Genjutsu Legend
by kyokasuigetsutotsuka
Summary: Naruto was born with a superior mind and chakra network than the rest of the people around him, and he would use it to his advantage. Watch as the entire world fall into the illusion of Kyoka Suigetsu! Dark, Very Strong Naruto. Naruto x Fem Gaara x Fem Kyoka Suigetsu x Harem!
1. Human Nature

I Don't Own Naruto!

Genjutsu Legend Chapter 1

* * *

Honesty...

Humility...

Happiness...

Harmony...

Peace...

Prosperity...

All these are words that have no real meaning; these are merely words that people use to describe the behavior or the feelings of winners after their rise to power. The base of human beings is all filled with selfishness...to each individual there is nothing more important than self-perseverance. If it means success, a human would to anything to achieve their own hungry desires, including hurting people weaker than them, twisting the minds of people friendly with them, betraying the people loyal to them, and even killing people who love them...

This is the reason why Uzumaki Naruto never once regretted anything he has ever done to the people around him...no matter how many times they call him evil or inhuman, he knew he was only acting like how a human is supposed to act.

As the pariah of Konoha, people would suggest that it is natural for him to see human beings as dark and primal beings, but one could say on good authority that he is the only one in his world that isn't blind to the truth...that he has the clearest perception of human beings.

There wasn't a day in his life that Naruto could remember that he did not feel...sad? He didn't know if that was the right word to describe the feeling he had been forced to face for the enitirity of his life, but it was the only one he could use without dispising his own pathetic exposure to humanity. As an orphan he had never felt an ounce of parental love or care, he was all alone, even when he was in the orhanage he was shunned and abused by those around him. Naruto was not surprised about the way he was treated, after all one cannot be surprised at something that has been happening to one their entire life...

Naruto was only confused at why people were treating him with hate...anger...resentment. Looking into people's eyes when he passed them on the streets, he could he that he alone would draw out a primal glare in every human's eyes, they would look at him like a lion would gazelle...not only was he their prey, he was also lower than them by birth. Naruto didn't know what to feel...or how to feel, his senses and juding abilities on other humans are constantly changing...each human he come across would treat him differently, but overall there were nothing positive about them.

Another thing Naruto was confused about was the fact that everybody that seem to want to kill him...doesn't. It was as though some of them were afraid of him and others were restrained by somebody from killing him...

When he was younger Naruto would weep to himself, but the thing that bothered him the most from those experiences were not because he was crying, it was the fact that he was crying in the first place. Why would he cry because people were treating him like dirt...crying is a source of weakness, it was a wound of one's mentality...the only way to prevent oneself from getting wounded in such a way was to dodge the strike mentally. Ever since Naruto was five years old he had never cried once...he no longer cared about how other people treated him, it wasn't because he gave up on himself, but rather because he gave up on everyone else.

Naruto never had any faith or belief in humanity since his existence...but he wants to. He would never place his trust into any humans because of the way they are now, but as they always say, people could always change...

Naruto had spent the majority of his childhood inside the santuary of the library...inside the buffer zone of knowledge and history he could ignore all those around him and immerse himself inside many stories of what happened to people before his time, and the knowledge they gained during their lives. Throughout the many years of the isolated childhood, Naruto had learned many things inside the library, such as the various way people would react to different things, why they would behave that way, and how could he make them behave that way...

Naruto used his extreme depth in human psychology knowledge to mold the reactions of many people around him, and it has become effortless for him...he no longer had to put up any effort into influence people so they would behave the way he wants them to.

To his own mind, Naruto had grew to think other humans to not be above him from birth...but below him. With simple words out of his mouth, or effortless actions with his body language he could make people behave how ever he wanted. Even the so-called heroes of the village known as Shinobi...

The Shinobi sect and their so-called infinite knowledge of chakra and even power...To a person like Naruto, they were nothing but ants...and he himself was a human looking down upon them with their fate in his hand...to the Uzumaki, he was the one that would one day rule over the locust of the world known as Shinobi. These people had grown fond of their feeble power and had even thought of themselves as the peak of human potential, but Naruto was enlightened to the truth...

The word power is the most clear in Naruto's dictionary...it is a simple word with an enormous meaning. Those who have power in the world would have the right to use other words like Happiness, Peace...or so-called Harmony. These words are the trophies of those to have stepped on others, who have abandoned their morals...and had revert back to the ideal human.

Naruto was born with a mind that was superior than the other among him...

He was born with a chakra network that was superior than those who were considered tha Elite Ninja of his village...

He was born with a Zanpakutou that was superior than those of his ancestors before their ultimate demise...

The humans of the world were mere ants to the superior Naruto, who stood over them with their fate in his hands. A lion would not feel guilty when it rips open a gazelle...so why would Naruto felt any remorse by killing those who were weak and in his way...

Naruto stood on top of the heads of the few so-called Legendary Ninja who had led them into the prosperity of today as he stared down at the people who have wronged him his entire life.

"All living creatures place their faith in someone more powerful than them and they cannot survive unless they blindly follow that person. The recipient of that faith then seeks out someone in an even higher position in order to escape from the pressure. That person then seeks out someone even more powerful that he must put his faith in. In this way all kings are born and in this way all Gods are born"

Naruto ran his fingers through his blonde hair, which is swept back with a stray strand hanging over his forehead, as he stared down at Konoha with icy cold blue eyes.

"No one stands on the top of the world. Not you, not me, nor the gods. But the unbearable vacancy of the throne in the sky is over. From now on...I alone will be sitting on it."

* * *

It was early afternoon in Konoha; the sun was shining brightly onto the many people on the streets. It was a fesitival the night before and the Academy students were given a afternoon class the day after. Naruto had never been to any of the festivals ever, he was prohitbited by the adults when he was a child, and was apathetic when grew up.

The blonde young man stayed in the santuary of his own apartment that he had gotten from the so-called Kami no Shinobi known as the Sandaime Hokage five years ago. When he was ten years old Naruto was kicked out of the orphanage, which was something the Hokage found out about. The frail old man gave in to the demands of the orphanage administration and let them kick him away. Naruto was glad to be out of the dreded abomination of a home and had a legitimate reason for the Hokage to give him an apartment.

Through that incident Naruto had solidified his view on the Hokage; he was nothing but a frail old man that was a shell of his former self. The spineless Sarutobi gave in to Kumogakure's demands regarding the Hyuga incident and offered them the twin brother of the Hyuga Clan Head, Hizashi Hyuga. This of course was all hidden from the villagers, but Naruto found out by lurking inside the document archive inside the Hokage Tower.

Ever since he started to train himself in the Shinobi arts, Naruto excelled in Fuinjutsu more than all the other fields. He never knew the reason but all the writing and caligraphy came easily to him, it was only until he read in the library about the Uzumaki Clan. Naruto safely assumed that his last name was genuine and he is actually a member of the clan of longevity, which would explain his abnormally large chakra reserves and his aptitude in Fuinjutsu. His claim was further solidified when he unlocked his

Zanpakuto, the infamous Kekkei Genkai of the Uzumaki clan. Every Uzumaki was born with a part of their soul sealed away, and that part of their soul would become their Zanpakuto spirit. When an Uzumaki was of age, their chakra would go through a change and it would manifest a blade from their body, which is the sealed state of the Zanpakuto.

Each Zanpakuto has two releases; the initial one is called Shikai, which would grant the user a portion of their spirit's power, and the Bankai, which would fully release the power of the Uzumaki.

Kyoka Suigetsu…is the ultimate weapon of Naruto. By unleashing its Shikai form, whoever lay eyes on the blade itself would automatically fall into its spell of complete hypnosis. Those people's five senses would be fullly controlled by Naruto; the man could make people see a flower field when they were actually seeing a swamp, and they would be none the wiser.

Naruto unlocked the sealed state of his blade when he was seven years old, and the Shikai state by the time he was ten. People would often wonder why he could have gotten his hands of a well crafted Katana, and people had tried to take it away from him, but he would have always managed to escape before the people could have caught him.

Ever since Naruto found out about the power of his Zanpakuto, he had been putting many people under his spell; most of them were the future clan heads of Konoha who were all in his class. Surprisingly to Naruto, all of the children were not wary of him, their parents had undoubtedly told them to stay away from him but they did not hate him. Just as children were supposed to act, they were all very curious when Naruto brought his blade to the academy one day; they all wanted to see the blade unsheathed. And Naruto was more than willing to show them his blade, that day, all of the academy teachers and most of the future clan head fell under the spell of Kyoka Suigetsu.

In the academy Naruto was nothing like his younger self, he was confident, sociallable, smart, but weak. The Uzumaki had many friends in the academy, but ever since he was twelve, he had failed the academy graduation exam three times. In that three years he made friends with most of the people in his classes and all of them fell under his spell. It was until the third year of the academy that Naruto decided it was time to become a Genin.

The graduation exam was a week ago, and as of now, Naruto was walking to the academy to be put in his Genin team.

Naruto was much taller than the rest of the people in his class; it was natural though seeing that he was three years older then the rest of them. The Uzumaki stood at an impressive six feet tall at the age of fifteen. His blonde hair was in its usual style, which was wavely and soft that covered his head and some of his forehead. He was wearing a high collar buttoned up black shirt and a pair of blue jeans, he was considered to be quite handsome by most of the girls he knew, and had many fan-girls no matter which class he was in.

As Naruto walked up to the walls of the academy, several people came out to greet him. "Hey Naruto-kun!" cried the voice of a platinum blonde girl as she ran in front of Naruto. Behind her were several other people, including a boy with a dog in his jacket, a girl with pink hair, a girl with dark blue hair and blank eyes, a lazy looking boy with a ponytail, and a chubby boy holding a bag of chips.

He always had a soft and friendly smile on his face when he was greeted by people, it made the girls melt and the men friendly to him. "Hey guys…how are you all today?" asked Naruto with a kind voice.

Ino held onto Naruto's arm. "I'm great, seeing that I might be on the same team as you Naruto-kun?" said the girl as he winked at the taller boy.

Sakura and Hinata were quite jealous at the blonde blatent flirting with the tall handsome boy, but could bring themselves to do the same. Hinata was a very sheltered heiress of the Hyuga Clan, she had been influated with Naruto since she was a little girl, and the man had clear used it to his advantage…

Sakura was a girl from a civilian home and was bullied on when she was younger, Naruto had rescued her once and she was been crushing on him ever since. But she was a weak and feeble Kunoichi and Naruto hadn't paid any attention to her.

Kiba sighed as he rubbed the top of his dog's head. "So Naruto; how does it feel to finally be a Genin?" teased the dog boy to his friend.

All the girls glared at him but Naruto only chuckled. "Great, I feel that my work has finally paid off…" said Naruto as he looked over at Hinata with a smile. "How are you feeling about being Genin Hinata-chan?"

The Hyuga girl blushed as she looked at the older Genin. "G-Good, I hope I would do well as a Kunoichi," said the girl timidly while she fidgeted with her fingers.

Naruto walked over and patted her on the head. "Well I'm sure you will do great…" he said with a kind smiled before he walked away from the group and towards the academy entrance. Hinata was blushing and was also shocked, her heart was beating very fast as she was filled with happiness.

Two jealous girls passed by Hinata to follow Naruto to their classroom with Kiba and Chouji trailing behind. The smiling Hyuga girl also followed, but she was the last to move…

* * *

Umino Iruka thought of himself as a good academy teacher, but even he was reluctant of letting Uzumaki Naruto into his class, where he would be exposed to the other children of the village. His own parents were killed during the Kyuubi attack so he himself held a grudge at the seemingly normal blonde boy…

But when he first met the Uzumaki, he was very surprised to learn that he was a very pleasant and kind young man. He was polite, confident and very sociallable, something that he did not expect from a Junchuriki. The eyes of the blonde boy was a shade of peculiar azure that made him feel unease, and the constant smile he had was not fake like the one Iruka had in his youth, but did not seem authentic somehow.

Overall the teacher did not know what to feel about Naruto, but he no longer harbored any sort of hatred against the man, he learnt that Naruto was just dealt a bad hand by fate, and was not at fault for anything the Kyuubi had done.

The scarred man looked at the entrance of his classroom and found the very person he was pondering about walk through the door, along with several others of his students. Iruka made eye contact with the Uzumaki and got a smile in return, Iruka smiled back instantly but something about Naruto made him feel uneasy.

"Good morning Iruka-sensei…" said Naruto as he waved at the older man with a smile.

Iruka nodded at Naruto and gave him a smile. "Good morning Naruto-kun, please have seat so we can get started."

Naruto nodded and walked to his seat, which was at the edge of the room near the windows, as he trekked up the stairs of the classroom Naruto locked eyes with Uchiha Sasuke, the sole survivor of the Uchiha Clan Massacre. The younger boy interested Naruto ever since he first met him a few days after the massacre, and Naruto found the hatred harbored inside the child useful to him, so he befriended him during their time in the academy. It was not easy for Naruto to get into Sasuke's head, but in the end he earn the boy's friendship when he showed him that he was not a threat to him, and that Sasuke was still the stronger out of the two…

But that changed when Sasuke reached the age of twelve…That year Naruto beated Sasuke to the ground during a spar, and he did not stop until the Uchiha was unconscious. When Sasuke woke up he was inside his own Clan Home, and Naruto was sitting in a chair waiting for him to wake up. Sasuke was mad at the older man who beat him up so badly, but everytime he attacked Naruto he would have only struck an illusion.

* * *

_Flashback on…_

_What the fuck are you Naruto!" cried Sasuke as he phased through the Naruto directly in front of him._

_Naruto appeared behind the Uchiha and launched him to the other side of the room with a hard kick to the back. A smirk was on his face and his regular kind eyes were menacing and screamed power. Sasuke crashed against a window in his room and pushed opened the frame…the night wind blew inside the room and made Naruto's hair and clothes flutter violently._

_Sasuke got back on his feet and glared at Naruto, he hated how his normally weak friend was suddenly overpowering him by such a margin. The Uchiha grabbed a Kunai from his pouch and threw it at Naruto directly; the distance between them was less than ten feet, so Sasuke was very confident on landing a killing stirke._

_Sasuke smirked when his blade struck Naruto between the eyes and blood splattered everywhere, but to his shock, Naruto was still smirking at him…_

_"Kudakero: Kyoka Suigetsu…" said a voice quietly from behind Sasuke, making him jerk backwards. Then to the Uchiha's own horror, the Naruto he killed suddenly broke into pieces of glass and vanished in midair, and behind him stood another Naruto with the same smirk on his face._

_Sasuke's eyes were wide; he never felt any surge in chakra so he didn't know when or how he fell into Naruto's Genjutsu. "W-What…?"_

_Naruto suddenly vanished and before Sasuke can even react, a fist landed on his stomach with great power and forced him to fall to his knees. Sasuke coughed painfully as he held his stomach with his hand, he lifted his head to see Naruto staring down at him smirking, and his anger made him try to punch Naruto again._

_Naruto caught the punch effortlessly, and snapped Sasuke's wrist then kicked him in the chest. The young Uchiha cried out in pain but the air in his lungs were pushed out so he was silenced, he could only twitch on the ground as he craddlled his wrist painfully. He was suddenly lifted up and pushed against a wall; Naruto held him around the neck and stared into his eyes emotionlessly._

_Sasuke was petrified when he saw Naruto's eyes, they were still their natural blue but they held tremdous power and felt predatory. Sasuke thought even his brother's eyes were not as imtimidating as Naruto's, his brother;s eyes were silently oppressing, but Naruto's eyes were hiding unknown powers that Sasuke felt like he couldn't even begin to comprehend._

_Naruto chuckled as Sasuke's breath hitched against his strong grip. "You are pathetic Sasuke…" The Uchiha was angered by his words but couldn't move an inch under Naruto oppressing pressence. "How would you ever even attempt to kill Uchiha Itachi if you are so weak…?"_

_Sasuke forced his eyes open and glared at Naruto with hatred, his hands gripped around Naruto's arm and tried to push him away, but Naruto was much too strong._

_Naruto nodded at him with a smile. "That's it Sasuke…you have the will to become stronger, but no one in Konoha would ever give you the right training that would fullfill your greatest potential. You are the last Uchiha, the village would just treat you like its baby until your father some children for them…they will never risk letting you go after an S-ranked criminal."_

_Sasuke calmed down a little at Naruto's words but was still glaring at the man._

_"I can give you strength to kill Itachi…" said Naruto seriously as Sasuke flinched in his grasp. "No matter how powerful his Sharingan are, he will still fall under my power. The stronger one's eyes get, the more valnurable they are to my Genjutsu…Itachi will not be able to use his eyes against me." Naruto released Sasuke from his grasp and the boy dropped on the floor gasping for breath._

_Naruto walked towards the window and gazed at the moon as Sasuke slowly got up from the floor. The Uchiha's neck was strained, his wrist and arm were broken, and four of his ribs were snapped. His lung was fractured so he was having trouble breathing…_

_"W-W-Why…a-are you doing this…w-why would you do this?" asked Sasuke with an extremely strained voice._

_Naruto didn't turn to look at him and answered. "Because I am tired of this rotten village…I will bring the entire Ninja Sect Foundation to its knees…" Naruto turned to look at Sasuke's eyes. "Through my power…this world will find true peace…"_

_Sasuke just laughed at him despite all the pain he felt throughout his body. "Y-You a-are just o-one crazy m-motherfucker…" Blood spilled out of his mouth as he tried to ease his laughter. "Y-You will be k-killed so fast…"_

_Naruto smiled and just shook his head. "Really…the Sandaime Hokage is already under my Genjutsu…as of five years ago I have controlled all five of his senses…meaning all he sees, heras, smells, and even touches…is based on my will…" When he discovered the power of Kyoka Suigets, he took his blade to the Hokage feigning the inability to understand what has happened to him, and the Hokage had obviously told him a watered down version of his bloodline and his clan, but he was oblivious that he had looked into the Shikai of Naruto's Kyoka Suigetsu._

_Sasuke continued to laugh as he ignored tha pain. "You can stop boasting Naruto…I will never believe you…much less join you in your ridiculous cause." Sasuke looked up at Naruto. "No Genjutsu is that powerful…even the most powerful Jutsu of the Uchiha cannot do something like that!"_

_Naruto smirked at Sasuke. "You do know that you are still in my illusion right?"_

_Sasuke's amusement never ended. "Really…?"_

_Naruto nodded as a katana suddenly appeared in his hands, __its only decoration is the tsuba, which is a hexagon. The two sides parallel to the blade are long, whereas the four sides above and below the blade are shortened, making it into almost a diamond or prism-like shape. It has a green handle._

_"Kudakero: Kyoka Suigetsu…" as soon as those words were spoken, all of Sasuke's pain and injuries were gone. Miraculously, all his bones were no longer broken; his lung was fine, even his bruises were gone._

_ Sasuke's eyes widened as he was in utter shock, he was sure that his pain and injuries were real, he looked down on the floor and found that his blood were all gone. To his further surprise he was no longer on the floor, he was sitting on his bed and his room was perfectly fine, none of the furniture had even moved. If Naruto wasn't still standing in front of a now opened window, he would have thought that everything was a dream._

_"W-What is this…?" said Sasuke as he looked at Naruto with shock and awe. "Was that…all an illusion?" asked Sasuke as sweat dripped down his forehead and his hands shaking._

_Naruto turned around and sighed before he sat down on a chair in front of Sasuke. "I told you oce already…my illusion can control all five senses of my target…"_

_Sasuke's mind was racing, deep inside he knew that Naruto was right about what he said about Konoha, they would never willingly let him go after Itachi much less offer a decent Sensei to train him. If what Naruto said about his abilities were true, then Itachi would be nothing against his power. The stronger Itachi's eyes are, the weaker he will be against Naruto's power._

_"Are you saying that you will help me kill Itachi?" asked Sasuke seriously as he stared into Naruto's eyes._

_Naruto nodded. "If you agree to help me in my cause, then Itachi is as good as dead."_

_Sasuke was silent for another few minutes before he stood up and offered his hand to Naruto. "Okay then…I will help you from now on…Naruto."_

_The Uzumaki nodded and walked to the door before looking back at Sasuke. "From now on…it is Uzumaki-taicho…" _

_Flashback end…_

* * *

Naruto sat down next to his subordinate of the last year and looked outside the window peacefully as other people filled in the classroom. Hinata and Ino were sad that Naruto decided to sit by his friend instead of with them, but they weren't going to say anything about it, the Uchiha was another popular boy in their class and was also the strongest. The girls would not tell him to get out of the way.

"How are you today Uzumaki-taicho…" said Sasuke as he knew they were already under Naruto's illusion, to the others they were only sitting there in silence.

Naruto leaned back on his chair and placed his legs on his desk. "We only have six months before the start of our plan…meaning in this six months we will need to gather as much resources as possible, as well as put all our chess pieces in place…" said Naruto as he looked over at the others in his class.

Sasuke sighed as he brushed his hair to relax his nerves. "Are you sure that nobody is on to us?" asked the Uchiha, he is fully aware that what they were doing is considered treason and had the potential to give them the death penalty.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke with a smirk. "You underestimate me Sasuke-kun…nobody is on to us, because anyone that poses a threat to us in already under the influence of my Kyoka Suigetsu…" Over the years he had spent in the academy, Naruto had hypnotised many people, already including the parents of Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, and Inuzuka Kiba, making over half of the important clan heads under his influence.

Sasuke felt his heart beat and his nerves act up whenever Naruto looks directly into his eyes, the seemingly innocent and kind eyes of the Uzumaki was more intimidating that all other people he has ever seen in his life. The power Naruto's eyes suggest is seemingly unlimited, and Sasuke could only sudder when he imagines how powerful Naruto truly is.

Iruka saw that everybody was accounted for and begun his final lecture of this generation. "Now that you are all here, it is time for me to congratulate you all for becoming official Genin of Konoha. Through thick and thin you all have come through on all of the challenges we have posted for you, and now you are free we start your careers in the real Shinobi world…"

Most of the students felt proud and patriotic, but Naruto only scoffed at the cliché speech from a pathetic man. Naruto had absolutely no respect for Umino Iruka, the man was blind to the true nature of the village they live in, and proudly teaches others to follow the propaganda of the so-called forefathers of the village. In Naruto's eyes, it was because of stupid and impressionable people like Iruka, that the previous Kages ever successful.

"From today onwards you will face the true challenges of the Shinobi world, where you will experience the losses and gains of a Ninja. I cannot tell you that all of you will survive out in the true world, but all of you will make your village proud."

Sasuke felt the urge to punch the man in the face in order to shut him up, the speech he was given was intended for people that were already to lay down their lives for the sake of Konoha, but Sasuke couldn't care less about his so-called home that would never help him in his cause. The Uchiha clan was brutally murdered but the would only think about having him restore it, but never avenge it…just that fact made Sasuke see how pathetic Konoha truly is.

"I will now call out the teams for all of your, listen well because your Sensei and teammates will be with you until you have been promoted to Chunin!" Iruka unsealed a scroll and read out the contents clearly. Naruto and Sasuke wasn't listening to the Chunin at all, the former made sure that whatever names the Sandaime decided to put down in his team, one of them would be Uchiha Sasuke.

"…Team Seven will be under the lead of Hatake Kakashi, and the members will include Uchiha Sasuke!" At the mention of the Uchiha's name most of the free students were paying more attention to Iruka. "Uzumaki Naruto!" Now all of the free girls were giving their teacher their undivided attention. "…and Hyuga Hinata!" At the mention of her name, Hinata's face was filled with so much blood people were surprised that she didn't pass out from the lack blood pressure. Most of the other girls, namely Sakura and Ino glared at the Hyuga heiress for taking the two hottest boys in the class, as well as the powerful Uchiha Sasuke.

As it turned out, the Sandaime decided to put the Ino-Shika-Cho team back together as a second generation, and put Kiba, Shino, and Sakura as a team. Naruto was chuckling with his legs cross on his desk and his arms crossed behind his head. He was amused at how oblivious everybody was to his influence, the adults still think he was a faliure of a Shinobi that took three years to graduate, and most of the children think that he is their nicest and kindest friend that would do anything to protect Konoha.

Naruto turned to Sasuke and smiled. "I'm going to go home now Sasuke-kun…I'll see you later."

Sasuke turned to his leader surprised. "Why…we still have to meet our Jounin Sensei."

Naruto shook his head with a chuckle. "Yes but I don't have to be there…Hatake Kakashi is already under my hypnosis…" said Naruto before he disappeared with a flash of speed, leaving no trace behind him or any sort of sound.

Sasuke sighed as he was stuck with Hinata, forced to meet their Jounin Sensei…the Uchiha was really impressed and terrified of the power of Naruto's Kyoka Suigetsu, not only could it effect all that lay eyes on it, but also will create a permanent effect on all that is effected. Meaning that even if he wasn't actually there in front of a person he has hypnotised, he could mentally order that person to see, hear, touch, and smell his presence. As a sentient weapon, Kyoka Suigetsu would also collaberate all their victims and weave an intricate web of lies and illusions, so that no one would find any flaws with Naruto's reality.

Sasuke walked over to Hinata and sat down beside her, ignoring everyone else that was looking at him. "So Hyuga-san…we should talk about how we are going to work as a team…" Hinata was slightly scared of Sasuke and kept looking to the left of the Uchiha heir, which was where her imaginary Naruto was currently comforting her. Sasuke once again sighed at Naruto's leisure.

* * *

Naruto was sitting quietly in his personal desk writing a piece of fine caligraphy, he found that whenever he did so, it relaxed him to a great degree. The last decade had been extremely boring for the Uzumaki, he was much smarter and stronger than everybody that surrounds him, but his plan was moving disturbingly slow for him.

Naruto thought back one night that he wondered why people hated him so much, it was not that he cared or anything but needed to know the reason so he could use it to his advantage. Then he mentally kicked himself for not noticing such an obvious connection between his birthdate, and the attack of the Kyuubi. As a man that research deeply into the art of fuinjutsi,, Naruto knew perfectly that a Bijuu can be sealed into people, which is then called Junchuriki, and that new-borns would be the safest option as the host because of their undeveloped chakra network. That explained to Naruto why his chakra was so vast in amount, and why there was a seal on his stomach whenever he channel cahkra to that area.

Naruto had read all about the story of the Yondaime Hokage killing the Kyuubi no Kitsune that ultimately killed him also, and he appauded the Sandaime for his crude excuse of a cover-up. Anybody with reason in their mond and a decent amount of knowledge would now that Bijuu cannot be killed, they will reform no matter what because they are only masses of chakra. All the other villages would know that Konoha possesses the Junchuriki of the Kyuubi, and would treat Konoha as a threat because of that. When Naruto thought he could use the reason he was hated for his advantage he never thought that it would be so useful…

Naruto inner thoughts were interupted when he felt two people near his apartment; he had set up seal inside his home that would alert him if there were any foreign chakra signature near its perimeter. Naruto recognize that it was Hatake Kakashi and the Sandaime that was at his front door, he was surprised to see them there and wondered of they had gotten the better of him. Naruto unsealed Kyoka Suigetsu and hide himself as well as his recent activities from the two higher up's senses, he was ready to kill them if need be.

"So…this is where Uzumaki Naruto lives, this is much more than what I expected," said Kakashi as he saw all the fine paintings and caligraphy samples that were hung on the walls of the home. All of the furniture was neat and clean, all the book shelves were filled to the brim with various genres, and there were even pictures of Naruto with his many friends from his three years in the academy.

The Sandaime nodded. "Naruto-kun turned out to be a fine young man…he has a very outlook on life and doesn't seem to hold any grudges to the people that had abused him in his adolesence." said the Hokage as he admired the fine caligraphy of Naruto.

Naruto mentally smirked under his layers of illusions, what the Hokage said what technically true, he does have a healthy outlook on life depending on who he was asking, and he doesn't hold any grudges, but would kill all though who have wronged him because he thought of them as people who would erode the world.

Kakashi trailed his finger on Naruto's desk and found that there was not a spec of dust on it. "I must say that Naruto is a much cleaner person than I expected…and also rather artsy." said the masked Jounin as he admitted to himself silently that the tiger painting on the wall was very impressive…

The Hokage sighed as he leaned against the front door. "Have you seen enough yet…Naruto as well as his teammates are waiting for you."

Kakashi eye smiled at his leader and nodded. "Yes I am done Hokage-sama…" said the man as he walked out the door. "…But when I get closer to Naruto I'm going to ask him for one of those tiger paintings…I must say that he is a very good painter."

The Sandaime chuckled as he followed one of his strongest Jounin out the door and closed it behind him. "Yes…but I never knew he painted…I thought he only practiced Caligraphy…"

Naruto was standing in front of the two elder Ninja the whole time and was very amused at their conversation. The Jounin probably expected him to be some sort of slob that would have garbage all over his apartment and expired milk in his dinner table.

Naruto sat down on his desk chair and looked at the tiger painting that Kakashi admired so much…

"Sorry Kakashi-_sensei_, but I don't paint…"

* * *

The End!

This is the re-write of my previous story called Genjutsu Legend, and this version is much more serious and action packed than the last. The last version was more of a romance story, but I have gotten use to the romance from all my other stories so I decided to write a Dark Naruto Fanfic, in which Naruto is based off of Aizen Sosuke from Bleach. (I Don't Own Bleach Either!)

There will not be as much romance in this story as my others, but there will be a pairing with Naruto, and it will only be one girl, so anybody that wants Yaoi or Harem, sorry, that is not my style. There will be some girls where Naruto would just mess around with to satisfy his lust, so there will be lemons, but those girls will most likely not be the main girl that Naruto would be paired with.

If any of you have any suggestion about the pairing or the girls that Naruto would just have sex with, then please PM me or leave a review.

**PS. If any of you can guess what I am trying to hint at the last sentence of the chapter, leave a review, and the winner can decide on what pairing should I use for my next story:**

**Naruto x Mikoto (Previous Winner!)**

**Naruto x Fem Gaara**

**Naruto x Naruko (Incest Story!)**

**Naruto x Fem Byakuya (Bleach Crossover!)**

I hope you all like this version of my story! XD

**PLEASE REVIEW…I LOVE ALL THOSE WHO REVIEW!**


	2. Ne Naruto's Army

I Don't Own Naruto!

Genjutsu Legend Chapter 2

* * *

"Oh Naruto-sama...that feels so good!" cried a beautiful woman as Naruto fingered her repeatedly with three fingers. The girl have long brown hair which she wears in a ponytail with two locks of hair framing her face, She also has large, black eyes, wears a light shade of pink lipstick and has the traditional fang-like tattoos of the Inuzuka clan on both of her cheeks.

Naruto smirked as the woman under him was melting with his touch. "Your voice is very sexy Hana-chan..." whispered Naruto huskily to Hana's ear as he groped her large breasts with his free hand.

Inuzuka Hana is the sister of Kiba, one of Naruto's _friends_ at the academy, one time Hana was picking up her brother from class and she caught the eyes of Naruto. The Uzumaki was not only good with Genjutsu with Kyoka Suigetsu, but also with the Ninja skill Genjutsu. He had developed a Jutsu called Katsubō no Tsumi (Pain Lust), which is a physiological Genjutsu on which the enemy is dominated by a natural or sexual need or even a high pain. The enemy will do whatever it takes to satisfy its need, even if it means leaving the fight or seriously injuring themselves. This would be useful when fighting enemy Kunoichi, Naruto could fully manipulate them to his will, even without his Shikai.

Naruto decided to try out his Jutsu on Hana while she was already under the influence of Kyoka Suigetsu, so she would have no idea that Naruto was the one of place a Genjutsu on her. As Naruto expected, Hana acted like she was in heat, her face was flushed, her breathing a quick and rapid, and her nether regionns should very moist and aroused. At that point Naruto decided to reveal himself to Hana, and tried to talk to her as a friend of her brother's, then much to Naruto's own satisfaction, Hana jumped on him like her life was on the line.

They ended up having many rounds of sex right in an alleyway next to the academy, Naruto hid them under a Genjutsu so no one would see, but it was still one of the most amazing moments Naruto had ever had in his short life. That was already one year ago and since then Naruto had developed a rather active sex drive...

"Naruto-sama!" cried Hana as she climaxed and squirted her juices all over Naruto's hand and bed. Ever since her experience with Naruto a year ago, Hana had been addicted to him, none of her previous partner ever gave her a fraction of the pleasure Naruto gave her. There was just something about Naruto that made her submit to him, his aura was not normal...in Hana's eyes Naruto was the ultimate alpha male.

Hana was still shaking on the bed out of sexual high, her folds were still very sensative and her orgasm seemed never ending. Naruto smirked at this before he took his erect eight inch penis from his tightened pants, and aligned himself with the Inuzuka heiress. Hana saw this and her eyes widened...

"N-Naruto-s-sama...I'm still very sensat-" Hana didn't finish her sentence as Naruto plunged his length deep into her pussy, the wetness made it very slippery and smooth, her pussy was warm and twitchy, and she could only cry out loudly in pleasure as Naruto smirked.

Naruto thrusted into the girl repeatedly and watched her large breasts jiggle with each thrust, the moans of Hana was like music to his ears. He loved seeing girls's faces contort in pleasure under him as he has his way with them. Naruto was using his Kyoka Suigetsu to make Hana feel like there were a thousand tongues licking her entire body, constant suction of her nipples, and a constant itch deep inside her pussy where his dick would hit everytime he fucked her.

Hana had tears in her eyes as she pinched her own nipples. "FUCK ME HARDER NARUTO-SAMA!" cried the girl as she met Naruto's thrusts with her own hip movements, desperately trying to make Naruto's cock hit her itch harder.

Naruto grabbed Hana around her upper thighs and lifted her up and pulled her deeper into his thrusts, making Hana cry out louder in ecstasy. Hana wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist as support, as the Uzumaki fucked her harder and spanked her hard on her ass cheeks. Hana cried out in pain and pleasure, as an Inuzuka she constantly looks for a mate who can dominate her, and Naruto had definitely trained her to be like his bitch.

"You are such a naughty girl Hana-chan...your pussy is so wet that you are dripping on the bed." muttered Naruto as he smirked at the putty girl in his arms, the girl only moaned louder at his words. Naruto flipped Hana while she was still wrapped around his dick, she was on all fours with her ass sticking out like she was offering it to Naruto. The Uzumaki grabbed her tits and fucked her doggy style, in this position his dick could go even deeper than normal.

"FUCK ME NARUTO-SAMA! I'M YOUR BITCH...PLEASE FUCK ME AS YOU PLEASE!" cried the heiress as her mind drowned in pleasure, her whole body was shaking, every fiber of her being was being stimulated, Naruto had officially ruined her for other men.

Naruto spanked her ass everytime he thrusted, so there was a red hand print of her right ass cheek. "Your ass is so nice and full Hana-chan..." said Naruto as he rubbed both her cheeks before he stuck on of his fingers into her puckered hole. Hana's eyes widened as her pussy clamped down on Naruto's dick, her ass was always her weak spot, and whenever Naruto stimulated it she would cum faster than ever.

"NARUTO-SAMA!" cried the girl at the top of her lungs as juices spilled out of her pussy and her asshole clamped down on Naruto's finger.

Naruto felt his own release coming, so her flipped Hana over and climbed on top of her and plunged his dick into her mouth. Hana was still in a serious daze from her intense orgasm, but she instinctively wrapped her tongue around the head of the penis and sucked on it as hard as she could, just as Naruto trained her to. Naruto grabbed her head and face fucked her as he groaned in pleasure, he always loved the sound of his dick hitting the back of girl's throats.

Naruto pulled out and jerked himself off in front of Hana. "Here is her reward Hana-chan!" The Inuzuka heiress opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out, Naruto placed his dick onto her tongue as he fired his seed into her mouth. It was a huge load and Hana's mouth was filled by the time of the second splurt, so Naruto stroked himself again to release the remaining of his seed all over her face and tits.

Hana twirled the semen in her mouth for a while before she swallowed in completely and rubbed the remaining of Naruto's cum on her body into her skin. She always loved how Naruto would cum all over her, the warmness and scent of his seed would make her feel very erotic and orgasmic.

"Thank you Naruto-sama..." said Hana sexily as she licked his semi-hard dick and twirled it in her mouth, licking off any reminants of cum.

Naruto looked at Hana with his usual kind smiled and kissed her forehead gently. "Thank you Hana-chan..." Naruto pulled Hana up by the hand and led her to his bathroom. "How about we take a shower together..." asked Naruto already knowing the answer of the girl.

Hana's eyes lit up and she nooded enthusiastically. "Sure Naruto-kun!" said the girl as he pulled her lover into the bathroom. Ever since the start of their sexual relationship, Hana had been very attracted to Naruto, and lately she had found that she had fell in love with him. Not only was he a great lover, Naruto was a person that listened to her problems, helped her no matter what, passionate with her, affectionate with her, and protected her...

...Unknown to her, Naruto was never there for any of those times, it were all illusions that he created to keep her infatuated with him...as the heiress of the Inuzuka clan, Hana was more then just a sex toy, she was also a potential bargaining chip.

* * *

Naruto was leaning on his counter making two cups of coffee, he hadn't had sex in a while so that last round was very refreshing for him. Hana was a very attractive woman, and he had clear recognize that since he picked her to be his sex toy. Naruto marvelled at how stupid people can be, they were born with emotions of all kinds, but most of them fail to realize that each emotion has the potential to make one stronger and weaker. As a human, Naruto thrives on the emotions like anger, fear, and excitment, as all those could bring out any hidden potential of a human being, but people like Hana are weak because they succumb to the emotions such as love, contentment, and even saitsfaction.

Naruto had made sure that he would never feel satisfied, as that would create a limitation for him. Satisfaction is an emotion that creates an illusion to oneself that they were already at their fullest potential and no longer need to improve anymore. Naruto was amused by the fact that human beings are such low beings that their psychological build up would include an emotion that would cast a Genjutsu on themselves...

Naruto's musing were interrupted when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist and two soft mounds pressed up against his back. "Hey Naruto-kun...I'm going to leave now, I need to go back to the clinic" whispered Hana huskily into Naruto's ear as she licked it a little. Hana was wearing her Chunin Uniform which only had a pair of form fitting Kunoichi pants, and the Chunin vest that showed a lot of cleavage.

Naruto chuckled inwardly at the woman and turned around to face her, he was much taller than her so he was looking down into her eyes. Hana's eyes widened when Naruto suddenly pushed her against a wall, but moaned when he started to ravish the innards her mouth with his tongue. His roaming hands landed on her vest, and he ripped it open to fondle her breasts and started to rubbed and pinch her nipples. Naruto then used his free hand to grab Hana's ass and kneed it to his heart's content, the pants her was wearing were clenched against her ass.

Naruto released Hana's mouth and started to attack her ears and neck with his roaming tongue, Hana could only hold on to Naruto's frame and moan as the man had his way with her. Naruto suckled on the flesh on Hana's neck and made a hicky before he pulled away...

Hana moaned, "No...Naruto-sama don't stop..." her release was close, her nipples were hard as rocks, and her panties were soaked.

Naruto smiled at the composture of the girl and shook his head as he leaned in close to her ear. "Sorry Hana-chan...but I will always leave you wanting for more..." whispered Naruto huskily before he pulled back and disappeared from his apartment with a flash of speed. Leaving the flustered and horny girl alone with her breasts exposed and her pussy wet.

Hana groan in fustration as she ran her finger over her hicky. "Damn it Naruto-kun...know I have to hide this from my Kaa-san!"

* * *

Acting out his normal personality, Naruto was walking down a busy street of Konoha on his way to meet his team. The adults around him were glaring at him with anger and hatred, they all hate how the demon was walking around looking normal and happy, they all wanted Naruto to be a lonely, pathetic, scorn of the village. But the Uzumaki was walking around the street smiling and looking great, and to top of all off, most of the daughters looked at him hungry eyes...

Instead of feeling happy about the anger of the people around him, Naruto was disgusted. In his reality, Naruto was surrounded by countless people who were shallow and were prone to propaganda and brain washing. To the few intellectual people in the world, the rest of the human population were merely poker chips, the winner of the game would be the one with the most control over the chips, therefore, the man with the most influence over the world's population will be the winner.

_'Soon...'_ thought Naruto as he looked around him to look at all the pathetic humans around him. _'All of these...garbage would be mine to control, along with the rest of the human race..._

The Sandaime Hokage was already under his control, and for the last few years he had been slowly changing the decisions of the elder. So that things would not be too obvious, Naruto only tricked the Hokage by changing the word of the very small and unimportant documents, but he had been slowly been adding money of the D-ranked missions money to his own account, which is opened in a bank in the Hi no Kuni Captial. One year ago he had left the village in secret while his illusion self stayed and lived out his normal life, but during his one month stay outside of Konoha Naruto opened an international bank account, bought a few houses in various towns and villages, and most importantly, he placed most of the Daimyo's family under his illusion by dropping his Kyoka Suigetsu right in front of the entire city's population the day of the royal parade.

All the guards were alerted and rushed in front of the Daimyo and his family, but he made the blade disappear in the eyes of whoever lay eyes on it, and afterwards he simplily walked down slowly to retrieve his katana and headed back to Konoha. Throughout the whole time, not one person was the wiser...

Naruto arrived at training field number seven and saw Sasuke and Hinata already there, but as usual, their tardy Sensei was still late. Naruto once again used his powers on Hinata and made her oblivious to the real him, as another illusion him walked up to her and a fake Sasuke to start a conversation. The real Naruto walked over to the real Sasuke and smirked. "Good morning Sasuke-kun...enjoying yourself with Hinata?" asked Naruto as he sat down next to the Uchiha.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with amusement. "Unfortunately Uzumaki-taicho, I am not into such young girls...much less a girl with such creepy eyes." said Sasuke with a smirk.

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah, and red eyes with little black marks in it aren't creepy at all..." teased Naruto as he unsealed a scroll from his arm.

Sasuke ignored that insult and focused on the scroll. "Are you going to give me something train with today?" asked the Uchiha as he eyed the many jutsu in the scroll.

Naruto smiled and nodded at his subordinate. "Yes...I made this Jutsu earlier and I think you would be fit for it..." said Naruto as he unsealed another scroll from the big one and threw it to Sasuke.

The Uchiha caught the scroll and read the cover. "Katon: Shakoho...This is very impressive Uzumaki Taicho, this is the thirty third Jutsu you created already." said Sasuke as he placed the scroll in his pouch, he had to admit that he had learnt a lot from the one year he had worked for Naruto.

Naruto chuckled and sealed the scroll away. "Thank you Sasuke-kun...but I have made thirty five in total, I still have to give one to Neji, and one to Sai..." finished Naruto as he jumped up to the canopy of a tree and stared into the sky.

Sasuke looked at his leader before he stared down at the grassy ground, he remembers perfectly the first time he met the rest of their little group. There was the Hyuga genius that was the rookie of the year one year before him, Hyuga Neji. Sasuke was surprised to know Naruto had other subordinates, especially if it was a Hyuga. Neji joined Naruto when they were in the same class together, Naruto had promised Neji that he would free him from the chains of the Hyuga clan, meaning the caged bird seal. Sasuke didn't know the details of Neji's reasons to believe Naruto, but he joined either way...

For all Sasuke knew, he himself was only the third strongest in their team, Naruto was by far the strongest out of them, then Neji came in second, he himself came in third, and the fourth was a young man named Sai that was the same age as Neji.

A few years ago, Naruto was reading through some of the Hokage's documents, and found that one of the great elders, Shiruma Danzo, had created his on ANBU program called "Ne". These ANBU members were trained to be emotionless killing machines that would only obey their leader, and in other words, a free picking for Naruto. It took Naruto a long time before he could put Danzo under his illusion, as the old man was much more careful about him than the Sandaime Hokage, but he still managed to snag him...even though Naruto had to reveal himself...

* * *

_Flashback on..._

_From what Naruto gathered from the information of the Sandaime hokage, despite the order from the Hokage to shut down his program, Danzo continued to run his "Ne" organization. The Sandaime knew where Danzo's base was located, but the old man was not ready to fight his life long friend yet, so Naruto decided to drop in..._

_Deep under the surface of Konoha was a millitary base, it was a quarter the size of Konoha and trained many orphans and kidnapped clan children to become Shinobi. The headmaster of the facility is Shiruma Danzo himself...as a student of the Nidaime Hokage, the old war hawk was quite formidable, and unlike the Sandaime, he had a mich more realistic view about running the village. Danzo was a man that priorotized Konoha's peace above eveything else, if it means that Konoha will be safe, he would destroy any other village in order to do so, which is something Naruto admires about the man._

_The Nidaime Hokage chose Sarutobi Hiruzen as the Sandaime instead of Danzo, and the crippled man had always been angry about it. Ever since then he had been protecting Konoha in the dark and behind the Sandaime's back, and he had grown tired of the Hokage's so-called will of fire philosophy. In his opinion, the Sandaime had become old and his values have changed, the Kumo incident marked the last straw for Danzo and he had decided to take over the village._

_The village official ANBU black ops still had much more numbers than Danzo, so he could not act rashly. His best bet would be for the Sandaime to die and he would take over during the chaos, but sadly for him he was even older than the Hokage, so Danzo was at a loss. He didn't want to rely on Orochimaru again because the man was too irrational for his tastes..._

_The office of Danzo was almost built exactly like the Hokage office, but instead of looking over the village view, he stares out through a window of roots and darkness..._

_Danzo sat in his office chair as he stared at a picture of his late Sensei..._

_"Tobirama-sensei...you made a mistake of having Sarutobi as Hokage." said the man as he tighten his grip around his cane._

_"You are right Danzo-san...the Sandaime is nothing but a wimp to the other villages..." said a voice from behind the old man, and in an instant, two dozen Shinobi with blank masks on rushed down to the office and surrounded the intruder._

_Danzo looked behind him and saw the last person he expected to see, it was the Junchuriki of Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto. The young man was dressed in a black Konoha Jounin uniform with his hair, which was swept back with a stray strand hanging over his forehead, his eyes were piercing the very soul of the people he looked at, and it unerved Danzo a little. Then a Katana was strapped to his waist..._

_Danzo turned to face him fully, his cane in front of his feet casually and he stared at the young man with no emotions. "Uzumaki Naruto...you are certainly an interesting individual." said the man calmly._

_Naruto was smirking the whole time, totally ignoring the twenty four blades that surrounded him. "So...this is the infamous "Ne" Headquarters...I have to say that it is very impressive."_

_Danzo eyed the young blonde man up and down, he was certainly surprised that the demon prisoner was not what his reports indicated. The observation of his men told him that Naruto had activated his Zanpakuto, but it was still in it's sealed state and he has to achieve Shikai, the results also mentioned that Naruto was a terrible Shinobi that need three extra years to graduate. If Naruto could come all the way to his office undedected, then the young man must be an exceptional Shinobi._

_"I have certainly over looked you Uzumaki...it seems that you have managed to not only fool my spies, but also the Hokage as well." said Danzo as he narrowed his eyes at Naruto._

_Naruto shrugged and stuck his hands inside his pocket. "What can I say...I needed to in order to survive...I'm sure you would know all about that." _

_Danzo nodded honestly before he waved his hand, signalling his men to stand down, and the twenty four Ne members backed away from Naruto, but their swords were still drawn. "Why are you here today Uzumaki-san...?"_

_Naruto ran his fingers through his hair. "What's the hurry Danzo-san...trying to get rid of me already..." said Naruto as he walked up to Danzo, making the twenty four members tense, but Danzo waved them off again. Naruto pulled out the chair in Danzo's desk and sat down, facing the man directly as they talked. Naruto smiled at the guards before he unsheathed his blade and stabbed it into the ground next to the chair...all the guards were about to attack, but were stopped by Danzo waving his hand again._

_Danzo kept his emotionless fasade and stared at Naruto. "Well, if you want to talk, they what would you like to say...?" asked Danzo calmly._

_Naruto smirked and leaned back on his chair. "I would like to know something that the Sandaime would never tell me..." Danzo stared into Naruto's menacing eyes as he heard that. "I would like you to tell me about me relation to the Yondaime Hokage..." Naruto had always suspected his connection with the Kiroi Senko, if the Kyuubi was sealed when he was a baby, then why did the Yondaime choose him, he needed to know if he was just unlucky, or was there another reason._

_Danzo was surprised inwardly, but did not show any signs on the outside. Danzo didn't really care about the boy's life at all, and he was sure that the boy was not incompetent, so he saw no risk in telling him the truth. The Sandaime always wanted to hide his true parentage away from Naruto because he thought the boy was not ready, and that knowledge would either make him hate his parents, or risk leaking so other villages would come after him, but Danzo thought it would keep Naruto more loyal to the village because of a sense of pride and nationalism. From the beginning Danzo wanted to train Naruto in his Ne program, so that he would control the Kyuubi as well as the heir of the Yondaime, but Sarutobi interfered and created the difficult situation today._

_Danzo sighed and looked at Naruto. "The Yondaime was your father...he chose you to be the host because he thought you could control the beast...and his naively thought the village would treat you like a hero..."_

_Naruto's reaction was not what Danzo would have expected, the young man simplily sighed and ran his hand over his hair. "Just as I thought..." Naruto looked over at a picture of his father and sighed in disappointment. "Such a powerful Shinobi and he was still effected by the mediocre propaganda of the Sandaime Hokage...sacraficing his life for this village..." finished Naruto with a chuckle._

_Danzo narrowed his eyes at Naruto. "Are you not angry Uzumaki-san...it was your father that made your life so horrible."_

_Naruto chuckled harder and looked at the old man. "Danzo-san, I knew I was the Kyuubi Junchuriki since I was ten...and when I figured out that it was because of the fox that the people treated by like dirt, all I felt was amusement. I had been angry when I was still a child, but when I gave it some thought, it is because of the people's general stupidity that made my life miserable. I will consider the few bad years of my life a wake up call, as I emerge enlightened from the brain washing of the village...the villagers may have wronged me, but in the end the will die by my hands, so I don't need to be angry."_

_Danzo sighed again. "So you plan on attacking the village from the inside?" asked the man with a slight edge to his voice._

_Naruto shook his head. "Not exactly...I won't waste my time on only that...I will only kill those who have wronged me first, and they I will bring the entire Ninja Sect to it's knees...I will destroy all five Shinobi Nations! From their demise a new world will rise..."_

_Danzo was shocked inside and showed it a little outside by widening his eyes a little. "What...?" asked the man as he got ready to kill Naruto, he would not let the boy harm the peace of Konoha. "How do you plan to do that?"_

_Naruto smiled. "It is very hard to maintain peace Danzo-san...but it is ridiculously easy to start a war..." Danzo's brow rose a little at that. "The Fourth Ninja World War...I will just that to bring all five Kage's to their knees..."_

_Danzo actually chuckled a little. "And you are telling me this because...?"_

_Naruto placed his elbow on the side of his chair and leaned his face on it. "Because I want you to join me...become my subordinate." Naruto stared into Danzo's eyes as he continued. "After the wars I will give you control of Konoha...and you can finally be the Hokage that you want to be..." Naruto wanted to destroy the present Konoha, but he would not disagree with building a new one with new people and administration after the wars._

_Danzo stood and turned his back to Naruto. "You are dedusional Uzumaki-san...you are only a boy that I have no respect for...why would anyone follow you...?" said the old man before he disappeared with his speed and stabbed Naruto through the heart with a kunai, he stared at the widened eyes of the young blonde man. "You are a fool..." Danzo pulled out the Kunai and sliced through Naruto's jugular to finish him off faster, Naruto's visit made Danzo's plan easier, he would wait for the Kyuubi's chakra to reform after Naruto's death and seal it into himself bit by bit as it reforms. Danzo turned around and walked around to his desk..._

_"Did you think I would die so easily Danzo-san...?" said Naruto's voice, making Danzo quickly turn around with his Kunai held in front of him._

_Naruto was still sitting in the same position in his chair with his fingers lighly touching the handle of his blade that was stabbed in the ground. There was a smirk on his face and his eyes held nothing but amusement, he really enjoyed what Danzo said to him when the man thought he died..._

_Danzo pointed to his men, "Kill him now!" The old man watched as the blades of his men slip right through Naruto's body like it was intangible, nothing his men were doing could even touch Naruto. "What is going on here...?"_

_Naruto stood up slowly and pulled put his sword from the ground, he held it handle and pointed the blade down. __"Kudakero: Kyoka Suigetsu…" as soon as those words were spoken, all of Danzo's men were suddenly all dead on the ground, lying on their own pools of blood. Naruto stood there in front of the stupified Danzo with an emotionless face..._

___Danzo narrowed his eyes and activated his Sharingan from underneath his bandages. "Genjutsu user...I see." He then unlocked his arm brace and dropped it to the ground, revealing mamy Sharingan that he had surgically placed in his forearm and the back of his hand. The skin on that arm was also a sickly pale color... "Get ready Uzumaki-san..." Danzo charged straight through his desk and aimed a powerful punch at Naruto's face._

___Naruto merely smirked at Danzo. "You are too weak Danzo-san..." The Uzumaki blocked the punch effortlessly with by lifting his blade and let Danzo punch the side of the katana. "You can't beat me..." said Naruto as he ignored Danzo's shock and sliced through his other arm, blood splattered on the walls and Danzo's one good arm was on the floor..._

___Danzo gritted his teeth as he feel to the ground, then he was kicked into the wall by Naruto. The impact made spider cracks on the wall, the a blade pierced Danzo's chest and held him against the wall. "Damn you boy..." cursed Danzo as he thought about using his eyes. _

___Naruto shook his head at the man. "Danzo-san, you must know that without someone's help you cannot possiblily defeat the Sandaime Hokage...he controls much more Shinobi than you do, including the one of the remaining Sannin..." Danzo tried to push Naruto's grip off of the blade but it was nor working. "I can help you...I already have the Sandaime Hokage unger my Genjutsu..."_

___Danzo growled at Naruto before he grabbed his collar. "You will regret this boy...Izanagi!" Danzo expected the things all around him to contort and his reality change...but to his utter shock, absolutely nothing happened. "W-What is this?!" cried the man as he felt his Sharingans not responding._

___Naruto merely smirked again. "You are under my Genjutsu Danzo-san...all five of your senses are at my disposal, even your many Sharingan can't do a thing. Everything you can feel, touch, see, smell, and hear are entirily under my control. When you attacked me, I could have made you kill yourself...your entire being is now being manipulated by me..."_

___Danzo was frozen in shock...is his entire life he has never seen a Genjutsu that is more powerful than Izanagi, the power of the Uchiha clan was suppose to the at the peak of Genjutsu. "This is impossible..." whispered Danzo._

___Naruto smirked before he pulled his blade out of Danzo and kicked the man to the side. "There is only one way out of this for you Danzo-san...you must join me and follow my lead." The Uzumaki fixed his hair a little and wiped some dust from his clothes. "Or I will live a life where you would beg me to kill you!" finished Naruto as he flared his killer intent at Danzo, making the man freeze in fear despite his pain._

___Danzo was awestruck by Naruto's power, the chakra he possessed was overwhelmingly oppressing, the man felt like his bones were going to be crushed...none of the Hokages before ever had this sort of aura. Danzo realized that he was no match for Naruto if he couldn't use his Sharingan...so it was is only choice._

___"F-Fine..." muttered Danzo weakly under Naruto's power. "I will follow your lead...Uzumaki-sama..." It pained Danzo just to say such words to a man who is a child compared to him...a child that defeat him effortlessly._

___Naruto smirked and nodded. "You are a wise man Danzo-san..." Naruto sheathed his blade and said, "Kudakero: Kyoka Suigetsu..." Danzo's wounds vanished all at once and the man was once again sitting on his chair. Naruto smiled at the petrified man, "Thank you Danzo-san...your army will be well under **my command**..." With that Naruto turned his back to Danzo and vanished into thin air..._

___As Danzo saw the man leave, his words echoed around the room. "Danzo-san...send me one of your best men that is around my age...I will personally train him..." The old man nodded his head as he pondered the events that has happened in the last hour...he couldn't believe that Uzumaki Naruto would be such a powerful man...even without the Kyuubi..._

___Flashback end..._

* * *

Sasuke was broken out of his comfortable silence when his leader spoke to him form above. "Sasuke-kun...where did you say we were going on this mission again?" asked the Naruto with a smirk on his face.

The Uchiha got up to his feet and looked up at Naruto. "We are going to Nami no Kuni for an escort mission Uzumaki-taicho..." Sasuke's voice was respectful and casual, but Naruto could sense his terror inside. "It should be a very simple mission, so you could just send an illusion if you want to."

Naruto shook his head as he jumped down next to Sasuke. "No Sasuke-kun..." said Naruto as he started to walk away. "I think I am going to come along for this one..."

* * *

The End!

That was the second chapter of my newest story Genjutsu Legend! I hope you all liked it, that was a lemon I wrote in like ten minutes, so bear with me if it is not up to your standard. This chapter showed how Danzo and his Ne Army fell into the control of Naruto, similar to how Barragan fell to Aizen.

The winner of the question I posed last chapter was BROOD WARRIOR...so the pairings for my next story will be Naruto x Fem Byakuya in a Naruto Bleach Crossover!

**PLEASE REVIEW, I WILL UPDATE FASTER IF YOU WILL!**


	3. Nami no Kuni

I Don't Own Naruto!

Genjutsu Legend Chapter 3

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was a person that made a clear image of himself to the people around the village, ever since the death of his family, he had been a person that was dark and arrogant. To the his classmates in the academy, he was a strong person that inherited the blood of the Uchiha Clan, and would be one of the future power houses of Konoha. But unknown to all of them, Sasuke would not be in Konoha for much longer, as his loyalty lies with Uzumaki Naruto, the scorn of the village.

Sasuke sided with Naruto not only because of his promise to help the Uchiha fight his brother, but also because Sasuke believes that Naruto would truly change their world. The power shown by Naruto was not even comprehendable by Sasuke, and what he saw was only a fraction of his leader. Naruto had took over the control of one of the biggest power source in Konoha by himself effortlessly...and Naruto now fully controls the "Ne" Ninjas.

Sasuke was by no means an idiot, and he often wonders about the society they live in. He found that people often accept the current world as the ideal way of life, and nothing they could do would change the world no matter how hard they tried. No one would try to attempt to change anything because they were not strong enough and they would ultimately fail...Sasuke smirked and looked at the Hokage Monument...

"Well...it seems that Uzumaki-taicho will do what you all failed to do..." whispered Sasuke to himself. All the previous were all optimistic fools that believed that people would one day become selfless and would care for each other...that very thought made Sasuke laugh. Even within families people would not trust each other, and it would be impossible for people to fully trust one another stranger. The so-called Will of Fire is just propaganda made up by the Senju Hokages, making the people of Konoha into impressionable and ignorant human beings.

"Talking to yourself again Uchiha?" said a voice besides Sasuke, making the Uchiha sigh in annoyance.

Sasuke looked over to his right to see a young man with a black forehead protector that he wore snugly over his forehead. He wore a khaki shirt, dark brown shorts, blue shinobi sandals. He also had bandages wrapped around his right arm, chest, and right leg. He had long brown hair that wen back to his mid-back the framed his face along with his Byakugan eyes.

"What is it Hyuga...does Uzumaki-taicho need something?" asked Sasuke softy as he acted casually while he walked with his friend.

Neji sighed and pinched his nose. "I wish...Uzumaki-taicho's work is so much better than _training _with my Genin team..." said Neji exasperated, the Genin team he had to put up with was a too annoying for him, the girl was okay to talk to, but the other two clowns were just ridiculous.

Sasuke smirked. "Oh? Weren't you going to fuck that girl on your team?" asked the Uchiha with a smirk, he always like teasing his rigid Hyuga friend.

Neji looked shocked and turned over to his friend. "What has happened to you Sasuke...when have to become so vulgar, I made love with Tenten...be careful with your wording" growled out Neji, he hated how people would describe acts of passion with such words.

Sasuke shook his head at his friend. "What has happened to me?" asked Sasuke rhetorically. "What the hell happen to you, the Neji I knew would always be all anal retentive and rigid, now you actually had sex with your teammate?"

Neji smirked. "What can I say...in just a few more months my caged bird seal will be gone, and we will be out of this dreaded place..." Neji hated Konoha with a passion, it's leader let his father die for his pathetic excuse of an uncle...the Hokage was a spineless monkey that let Kumo run them to the ground. If he was ever going to give his loyalty to someone, it would be the man that would free him from his curse and would destroy Konohagakure no Sato.

Sasuke nodded more seriously than before. "I finally activated my Sharingan a few days ago...it seems that Uzumaki-taicho's vigorous training is working afterall...I have gotten much stronger." said Sasuke as he gripped his fists.

Neji nodded. "It is the same with me, I just finished working on the new Jutsu Taicho gave me, Soren Sokatsui..."

Sasuke looked over at the older Genin. "Cool...I finished Katon: Shakoho a few days ago as well..."

Neji sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Well we need to get as strong as possible in the next few years...Uzumaki-taicho would need our strength once his plan truly comes into fruitation...

* * *

Danzo had spent many years building his underground base, and he was proud to say that he had included everything one Shinobi would ever need. Inside the many layers of the base, there were many training rooms that were used by the many "Ne" members on a daily basis. Because they were underground, the training grounds were reinforced with many steel beams and supports so it would be more stable, and the walls of the rooms were three feet thick of iron.

He never once thought that the biggest room he had built would cause violent shakes around the entire base...

Danzo was standing next to his ex-student Sai, looking at a metal door that was shaking violently. Danzo could feel the violent shift of a very powerful chakra signature inside, but instead of being untamed and wild, it was frighteningly calm and eerie...it was like the vast ocean, sometimes peaceful and calm, but could also be violent and devastating. Danzo had no idea how someone as young as Naruto could be so powerful, the young man's mind was already a threat, but his ingenuity was even more problematic. It seems that Naruto had spent a lot of time training on his chakra control, because such gargantuan chakra reserves, it should be very difficult to control.

Sai stared at the door with limited emotions, just as Danzo and Naruto had trained him to act. The pale young man had always been lonely, as a member of Ne that had been trained since he was a baby, Sai was a prime example of an emotionless killing machine. He was powerful for a boy his age thanks to the training he had recieved from both Naruto and Danzo, but he was still weaker then the prodigous Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuga Neji.

The reason Naruto chose Sai as he close subordinate was because he sensed as yearning for belonging from the boy. Ever since he gave Sai a purpose to train instead of just telling him to like Danzo, Sai had been treating Naruto like his lifeline. His blonde leader was the only person in his world that gave him a purpose and spared him from the darkness and lonliness of being alone. Naruto felt that Sai was his most loyal soldier, not because the boy agreed with his goal or his phliosophy, but because the boy's very existence relied on him.

Danzo and Sai stood up taller the moment the door opened, the light seeped out of the slim crack as it expanded, and it showed the figure of Uzuamki Naruto once it was fully opened. The Uzumaki leader was wearing an outfit that consist of a white jacket, black sash, white hakama, black tabi and white zōri, the underside of his jacket was light blue, which was what hid his katana strapped to the side of his waist.

There was not a spec of dust of his clothes, his hair was still combed and formed into it's regular style, and his breathing was perfectly even...

Danzo and Sai peered their gaze inside the room and was shocked to see it's horrendous condition. The one hundred Ne members that Naruto requested were all lying on the ground either unconscious or dead, the thick steel walls were dented all over the place, which Danzo assumed was caused by bodies crashing into them. There were also giant cuts on the walls that looked to be at least a feet deep that trailed on for more than ten feet. The ground was stained with blood where the many bodies lie, some of them were still conscious and were groaning in pain.

Naruto walked up to his two subordinates with no emotions on his face, making Danzo and even the emotionless Sai a little nervous...

Danzo and Sai bowed a little to their leader as he walked passed them. "How was training Uzumaki-sama?" asked Danzo as he trailed behind the powerful Uzumaki.

Naruto shook his head and sighed. "The quality of the newer Ne members are up to par...but the older ones are trailing behind in strength. Some of them couldn't even fight me because my chakra was too oppressing..." said Naruto as he looked at Danzo with his periferals. "You disappoint me Danzo-san..."

The old man quicklly bowed. "My deepest apologies Uzumaki-sama, I will do my best to trained them up to par soon..."

Naruto shook his head again. "There is no need Danzo-san...those who were too weak will be demoted and form a secondary division responsible for fighting in the front lines." said the leader casually as he fixed his hair by running his fingers through them.

Danzo's eyes widened a little at the sudden brutality, but nodded nonetheless. "Wise decision Uzumaki-sama...they were too old to be redeemed anyway, cannon fodder is a good way of utilizing them." Sai stayed silent throughout the whole duration, but was slightly disturbed by Naruto's cruel treatment to his peers.

Naruto stuck his hands into his pockets and looked ahead as he spoke. "My team has to go on a C-ranked mission to the Nami no Kuni tomorrow, so while I am gone I expect you to take good care of everything here Danzo-san...especially with the developement of our army."

Danzo nodded as he kept up with his leader's pace. "Hai Uzumaki-sama!"

Naruto nodded at the old man thankfully and looked at Sai through the corner of his eyes. "And I expect you to master the Shitotsu Sansen by the time I get back Sai-kun..." finished Naruto as he looked back in front of him.

Sai nodded silently at his leader. "Hai Uzumaki-taicho!"

* * *

Hatake Kakashi can be said as one of the living legends of Konoha, his moniker Sharingan no Kakashi is known throught out the lands. His listing in the Bingo book is an A-rank, and his bounty is among the highest of Konoha Ninjas. He was the student of the Yondaime Hokage and the son of the Shiroi no Kiba, and mostly one of the future candidates of the Hokage position. Unfortunately for him, even with so many impressive attributes, he was not able to save himself from the power of his own student.

When he was still an ANBU captain, he and his team were ordered to protect the Kyuubi Junchuriki, and the white haired man was more than happy to do so. Kakashi always felt guilty about not taking care of his late Sensei's son in his absence, and thought protecting Naruto in the shadows would allow him to redeem himself. Because of the many threats that targeted Naruto from within the village, the Hokage had been ording ANBU teams to guard the boy since he was a child, and so far the boy only had to endure psychological abuse.

From what he heard from the previous guards of Naruto, he found out that Naruto was a very intelligent child that spent most of his time reading in the library, and had already unlocked the sealed state of his Zanpakuto. Kakashi himelf knew quite a bit about the Uzumaki bloodline because of his sibling relationship with Uzumaki Kushina, and from what he knew Naruto unlocked his bloodline much earlier than normal.

One time during his shift at guard, he saw Naruto training with his Kenjutsu on a training field, which was surprising because Kakashi had never seen the boy actually train aside from most of the academy teachings. From what he saw Naruto was not very good with his katana, and could use some teachings, but there was one thing that bothered him to no end...

* * *

_Flashback on..._

_Kakashi was clad in his ANBU uniform, hiding on the top of the tree watching the legacy of his Sensei below him training with his blade. The boy's movement was unorthadox and inefficient, but when Kakahsi analysised his movements with his Sharingan, he found that some of Naruto's moves were highly difficult..._

_With his eye, Kakashi saw that Naruto was actually using the mass amounts of chakra in his body to align his movements quicker, and to strengthen his strikes. The concept behind Naruto's Kenjutsu style is similar to the way Senju Tsunade used her super-human strength, but Naruto not only made his strikes ultra powerful, it also made is posture super solid. By pulsing his chakra all around his body at once, Naruto's blocks could withstand up to thousands of pounds..._

_Naruto held his katan in front of him, and as he went through his katas, he would sometimes sudeenly freeze in order to pulsate his chakra...it was hard to use his flawless moves in conjuction with chakra reinforcements. Naruto dashed towards a tree and slashed his blade across it's trunk, the katana passed through the tree effortlessly, and a few seconds later the tree toppled. The cut was clean and smooth, the blade moved so fast with such force that the tree stayed perfectly still until the wind knocked it over a few seconds after._

_Naruto smirked at his accomplishments and sheathed his blade around his waist, his eyes were unlike their regular bright, optimistic tint, but the were emotionless and menacing..._

_Kakashi was utterly shocked when he realized what Naruto was working on, if Naruto could fully master that style, he would be an incredible Ninja. Kakashi continued to spy of the young Uzumaki train, and he saw that the boy's improvement rate was astounding...in only a week Naruto managed to get rid out most of the rigidness of his style and create a flow with his katas. The masked Jounin was very proud of his Sensei's son, and was planning to reveal himself soon so he could train the boy...but after another week Naruto never trained again..._

_Kakashi found that Naruto was spending all his time reading at the library or hanging out with some kids he met at the academy...one year later his duty with the guarding mission was over and he was sent on many other high ranked missions..._

_It was until Naruto was fifteen years old, had failed the graduation exam three times, and had been put on his team...that Kakashi saw him again..._

_Flashback end..._

* * *

Kakashi was happy that he got Naruto on his team as well as Uchiha Sasuke, that way he could repay the debts he owe to the Yondaime and Uchiha Obito by training their legacies to be as best as they can be. The Sharingan no Kakashi was not disappointed when Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto passed his test despite the fact that they did it in a rather clumsy abeit lucky manner.

Sasuke and Hinata was at the level of the strength and Kakashi expected from them, the Uchiha was strong for his age and had very strong chakra, as expected of a member of the Uchiha clan. The Hyuga heiress was skilled for a kunoichi her age, but she lacked the confidence and the intent to kill to truly express her potential.

Naruto was the student that made Kakahsi the most suspicious, from what the Jounin saw of him many years ago, Naruto should be much stronger than what he showed during his Genin Survival Exam. During the test Naruto only showed basic Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, if Kakashi would only use the performances on his test to grade his students, Naruto would be the weakest out of the three.

Kakashi understood that a Ninja would hide most of his strength, so he couldn't blame Naruto for keeping his secrets, but he wondered how powerful Naruto had become since his childhood. Based of the week of Kakashi observed Naruto, the Uzumaki would have improved dramatically since then, and he could only shudder at the thought of Naruto's Kenjutsu now...

The masked Jounin stopped his musing when he arrived at the main entrance of Konoha and saw his students waiting for him as usual. Hinata looked tired of waiting and was sitting on a bench resting her face in her hands. Sasuke was looking rather annoyed as he glared at Kakashi's direction while he was sharpening two kunai with each other.

Kakashi was happy when he saw his last student Naruto smile at him and offer him a wave. "Good morning Kakashi-sensei" said Naruto as he stood to greet Kakashi.

The Jounin smiled back at the tall young man. "Good morning Naruto-kun..." he said before he looked at his two other students. "...If only all of my students would be as polite as you..."

Hinata looked up at the silver haired man and gave a small smile. "Good morning Sensei" she said as she stood and wiped her clothes of any dust and dirt. Kakashi smiled at the girl and looked at his final student, but Sasuke just scoffed at him and walked ahead to the gate.

Kakashi merely shrugged before he looked at Naruto. "So Naruto-kun, where is our client?" he asked as he looked around the area.

Naruto nodded and pointed over at the giant door of the main gate. "He's right over there, and he seems quite annoyed that he had to wait so long..."

Kakashi shrugged. "It's not my fault that the road of life is so intricate..." said the man as Hinata and Sasuke sighed.

* * *

Team seven was on their way to Nami no Kuni, and the mood was rather serious and eerie as it was the team's first C-rank mission. Hinata and Kakashi were walking in the far back as Tazuna walked in the middle with Naruto and Sasuke in the front. The Uchiha and Uzumaki were in their real form in front of the others because Tazuna had not been exposed to Kyoka Suigetsu.

Hinata looked up at her Sensei curiously. "H-Hey Kakashi-sensei, does Nami no Kuni have any Ninja?" asked the Hyuga timidly.

Kakashi peered his gaze down at his girl student. "No they don't, Nami no Kuni is a trade and commerce nation, they have good relations with many other Shinobi nations. They make enough money to live prosperously without the need of a Shinobi village within their own nation and when they need something, the people of Nami can hire Shinobi from other villages, like Tazuna-san did."

Hinata nodded but Tazuna sighed. Naruto looked over at the man and decided to ask. "Is something the matter Tazuna-san?"

The man took a sip from his sake before the spoke. "The business of Nami no Kuni has not been as good as before..." Naruto inwardly narrowed his eyes. Team seven left it at that and continued their way to their destination.

Naruto looked at Sasuke with a smile. "So Sasuke-kun, how is that jutsu coming along?" he asked curiously.

Sasuke eyed his leader's fake personality with his normal arrogance. "It's coming along well, I have just about mastered it" said the Uchiha looking into Naruto's eyes.

Naruto grinned. "Nice, maybe you would have a chance to use it on this mission so I can see it."

Kakashi decided to cut in with a chuckle. "I doubt that Naruto-kun, this is only a C-ranked mission. I doubt if we encounter mny enemies at all, and even if we do, it would most likely be bandits or theives, people who we don't need to use Ninjutsu to defeat." said the Jounin to his students.

Off to the side Tazuna's expression strained a little, and nobody but Naruto had been paying attention to the old man. Ever since the start of the mission Naruto had been monitering Tazuna, and the man seemed much too nervous for a simple escort back to his home. There had been some news with Naruto's contacts from the Hi no Kuni capital, that Nami no Kuni had been experiencing some difficuties, but there were no specifics, and Naruto decided to use this mission to find out more.

After another hour, the group was still maintaining it's course and was making a good time. The formation was still the same, so Sasuke and Naruto were in front of the others, and the two young Ninja had spotted something very peculiar of the ground ahead.

There was a puddle of water lying right in the middle of the road, but this area hadn't rained for days, and it was the only puddle in a large area. Naruto chuckled inwardly at the constant stupidity he sees in people, and saw this as a good chance to hypnotise Tazuna...

Just as Naruto was going to step of the puddle, two masked men erupted from the pool of water and attacked Naruto. Each of the enemy had one end of a spiked chain attached to the guantlets they were wearing. Within a second, Naruto was seemingly restrained by the chain held by the pair of Ninja.

One of the Ninja looked at the blonde man. "You die now boy..." snarled the man with a smirk.

But both the enemy's shock, Naruto's body did not buckle under their strength, and he was holding a katana that was blocking their chain. Naruto smirked before he suddenly disappeared from within the chain and re-appeared right next to the masked men. His katana was still pulling on one side of the chain, and Naruto used that leverage to pull the two mask men to his direction as he spun his sword around. The chain wrapped itself around Naruto's blade until the two men's arm were caught against Naruto's Zanpakuto.

"Nice try..." whispered Naruto before he slashed his blade to the side, shattering the chain and severing the arms of the two men. Blood splattered everywhere as the two masked Ninja cried out in anguish.

Sasuke saw this as a good oppurtunity and flashed through some hand-seals. "Katon: Shakkaho!" A crimson orb of flames gathered in the Uchiha's hands before it shot towards the two men, and when the attack impacted, there was an explosion of fire and chakra. The two masked Ninja were sent flying into multiple trees because of the force of the jutsu, and most of their bodies were severely burnt because of Sasuke's attack.

Kakashi was amazed by the skill of both his students, he was very glad that Naruto finally showed some of his true power. The speed and Kenjutsu Naruto showed indicated some advanced skills, and could probably already be considered Chunin level power. The jutsu Sasuke just was also one that the masked Jounin had never seen before, and based of the destruction, it could be classified as a B-ranked Jutsu.

Hinata was also shocked at the skills her teammates showed. "T-That was amazing Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun!" said the girl a bit more loudly that normal. Sasuke ignored her mostly, but Naruto smiled and nodded at the girl, making the Hyuga blush and turn away from him.

Kakashi looked over at the defeat bodies of the enemy. "Hmmm, these are the _Oni Kyōdai_, missing-nin from Kirigakure..." Kakashi tied up their bodies and hung them to the tree. "These two are mercinaries, they usual hunt and kill people for money..." Kakashi looked over at Tazuna with a hardened gaze, making the old man gulp and step back. "Why were they after you Tazuna. These are Shinobi attackers, on your mission statement you said that only bandit were after you and that we only had to guard you on the way back to you home and protect you while you build your bridge!"

Tazuna looked afraid when the three Genin also narrowed their eyes at him. Naruto sighed, "On a C-ranked mission there shouldn't be any enemy Ninja, if we were any weaker, we would have been killed because of your deceit. Now tell us why you lied or I will force it out of you!" Naruto was intrigued by the man, from what he knew Nami was suppose to be one of the richest nations throughout the land.

Tazuna gave up his lie because he was afraid of the group of Shinobi. "I..." Tazuna took a deep breath before he continued. "I only lied because I don't have enough money for a higher ranked mission..."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at Tazuna. "Nami no Kuni is one of the most wealthy Nation in the world...How can you have no money?"

Tazuna looked down at the ground with sadness. "You're right, but the money Nami no Kuni makes no longer goes to the people of our Nation..."

Sasuke looked puzzled. "What do you mean by that?"

Tazuna looked at the Ninja. "It was one year ago, that a man sought out Nami no Kuni and taken total control over our Transpot and Shipping..."

Hinata was shocked. "B-But to do that do Nami no Kuni would take mountains out resources and money!"

Tazuna nodded. "The man who had taken our Nation hostage has more money than any man could ever spent..." Kakashi gestured Tazuna to go on. "He is the owner of one of the world largest Shipping Company; Gato Transport...Gato..." Tazuna spat out the man's name with venom.

Kakashi looked over at the man surprised. "Gato? The business leader...The Shipping tycoon?"

Tazuna growled a little before he continued. "Yes...Gato, one of the richest men in the world...but under his shiney surface, he is a man of evil that uses the same methods he used to take over companies and even Nations, to sell drugs and contrabands...using gangs, and Shinobi..." Naruto had a look of rememberance on his face, he had heard of Gato before when was in the capital city, he had even use Gato's shipping service to deliver resources to his properties across Hi no Kuni.

Tazuna continued. "Using his wealth, Gato took over the sea surrounding Nami no Kuni, and as an island Nation, the man who controls the sea...controls everything..." Tazuna looked more serious as he said this. "The only thing he is worried about...is the bridge I am building...It will connect Nami no Kuni to the mainland, rendering his control useless..."

Naruto nodded. "That is why Gato would send Shinobi to kill you..."

Tazuna looked angry. "No matter how dangerous it is, I must build the bridge! It is the only hope my home! Ever since Gato arrived the people of Nami had suffered on poverty. His goons would kidnap women from their homes and men would die if they try to stop them. There is no difference between hell and the way we are forced to live now..." Tazuna let a lone tear fall from his eyes. "They even killed my son-in-law..."

Tazuna suddenly got on his knees. "Please! I beg of you, don't give up on this mission! If you leave me here now they will assasinate me. I don't care if I die but without me they could never finished the bridge, and all hopes would be lost for my Nation..."

Kakashi pitied the man, but as a Jounin Sensei he was responsible for the safety of his own students...Not to mention that his three students were the lone survivor of the Uchiha clan, the Hyuga clan heiress and the son of the Yondaime Hokage...

"Sorry Tazuna-san, but my team is much to important for Konoha, there is no way that I would risk the lives of my students. They are only Genin, and this mission should be given to people that has years of more experience than them...if I allow this then I would be practically pushing my students to meet their deaths." Kakashi looked at his students and gestured them to walk away.

Hinata saw the desperate look on the old man's face. "Are you sure we can't help them Kakashi-sensei?" asked the girl sympathetically.

Naruto walked up to Hinata, grabbed her shoulder and pushed her forward towards the direction of Konoha. "There is no way we can stay Hinata-chan, you are the heiress of the Hyuga Clan, and Sasuke-kun is the last Uchiha. If the enemies find out who you two are, both of you would be walking targets for them, especially if they are Jounin level Ninja."

Kakashi nodded. "Naruto-kun is right, there is no way that we can continue this mission." Sharingan no Kakashi looked back at Tazuna, who was still on the ground. "I am very sorry Tazuna-san, I wish there is some way I can help you, but there is just too much at stake here, it is impossible for me to make such a gamble with my students lives."

Sasuke nodded and began to walk back to the direction of Konoha. "Then what are we waiting for...we don't want to anymore involved than this..." he said before he continued to walk. Inwardly Sasuke was smirking...he knew exactly what his leader would do now...

Tazuna kneeled on the ground silently as tears rolled down his face as he gripped his fists until his knuckles were white. The footsteps of team seven sounded into his ears, and soon the sound was fading and fading...until he was all alone in the forest, which will probably be his eternal resting place...

* * *

Tazuna was running faster then he had ever ran in his long life...he knew his only chance was to get back to Nami no Kuni as fast as possible and pray that he won't be noticed by any assasins that were sent to kill him. The sun was in his eyes as sweat dripped down his face, his arms and legs were tired and he was very hungry. The old man was desperate to see his family again, he could only imagine how his daughter and grandson would be if they lost him right after they lost their husband and father.

The man was panting heavily as he ran, and for the last few minutes he had been feeling dread and horror. It felt like there was someone behind him watching silently...it was like a predator waiting to attack it's prey, and the paranoia was getting to the old man...

"OKAY, WHOEVER YOU ARE, COME OUT NOW!" cried the bridge builder out of desperation.

A low menacing laughter echoed through the many trees surrounding the area, it's very sound sent chills down the back of Tazuna. His breathing hitched as he fell to the ground, the terror was too much for the civilian man, he had never been so scared in his entire life. Tazuna heard someone land on the ground in front of him, but he couldn't lift his head to look, his entire body felt like it was being rushed slowly by some kind of aura.

"So...you are the bridge builder that Gato wants dead..." said someone with a raspy voice. "I though there were some Ninja with you...afterall they defeated the oni-kyudai..." Tazuna could hear something waving in the air, the air around him were like a vortex, and something spinning was causing the wind. "I actually wanted a challenge today, killing man like you are tarnishing my name..."

Tazuna closed his eyes and waited for his death, he could hear the feet of the man walking closer and closer, and tears rolled down his face as it all happened...

"Goodbye..." Tazuna heard something big coming down to him, and his heart suddenly felt like it was going to explode...but the strike never came...

"I never expected Gato to send someone like you to do his dirty work." said a familiar voice, Tazuna did his best to look up and saw the blonde Konoha Genin blocking giant blade with his own Katana. To the old man's amazement, Naruto's blade did not waver at all under the pressure of the menacing looking cleaver of the other man.

The assasin looked into Naruto's eyes. "Konoha Ninja huh...I haven't seen one in a while, and it sure is surprising to see that a boy like you could block one of my sword strikes..."

Naruto smirked and ran his free hand through his hair, making it his favorite, swept-back style. "I will take that as a compliment...Momochi Zabuza, Kirigakure no Oni." said the Uzumaki before he forced Zabuza back with a slash of his blade. He offered a hand to Tazuna and pulled the man up.

"Y-You came back...why?" asked the bridge builder in absolute confusion.

Naruto smirked at the man. "Lets just say that there is something here that I want..." he said before he focused back on Zabuza. "I'm sorry Momochi-san, but I need to bring this man to Nami no Kuni, so would you be so kind as to let us pass..."

Zabuza just laughed and pointed his blade at Naruto and Tazuna. "You must be kidding boy, you and the old man are going to die by my hands right now!" cried the ex-Kiri Ninja as he rushed towards Naruto at high speeds. Zabuza grinned when his blade ripped through the bodies of his enemies, their blood exploded to all directions as he enjoyed his sense of accomplishment. "Stupid boy...did he really think that he cou-" Zabuza was cut off when his eyes widened. A deep cut suddenly appeared on Zabuza's shoulder, blood splattered out as he lost feeling in his right arm, dropping his Kubikiribōchō on the ground.

"Kudakero: Kyoka Suigetsu..." said Naruto's voice from behind Zabuza, and the latter was further shocked when his reality shattered. The dead bodies of his supposedly dead targets were gone, and they both were standing behind him.

"W-What...?" mutter Zabuza in pain as he held his right upper arm.

Naruto smirked again as he looked at the infamous Ninja before him. "What were you saying...you think that I would be no challenge to you..." said Naruto with a chuckle. ",,,do you still think that now?"

Zabuza glared at Naruto and grabbed his Kubikiribōchō with his left hand. "I am going to kill you boy...you will die in the most cruel way possible by my hands!"

Naruto merely smiled at Zabuza. "You shouldn't use such strong words Momochi-san...it makes you sound weak..."

The Kiri no Oni growled and charged at Naruto with his blade pulled back. "Die you brat!" he cried as he slammed his giant blade down at Naruto. Zabuza felt satisfaction when his blade sliced off the arm of Naruto, but it was quiclly gone when he saw the smirk on Naruto's face.

"Pathetic..." whispered Naruto as he stood behind Zabuza.

The ex-Kiri Ninja's eyes widened again as the Naruto in front of him disappeared, and as his left arm fell to the ground. "I-Impossible..." muttered the man before he fell to the ground.

Tazuna looked at Naruto with shock and awe, from what he saw with team seven, Kakashi and Sasuke were seemingly the more powerful ones, but Naruto had just defeated one of the most poweful Ninja in Mizu no Kuni effortlessly. The young blonde man in front of him now was much different than the one he saw an hour ago...the new one had menacing eyes and an incredbily oppressing aura. Tazuna felt like his entire being was petrified when Naruto looked into his eyes...

Naruto stared down at the fallen man. "You will not die from those wounds...so you should call you partner down from those tree to treat your wounds..." said Naruto condesendingly before he walked away, gesturing Tazuna to follow him.

A person with a hunter-nin mask on jumped down next to Zabuza and quickly carried him away via Shunshin, the person also took Zabuza's severed arm.

Naruto just chuckled in amusement and continued to walk, it baffled him how famous Ninja like Momochi Zabuza could be so weak He then looked at his client and smiled. "So Tazuna-san...how are until we are at your house...?"

* * *

The End!

This is the end of the third chapter of Genjutsu Legend, and the start of the Nami no Kuni Arc. As you all can see there will bea significant amounts of changes in this arc, as Naruto is the only Ninja with Tazuna. Zabuza lost an arm and almost lost his other, but is still alive, so he will still appear in the next chapter or two...as well as Haku.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I will see you all again ina few days!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Beauty in the Waves

I Don't Own Naruto!

Genjutsu Legend Chapter 4

* * *

Nami no Kuni, a peaceful and properous nation of commerce and trading. It is paradise, a lone island surrounded by a beautiful ocean, sandy beaches constrasted the busy docks at the shores of the nation.

The water in Nami is always very clear, the ocean was as blue as the sky and the abundant sea life was a gift from Kami. A lone river ran through the island, making a natural highway for the people of Nami, journeying down the river on a little boat can be the most relaxing thing, drifting down the stream as the serene water sounds under you and the peaceful terraces frames the background.

Unfortunately, this heaven on earth was taken over on year ago by a man named Gato. The short man had tall visions, and he had accomplished many great things with his keen mind and business skills. From a normals sales clerk, to the head of one of the most prestigious trading companies in the elemental nations. Gato had an ambition to have a monopoly on all the docks in the world, and he really believed that he had the power and money to succeed.

Nami no Kuni is one of the most busy and rich port cities in the world, and after Gato had taken over, his revenue had gone up significantly. Yes, his means were inethical and immoral, but the man couldn't care less, and that is why he caught the eyes of Uzumaki Naruto...

The first time Naruto read about the exploits of Gato, he was proud that there were humans besides him that were willing to abandon their so-called morals to achieve their goals. Naruto views morals and ethics and restainers of his potential, and by abandoning such petty values, he would fullfill his greatness. Another thing Naruto finds useful is that Gato is also one of the richest men in the world, and that is certainly appealing to the Uzumaki.

Tazuna and Naruto were walking silently to the old man's house, and the former was getting increasingly nervous and paranoid. "N-Naruto-san...are you sure that there is nobody following us?" asked the man with a shaky voice.

Naruto merely nodded at the man. "Yes I am sure Tazuna-san...and even there is, I will protect you until you officially reached your home." said the young man calmly, with almost no emotions on his face.

Tazuna nodded and looked down at his feet as he walked, he looked over at the young man that saved him with confusion and thankfulness. "Thank you Naruto-san...I would be dead if it wasn't because of you."

Naruto shook his head. "There is no need to thank me Tazuna-san...as I have said before, there is something here that I want, I didn't solely comeback here to save you..."

Tazuna nodded and dared not to ask him about what he wanted. "So you Sensei allowed you to come back?"

Naruto chuckled. "Of course not, he just doesn't know that I came back here, I placed him under a Genjutsu, and as far as he is concerned, I am still walking alonbg side my teammates."

Tazuna was surprised but didn't say anything, he wouldn't want to say anything that would cause his protection to go away.

Naruto fiddled with the handle of Kyoka Suigetsu with a smirk. "So...how long would it take you to finish that bridge of yours?" asked Naruto casually.

Tazuna looked at the younger man. "If everything goes right and I am not killed, about three weeks."

The Uzumaki sighed and nodded. "Okay, then I will stay in Nami for three weeks, and after that you are on your own."

Tazuna smiled and bowed to Naruto. "T-Thank you Naruto-san...our nation's people owe you our lives!"

Naruto waved the man off with his hand while he smiled kindly, he laughed inwardly at the words Tazuna used. Unknown to the brige builder or Gato, they are all about to become pawns of Naruto...

* * *

Tazuna's house looked nice and simple, perfect for a family living in Nami no Kuni, and to the bridge builder, there is no other place he would rather be. Once they knocked on the door, a rather youthful woman came out to open the door, and once she laid eyes of Tazuna tears flowed down her face.

"Tou-san!" cried the woman as she jumped into her father's arms.

Tazuna hugged his daughter back. "It's okay Tsunami...I'm back safe and sound." said the man gently to his little girl.

Tsunami released her father while she wiped her tears away. "Inari-chan is going to be so happy to see you Tou-san!" she said before he noticed the tall young man standing behind her father. "Oh hi, are you one of the Ninja Tou-san hired from Konoha?" asked Tsunami with a smile.

Before Naruto could answer, Tazuna jumped in. "Tsunami, this man saved me from several assasins on the way home, and even when the rest of his team abandoned me, he came to my rescue...our whole family is in his debt!" said Tazuna emotionally.

Naruto smiled at the thankful looking Tsunami and waved her off casually. "It really is no problem...I have my own agenda in Nami no Kuni."

The woman walked up to Naruto and bowed. "Thank youu for saving my father Shinobi-san...may I ask you name please?"

The Uzumaki chuckled. "Oh I'm sorry, where are my manners..." He gently took one of Tsunami's hands and kissed it. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, it is a pleasure to meet you Tsunami-san..."

The woman blushed feriously at Naruto's actions but smiled back lightly either way, she was not used to such treatment, not even her late-husband did that to her. Naruto merely smiled at her reaction as Tazuna sighed. "Please come in Naruto-san...make youself at home." said the old man.

Naruto nodded at his client. "Thank you Tazuna-san..." Naruto walked in and looked around the house, it was nicer than what he expected. There was hardwood flooring, nice furniture, and had a nice view of the ocean in almost all the windows.

Tazuna looked at his daughter. "Tsunami, please prepare the guest room, Naruto-san will be staying with us until the bridge is finished."

Naruto nodded and smiled at Tsunami. "Thank you Tsunami-san, and sorry about the inconvinence."

Tsunami was still blushing at tall and handsome man. "I-It's perfectly fine Naruto-san, I should be the one thanking you for protecting us..." said the woman before he rushed upstairs.

Tazuna took off most of his lugguage and threw himself onto his couch with a sigh, his nerves were incredibily tight because of the tense travelling, and he needed to calm down. Seeing this Naruto smirked. "Tazuna-san, I am going to circle around the area, and familier myself with the geographics around this island...I'll be back in an hour." he said before he walked out the door, ignoring the cry of fright from the old man.

* * *

Naruto let the wind blow through his hair as he gazed at the sunset on the ocean horizon, even a man like him had to realize the beauty of the natural sight. The cold wind cleared the mind of the Uzumaki, and let him think properly about his next course of action. From what he gathered, Zabuza and his partner must be somewhere within Nami no Kuni because of the man's injuries, he couldn't have travelled anywhere far. And the fact that it was Gato who hired them, Naruto was sure that they would still be in the rich man's controlled area...

With his katana strapped to his hip, Naruto continued his way to the main district of the town. The closer he got to the center of the island, the more homeless and starving people he saw, there were children begging on the streets, and men fainted on the ground from exhaustion and hunger. Naruto didn't really pay the people mind, as he had seen and experience worst scenarios himself, but he was curious of why Gato would cause so much damage to the place he wanted to control...it is just plain stupid, it would be much easier and efficient to form goodwill than to force down a revolution.

"Well, what do we got here...a traveller?" said a voice from behind Naruto, he looked back and saw five men with katanas strapped to their backs, and Naruto can clearly smell the alchole on them.

Naruto smiled at them. "What do you gentlemen need from me?" he asked politely.

One of the men stalked up to Naruto and unsheathed his blade. "Nothing much punk...just all the money you have on you and that katana..." said the man as he pointed the tip of his blade against Naruto's chest. The villagers around them were alarmed and started to back away from them, but the mass number of people just formed a large circle around them.

Naruto shook his head. "If you have a shred of common sense in you...I would advise that you remove the blade from me, and walk away."

The man sneered and spat on the ground. "Fuck you kid, give us your money for I will cut you to pieces!" The man's friends behind him just nodded and cheered.

Naruto the smirked. "Arrogance..." muttered Naruto as the man's arm was suddenly severed from his body. "...is only for people who can back up their words with power..." The man cried out in anguish as the people in the crowd cried out in shock. The four other men behind were infuriated, and charged at Naruto with their blades. The Uzumaki just sighed as he waited for the four slugs to near him, then without any sound or shockwave, Naruto vanished and re-appeared behind the four men, and after a few seconds of silence, blood blastered itself on the wall and ground, as the four men were sliced in half by the waist.

The people around were in utter disbelief as some of the ran away from the scene. The children were mortified and became sick to their stomach, so most of the parents stormed away with their kids in their arms, but some of the older men stayed and enjoyed seeing Gato's men being cut down like the pigs that they were.

Naruto sheathed his clean blade back, and continued his way to the village center. "What a waste of my time..." he muttered under his breath as people moved away from him.

Naruto continued his way to the village center and while he was observing the poor people around him, he was thinking of a way to take control of Gato and maybe Nami no Kuni. As the owner of one of the largest shipping company is the world, and one of the most prosperous port nations in the world, Naruto's control over them can greatly benefit his power. The basis of the situation showed that Gato clearly had the upper hand between him and Nami no Kuni. The business tycoon had ceased control over the entire nation, and had seem to be suppressing the angry villagers with his power induced fear.

The easiest way for Naruto to take control of the situation would be to make Gato serve under him, which would not be very difficult even if all his Shinobi were in the league of Momochi Zabuza. The only challenge would be to completely silence the voices of the people of Nami no Kuni, and the most effective way would be to crush their last hope.

"_Zabuza survived my attack...and if he is still working under Gato he would still try to kill Tazuna...' _thought Naruto as he fiddled with the handle of his katana. _'He would be of absolutely no challenge, the man is missing an arm...his partner might be in Jounin class, but if he is alone, there is no chance he could win.' _

Peering to the side of the village, Naruto saw the area that the bridge was suppose to be and smirked. _"Well Tazuna-san...I guess you would be able to live for a while longer...' _Naruto needed Gato's men to attack again so he would be able to easily find out where the man is hiding, as well as let them kill Tazuna. By letting Gato kill Tazuna, it would further the fear the man has over the people of Nami, and would allow him to avoid the anger of the people by letting someone else kill the bridge builder.

As soon as Tazuna is dead, the villagers would no longer have a shred of hope to defeat Gato, and they won't try to hire other Ninja again because they neither have the money nor the trust of the Shinobi villages. The nation would be under Gato's control, and that is where Naruto would come in and take total control over Gato's company...

"This mission..."whispered Naruto with a smirk. "...is so interesting".

* * *

"YOU ARE SUCH A PATHETIC NINJA!" cried a short man with long brown hair at the Kiri no Oni. He was wearing an expensive looking suit with a pair of sunglasses on his face. and had two samurai minions behind with smirking.

Zabuza was critically injured lying on his bed as his student Haku was trying his best to heal the gapping wound on his severed arm. There was no way that Haku could have repaired his master's arm, the cut was between the main arm bone, not the joint, so there was no way that he would be able to re-connect the nerves even of he could re-connect the arm itself. Without his primary arm, Zabuza's strength had been cut in half, and cannot even be considered a Chunin anymore.

The Kiri no Oni glared at the rich man at the corner of his eyes. "Shut up Gato...no matter what I will still kill the old man!" snarled the ex-Jounin, his anger made his wound bleed again.

Gato growled and stomped his foot on the ground. "Don't give me that shit!" cried the man angrily. "You couldn't beat that guy when you had both your arms, how the fuck do you think that you can kill the olf fart when he is still around!"

Gato moved his hand towards Zabuza and planned to slap him, but his hand was caught in a vicegrip by the younger Shinobi in the room. "Keep you filthy hands off of Zabuza-sama!" muttered Haku under his breath, his eyes baring into the soul of the short man as the air in the room decreased.

The two samurai behind Gato took action and unshealth their blades, but before they could attack, Haku used his other hand to form some handsigns. "Hyoton: Sensatsu Suishō!" Many needles of ice formed in the air and stabbed themselves into the two unfortunate men. The two men fell to the ground in pain as tens of needles pierced their body, making them slowly lose consciousness and die. Haku released Gato and kicked him against a wall. "If you don't want me to kill you right now then get the fuck out of my sight...I need to see to Zabuza-sama!"

The short man quickly scrammbled to his feet and ran out the door, desperately trying to save his own life from the crazy Ninja he hired...

Zabuza looked at his surrogate son and sighed. "I've never seen you show such brutality Haku..."

The ice user turned to his master. "I'm sorry Zabuza-sama...but my emotions are quite violent as of a few hours ago..." Haku was angry at the man that destroyed Zabuza's prowess as a Ninja, but was more angry at himself because he couldn't save his master. During the fight between Zabuza and the blonde man, all Haku could see was Zabuza talking to nothing, and before he could react, Zabuza's arm was suddenly sliced off. By the time he jumped down to save Zabuza, Haku finally saw the man, he was looking into Haku's eyes with his menacing blue eyes, which made Haku shudder by the sheer power behind the eyes. IN his short life Haku had fought and killed many powerful enemies, but never once, has he ever seen someone like that blonde man...his mere presence made Haku freeze in his tracks.

Haku looked at his master and bowed. "I promise Zabuza-sama, I will kill that man that did this to you!" No matter how hard he pretended to be confident, both he and Zabuza knew that it would not be possible for Haku to beat that blonde man.

Zabuza chuckled. "Don't kid youself Haku, there is no way that you could beat that man...his Genjutsu is better than anyone I have ever seen, and his Kenjutsu seem to be even more powerful than my own..." said the injured man on the bed. Zabuza had been a Ninja for many years, and had learnt the hard way about Shinobi life. He had always known that every Shinobi will one day be defeated, and he himself had just experienced that day...the day where his Shinobi prowess was stripped from him.

Haku looked down at the ground ashamed. "I'm sorry Zabuza-sama...whot would have me do?"

Zabuza sighed at his apprentice. "I don't know Haku...by the way I am now, you are much stronger than I am...you don't need to kisten to me anymore..."

Haku shook his head as his face had a pain expression on it. "Please no Zabuza-sama...I need you to be with me, I wouldn't know what do do by myself!"

The Demon of the Mist sighed and looked at his stub of an arm. "I am no longer able to fight with you Haku...I am weakened to the point where I can't even defeat a normal Ninja, you are better off without me..." whispered the man with a melencholic expression.

Haku kneeled down next to his surrogate father and grabbed his hand. "Then I will figure out a way to give you your arm back, I will train as hard as I can in Medical Ninjutsu, and one day I will give you your arm back!" cried Haku desperately.

Zabuza saw the hurt in the boy's eyes and felt oddly warm in his heart. All the years he had spent with the boy he had come to see as his own son, had made his normally stone cold person to show a glimpse of familial love. There was no point of hiding his emotions anymore, his career as a Ninja was no more, and he had absolutle no chance of fighting the Mizukage again, so he would no longer bother to hide his fatherly affection from Haku.

"Thank you Haku..." he said as he looked into Haku's eyes.

Haku was shocked at the affection in Zabuza's eyes, but the surprise soon turned into happiness. "You don't need to thank me...Zabuza-sama".

* * *

Naruto went back to Tazuna's house and acted out his fake objective of helping them. The old man and his young daughter were oblivious about his true intentions and believed him with all of their hearts. Naruto was amused by this because if they had any other shred of hope from any other person, they would have been more suspicious of him, but since he was their only hope of survival, they made themselves believe in him whole heartedly because they were afraid of any doubt that would make them feel scared and hopeless again.

The more he experience situation like these, the more Naruto feels that people were truly foolish. They would rather blind themselves from the truth than to face the cruel reality, if everybody was like so, them how would humanity ever hope to achieve their full potential. The majority of people are all cowards, and would only be fit to follow others who were not afraid of the truth, and it is because of that fact, that so many people became leaders and legends...not because of their own genius, but because of other people's cowardice.

Naruto was lying down on the roof of Tazuna house while gazing up at the bright moon, it was the middle of the month so the moon was full. Staring up at the bright white image, Naruto wonder if he himself was only staring at an illusion, just like his own victims, he was only staring at the reflection of an image on a mirror, or a water surface. The Uzumaki smirked to himself as he pondered the question that he would not need to answer, as long as his plan comes through, than that is all that he needs.

"N-Naruto-san..." said a voice from behind Naruto, knocking him from his thoughts.

Looking back, Naruto saw Tsunami looking at him through the second floor window with a blush on her face. Naruto smiled at the woman charmingly, "Hello Tsunami-san, couldn't sleep tonight?" he asked politely.

Tsunami blushed a little harder at the man's smile and nodded. "Yes...I'm so sorry about what Inari-chan said at the dinner table earlier..." The woman's young son came home for dinner and was constantly glaring at Naruto, and the accused him of trying to be a hero. Naruto, of course, just ignored him, but Tazuna and Tsumani felt guily about the boy's behavior to their savior.

Naruto merely smiled and waved her off. "I really didn't mind, a child that age exposed to the horrific acts of Gato tend to act like that...I'm sure he will grow out of it." said Naruto kindly, but inwardly he was only feeling disgusted by the boy. His own life back in Konoha was far worst than the Inari, but he never dwelled himself in sadness or resentment, he took charge of his own power and fought back to the people that had wronged him. A boy like Inari just made Naruto feel more advanced than other humans...

Naruto got up and walked back through the window, and when he reached the innards of the house he found himself up close to Tsunami. Smirking at the woman, he walked forward, making the woman slide back to the wall, and locked her in place by pushing both his arms on the wall. Naruto looked into Tsunami's eyes and saw the pent-up lust and hormones of the young woman, he knew that her husband died a year ago, so she must have been lacking sex for a while already...and he was more than happy to help her with that.

"Your face is rather red Tsunami-san..." whispered Naruto with his face close to the woman's ear, he discreetly released his chakra on the woman to make your more hot under the collar.

Tsunami's breath hitched as she felt her pussy drench even more than before, the young man in front of her had made her horny just by looking at her. There was just something about they handsome man that made Tsunami's loins heat up and ache.

"N-Naruto-san..." she squeaked out as Naruto pressed himself against her.

Naruto smirked and trailed his hands all over Tsunami's body. "You are quite beautiful Tsunami-san...you had me charmed the moment I stepped into the house." he said as he fondled her large breasts over her silky night gown.

"O-Ohhhhh" moaned Tsunami as she relished the touch of a man in over a year.

"Oh what is this?" asked Naruto as he reached under Tsunami's gown and ran his fingers along her slit. "You are very wet here Tsunami-san..." he said as he riased his hand and showed the woman her own sticky juices wrapped around his finger.

Tsunami hid her face behind her hands and tried hold herself back from the sensation that Naruto was causing her to feel. Naruto started to push her further against the wall and planted his lips hard on her own, the first thought in her mind was how demanding and agressive Naruto's kiss was. His lips pushed against her's and his tongue forced it's way into her mouth. Tsunami could only moan into the kiss as she felt Naruto's tongue massage her own as his hands fondled her sensative breasts.

Naruto focused his chakra and used Shunshin to transport both of them into Tsunami's room, which was right next to Tazuna's, so he made sure to place a silencing Genjutsu around the area. Tsunami cried out when Naruto threw her onto the bed and jumped on top of her.

"You are quite a lewd woman Tsunami-san..." whispered Naruto huskily against Tsunami's lips as his fingers went in and out of the woman's moist pussy. Tsunami moaned loudly into their kiss, she had never felt so horny in her whole life, even when she was with her husband she had never felt so exilerated. Tsunami wrapped her arms around Naruto and dug her nails into his back, her whole body was shaking from all the pleasure and stimulation, she felt her climax coming and Naruto had only been kissing and touching her.

Right before Tsunami's orgasm hit, Naruto suddenly pulled back and released the woman in his arms...

"NOO!" cried Tsunami as she felt her climax linger in her loins.

Naruto smirked at the woman going crazy under him and took off his clothes. Tsunami flushed and fingered herself as she watched the sex god in front of her reveal his eight pack torse, muscular arms, stallion legs, and large member. Tsunami's body reacted along with her voice as she let out a loud cry as her fingers stimulated her pussy, her juices were overflowing as her bed was soaked.

Naruto walked on his knees until his eight inch member was in front of Tsunami's mouth. "Open up Tsunami-san..." he grounded out before he jerked forward and forced his way into her mouth. Tsunami gagged when Naruto's large penis hit the back of her throat, but still managed to lick the bottom of the dick as she was face-fucked.

Naruto smirked at the woman, she was much better at blowing him than Hana, the Inukuka could never take his whole dick into her mouth without him forcing himself, but Tsunami was swallowing him like it was nothing. The Uzumaki grabbed on to Tsunami's head and pulled her against his thrusts so he could hit deeper and faster.

"You are good at this Tsunami-san...it feels really good." said Naruto as he enjoyed the view of a beauty sucking him off.

Tsunami hadn't stop fingering herself ever since she saw Naruto's body, and she felt like her fingers were not dong their job anymore, she wanted his large cock inside her as soon as possible. Her late-husband was not as big as Naruto, and was nowhere as aggressive as him. She never admitted it, but Tsunami always enjoyed being submissive during sex, and wanted to be overwhelmed like Naruto was doing to her now, but her husband was always a gentle lover, and would never be rough with her.

Naruto had enough of her mouth, so he pushed her back and laid himself on top of her. "You really are a sexy woman...your tits are so soft and full, and your pussy is so sensetive." said Naruto before he sucked on her nipples one by one, and rubbed his length along her slit, spreading her juices all over his member.

Tsunami hugged Naruto's head to her body and thrusted her hips harder against his dick in hope that it would go in. "P-Please Naruto-san..."

Naruto smirked as he continued his minstrations on her body, flicking his tongue against her nipples as he light bit on them. His hands were never still as they were rubbing her ass cheeks and his fingers lightly rubbed her puckered hole. The blonde man grinned as he probed her asshole with his index finger, and he was pleasently surprised when his finger slid him easily.

Tsunami cried out in pleasure as her second orgasm hit, her whole body was shaking violently as she hugged Naruto tighter. "NARUTO-KUN!"

Naruto flipped Tsunami over and spreaded her ass cheeks before he licked from her pussy to her asshole. "It seems that you are into anal...do you play with your ass often, your hole is quite loose...?" asked Naruto as he fingered her pussy and licked her ass.

Tsunami came again when she felt Naruto's tongue go in her asshole. "N-No Naruto-kun...that place is dirty!" she cried as her face was pushed against her bed and tears of pleasure were flowing down her face.

"All of your holes are so lewd Tsunami-chan, your wet pussy, swollen asshole, and wide mouth...do you want me to fuck all of them?" asked Naruto as he spanked Tsunami's ass.

Tsunami moaned at his spanking before he lost control entirely. "YES NARUTO-KUN...FUCK ALL OF MY HOLES AS YOU PLEASE, PLEASE JUST FUCK ME ALREADY!" she cried out loud.

Naruto flipped Tsunami over and pulled her on top of him, "You asked for it Tsunami-chan..." he said before he slammed the woman onto his erection, thrusting all eight inches into her pussy at once. Tsunami climaxed the instant Naruto entered her and cried into Naruto's chest, and her orgasm continued as her new lover began to thrust into her rapidly. The wetness of Tsunami's pussy made sloshing noises as they fucked, and the woman's moans were getting louder and more erotic.

"YES...YOU ARE SO GOOD AT THIS NARUTO-KUN!" Tsunami cried as she had a continuous orgasm.

Naruto grunted as he continued to thrust into the sexy lady. "There is still more to come Tsunami-chan..." said the man as Tsunami's eyes widened when she felt something press against her asshole, and she was shocked to see that there was another Naruto there rubbing against her.

"W-Wait!" Naruto's shadow clone ignored her cries and thrusted his whole length into her ass, which was tighter than her pussy. The woman's wide hips were perfect to hold on to as he thrusted into her.

Tsunami's eyes rolled back to her head as he was double penetrated by the most sexy man she had ever laid eyes on. "N-Naru-!" Tsunami's mouth was suddenly clogged when a third Naruto appeared and thrusted his length fully into her mouth, making her gag and choke, but the man did not slow down at all and continued to face-fuck her.

Naruto grinned as he and his two clones worked, he always love fucking with clones, it was more pleasure at the end, and it made his women fully submit to him. "Isn't this what you wanted Tsunami-chan...you wanted me to fuck all of your holes right?" said the original with a smirk as he pinched Tsunami's nipples and pull on her breasts.

Tsunami could no longer even think properly, she was complete enveloped by the extreme pleasure she was feeling. All of her holes were filled tightly and despite the pain that she felt, the pleasure was overwhelming her whole being. The scent of Naruto's dick fill her mouth and nose as he face-fucked her, her own juices covered Naruto's penis she rode him, and her ass was marked by his constant spanking as he fucked her ass.

The gangbang lasted for almost half an hour, and Naruto was feeling his release coming, "I bet you miss men cumming inside you right Tsunami-san...don't worry, I will fill all of your holes with my seed." growled out the original Naruto near Tsunami's ear.

Tsunami would have said not to release inside her if she had a shred of common sense in her, but at the moment she wanted nothing more than for Naruto to fill her up completely and make her smell like his sperm.

Naruto grunted as he felt the familiar stirring in his body. "Here you go Tsunami-chan, take my load!" The original was the one to cum first, and Tsunami's felt her womb filled to the brim with Naruto's sperm. The Naruto fucking her ass was next, and her anal passage was too narrow so some of the cum actualy forced it's way to the edge of her hole and overflowed.

"This is just great!" cried the clone fucking Tsunami's face as he released his load while he kept thrusting in her mouth, making his sperm fill her mouth and throat. He pulled out after a while and came the remaining load all over her face. The two clones dispelled from the lack of chakra, and the original came again from the gathered pleasure from the clones, filling Tsunami's pussy even more.

Naruto a little out of breath and was holding te cum-filled Tsunami against him. "Thank you for that Tsunami-chan..." said the young man as he flipped over and laid Tsunami on her bed. There was still sperm all over her face and in her body, but he didn't feel like cleaning her off, so he just put his clothes back on and walked back to the guest room.

Smirking to himself Naruto crossed arm behind his neck. "Well...that was certainly very fun."

* * *

Naruto woke up very refreshed, all of his stress was gone after the passionate life with Tsunami. She was definitely one of the highlights of his mission, and that included defeating Zabuza and planning to take over Gato's company. His guest room had it's own bathroom, and Naruto enjoyed his early shower before he changed into his combat clothes, which was basically a full black version of a standard Konoha Jounin vest. Swiping his hand through his hair, Naruto made his standard hair style with one strand of hair hanging over his forehead.

Walking down the stairs he was greeted by a freshened up Tazuna, who was wearing his construction clothes. "Good morning Tazuna-san", said Naruto with kind smile.

Tazuna nodded back with a smile on his face. "Good morning to you too Naruto-san", said the old man as they walked down the stairs. "We are going to resume our work on the bridge today, so you would have to come with us just in case someone else tries to attack."

Naruto nodded as he held the handle of Kyoka Suigetsu. "Of course Tazuna-san, I'll be there at all times", replied Naruto as they made it to the end of the stairs, and Narutom grinned when he saw Tsunami cooking in the kitchen with a blush on her face.

Tazuna sat down at the breakfast table and looked at his daughter. "Tsunami, I would like eggs and bacon for breakfast please." said the man as he began to talk to his grandson, who was stiing beside him at the table.

Naruto walked up to the cooking beauty and smiled. "Do you need any help Tsunami-san?" he asked as he looked into her eyes.

Tsunami's blush intensified when they made eye contact but couldn't look away from his eyes. When she woke up in the morning she found residual sperm on her face and body, and when she took a shower legions of Naruto's seed flowed out of her vagina and ass. Tsunami would have felt ashamed because she felt like she was betraying her husband, but her loins remembered how good it felt when she slept with Naruto, and she doesn't thkink she will ever find another man that could have done that to her.

"S-Sure Naruto-san, can you please hand me the eggs." said Tsunami as Naruto walked behind the kitchen counter to help her.

Naruto grabbed the eggs from the fridge and placed them next to Tsunami on the counter, and all the while he was fondling her ass tenderly. Tsunami forced herself to not moan in pleasure as Naruto began to rub her pussy under her apron and gown. When Naruto saw that Tazuna and Inari weren't looking, he leaned near Tsunami's ear.

"Did you like my cum leaking out of you this morning?" he asked as Tsunami turned into a living tomato, making Naruto chuckle and walk away.

Tsunami turned around to look at him with her blush still in place. "I liked waking up all soapy, c-can we do t-that again tonight?"

Naruto stared into the woman's eyes. "Of course we can, afterall", said Naruto as he turned around. "You never know when our lives will suddenly end..." Tsunami looked confused and disturbed at what he said, but figured that he should think that way because he's a Shinobi.

* * *

The End!

This is the fourth chapter of Genjutsu Legend, and again this is more of a filler chapter explain the current situation and further show what Naruto's personality is like. The next chapter will be about Naruto taking over Gato's company as well as Nami no Kuni, but the fate of Tsunami is not yet decided, so please tell me your opinion on that matter, but no matter what Naruto's only true love will be Female Gaara.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Hostile Take Over

I Don't Own Naruto!

Genjutsu Legend Chapter 5

* * *

Naruto could imagine what the bridge would look like if it was finished, but unfortunately for Tazuna and the people of Nami no Kuni, the bridge will never be finished. It has been a week since Naruto had been in Nami no Kuni, and Tazuna had been working every single day, while Naruto only sent an illusion to follow him and stayed at the man's home to satisfy his lust Tsunami. Naruto knew that Zabuza wouldn't even be able to leave his bed from his injuries so Tazuna was safe for the moment, and Tsunami's body was just too sexy for him to ignore.

The daughter of Tazuna was nothing short of a nympho, she was crazy in bed and if one gets past her shy exterior, one would find a woman than loves sex more than anything. Almost every night, Tsunami would pull Naruto to her room, or jump on him in his room, and the Uzumaki was not going to complain. Since he was away from Konoha, he couldn't have sex with hs regular girls, so the older, and more developed Tsunami was a good replacement.

Unfortunately for Tsunami, Naruto was getting bored of her already. The relationship between them were merely sex partners, to Naruto, there was no emotions involved. The Uzumaki felt absolutely nothing for the woman, but Tsunami had begun to have feelings for the younger man. Naruto was annoyed by the fact that Tsunami wanted him to act more affectionate with her, he complied for the time being, but soon he would start to ignore her...

Naruto ran his hand through his hair as he walked to the bridge site, he had a big breakfast made by Tsunami and had left right after, making the woman a little disappointed. Another thing about Tsunami, was that her son was seriously annoying Naruto, his constant glaring and sulking just made Naruto feel more disgusted and repelled at the young boy.

"When are you going to attack Gato...?" mutter Naruto as he arrived at the site of construction.

Suddenly a bloodly man ran out and sped past Naruto, he was screaming out in fright as his right arm was missing from his body. Naruto looked into the area and saw that there were blood all over the ground, and as he got closer he could hear people crying out in pain and anguish. But most parts of the bridge were clovered by a layer of mist that block everybody. The Uzumaki continued to walk towards the site, and the closer he got the more chakra signatures he felt, but all of them were tiny and were of no threat at all.

Naruto saw a man lying on the ground bleeding to death. "Who did this to you?" asked the Uzumaki emotionlessly.

The man weakly looked up at the Shinobi with tears in his eyes. "G-Gato..."

Naruto smirked at the answer and began his way towards the main construction area, the moment he stepped into the bridge area, Naruto saw Tazuna running towards him, the man was mostly fine but there was blood all over his clothes and face. His expression was terrified and he was tripping over his own feet.

"NARUTO-SAN, HELP!" cried the man as two thugs came out from behind him with katanas in their hands.

Naruto sighed as Tazuna hid behind him, and effortlessly cut down the two thugs. "I guess this means that Gato's only strong Shinobi is Zabuza..."

Naruto continued to walk towards the center of the area, and the thugs started to attack him as he neared. Naruto was already having an annoying morning so he was in no mood to entertain the weaklings charging at him, so he formed some hand signs and targeted his palm at the general direction of all of Gato's thugs. "Katon: Soren Sokatsui!" A large maelstrom of blue flames gathered in Naruto's palm before it surged and blasted itself towards the many thugs. The heat of the attack dissipated all the mist and killed most of the remaining thugs.

There were about twenty thugs that survived and they all retreated back to the very end of the unfinished bridge. Naruto sighed and shook his head when he saw that most of the thugs were so-called Samurai, which were just as weak as common theives that think they know how to handle a katana.

"So...you are the Ninja that Tazuna hired..." said a voice from behind the remaining thugs, and soon a short man with long hair emerged. He was wearing a blck suit and hled a black cane, there was a cocky smile on his face as he stared at Naruto.

Tazuna glared at the man and gripped his fists. "GATO!" cried the old man as he walked out from behind Naruto.

Gato smiled at Naruto as he walked a few feet ahead of his troops. "You are sure a powerful Ninja...how about I pay you a hundred times of what they paid you and you come work for me?" said the man as Tazuna looked nervous, they both believed that everybody has a price.

Naruto just smirked and ran his fingers through his hair. "They are not paying me anything...I am not here for the money." said the young blonde man with a relaxed tone.

Gato chuckled. "Nice...so you are here to save these people from a tyrant like me...well aren't you a kind man..." teased Gato as he sneered at Tazuna. Rightous people made Gato sick, those so-called selfless heroes think they are so epic and grand, but in fact they are all stupid humans that let their emotions hold them back.

Naruto chuckled and walked a little forward towards Gato, making the man's men tense. "You've got it all wrong...I am here because there is something I want here."

Gato was intrigued. "Oh...and what might that be?" he asked with a sense of arrogance as he had a hundred more men on his ship behind them, and if the Nija trued anything he would just have his people kill him.

"You Gato-san..." said Naruto as he suddenly appeared behind the short man with his blade against his neck.

Gato and his men all paled at Naruto's sudden appearence, the former's eyes widened as the ninja suddenly appeared behind him, but he could still see the man he was talking to in front of him. After a few seconds that Naruto that was in front of Tazuna shattered into pieces.

"W-What the fuck do you want from me?" asked Gato with a desperate voice.

Naruto pointed over at Tazuna as he leaned near Gato's ear. "Do you see that man over there...?" asked the Uzumaki as Gato nodded nervously. "He is the only hope of Nami no Kuni, and if he ever finishes his bridge, then you prized monopoly will ceize to exist..."

Gato shook under the captive of the powerful Ninja. "Yeah..."

Naruto chuckled and glared at Gato with the side of his eyes, making the man lose all the blood in his face. "So I can't allow you to kill him..." Gato's heart froze when he saw Naruto's blade near his throat. "Goodbye Gato-san..." Without another word, Naruto sliced through Gato's jugular, blood sprayed out violently as the man laid dead on the ground.

Before Tazuna could react and celebrate, all of Gato's men charged at Naruto for killing their paycheck, but Naruto merely smirked. One by one, the thugs were killed by Naruto, the Uzumaki was so fast with his strikes and movements that neither his blade nor his clothes had a stain of blood on it. Each blow he delivered was at a lethal part of the enemies' bodies, most often the jugular as it will kill them as well as silence them, Naruto hated his dead opponents yelling before they die...it is just plan annoying...

Thugs attacked Naruto at all sides, covering all his body parts with their blades, but not one of them managed to land one cut. Naruto timing was perfect, he didn't need to use his complete hypnosis of people so weak, he adjusted his body to levels that could never by hurt by people like these. By pulsing his chakra everytime he would he struck, his body would be hardened by the immense amount of chakra, and only people with more chakra than he, would be able to pierce his body.

The thugs back off for a while as most of their comrades were dead on the ground in a pool of their own blood. "W-What the fuck is this guy!?" cried one of the leaders of the group.

Another derranged looking man scoofed. "I don't give a fuck who he is, he killed our meal ticket and now we will kill him!" cried the man as he charged at Naruto along with five other men, surrounding the Ninja on all sides.

Before the thugs could even react, Naruto slashed through all of the katanas along with their throats, it took another second for the blades to fall apart and their jugulars to split. The other thugs watched in horror as the six men suddenly had blood sprayin from their necks as the swords broke and fell to the ground, the most terrifying part was that they didn't even see Naruto move.

"This is getting repetitive..." muttered Naruto as he stared into the souls of each person there.

All the thugs were on guard at his words, but sadly it would not help them at all...

Naruto spun his katana around in front of him as wind gathered around his blade, "Futon: Tenran!" a blast of a condensed torrent of wind shredded through the remaining bunch of thugs, body parts and blood scattered all around the area, painting most of the bridge in red. Tazuna couldn't help but become sick upon the frighten and gruesome sight, but he was very happy that Gato finally died and was in shock at how powerful Naruto was.

In the bridge builder's mind, Nami no Kuni was finally saved, and Naruto was there hero. He killed Gato and all of his men, he protected them even when his village denied them of any help...Or so he thought...

* * *

Ever since the start of the battle, Naruto made sure that he broadcasted his katana while he fought, making everybody in the vicinity look at his Shikai. After that it was very easy for thim to make everybody see that Gato was killed by his hands, similtaneiously making all of Gato's men attack him so he could eliminate them, and make Tazuna see him as a hero that saved their nation.

Naruto's original plan was to kill Tazuna himself and let Gato take over Nami no Kuni, and he would just take over Gato and save a lot of time. But ever since he started to develop a more carnal relationship with Tsunami, he didn't want her to be the victim of rape under Gato's rule, as most of his men were just thugs and rapists, which would definitly go after a beauty like Tsunami. If there was one thing that Naruto hated, it would be to share his women with other men, even though he had no real love for any of the women he sleeps with, he does have a sense of possession, which explains the fact of why Naruto always prefers to plant his seed inside of the women he sleeps with.

Now that he had made Tazuna see him as the hero of Nami no Kuni, it would be easy for him to ask them to join his cause, and since Gato was also still alive, he could still take over his company.

"W-What the hell was that?!" asked a petrified Gato from behind Naruto, he was sitting on the ground with a terrified expression on his face. He just saw a man that looked exactly like him be killed by the Ninja in front of him, and then the same man killed all of his men, which were over a hundred in number. Gato was sweating all over as his whole body shook, his eyes were teary, his hands her gripped together, and his heart was beating violently in primal fear.

Naruto turned around and looked at Gato in the eyes, he had already planted his illusion of Tazuna, and the old man along with his illusion were heading back to the village to spread out the good news, so it was only the real Naruto and Gato remaining on the bridge. His sharp blue eyes barred into Gato's soul as they made eye contact, the latter couldn't feel Naruto's chakra since he was not a sensor or a experienced Shinobi, but he could feel the incredibily powerful aura of the young man just by looking in his eyes.

"Gato-san...we have a lot to talk about." said Naruto as he neared Gato.

The rich man tried to scrammble to his feet, but he was too terrified to move his body an inch. "W-W-What?" whimpered the man.

Naruto pointed over to the direction of the main part of the village, where most of the celebration would soon be taking place. "Everbody in Nami no Kuni thinks that I killed you...Tazuna saw it with his own two eyes, and all of your men were also killed." Naruto smirked at Gato, making the man even more nervous. "But...killing you was just an illusion, I kept you alive for another reason..."

Gato strained his eyes and tried to look at Naruto. "W-What do you need from me?" Gato really didn't mind what Naruto wanted as long as he was allowed to live afterwards.

"I needed you to pull away from Nami no Kuni, and I wanted the citizens of Nami to hail me as their hero, so I chose let you live and make all the others think I killed you." said Naruto as he knealt down in front of Gato. "From now on I need you to work under me...I will be only one you will listen to, if you deny me this I will kill you and destroy everything you have ever worked for in your life!"

Gato's face paled dramatically, but he managed to nod...

"You own me your life, and from now on I will take total control over your company..." muttered Naruto close to Gato. "First thing tomorrow you will transfer all of your money into me personal international bank account, and f you fail to do so I will cut off one of your arms...then you will transfer 51% of your company to a man named Shiruma Danzo, if you fail to so that I will cut off one of your legs..." Naruto sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Then you will complete pull out of Nami no Kuni, and retreat to the your main headquarters...you will continue to do your business with other companies, I will find a way to hide you from the people of Nami no Kuni...

Gato really had to grounds for arguement, his life was in the man's hands so there was nothing he could do...

Naruto sighed before he grabbed Gato by his collar and lifted him up. "Where is your main base?" he asked calmly.

Gato was still petrified at Naruto but he stuttered out a response. "A-At the e-east f-forest..."

Naruto nodded and smiled. "Good..." he said before he disappeared along with Gato with a burst of speed.

* * *

Gato felt his bones creak against each other as his body was forced to travel at unimaginable speeds, the trees passed by him life they were shadows, and they only thing he could see that wasn't speeding across his sight was the sun at the top of the sky. His glasses fell of his face a long time ago, his suit was torn and hs nose was bleeding quite badly. The short man's prayers finally came true to him when Naruto arrived at his main base...

Naruto landed outside of a giant structure that seem to be supported by many trees by hovering in mid-air, scoofing to himself Naruto threw Gato to the ground. The man quickly scrammbled to his legs as best as he could, but in the ehdn he could only sit on the ground shakng.

Naruto sighed at the man. "Well you own this place...let us in."

Gato flinch at Naruto's voice, which was oddly calm. "H-Hai..." whimpered the man as he took out a device and pressed a button on it. The side of the building suddenly opened and a stairway stretched out for them to use.

Naruto chuckled at the innovation and walked up the stairs. "I didn't bring you here to let you sit on the ground, please accompany be on a tour through your base..." said Naruto with a smile, making Gato chuckle back like a dog and quickly ran to his side.

Gato bowed and welcomed Naruto through the door. "P-Please come in...Naruto-sama..." said the short man, since the start of his career he had been very good with names, no matter what, if he sees a face and hear the name for it, he will never forget it.

The Uzumaki nodded. "Thank you Gato-san...but for future references, call me Uzumaki-sama..." said the young man as he walked ahead of Gato. The short rich man followed his man that had his life in his hands through the many hallways of his base. The overall color was dark blue and the place had rather modern design. The floors were all steel, along with the walls and the lighting inside left no blind spots.` Naruto used his chakra to sense if there were any people in the base, but he only found a couple of people.

"Did you send all of your men to battle me Gato-san...there is only two people in this base except for you and I?" asked Naruto as he stuck his hands in his pockets.

Gato nodded as his whole body continued to shake, his breathing was still hitched and his nerves were still twitching violently. "T-There are still Z-Zabuza and his student here..." mutter out the man as he led Naruto deeper into the base.

Naruto hummed in thought as he sensed that Zabuza's student's chakra was almost larger than Zabuza's own. "Not bad...show me where they are at now Gato-san..." said Naruto as he let the derranged man fidget ahead of him. From what he remembered from his fight with Zabuza, his student was dressed like a Kiri Hunter-nin and was a young man. The Shunshin the man used was quite impressive, and he was able to withstand Naruto's chakra unsuppressed at a close range and was able to take Zabuza away quite quickly. If all goes right, Naruto might have found another valuble subordinate.

"H-Hai Uzumaki-sama..."

Gato led Naruto down many hallways which were basically circles until the reached the end of one side of the base. At the end of the hallway was a steel door, and Naruto could feel that Zabuza as well as his student were inside the room. Naruto smiled when he felt the large chakra from behind the door surge and compress, it was as if the man inside was wanting to attack him, but knew that it would be futile seeing that he so effortlessly defeated Zabuza.

Naruto further smiled as Gato jumped out of the way as legions of ice Kunai and Shuriken blasted out from the room as the door was slammed opened. The hallway was quite wide in diameter, so Naruto dodged and deflected all of the weapons easily, and his smile never left his face. Peering his sight towards the doorway, he saw an androgynous young man glaring at him verociously, the man was holding onto more of his ice weapons, but have ceized fire once he knew that all his strikes before were no good.

Naruto pulled out a Kunai embedded in the wall and smirked. "You are a Hyoton user...interesting", muttered Naruto as the man in front of him shook in anger and nervousness.

"Stay away from Zabuza-sama, you already severed his arm, what more do you want?!" demanded the young man as he forced his body to walk closer to Naruto.

The young Uzumaki just waved his hand casually and smiled. "I am not here to do anything negative to Zabuza...I am merely here to apologize." said Naruto kindly.

Haku growled at the man and gripped his weapons harder. "Shut the fuck up, tell me want do you want from us?!" cried the man as the air around him got colder.

Naruto smiled brighter at the feel of Haku's power surge, from what he observed Haku was stronger then Sasuke, and was at about the same level as Neji, and the fact that he had the Hyoton Kekkei Genkai made him more appealing to Naruto.

"I already told you Ninja-san...I merely want to say sorry to Zabuza...our first meeting was simpily at the wrong place and the wrong time." said Naruto with a voice that sounded sincere, and Haku was wavering a little.

"Haku...let him in...I want to speak with him." said Zabuza from within the room, making his student look surprised but accepted nonetheless.

Haku glared at Naruto once more before he walked in, leaving Naruto and Gato to walk in after him themselves. As Naruto entered the room, he saw Zabuza lying sickly on his bed as his stub of an arm was attached to some pain relievers. Gato slowly walked in after Naruto, slightly afraid of the ice boy...

Naruto smiled at Zabuza. "Well Zabuza-san...it seems that we meet again."

The Demon of the Mist chuckled dryly. "You can spare me the bullshit, what exactly do you want...?" asked the injured man as he shifted his body up to properly see Naruto.

The Uzumaki smiled. "Let me introduce myself, I am Uzumaki Naruto, just a Genin of Konohagakure no Sato." he said while he sat down on a chair in front of Zabuza's bed.

Zabuza scoofed and focused his eyes on Naruto. "I said spare me the bullshit, if a Genin could do this to me I would be dead decades ago...now tell me who you are!" growled out the man with stressed veins, "If you are here to kill us you could have do it before Haku could've attack you..." The icer user was shocked by the truth.

Naruto smirked and nodded. "Very well..." he stared as he crossed his legs over each other. "To simpily put it, I want the two of you to work for me..." said Naruto as he looked towards Haku. "Especially you..." Haku felt his blood run cold when he looked into the eyes of Naruto, they were colder than his ice could ever be...Haku couldn't fathom the strength the man his age had.

Zabuza pounded his good arm on his bed and glared hard at Naruto. "Stay the hell away from Haku you bastard, he is not going to work for you!" cried the man as Haku nodded and stood behind Zabuza.

Naruto smirked and thought it was a good time to test out Haku's strength. "Should you really be so demanding of me Zabuza...you are just a defeated old fool without an arm" said Naruto with a scoff. "A child could beat you now, so you really shouldn't say words that you can't back up."

Haku was livid as his words but was held back by Zabuza. "I may be crippled, and you might be much stronger than I am, but if you think of harming Haku I will use the rest of my strength to end us both here!" cried Zabuza as he ripped of the bandages on his chest and revealed many paper bombs. Gato and Haku gasped when they saw the bombs, but Naruto just chuckled, closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

The Uzumaki opened his eyes to looked directly at Zabuza, making the man waver a little with primal fear. "So the great Momochi Zabuza had been turned into this over the years...a man that gave up on his own life because of one missing arm, if I was ever like you than I would really be a normal Genin." said Naruto as Zabuza channeled chakra to his hand and placed it on the bombs.

"Haku...leave now!" cried Zabuza as he glared at Naruto harder.

"NO!" cried Haku back, tears threatening to stream down his pale face. "Zabuza-sama, please don't so this!"

Naruto just shook his head. "Go ahead Zabuza, detonate the bombs, kill all of use here, even your precious little apprentice will not escape." said Naruto as he leaned back fully on his chair. "Only a pathetic person like you would resort to such petty tricks..."

Haku stood in front of Naruto, blocking him from Zabuza's view. "No Zabuza-sama please don't..." pleaded the boy as tears flowed down his face.

"I SAID LEAVE HAKU!" cried Zabuza again as some of the paper bombs glowed, making Haku even more desperate.

Naruto started to chuckle. "You know...I don't even think that those bombs are real, a coward lke you would not be able to kill himself..." muttered Naruto while Gato ran out the door as fast as he could. "Light the bombs Zabuza...show me that you are not lying!"

Zabuza's eyes were brimming with anger and hatred, the pride that accompanied his years of glory and strength took over his common sense, and without another thought, he pushed chakra through the bombs as he tried to kick Haku out the door so he wouldn't have to take the whole blast.

Haku quickly turned around and jumped towards Zabuza and hugged him close. "I CAN'T LOSE YOU TOU-SAMA!" cried the boy as Zabuza's body froze in shock...but his chakra was already inside the bombs...

Gato was running and running, his legs were in pain and were bleeding profusely, but his primal lust of survival helped him and pumped legions of adrenaline into his heart. The primal reactions of human nature kicked in and propelled Gato to the exit of his base, the light at the end of the tunnel was all the man saw in his eyes. It didn't matter what was in his way, all he needed to do was to make it out of his base alive...and he did...

Gato leaped at the end of the entrance way as the bombs exploded...the ground shook upon impact and Gato could hear his base tumbling down from behind him. The trees around it were blown to pieces and the further ones were on fire, the blast made the fire travel fast a far, so most of the forest around him were burning... Gato thought he was going to die...his only chance was to run to the river near his positon but his legs were in too much pain, and his body had no more strength left...

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" cried Gato with all his strength, he could feel the pain travel up his body and the smoke fill his lungs...he could feel his life slipping away...

"Kudakero: Kyoka Suigetsu..." said a clear voice from the sky...and suddenly, all of Gato's pain vanished...

The short man was suddenly silent as he looked at his surrounds again, and he was shocked to see that he was back inside Zabuza's room along with all the previous occupants. He ran his hands over his face and body and found his burns gone...tears of relief ran down his face despite all the fear he was also feeling...

Naruto was still sitting in his chair as Zabuza and Haku were petrified at was just happened. The Demon of the Mist had really strapped bombs to his chest, and had really meant to detonate them, but as he looked down at his chest, he saw that his bandages were still there...hiding the bombs completely...and instead of hugging him, Haku was standing behind him once again.

Haku was shaking visiblily as he thought he had lost his father and had decided to die with him. Everything he was feeling was real, he was sure of it, there was no way that it could've been a Genjutsu. He could still smell the fire and smoke in his nose, as well as the sweat on his face, but when he ran his fingers along his face, and his eyes around the room, absolutely nothing had happened to them...

Zabuza looked at Naruto with widened eyes. "W-W-Wh-What d-did you d-do...?" asked the man, he really thought that he had died...

Naruto sighed as he unshealthed his katana and stabbed it to the ground. "This is my Zanpakuto...Kyoka Suigetsu...and I used it's power to manipulate all five of you three's senses...I made you all live out that scene in an illusion, and the three of you would have never seen through it."

Haku shook his head. "I-Impossible...a Genjutsu like that..."

Naruto just shook his head and stood up. "That really disappointed me, to think that the Demon of the Mist, one of the most infamous Ninja in the Elemental NAtions would actually kill himself because of his mere pride..." Zabuza didn't have enough strength to glare at the man. "You are so pathetic...I weep for all those who have lost there lives to such a disgrace...the other six Ninja Swordsmen must be embarassed!"

Haku walked a few steps forwards. "Shut up you bastard!" cried the young man, livid at the fact that Naruto made him feel the loss of his father.

Naruto just smirked and shook his head again. "Why...are you going to deny what choice he made...are you going to hide from the fact that your fatehr tried to kill himself?" said Naruto calmly as he crossed his arm. "This is all so amusing..." chuckled Naruto.

Haku's eyes were ice cold as he charged at Naruto with a pair of ice senbon in his hand. "Fuck you!" At the mere distance of three feet, Haku was certain that he would be able to land a lethal blow, but much to his shock, his needles were shatter by the blunt end of Naruto's katana. Haku body was controlled by his momentum, so he was falling forward into Naruto, and before he could recover, the Uzumaki wrapped his hand around Haku's neck.

Naruto looked into Haku's eyes through the corner of his own. "Katon..." he said as a red ball of flame gathered in his other hand. "Shakkaho" muttered Naruto as the ball of flames out out and colided with Haku, forcing him fly through the wall behind them and crash into the forest below.

Zabuza's eyes widened in shock. "Haku!" he cried out for his surrogate son as he jumped to his feet and leaped out the window, and he found Haku groaning on the ground in pain as he forced himself up. "Don't do this Haku...you can't beat that man!"

Haku didn't listen and just glared at Naruto, who was standing on the egde of the hole he made with Haku's body. "You bastard!" he cried before he flared his chakra. "Hyoton: Zenbi!" Haku jumped into the air and leveled himself with Naruto as he slashed his arm down, the air between himself and Naruto condensed and froze, making a blade like arch fly towards Naruto.

The Uzumaki just sighed and sliced through Haku's attack easily. "You can't beat me Haku-san..." he said as he stared at Haku, who was staning on top of a tree. Naruto suddenly appeared in front of Haku and slammed his blade down at the man his age. Haku was quick enought to form an ice blade to block the slash, but the frail structure was shattered easily and a deep gash appeared on his shoulder.

Crying out in pain Haku jumped back, but Naruto continued his assult. He attacked Haku with slashes from the right, jabs from the left, and even sweeps from below, and the only thing Haku could do was try to parry the attacks with his ice blades. Naruto gradually increased his speed as he tested Haku, and he was pleased to see that the man could speed up his own movements to keep up with him.

Haku tried to grab onto one of Naruto's arms to immobilize him, but was violently kicked away and into a tree when he showed an opening. Haku coughed out some blood as he ribs pressed against his lungs. Zabuza wanted to help, but he knew that he would only be in Haku's way if he tried to intervine...

Naruto stared down at Haku as he towered over him. "You are quite strong for you age...I'll give you that, but overall you are just as pathetic as your father..."

Haku felt his anger rise again. "You can mock me all you want..." He slammed his fist on the ground to propel himself onto his feet. "But don't you ever mock Zabuza-sama!" Haku weaved through many handsigns at very high speed and cried out. ""Hyoton: Makyō Hyōshō!" Suddenly Naruto was trapped in a dome of twenty-one floating mirrors made out of ice. Twelve remain at ground level, eight float above the first twelve and angled toward the ground, and the final mirror is above the rest and facing the ground.

The image of Haku appeared in all of the mirrors, and all of them were holding several ice senbon. Haku looked at Naruto with a hardened gaze, he had to kill this person in order to help Zabuza-sama and he would not fail his father! The image of Haku in the mirrors pulled out a few senbon from his pouch and got ready to attack Naruto. Naruto didn't expect Haku to rush at him holding the senbon instead of throwing them, but now he could tell which one was the real one.

The Uzumaki's image in Haku's eyes suddenly got distorted and began to move left and right at an incredibily fast rate, making it impossible for Haku to hit him. "I have to admit Haku-san, I didn't expect you to be so fast..."

Haku didn't say anything in return, he rushed out of his current mirror and into another, he them repeated the same action over and over again, and everytime he switched a mirror, he would throw one of his senbon at Naruto.

Naruto blocked each a every single on of those needles with his sword and Haku was rapidly getting fustrated. The only advantage Haku thought he had was that Naruto didn't know where he was, but that didn't seem to help him at all, Naruto's speed was superior to his own,

"HOW ARE YOU DODGING MY ATTACKS" yelled Haku as he finally lost his cool.

Naruto just smiled casually. "You can't win Haku-san...you are losing chakra fast and you will soon lose this jutsu...and you might be fast in this jutsu, but all you attacks were too weak to even hurt me, even if I didn't block them..."

Haku glared at the man through all of his images. "Then don't dodge this!" cried the Hyoton user as he used his very top speed to send as many senbon at Naruto, and needles shot out from all angles at nearly the same time. That was the last push for Haku, as he used the last of his useable chakra and his Jutsu fell apart. Haku himself landed on the ground of the forest panting heavily as he forced his head to look at the immpact point of his attack, trying to see if he was successful of killing Naruto.

But to everybody's shock, Naruto was alive and well, he was just standing at the middle of the impact point with his right hand holding his sheathed katana and his left in his pocket. All the ice needles here next to Naruot on the ground, and most of them were shattered and all over the place.

"I-Impossible..." whispered Haku as he was in shock.

Zabuza looked closer at the needles and ice shards of the ground, _'Those needles did not miss at all, they were all on target, but somehow that guy managed to make himself inpenetrable...all of Haku's attack was shattered when it hit his body...' _

Naruto appeared in front of Haku and smiled down at him. "That was a very impressive Jutsu Haku-san...at least an A-rank." said Naruto with a kind voice.

Haku looked up at Naruto angrily. "Why did you sheath your katana...aren't you going to kill me?" demanded Haku as he struggled to sit up.

Naruto merely chuckled and shook his head. "Of course not Haku-san, I am not going to kill you or Zabuza..." he said as he looked down into the young man's eyes. "All I wanted to do was to test your strength...and I must say that Zabuza had trained you very well."

Haku glared at growled at Naruto. "Why the hell are you screwing with our minds...just tell us what you want already?!"

Naruto chuckled again. "I have already told you before...I want you and Zabuza to work for me..."

Haku pounded the ground with his fists. "Dream on you son of a bitch, I will not be serving under you!" cried Haku as he felt his senses darken and fade.

Naruto sighed. "Even if it means that Zabuza will get his arm back?" asked the Uzumaki with a smirk.

Haku's senses suddenly came back fully as Zabuza's eyes widened. "W-What?" questioned Haku with an hopeful expression.

Naruto smirked at their reaction. "I have a subordinate back in Konoha that would be able to re-grow an arm for Zabuza...and I will order him to do so if you two work under me."

Zabuza looked thoughtful but Haku glared harder at Naruto. "I can protect Zabuza-sama from now on, all I want is for you to disappear from our lives!" cried the young man in fustration.

The Uzumaki smirked at the angry man. "That is only your opinion..." said Naruto as he looked towards Zabuza. "What about you Zabuza-san, are you wiling to live the rest of your life as a cripple...a man who wouldn't even be able to defeat a feeble Chunin level Ninja..." asked Naruto as he saw Zabuza grip his fists harder. "Do you want to ever experience being helpless as your son gets pummeled to the ground...would you ever want to kill youself again?"

Zabuza looked down in shame as Haku stared at him sadly, he really hated the feeling of not being able to do anything when the only person that matters in his life was in danger. He hated the fact that he needed his son's protection from other Ninja, he was one of the most feared man in the Elemental Nations, and he had to resort to sacraficing his life to kill another man...

Zabuza looked over at Naruto. "So you guarentee that I would have my arm back if we follow you...?" Naruto saw that Haku was also paying attention to the question.

"It will not be your exact arm from before, but it would be a proper replacement, you would be able to use you Kenjutsu again, and you would be able to channel chakra though the new arm..." said Naruto as he let the two process the information.

Zabuza walked over to Haku and knelt down near him. "I am going to take the deal Haku...I have to have my arm back", said the man as he looked into Haku's eyes.

Haku saw that there was nothing but desperation and urgency in his father's eyes, so he knew that it was very important for the man. "Okay..." he whispered as he accepted his fate.

Zabuza nodded and looked at Naruto again. "We agree to work for you..." said Zabuza with a bad taste in his mouth. "But can you tell us what we are going to be doing for you?"

Naruto just smirked. "You will know soon enough Zabuza-san...Haku-san..." chuckled Naruto as he turned around and started to walk away. "But from now on...it is Uzumaki-sama."

Naruto smirked as he walked away from the scene, he could only laugh inwardly at the sheer amount of weaknesses of other humans. Just by exploiting the bond between Zabuza and Haku, Naruto found out most of their abilities and made minions out of them. The pride of Zabuza was the most amusing to Naruto, the man couldn't bare to live a life of a weakling and would rather live a life of a servant...with just a miniscule amount of power...

Naruto looked at Gato as he walked passed him. "Gato-san...after everything is settled, I need you to ship all the materials needed for building a village to Uzushio nu Kuni..." said the Uzumaki with a smirk, it was time to build his own palace...

Gato jerked in his position from Naruto's voice but composed himself. "H-Hai Uzumaki-sama!"

* * *

The End!

This was the fifth chapter of Genjutsu Legend, and I hope you all liked it. This chapter explained how Naruto took control of both Gato and the praise of Nami without having to kill anyone of importance. More information about Zabuza and Haku will be explained in the next chapter, which will mark the end of the Nami no Kuni Arc.

I got a lot of opinions saying that Naruto should have multiple wives or concubines to restore his clan, but I will not do that. Naruto will have flings and casual sex with women, but he will not have them have his babies because a man like Naruto in this story will never let random women sire his future heirs. So he will have many sex toys and flings, but Fem Gaara will be the only one he will love and cherish, and she will also be the only other of his children.

**Please leave a review or PM me if you have any questions or ideas that you would like to suggest!**


	6. Night of Pleasure

I Don't Own Naruto!

Genjutsu Legend Chapter 6

* * *

The people of Nami no Kuni were all celebrating the recent defeat and death of Gato, as well as the retreat of his entire company. They were all happy that the tyrant himself was dead, along with all the thugs that killed their sons and raped their daughters. A new light of hope shone down upon the island nation, as they are able to do business again.

Most of the village were in celebration, everybody was swimming in a pool of sake and festival food. The village was still poor but the villagers raided the remains and jousing of all of Gato's men, so the acquired enough resources for everybody. Lights of many colors were hung on top of many trees and houses, music was sounding loudly through the streets, and genuine laughter, which had been scarce for the past year, filled the area.

Many of the children were enjoying the happy looks of their parents, and relished the feeling of having a full stomach. Families were joined together as the dwelled in the much needed happiness for the first time in a long time...

Tazuna was the hero of his nation, it was because he risked his life to go to Konoha that they would have ever hired such a powerful Ninja that saved them from Gato. The bridge builder had told everybody about Naruto, how he came to help them despite his village and superior denying him, how he was so strong and killed the mercenaries of Gato easily. Needless to say, everybody from young to old in Nami no Kuni hailed Naruto as ther national hero...

But all of them knew that they shouldn't praise Naruto too openly as the man was hiding the fact that he helped them from his own village, and if Konoha ever found out Naruto would be in great danger, so the villagers were mindful of their words. Everything was working out to Naruto's plan, he took full control over Gato's company and had recieved moutains of cash from the short man. With the largest shipping company under his full control, building his own village will not be difficult at all.

* * *

The Uzumaki himself was enjoying the festival, but in a different way. Hiding himself in Tazuna's house, Naruto was once again enjoying the sexy body of Tsunami, who was on her knees offering Naruto her services. The woman had Naruto's engorged member between her breasts as she licked the tip of the penis with her tongue.

Naruto lean back on the chair as he enjoyed the minstrations of the beautiful woman, he relished the feeling of her soft mounds around his length, they were very warm and smooth, perfect for him to thrust into if he so desires. Her dancing tongue was cute and skillful, it tickled his second head with it's wetness as her breath made it cool and tingly.

Naruto was enjoying the mammary actions of Tsunami, but he wanted her pussy more than anything at the moment, so he pulled away from her and threw her onto the bed. The Uzumaki jumped on top of her and kissed her passionately, his tongue violently probed her mouth as he grabbed her tits hard with his hands. Moving away from her mouth Naruto licked and suckled on Tsunami's tits and nipples, his hands trailed down her body until his right cupped her wet pussy and entered three fingers into it.

Tsunami moaned at the sudden stimulation and pulled Naruto closer to herself. "N-Naruto-kun...I want your cock, not fingers!" cried out Tsunami as she felt her first orgasm coming.

Naruto smirked when he felt Tsunami's wall clamp down on his fingers and bit her nipples as it happened, the woman in his arms turned to jelly as she violently shook from her intense orgasm. Naruto love making his women climax as it makes them more submissive to him and would want him more and more, if he wanted to, Naruto could probably get Hana to let him fuck her in public.

Naruto pushed Tsunami down on her bed. "Spread your legs and open yourself..." he muttered sexily, his eyes piercing the very being of the woman uder him.

Tsunami opened her legs and moaned when she spreaded her sensative pussy lips. "Please Naruto-kun...I need you inside me!" cried out the woman as her love juices flowed out of her core.

The Uzumaki licked his lips as he rubbed the head of his penis against the wet pussy presented to him, he smack the wet surface a few times before he pulled Tsunami into him as he thrusted into her as hard as he could. Naruto smirked as his woman cried out in pain and pleasure, he did not slow down at all, if anything he thrusted into her as hard as he could. Their bodies smacked against each other as Tsunami's juices splashed around because of the constant smacking.

Tsunami pinched her left nipples as she sucked on her right one. "T-This feels so good!" she cried with her lips around her tit as tears rolled down her face.

Naruto grinned as he flipped Tsunami's body over without pulling out and held her ass tightly as he fucked her doggy style. "You have such a nice ass Tsunami-chan..." he said as she spanked her repeatedly. Tsunami's puckered hole was on display as Naruto spreaded her ass cheeks, smiling to himself he pushed one of his fingers in fully and twiddled around inside.

Tsunami's eyes widened and cried out at the top of her lungs, she clamped down onto Naruto's dick as she climaxed. Her whole body was shaking even more violent than before and her tongue was hanging limply from her mouth. The woman's body fell forward but Naruto flipped her again before her face hit the bed. Naruto smirked at her opened mouth and hanging tongue before he climbed on top of her and thrusted into her mouth. The wetness and smooth walls made it easy for him to slide down her throat.

"Do you like this Tsunami-chan...?" whispered Naruto huskily while he slammed himself into the gagging woman. "Oh you look so sexy...I'm going to cum down your throat!" cried the muscular man before he pulled Tsunami's head towards him and released his full load down her throat. Tsunami's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she was forced to swallow all of Naruto's seed, but after a fwe seconds he pulled out and started to lay his seed all around her face.

Naruto sighed as he climbed off of the woman and started to clean himself with a towel, he smiled when he saw Tsunami was still in a daze as his cum leaked out of her mouth. Her pussy was red, along with her ass cheeks and lips, her nipples were nice and erect and looked as though they could cut through metal.

"You look like you still want more Tsunami-chan..." said Naruto as he smirked, using the advantage that Tsunami was under the hypnosis of Kyoka Suigetsu, he made Tsunami feel that he was still fucking her. As the woman cried out in pleasure he continued to make her body feel more pleasure, the woman was arching her back as she cried out in sexual bliss. Her hands were holding the bed sheet as tight as possible as her pussy sprayed out her juices.

Chuckling to himself Naruto left a note on the back of the door and without looking back, he disappeared with a burst of speed...

* * *

Naruto was well on his way back to Konoha with a satisfied look on his face, a simple C-ranked mission had helped him very much. In just a few days he acquired the total control over the largest shipping company in the world, as well as the full support of Nami no Kuni. Naruto had of course spoken to Tazuna before he left, and the man had promised him full support if he ever asked for it, and the fact that the old man despised Konoha made it easier for Naruto to ask for the man's help from the village.

Tsunami was another surprise out of the mission, Naruto had grown tired of the women he bedded inside Konoha and a beauty like Tsunami was refreshing to him.

"Well...now that I haven't seen Hana-chan, Anko-chan and Kurenai-chan in a while, I would enjoy the company..." muttered Naruto with a smirk on his face.

Aside from Inuzuka Hana, Naruto had made Mitarashi Anko and Yuhi Kurenai fall under his spell. Mitarashi was a student of Orochimaru who was discarded by the man when he defected from Konoha, and his student was left emotionaly damaged by his betrayal to her and their home. As a member of the Konoha interogation squad, Anko was quite the sadist, she enjoyed causing pain to others and control how they would bhave to her, making her very appealing to Naruto.

Anko met Naruto when she was circling around the many training fields of Konoha and happened to stumle upon Naruto walking out of his regular field, as Naruto had hidden himself under a simple Genjutsu, Anko had saw him as a potential sparring partner as he did not look like an academy student...

* * *

_Flashback on..._

_Naruto had just finished his daily training and was about to head towards him home. It had been three years since he activated his Shikai, and he had slowly been hypnotising people with his blade, and things were looking very well for the young man. Naruto was a very talented and gifted young man that was in a completely different league compared to the rest of his generation, but he was still a normal teenager, so he had all the hormones that came with puberty._

_For the last year or so, Naruto had found himself focusing on the bodies of the women that passed him by, he never noticed it before but he found large breasts very appealing to the eyes. The young man smirked to himself as he thought about all the women he had under his spell and he could use them for sexual references anytime he needed to..._

_Naruto was about five feet six inches tall, which was quite impressive for a thirteen years old young man, and his physique was well pass his years. The white jacket he was wearing was hiding the rippling muscles of the young man, he was also wearing a pair of blue jeans with a pair of white shoes. His hair was loose in the wind and covered part of his forehead, his kind expression hid all of the menacing glare in his eyes._

_"Well...look what we have here..." said a woman's voice from behind Naruto._

_The young Uzumaki was not surprised and slowly turned around, he smiled at the woman behind him and noted mentally that she was one of the sexiest woman he had ever seen. Her purple hair and eyes gave her an exotic look, and her clothes did not hide her body from his eyes. The woman was wearing a full-body mesh suit under an opened trench coat, and a very short orange skirt. Her breasts were quite large and Naruto could see the shadows of her nipple underneath her semi-trasparent clothes._

_Naruto bowed his head a little like a gentleman. "What does a beauty like yourself need from me?" asked the man smoothly as he stared into the young woman's eyes._

_The woman smirked and chuckled a little. "Well, aren't you the sweet talker..." muttered the woman sexily as she walked up to the young man and wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck as she pressed her large breasts against him. "I'm looking for a sparring partner...do you want to fight me?" asked the woman as she bit her lips cutely._

_Naruto smirked back and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer. "Sure..." he whispered huskily near her lips, his breath tickling her skin. "I'll do anything for such a cute girl like you..." Naruto released his chakra and surrounded the both of them in an aura of power and heat, making the woman a bit hot under the collar._

_The woman's breathing hitched a little when a power aura surrounded her whole being, she looked up into Naruto's eyes and felt herself get weak in the knees...the intensity of his eyes was not like anything she had ever seen, and she found it very sexy._

_Naruto smiled when he felt the woman's nipples harden against his chest and rubbed her lower back in response. "By the way" he said as he leaned closer to her ear. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto..."_

_the woman's eyes widened a little when she recognized the name of the Junchuriki, but the pleasure her body was feeling defeated her sense of danger. The woman never really resented the existence of Naruto, but she had never bothered herself to find out how the man was doing. "I-I'm Mitarashi Anko..."_

_Naruto smiled and took in the fine scent of her hair, which was like fresh jasmine. "Nice to meet you Anko-chan...you are one of the most beautiful girl I have ever seen..." he said as he felt Anko's arms shake a little._

_Anko regained some of her senses and started to talk properly. "And you are one of the most interesting men I have ever met Naruto-kun..." she said as she enjoyed Naruto's soft touches around her body. "And you are the most bold and forward men I have ever met."_

_Naruto chuckled and ran his fingers around Anko's sides. "I'm sorry...but you are just so sexy I can't resist."_

_Anko smirked and lowered her right hand to rub his chest. "You are quite good at touching girls Naruto-kun..." Anko eyes suddenly looked menacing. "But this is not why I am here!" she suddenly cried as she launched a punch to Naruto's face, but to her surprise the young man caught her fist easily and held it away from his face. _

_Naruto pushed Anko back a little as he held her fist in place. "As much as you would like to hit me, could you not target my eyes, I want to see you sexy body as you fight."_

_Anko smirked wider and chuckled. "You are such a horny little boy..." said Anko as she pulled out of Naruto's grip and kicked the man right in the chest._

_Naruto quickly channled some chakra around his body and created a pulse the instant Anko's kick landed, so it did not cause him any damage. Anko's eyes was widened ass he felt Naruto's body withstand her kick completely and her own strength behind the kick knocked her back a little. _

_Naruto suddenly vanished and re-appeared behind Anko to wrap his arms around her waist. "Your body is so soft Anko-chan..." he said as he kissed the side of her neck softy._

_Anko moaned a little by the kiss but growled at the young man. "Stop that and fight you idiot!" she cried as she spun her body around and tried to elbow Naruto in the face, but to her fustration he vanished again. The corner of her eyes caught sight of him, so she quickly turned around and whipped a few shuriken at him._

_Naruto unsealed his blade from his body and blocked all of the weapons easily. "How do you like my blade Anko-chan?" asked the man as he activated his Shikai._

_Anko looked at the beautiful blade and wonder how a young man like him could get such an expensive looking katana. "Not bad...but it won't help you!" Anko lifted her arm and did a punching motion towards Naruto, then several snakes shot out of her sleeve and charged at Naruto._

_The young Uzumaki was surprised at the unique jutsu, but quickly cut down the snakes before they could reach him. The lethal venom in their fangs were spilling onto the ground, whithering away the grass that the erode. As Naruto continued to slash the reptiles to pieces, Anko sped to his side as her snakes could bend to great angles. She sent a hard punch to Naruto's face and smirked when the man was sent to the ground by her force._

_Naruto suddenly popped into a pile of smoke and his body was replaced with a shattered log, Anko was angry at his escape but was shocked when someone pulled her into their chest and snuggled their face into the crook of her neck. _

_"Hmmm, you smell so good Anko-chan..." whispered Naruto huskily as he grinded his erect member against her ass._

_Anko blushed but retaliated by kicked over her shoulder and planned to strike Naruto's head, but the latter just turned his head to the side to dodge her kick completely. But before her leg pulled away Naruto caught it, and used it to turn her around. With a pull Naruto made Anko fall to the ground, but instead of losing balance Anko did a perfect vertical split and smirked up at Naruto._

_"You are very flexible...nice..." said Naruto, but stopped when Anko started to weave some hand signs._

_Anko smirked as she held the final seal for her jutsu. "If you beat me then you might be able to see another benefit of being flexible..." said Anko as she finished her last seal. "Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu!"! A blast of fire shaped like a dragon fired at Naruto at point blank range, Anko did not want to kill Naruto so the fire was relatively weak._

_Naruto was engulfed by the flames, but Anko did not hear him scream or grunt in pain, and when the flames died down Anko saw Naruto standing in front of her with a smirk on his face. The woman's face flushed with hormones when she saw Naruto's bare body. Anko enjoyed the view of Naruto's muscular chest and rippling arms...so much so that she did not realize that her attack did not do anything to his body at all._

_Naruto smiled at the woman and lifted her up before he pushed her to a tree, he looked into her eyes and made her feel heat in her loins with Kyokasuigetsu's powers. Anko moaned a little as her panties were soaked, she wanted nothing more than to shove her fingers inside her pussy, but her arms were locked by Naruto's own. The Uzumaki leaned into her neck and started to kiss and lick her flesh, his dancing tongue brushed pass all of her sensative spots and his lips sucked on her earlobe._

_"You taste so good Anko-chan..." whispered Naruto as his knee brushed against her pussy, making the girl moan loudly in pleasure._

_"D-Don't..." muttered Anko into Naruto's ear, her breath tickling his skin. _

_Naruto slid Anko's coat off of her shoulders and trailed his kissed up to her lips, his tongue licked her lips rapidly and Anko parted them gladly for the man. Anko moaned when Naruto's tongue brushed against her own, his hands were all over her body, and her thin shirt did not hide shape of her breasts from Naruto's hands._

_"You have such nice tits Anko-chan...they are so soft, my fingers are sinking into them." said Naruto as he rubbed his fingers over her nipples._

_Anko was going crazy, she had never been so turned on in her whole life, her loins were literally twisting in desire as he juices dripped out of her pussy. As a woman that had been scorned by her village, and was considered a snake woman, no man had ever wanted her, and she had been responsible for her own pleasure since she first felt the need of a woman. She was very happy when Naruto complimented her beauty because no man had ever told her that before, and the want in his eyes when he looked at her made her loins ache and her heart flutter._

_"N-Naruto-kun...s-stop teasing me and lets get to the real thing!" cried Anko in bliss as she grinded her pussy against Naruto._

_The Uzumaki grinned and shook off the remaining of his pants along with his boxer to reveal his seven inch penis. Anko moaned when she saw his length and was further aroused when Naruto ripped off her skirt and tore through some of her mesh suit, so only her tits and pussy were accessible. Naruto rubbed the head of his penis against Anko's pussy, and grinned, he was going to lose his virginity to the beautiful woman in his arms._

_"Here you go Anko-chan!" said Naruto as he plunged into her as hard as he could, planting his full length into her at once._

_Anko cried out in pain and pleasure, it was her first time and it hurt her, her hymen was gone because of her training, but the size of the penis still hurt her. Naruto started to move and thrusted his hips back and forth into her, and Anko moaned as his dick rubbed her walls and kissed her womb. Naruto wrapped his tongue around her nipples and sucked on them, and it made Anko wrap her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist._

_"This feels so good!" moaned out Anko as she was fucked for the first time._

_"You are so tight baby..." whispered Naruto as he felt his release coming...his dick pulsated inside of Anko._

_The woman's eyes widened when she felt something warm spread inside of her pussy. "D-Did you just cum inside me...?"_

_Naruto smirked and look straight into her eyes. "Do you have a problem with that...?" he said before he crashed his lips against her's and started to thrust into her again, making Anko moan louder and louder. They continued to fuck in the side of a training field for another few hours, Anko couldn't even remember the number of orgasms that she had, and her pussy was almost filled to the brim with Naruto's cum. She got much more than what she expected when she asked Naruto for a spar..._

_Flashback end..._

* * *

Naruto sighed as he though about Anko, she was the first woman that he had ever had sex with and he does feel a bit more affectionate with her. Naruto was perfectly aware of the fact that all the women he had slept with would eventually develop romantic feelings for him, and he was sure that Anko was the one that loved him the most. It was humorous to Naruto that he once thought that he was in love with Anko, to think that he was one that almost fell for one of the most primal flaws of the human race...

What Naruto felt for Anko was not love, though it was much more affectionate than the feelings he had for anyone else, Naruto was just feeling a sense of comfort and belonging. The Uzumaki would admit that he would prefer if all the women he has sex with would stay by him, but he would sacrafice them if it proved useful.

Hana, Tsunami, Anko, and Kurenai, are the four women that Naruto had felt connections with, and would like to keep them by his side. Afterall, if he was to be the ruler of a new world, he would been some women to help him restore his clan. All four of the were beautiful women that many men adore and fantizise about, and he would never let any other men touch any of them, he made sure to make them feel more pleasure than any other man could offer.

Anko and Kurenai both knew that Naruto was sleeping with both of them, and they were fine with it because they were best friends and both could not tolerate losing Naruto because of a disagreement. But Hana, and of course Tsunami, had no idea that Naruto was sleeping with any other women, and Naruto will tell them very soon. He was sure that Hana would still be with him because she is the one that is the most addicted to him. Tsunami was still a 50/50, but Naruto didn't care about her as much as the others.

Sometimes when he felt like it, he would use his control over his women to make them all bed him at once, Hana may not know about it, but as he was fucking her, Kurenai and Anko were on the same bed fucking him and his clones at the same time, Naruto chuckled at the memory...

"Ahhh, the girls are why I keep coming back to that pathetic village...if not I will just have my illusions take over everything for me..."

* * *

Naruto was already at the gate of Konoha, with his speed it would not take him more than a few hours to travel from Nami no Kuni to Konoha. It was late at night and almost all the streets were bare, the guards were all under his hypnosis so they were not of any threat, so Naruto just walked into the village calmly and casually. The dark night made the village look tranquil but eeire, the occasional cat ran across the streets and crows would hide in the dark canopies of the trees.

Naruto was content with walking in the darkness, as he wouldn't have to endure the pathetic faces of the general population of Konoha. The only people he could tolerate in Konoha were his girls, his army, and his close subordinates. Besides his girls, Naruto would enjoy the occasional talk with Sasuke and Neji...all three young men had dark pasts, and all of them share the same hatred for Konoha. Sasuke hated that fact that the village allowed Itachi to roam the lands after he slaughter his family, Neji hated the fact that the village allowed Kumo to step on his family and let his father die for that pathetic excuse of an uncle...

Naruto's hatred for the village was actually not as intense as Sasuke and Neji, because his disdain and resentment for the village itself had diminished for the last few years. Naruto loved to use his emotions to enhance his power, and that is why he would control his hatred for Konoha, as too much of it would cloud his judgement and maybe even cause him to interpret situations differently. Naruto's had decided that Konoha's fate would be total destruction, and he would later allow Danzo to rebuild it to his own means, by that time Naruto's own power would be far greater than anyone would hope to achieve.

As Naruto travelled to his home, he saw Kurenai's apartment, and the light was still on. It was an odd sight to see, as Kurenai was a very organized person, and would always have systematic routines for her daily life. From what Naruto gathered from all the years that he had known her, Kurenai would generally sleep at ten o'clock every night, any exceptions would be when he stayed over and there were having sex till later that night...

* * *

Naruto jumped up to her balcony and smirked when he peeked inside to look at the red eyed beauty. The woman was moaning as she fingered herself repeatedly, her robe was undone, revealing her d-cup breasts and dark nipples. Her make up was still on her face, so her red lips and purple eyes were contorted from the pleasure she was feeling. Kurenai used her right hand to fondle her breasts and pinch her nipples, as her left was pleasuring her pussy. Her lips were parted as her breathing was quick, drool was leaking from the corner of her lips as she moaned into the night.

The Uzumaki smirked and decided to play a little with his girl, thinking about hs past experiences with Anko had made him horny. Using his control over Kurenai's senses, he paused her orgasm but made her current pleasure maintain itself, so she was feeling her loin heating up and aching, but her release was not coming any closer. Kurenai's face contorted into fustration as she fingered herself harder and added more fingers in her pussy.

The Genjutsu mistress flipped herself over so she was on her knees, and started to finger her asshole with her other hand. Her face and tits were mushed against her bed as her juices flowed out of her. Her moans were continuous as she tried to climax, but to her anger the pleasure was not getting any better.

Naruto was stroking himself off as he watched his beautiful lover try to pleasure herself, he loved seeing his girls stare at him with nothing but desire and lust. He made himself indetectable to Kurenai and walked into her room, he observed her every angle as she fingered her two holes. Tears were flowing out of her eyes from the constant pleasure, but her body was straining because her orgasm just wouldn't hit.

Naruto climbed onto the bed and gave Kurenai's pussy a nice and long lick, the woman couldn't feel it but enjoyed the way Kurenai tasted. He always told his girls to shave their pussy because he always prefer smooth and soft skin compared to hairy, and Naruto loves to eat them out and he would rather not have hair in his mouth afterwards.

Naruto slowly let Kurenai regain her senses as he continued to eat her pussy, his tongue was probing the innards of her core as he tasted the sweet nectar of his lover. Out of all the girls, Naruto found that Kurenai tasted the best, her juices were more sweet than the others. Kurenai's moans became louder and louder as she began to feel something familiar licking her pussy...

"OOOOOHHHHH!" cried the woman as she looked back as saw Naruto holding her ass and eating her out. "N-Naruto-kun..." moaned out the woman as she gripped her bedsheets.

"I'm back Kurenai-chan..." muttered Naruto against her pussy, making vibrations run through Kurenai's body. "You are dirty girl Kurenai-chan...playing with yourself because I wasn't there to satisfy you."

Kurenai moaned as she blushed at his words. "S-Sorry Naruto-kun...I-I needed to, y-you were gone for so l-long..." stuttered out Kurenai as she clamped her eyes shut in pleasure.

Naruto wrapped his lips around Kurenai's clit and nibbled on it, making Kurenai cry out and her eyes to roll back. "Don't worry Kurenai-chan...I'm back now and I will make sure you will be satisfied..." grounded out Naruto as he fingered Kurenai's asshole as he continued to suck on her clit.

Kurenai had tears of pleasure in her eyes. "P-Please Naruto-kun, I need you inside me..."

Naruto flipped Kurenai onto her back and spreaded her legs, making the girl moan in anticipation. The Uzumaki slapped her pussy with his dick a few times and rubbed his head around her folds to collect her juices, then without any warning, Naruto slammed into her as hard as he could, making his lover cry out in esctasy.

"Oh I missed being inside you Kurenai-chan...you are so tight!" muttered the young man as he began to thrust into Kurenai repeatedly.

Kurenai pinched her own nipples and arched her back. "Yes Naruto-kun, HARDER!"

The Uzumaki pulled his woman into his thrusts and sped up his movements, his hip and her thighs slammed together made slapping sounds around the room, Kurenai's juices splashed around as she had an almost continuous orgasm, her whole body was shaking as her pussy gushed. Kurenai always loved sex, and would have Naruto bed her as frequent as possible, but the blonde man was the only man she had ever been with.

Naruto had met Kurenai even before he met Anko, but he had only slept with her six months after he started to sleep with Anko. During Naruto was in his first graduating class Kurenai was his teacher, and he had always found her to be a stunning woman. Her beautiful eyes and shapely body always made him crazy with lust, and after his sex drive have risen after he begun to sleep wth Anko, he couldn't but make Kurenai his woman as well.

Kurenai had always been one of the few teachers at the academy that never treated him any different than the other children, so she was already one of the few people in Naruto's good list. One day Naruto asked her to help him out on a basic Genjutsu after class, and the woman was happy to help her student. During their lesson, Naruto casted the _Katsubō no Tsumi, _on her, which made the woman become dominated by a natural sexual need, her folds and loins burned and it made her whole being consumed by lust. Kurenai jumped at her young and handsome student in a heartbeat, and that was the day one of the most sought after woman in Konoha lost her virginity to Naruto.

"I'm going to cum Kurenai-chan..." growled Naruto as he grabbed on to his lover's tits.

Kurenai was still in a sexual high and wanted to feel her lover's seed inside her. "CUM INSIDE ME NARUTO-KUN...PAINT MY WOMB WHITE!" cried the woman at the top of her lungs.

Naruto smirked before he sped up his movements. "That's my good girl..." grounded out Naruto as he released his load inside Kurenai, making the girl moan loudly as she felt a spreading warmth in her womb, her orgasm intensified when she felt her pussy being filled to the brim.

Kurenai calmed down after her orgasm subsided after a few minutes and had passed out on her bed. Naruto smirked at his accomplishment and laid down next to Kurenai, it was late at night and he did not feel like going back to his apartment. He pulled the blanket over him and Kurenai, the woman snuggled up against Naruto while she was asleep and rested her head on his shoulder while her legs were entangled with his legs. Naruto couldn't help but smile at the content and cute look on Kurenai's face...he felt warmth in his heart, a feeling that he would get everytime he spends time with one of his girls.

* * *

**The End!**

**That was the sixth chapter of Genjutsu Legend, which was basically a large lemon. This is not because this story is a smut story, but because I want to show the affectionate side of Naruto a bit more, and his views on his future with his girls. As I have stated before the official pairing of the story is Naruto x Fem Gaara, who I will name either Gaia or Manami, but Kurenai, Hana and Anko will be the three other woman that Naruto woll have feelings for, just not as much as his feelings for Gaara.**

**All four girls (Gaara, Kurenai, Hana, Anko) will have Naruto's children, and will the last of the people that Naruto would sacrafice, or will not sacrafice at all because of his feelings for them.**

**If some of you can't visualize a Fem Gaara, I have posted two links to two pictures of Fem Gaara of my profile, please check them out if you want to see how Gaara would look like in this story.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	7. The Hogyoku

I Don't Own Naruto!

Genjutsu Legend Chapter 7

* * *

Team seven was walking away from their regular training grounds and towards the Ichiraku Ramen stand for the regular meal after a training session. Kakashi had his usual book out in front of his face and seemingly ignored everything around him. The Jounin had been quite fustrated for the last few weeks, as he just couldn't get Naruto or Sasuke to open up to him. After the brief mission to Nami no Kuni, he had not seen Naruto use an ounce of hidden strength that he showed against the Oni Kyudai.

Sasuke had become even more distant to Naruto ever since they returned from the premature C-ranked mission, and had been looking like he would want to challenge Naruto to a fight. Naruto hadn't seem to notice yet but Kakashi was getting increasingly worried about it. The young Uzumaki was as polite and kind as ever, and had started to become much better friends with Hinata, making the girl come out of her shell a little. Kakashi saw genuine kindness from Naruto when he was helping Hinata train, and was glad that he would show his true emotions when he was with his friends.

The Hyuga heiress had improved a lot since team seven was created, and had become a more active person in general. She no longer had to poke her fingers together to gather confidence, she still hid herself your most people, but had beome more open to her team.

"Are you tired Hinata-chan, you were training very seriously?" asked Naruto with a kind smile.

Hinata smiled back at her friend with a small blush. "I'm fine Naruto-kun...thank you for asking."

Sasuke sccoffed and flicked his hair. "You call that serious training...pathetic."

Hinata looked down a little but Naruto glared at Sasuke. "That was uncalled for Sasuke...we may bot be as strong as you are, but you don't have to keep putting your own teammates down." chastised Naruto as the Hyuga girl looked up at him with a smile.

The Uchiha heir smirked. "Whatever...the weak would always have an excuse..." he said before he looked over at his Sensei. "I'm not going to lunch Kakashi...I'm going home..."

As the Uchiha was about to walk away, team nine just happened to walk by and Neji gave Sasuke a harse glare. Kakashi, and the Sensei of team Nine, Gai, look on with interest, as Naruto, Hinata, Lee, and Tenten was confused at the scene.

Sasuke activate his sharingan and glared at Neji. "Do you have a problem...Hyuga?" asked Sasuke with a dangerous edge in his voice.

Neji sneered. "What could someone like you do to cause me any problems...Uchiha..."

Hinata was nervous when she first saw her harsh cousin, Neji had always been the most gifted Hyuga in their generation, and everyone knew that she was nothing compared to him. Naruto saw this and placed his hand on her shoulder for comfort, the girl looked back at her teammate and blushed when she saw him smile down at her.

Kakashi walked over to Sasuke. "Do you know each other Sasuke...?" asked the masked Jounin with a more serious tone than normal.

The Uchiha smirked. "In a manner of speaking...we are...rivals of sort." said the young man as he looked into Neji's Byakugan.

Gai smiled brightly and clapped his student's shoulder. "Well that is great, your rival is on the team of my own eternal rival!" cried the excentric man as Neji's eyebrows twitched.

Sasuke shrugged off Kakashi arm and started to walk towards the Uchiha compound. "Whatever...this is a waste of my time." he sneered as he walked away.

Lee and Tenten were annoyed at the Uchiha and Gai gave Kakashi a weary look, both a little worried about the situation. Neji scoffed and walked away from his team...glaring dangerously at Hinata before he left, leaving traces of Killer Intent.

The atmostphere became calmer as the two geniuses left, and Gai smiled at Kakashi and gave him a thumbs up. "Yosh Kakashi, I was going to ask you for a spar, but I think our teams need to calm down a little after that." said the man as he bid goodbye to hs life long friend.

Kakashi nodded. "You're right Gai...I'll see you later at the Jounin meeting." said the Copy Ninja as his rival walked away along with the rest of his team. Kakashi looked at Naruto and Hinata. "I'm sorry guys, but I should go check out Sasuke for a bit...so we'll cancel lunch for today..."

Naruto nodded as he held Hinata's shoulders. "Hai Sensei..." said the young man as Kakashi vanished from view. Hinata was still unnerved by her cousin and was shaking a little, so Naruto wrapped her arms around her and rubbed her back. "It's alright Hinata-chan...he's gone."

The Hyuga girl nodded and looked down at the floor for a while to calm down. "T-Thank you N-Naruto-kun..."

Naruto smiled and waved her off. "You don't have to thank me Hinata-chan..." said Naruto with a wave. "But there is one thing that you need to know..." said the man seriously.

Hinata was surprised at the sudden change of tone. "W-What is it Naruto-kun...is there something wrong."

Naruto nodded solemnly. "Last time when I passed by the Hyuga compound..." Naruto paused and looked around to see if anyone was listening in. "...I heard something about the Hyuga branch family...planning to revolt against the main family..."

Hinata's eyes widened as she shook her head violently. "No...that would never happen!" cried the girl.

Naruot hushed her down. "Not so loud Hinata-chan..." he looked around again to scan the area. "I don't know if it is true...but some of the gaurds talking that night noticed somebody standing there..."

Hinata quickly grabbed onto Naruto's arms. "Then did they see you...Hyuga guards can see very well no matter how dark it was!" cried the girl in horror as she was afraid that her own clan would kill the very man that she loves.

Naruto smiled down at the girl. "I don't think they saw me, because if they did I would be dead already..." said the young man with a chuckle before turning serious again. "...But just incase...you have to be careful of Hyga Neji...he was one of the names that I heard that night...and please don't tell anybody for now, we wouldn't want to start a civil war because of slip of the tongue..."

Hinata nodded timidly, still shocked at the sudden news. Naruto sighed and patted her head. "I'm sorry Hinata-chan...I didn't want to scare you, but I didn't want to see you get hurt."

The girl looked up at the man with tears in her eyes. "Don't worry about it Naruto-kun...thank you for worrying about me."

The Uzumaki chuckled. "Well, I can't let my cute teammate get hurt right...?" Hinata blushed bright red at the compliment. "Whatever...lets not think about it for now, we'll just go have lunch." said Naruto as he pulled Hinata along to their original destination...

* * *

by

"AAAAHHHHHHH D-DAMN YOU D-DEMON!" cried a man in anguish as he perished into nothingness. His began to lose it's form as his chakra started to pour out of his eyes, mouth, nose and ears, until all of it was absorbed by the purple tint orb in Naruto's hands. The orb looked like glass and it had a bluish, purple energy surging inside it. The orb itself gave off an incredible aura, to the point where it wouldn't even feel like chakra anymore, it felt like something more...

"Is it ready yet Uzumaki-taicho?" asked Neji as he stood next to his leader, both of them wearing black Jounin uniforms.

The Uzumaki sighed before he sealed away the orb into his palm. "No Neji...that was no where near enough, to fully activate the orb, a much greater source of chakra must be needed." said Naruto as he looked at the clothes of the fifty people they have fed to the orb.

The Hyuga genius sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Than should we do this again tomorrow night, we can always use more people to gather chakra?" asked the young man.

Naruto shook his head. "No Neji, we have already used to many people and the village had started to notice and the increase of people missing, we don't want this to be spreaded out too much" said the young leader as he began to walk back to his base with Neji following closely behind him. "Plus, human chakra is just not strong enough to activate the orb..." finished the man as he trailed his fingers along his stomach.

Neji knew that his leader was talking about, and had been worried about it. "So I'm guessing that you will begin to target the Bijuu next?"

Naruto chuckled. "Neji, you and Sasuke are the two that know me the best" he said as he smirked at his subordinate. "Yes, I am going after the Bijuu, but not until we have formed a solid base of operation outside of Konoha...we would need much more power of we are to steal Bijuu from the other villages."

The Hyuga nodded. "Yes it would be a difficult task, but I am sure that we would be able to do it!" said Neji confidently, if there was one person that he believe had unlimited potential for strength, it would be his leader.

Naruto smirked and nodded. "You are right Neji, I have forgotten how optimistic you really are..." he said before he looked at the Hyuga seriously, making Neji sweat a little. "By the way...what is the progress on the mission I assigned you?" asked the powerful Uzumaki.

Neji bowed slightly before he answered. "The mission is going well Uzumaki-taicho, I have narrowed down the scroll to three places...but there is now way that I would be able to retrieve it."

Naruto nodded as he had expected as much, "That is fine Neji, as long as you tell me the exact location of the scroll, I will be sure to retrieve it."

Neji bowed again. "I'm sorry Uzumaki-taicho, because of my incompetence you will have to finish the mission!" saluted the man.

Naruto waved him off casually. "You don't have to worry about that Neji, I made you a promise and I intend to keep it, you will be freed of your curse soon my friend..." said the leader before he jumped into the treeline heading for Konoha, Neji looked at his leader and friend with gratefulness before he follow him into the darkness.

* * *

The Sandaime Hokage just received news that a newly formed village requested to join the semi-annual Chunin exams taking place in Konoha. Otogakure had sudden appeared on the map, located in Oto no Kuni, and had been said to be specialists in Genjutsu. It would be in Konoha benefit if they found out more about the newly formed village and the abilities of their Ninja, so the Sandaime had accepted their request.

Sarutobi was becoming increasingly nervous about the upcoming Chunin Exam, as intell from his loyal student Jiraiya, the traitor of Konoha, Orochimaru, was going to make a move soon, and the exams would be the perfect time for the vile snake to infriltrate Konoha. The elderly Hokage had organize special ANBU teams to essemble of the ex-sannin were to attack, but he knew that in the end it would be futile...

Orochimaru had always been the most talented out of the three Sannin, and undoubtedly had become much more powerful since his betrayal. The Sandaime himself was worried that he would no longer be a match for the snake man...

The only hope Konoha would have, would be to have Jiraiya fight the man, as Sarutobi knew that his other student had become immensely powerful, and would be a match for Orochimaru. Sarutobi really hoped that there will be someone to rise up with power and intellect who would be able to succeed his role as Hokage, just like the Yondaime did. Sarutobi smiled when he thought about the blonde Namikaze, the man was truly one of the most talented Ninja he had ever seen in his long life...

The Sandaime had hoped that Naruto would be as powerful and talented as his father, but sadly for him, the Yondaime's son was not like his father, he was just an ordinary Ninja that took longer than usual to become Genin. Uzumaki Naruto become an enigma of a sort to the old Kage, as Sarutobi was surprised that someone with such a horrendous childhood could grow up to be such a respectable, and polite young man. In the Sandaime's eyes, Naruto was more like a scholar than a Ninja, the young man's caligraphy was better than his own, and apparently his painting skills were also quite extraordinary.

There was still hope for the young Uzumaki once he activated his Shikai, was the thought of the Sandaime. According to Kakashi, Naruto had been hiding his strength from everybody, and was actually very talented. The Hokage was happy to hear the news but was still disappointed that the young man had still to activate his Shikai, as most Uzumaki's achieve that step during ther early teenage years. The true power of the Uzumaki lies within their blades, and Sarutobi thought that all Shikai releases will make the katana itself look different...so he assumed that Naruto had yet to unlock his Shikai.

Uzumaki Kushina was reknowned as one of the most powerful and beautiful Kunoichi to ever live, and was considered an equal of the legendary Sannin, Senju Tsunade. Minato and Kushina was a great couple, they loved each other very unconditionally, and they considered their son their pride and joy. Ever since Kushina found out about her pregnancy, Minato went home early every day to talk and sing to his child, they loved Naruto more than they did their own lives.

The attack of the Kyuubi was truly tragic, as Konoha had lost two of the most powerful Shinobi they ever had, and left a once loved boy and orphan, as well as the scorn of the village. Sarutobi had to admit to himself that he treated Naruto's situation rather rashly, he should have done a better job hiding his identity as the host from the villagers, and should have punished those who had wronged Naruto with more severe consequences.

The Sandaime looked up at the Yondaime's picture and sighed. "I'm sorry...I have fail you Minato...Kushina...Naruto..."

* * *

Inside the Uchiha compound were a lot of training fields that were designed better than the standard village ones, and Naruto often used them to train Sasuke and Neji. The Uzumaki had placed many seals around the entire compound and it prevent anyone from perceiving them fromm outside, including the Hyuga clan, because the seal not only generated a powerful Genjutsu, it also created a wall of dense chakra that would block the byakugan.

"Katon: Shakkaho!" cried Sasuke as he fired a blast of crimson flames directly at his Hyuga friend.

Neji saw the ball of flames coming at him and twirled his body around as he release chakra from all of his chakra points. "Hakkeshō Kaiten!" a dome of chakra surrounded Neji and the spin of the chakra around him repelled all incoming attacks, so Sasuke's flames were brushed off easily.

Just as Neji slowed down his rotation, Sasuke appeared from above him and dropped at him with his leg extended, Neji parry the kick with his arms, and used Sasuke's momentum to pull him to the ground. The Uchiha almost crashed into the hard floor, but used his own hand to support himself, and did a series of backflips to create some distance between himself and Neji.

The Hyuga smirked at his friend before he weaved through some handsigns and held his two palms in front of him and towards Sasuke. "Futon: Tenran!" A blast of whirling winds shot towards Sasuke at blinding speeds, the high density wind teared the ground to shreds, and ripped the trees apart before it crashed into Sasuke's area and caused a huge explosion of debris. Neji used his byakugan to look through the dust, and was not surprised to see that Sasuke had managed to escape before impact.

Neji's eyes followed Sasuke into the air and was on guard once the Uchiha started to form his own handsigns. Sasuke jumped into the air once he dodged Neji's attack, and was quickly heading towards Neji's area, directly above him.

"Raiton: Raikoho!" cried Sasuke as yellow lightning gathered in his hands and shot towards Neji at lightning speeds, completely destroying that part of the training field. With his Sharingan, Sasuke saw that Neji had dodged his attack and was retreated to the east side of the field, so Sasuke landed on top of a tree and continued his assult. "Raiton: Byakurai!" cried out Sasuke as pale lightning shot from his fingers, this attack was not as strong as the Raikoho, but it was much faster, and had the potential to cause lethal damage.

Neji dodged right and left from Sasuke's barrage of attacks and did not have enough time to activate his Hakkeshō Kaiten. Sasuke began to charge towards Neji but kept firing his byakurai continuously, thus closing his distance from the Hyuga as well as kept his opponent's movements locked.

Just as Sasuke was about to fire a punch at Neji, the latter shot his palm out aiming for Sasuke's prominant chakra point, but the Uchiha predicted his movements with his Sharingan and easily dodged it. Sasuke landed a hard punch on Neji's face and sent the older man backwards a few meters.

Neji groaned in pain as he immediately flipped himself to his feet and glared at Sasuke. "Hakke Kūshō!" A blast of chakra fired from Neji's palm, and even though Sasuke coud see it with his Sharingan, he could not dodge in time, so he was sent a few meters away as well.

Sasuke grunted his pain as his chakra was messed up by the Hyuga's attack, but quite organzied his chakra network and jumped back up to his feet. "Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!" many small fireballs shot towards Neji, but the latter just smirked and used his Hakkeshō Kaiten to deflect the fire and the shuriken that were inside the flames.

Neji rushed towards Sasuke and quickly jabbed him in the chest with his Jukken, making his friend lodge back in pain. Neji continued his assult and began to block the chakra points in Sasuke's arms and shoulder so the Uchiha could hardly feel his two arms. Neji pulled Sasuke into his strangle hold and placed a Kunai to his jugular...

"Sorry Sasuke...you lose this time." said Neji with a smirk on his face.

The Uchiha sighed and glared at his friend. "Fine you asshole...let go of me and unblock my arms!" demanded Sasuke as he tried to move his incredibily numb arms.

Neji smirked and walked away. "I'll do that later...I am hungry and need some food."

Sasuke glared at his friend's back. "What the hell man, at least free my arms before you raid my fridge!" cried the Uchiha as he ran into his home demanding his arms to be fixed.

Once the Hyuga and Uchiha got inside the house, they saw third fellow team member sitting on the floor as he painted a grand picture of the sky. Sasuke looked at the pale young man. "Hey Sai, tell Neji here to unblock my arms." demanded Sasuke again.

Neji ignored him and walked around to the kitchen counter to grab something to eat. Sai looked at Sasuke with his usual smile, "Sorry duckass, but I would prefer you and white-eyes to not fight while I paint, it is really distracting..." calmly said the man as he looked back at his painting.

Sasuke and Neji were annoyed by the horrible nicknames Sai chose for them, but the former was more agitated. "Damn it Sai...I told you that those are not good nicknames...you are such an idiot!"

All three of them froze when they felt an immensly powerful chakra signature from behind them and bowed when they saw Naruto walk in with his black Jounin uniform, his katana was strapped to his waist and his hand was constantly on the hilt. Naruto smiled at his closest subordinates before he sat down on Sasuke's couch with a sigh.

"Relax you three, I am not here to fight you..." said Naruto with a smirk.

Sasuke smirked back and sat acorss from his leader on the couch. "Well, your aura coming in said differently Uzumaki-taicho." joked the Uchiha as he tried to move his arms little by little.

Neji rolled his eyes at the Uchiha before he walked over and unblocked the chakra points on his body. "I think I prefered the old Sasuke...he was a brooder but at least he was not a twerp..."

Sasuke glared at Neji with his sharingan. "Fuck you Neji, I am not a twerp" replied Sasuke as he moved his arms to get the blood back in.

Neji sat across from Naruto and looked at his leader. "Excuse me Uzumaki-taicho, but how did everything go with that little bitch yesterday?" asked the Hyuga genius with venom in his voice.

Naruto smirked. "It all went according to plan...Hinata is starting to doubt the side branch family of the Hyuga...and soon would could impliment the second part of the plan."

Sasuke smiled and patted Neji's back. "I have to say Neji, that is a very smart way to steal the Jutsu-Shiki for the caged bird seal..." said the Uchiha.

Neji chuckled. "It was not my plan Sasuke...it was all thanks to Uzumaki-taicho, he had organized all the pieces since he placed the bitch on team seven..."

Naruto nodded and smiled at Neji. "It was the most convienent and effective way...not only will we be able to free Neji, we would also destroy most of the Hyuga clan and give Neji a chance to steal most of the secret Jutsu and scrolls." finished Naruto as he relaxed on the couch with a smile.

Sai sat down across from his leader and bowed his head a little. "Uzumaki-taicho, may I ask how the Hogyoku project coming along?" asked the young man politely with his head down. Neji and Sasuke were silenced by the question and also focused on their leader with seriousness as they sat down across from him.

Naruto sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "The gathering of human chakra will continue each night, but we will need to decrease the numbers and avoid using as much Shinobi as that will attract attention." said the Uzumaki as he leaned against the side of the couch with his arms crossed. "And when the time is right, we will feed the Hogyoku te nine Bijuu in order to complete it."

Neji nodded his head as Sasuke and Sai were in shock, they had not heard about the Bijuu plan from Naruto before. "A-All nine Bijuu...?" asked Sasuke as he thought the task would be impossible.

Naruto nodded. "Yes...The Hogyoku is not something that normal humans can control...I must offer it all the power it needs before I would be able to use it." said the man as he crossed his legs.

The others were silent for a few minutes, all trying to digest the new information, and Sai was the first to break the silence. "Uzumaki-taicho, what exactly is the Hogyoku...?" asked the pale young man was Sasuke and Neji stiffened at the sensative question at their leader.

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes. "I created the Hogyoku when I was trying to produce a defensive shield that was made out of pure chakra, and I used many seals to stablize the energy...than I found out that the only way to keep the density of the chakra high, was to keep it in motion...as long as I could make the chakra move at a constant speed, I could maintain the shield. Originally, I made simple glass sphere and wrote the Jutsu-Shiki inside of the ball, and I channeled all of my chakra into it at one point." Naruto's subordinates were all shocked as they all had an idea of how vast the Uzumaki's chakra reserves were.

"All of chakra was forced into the small area, and the seals made them constantly move in all directions inside of the ball. The chakra inside of the ball should have broken out of the glass, but I found that some of the chakra was actually coating the innards of the ball, and made a shield inside the glass preventing object from being destroyed. On one end of the shield, the chakra was compressed and moving, so it was incredibily strong, and the other side that was touching the glass was calm and stagnant, and the shape of the glass kept it from escaping..."

Naruto unsealed the Hogyoku from his hand and it hovered over his palm, it's aura was incredible, even Naruto felt uncomfortable when near the orb. "The more chakra I added into the Hogyoku, the more powerful it became, the chakra inside became to dense it started to influence natural things outside of the seal." said Naruto as he placed the orb close to a plant next to the couch, and when the plant was exposed to the orb, they entire thing glowed and broke apart into five pieces...

Sasuke's eyes widened. "T-That's different types of chakra!" he said as he looked at the glowing bits of energy that used to the his plant. "The Hogyoku broke the plant apart and separated each element of chakra that made up the plant in the first place."

Naruto nodded. "You are correct Sasuke..." said the man as he gazed into the powerful orb. "If I want the Hogyoku to target something, all I need to do is to get within ten feet of the item, and I can break whatever apart into their basic chakra components...and since everything in the existence is consisted of chakra, there is nothing I cannot destroy with the Hogyoku..."

Neji and Sai were utterly shocked at the great power. "But Uzumaki-taicho...if the Hogyoku is already so powerful, why do we need to offer it the Bijuu?" asked the Hyuga.

Naruto smirked. "That is because this is not the full potential of the Hogyoku...if enough power is gathered for it, I would be able to have unlimited chakra of every element...Even now I am able to harness the chakra of the Hogyoku and use it as my own, and if the Bijuu are added to it...I would be able to destroy the elemental nations with absolute ease!" muttered Naruto menacingly. "In Konoha I can make all the trees die within a second, all the people would be absorbed by the Hogyoku, and the entire village would be nothing but a crater and a distance memory in our minds."

Sasuke smirked in excitement. "This is amazing...every nation is famous fo each of the rich natural chakra that is found in their land, and thus they are called the elemental nations. Uzumaki-taicho, even if you don't want to kill everybody in the nations, you would be able to take away all the fire chakra from Hi no Kuni, all the water away from Mizu no Kuni...holy shit, you can turn Amegakure into a desert by pulling all water from it!"

Naruto smirked as he held the Hogyoku tightly. "Just like the legendary Rikudo Sennin, I am able to wield all five elements to their greatest level, and I can make everything in found in nature become a part of my chakra..."

Neji, Sasuke and Sai all suddenly bowed to Naruto. "Congratulations Uzumaki-taicho, you will reshape this rotten world to your own image!" cried Neji as he felt his loyalty to Naruto highten to new grounds, be it out of fear and anticipation of the full power of his leader.

Naruto chuckled and stood from where he sat. "You three may not be as powerful as I am...but you are my three closest subordinates and friends...All three of you will be known as some of the most powerful men ever live..." said Naruto proudly as he walked up to a window and gazed at the sky. "And under me...the Uzumaki clan, Uchiha clan, and Hyuga clan will be reborn in Uzushio no Kuni!"

Neji, Sasuke and Sai suddenly all got on one knee and bowed their heads. "HAI UZUMAKI-TAICHO!

* * *

The End!

That was another chapter of Genjutsu Legend, and it showed how the Hogyoku would me for in this story. I hope most of you understood my explaination of the Hogyoku, as I needed to make my own version because there are no hollow, visards or arrancars in this story. But at the end, Naruto's Hogyoku, would be as powerful as Aizen's Hogyoku...maybe even more powerful.

I have officially change the pairing to Naruto x Fem Gaara x Harem...I really didn't want to but the Naruto in this story would just not work with a single pairing. There will be romance with each oh Naruto's girls, who are Gaara, Kurenai, Hana, and Anko...these are the only women Naruto would have, I will not be adding anymore.

If you have any questions or suggestions about this story **please leave a review **or PM me personally.


	8. Manami

I Don't Own Naruto!

Genjutsu Legend Chapter 8

* * *

"What did you think of that training session Uzumaki-taicho?" asked Sasuke as he walked besides his leader after a so-called training day with their team.

Naruto chuckled at his subordinate and shook his head. "Remember Sasuke...we were there to persuade Hinata more, not actually train." said the young man as he crossed his arms over behind his head.

Most people in the village were already under Naruto's hypnosis, but since it was the Chunin exams, many people from outside of Konoha were in the village, and Naruto had to live out most of his normal life without his illusions. Normally Naruto would have sent an illusion to go to all the team training days, and he would have stayed at his base or home to further is research or train with his "Ne" members. Naruto had made a whole new training regimne for Danzo's army, and it had been working very well.

By incorporating Fuinjutsu into normal training, Naruto was able to greatly enhance the daily results of ther training, which Danzo was quite impressed with. The old war hawk was obedient to Naruto, and the katter had clearly noticed, the Uzumaki held the old man's life in his hands and could kill im at will, so the war hawk had to offer the young man his loyalty. Naruto knew better than anyone that if he offered Danzo any sort of edge or advantage, his control over the man would slip, so he had a very tight lease on the man.

Sasuke, Neji and Sai had become much stronger than before by training personlly with Naruto. The Hyuga was one of the most talented Shinobi had under him, and had taught him mainly on Futon and Suiton manipulation, while Sasuke majored in Katon and Raiton, and Sai excelled in Doton. By adding wind manipulation into Hyuga Jukken techniques made Neji stronger than almost all of the Hyugas in the village and the water manipulation made his movements as smooth as a flowing river.

Sai was the weakest out of all three, but was the only one that could use Fuinjutsu. Sai's main weapons would be his ink pen and paper, the man could release verocious animals of ink from his paintings and control them with his will. On his demand Sai could have many tigers and lions rip the enemy to death. Unlike his other two teammates, Sai was the one that had the least emotions, and that was because of his training with Danzo. The lack of emotions could be used to a Ninja's advantage, and that is why Naruto put Sai in charge of the frontline battles if they were attacked.

Sasuke was in the middle in strength, but Naruto could see that the Uchiha would surpass Neji in a few years. Neji may be a genius, but Sasuke was even more talented than him. The Uchiha's sharingan was very convenient when it came to teaching Sasuke different Jutsu, all Naruto had to do was to let Sasuke copy his handsigns and let the Uchiha train himself for the rest of the time. With all the scrolls of the Uchiha clan, Sasuke has a very broad arsenal of Jutsu, and he would become Naruto's personal guard.

"At least the Chunin exams will be interesting..." suggested Sasuke as he and his leader headed back to the Uchiha commpound.

The Uzumaki nodded and looked towards Sasuke. "You know what to do during the exams right?" asked the man with a serious tone.

Sasuke nodded and bowed his head little. "Hai Uzumaki-taicho, Neji and I has everything organized...everything would go according to plan."

Naruto nodded and continued his way to their destination in silence, but the Uzumaki felt sonething amiss ahead of them. The Uzumaki and the Uchiha turned into a corner and were surprised to see a man with face-painnt holding the grandson of the Sandaime Hokage, and behind him was a blonde girl that looked to be the same age as himself. The situation looks dire, and the honorable grandson along with his friends all had tears in their eyes. Naruto saw the Suna headbands on the heads of the foreign Ninja and assumed that they were in Konoha for the Chunin exams.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke to deliver a silent message, and the latter nodded at his leader before he disappeared with a burst of speed. The Uzumaki looked back the conundrum of the young Sarutobi and slowly walked towards them with his usual harmless appearence.

"Excuse me...what is the meaning of this?" asked Naruto seriously with a concerned look on his face.

The man with the paint on his face sneered at Naruto. "Get lost, this is none of your business...I'm just teaching these brats a lesson." said the man with annoyance.

Naruto placed his hand near his Kunai pouch, and the girl behind the man was on guard instantly. "That boy you are holding is the grandson of the Sandaime Hokage!" said Naruto angrily, inwardly amused when the man and the girl's eyes widened in shock. "No matter who you are, nobody marches inside Konoha and threatens the very family of our leader!"

The man's face slowly returned to normal before he smirked. "This little shit is the grandson of the Kami no Shinobi..." said the man as he tightened his grip around the young boy's neck. "You've got to be kidding me."

The girl behind him glared at him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "What the hell are you doing Kankuro...put the boy down!" demanded the blonde girl with authority.

Naruto stared into the eyes of the man for a few seconds waiting for an answer...but before the face-paint man could decided, a rock came flying from somewhere and knocked loose his grip. The honorable grandson was dropped to the ground and Naruto quickly ran to grab the boy before he was caught again. The Suna Ninja looked up at a tree and saw Uchiha Sasuke staring down at him with his Sharingan activated...

"Are you okay honorable grandson?" asked Naruto as he checked the boy over.

The little boy nodded timidly at Naruto and gave the older man a smiled. "Y-Yeah...thank you for saving me mister."

The Uzumaki smiled at the boy and ruffled his hair a little. "No problem...just stay with us and you will be safe." The boy nodded and ran back to his two little friends, and all of the hid behind Naruto as Sasuke jumped down from the tree and stared down at the two Suna Ninja.

The Uchiha glared into the man's eyes, making him sweat a little because of the Sharingan. "I know that you all are here because of the Chunin Exams...but who the hell do you think you are?" demanded Sasuke as he flared his chakra at the two foreign Ninja. "This is Konoha, and you just threatened the grandson of the Sandaime Hokage...Wars had been started for much less!" cried Sasuke as the other two Shinobi tried to think of a way through the situation.

Naruto walked up to Sasuke and gave him a nod in thanks. "Thanks Sasuke...you really saved the situation." said the Uzumaki as his eyes discreetly looked up at a tree on the side, there was a person hiding behind it...and he or she had great stealth.

Sasuke briefly looked at Naruto and scoffed. "Are you alright dobe...these two didn't hurt you right?" asked the Uchiha with condesention.

The Suna girl walked up with her hands up. "No...there was no fighting, everything was just a misunderstanding...we apologize for our behavior." The girl looked over at her partner and called him over as well. "We hope that nothing serious would come out of this..." The make-up man was also nodded, abeit reluctantly.

"Kankuro, Temari...you two are disgraceful..." said a female voice from above, and the next thing everybody noticed was a torrent of sand swirling down to the ground, and when the dust and debris cleared, a young woman stood in front of the other two Suna Ninja with her arms crossed. Sasuke and the three kids were immediately on guard, but Naruto was staring at the woman wit curiosity.

The young woman was easily one of the most sexy and beautiful girl Naruto had ever seen...her red hair being carried by the wind made her look majestic, her light blue eyes was void of any emotion, but was clear as the morning sky. Her skin tone was rather light for someone from Sunagakure, and looked very soft and smooth when the sunlight reflected off of it. The woman's face was beautiful...Naruto thought it was compareble, or even surpasses Kurenai's beauty...

The most appealing part of the woman's features to Naruto was her developed and shapely body...for a girl that was in her early teens, she looked like an angel...all the curves were in the right place and her chest was very developed. Then there is the love tattoo of her forehead, which made her look sexy and exotic...a perfect combination.

The woman looked over at Sasuke and Naruto. "On behave of Sunegakure no Sato...I apologize for the acts of stupidity of my siblings." said the woman seriously but without any emotions.

Naruto smiled at her and waved her off. "Thank you...it is best that no serious commotion of the sort happens before the Chunin Exams..." said the Uzumaki as the woman nodded at his words and turned to her siblings.

"Lets go...Baki is looking for the two of you." she said as she walked ahead of them, with her two siblings trailing behind, and what was surprising was that the two apparently older siblings were phyiscally afraid of their younger sister.

Naruto stepped forward. "Excuse me miss...?" Both Temari and the young woman turned back, but they saw that Naruto was only looking at the younger sister. "I am Uzumaki Naruto, may I ask what your name is?"

Kankuro and Temari looked back at their sister and saw the her emotionless look. "...I am Sabaku no Manami..." said the girl as she looked at Naruto with slight interest. "Are you going to be in the Chunin Exams Naruto-san...?" asked Manami.

Naruto smiled at her sexy voice and nodded. "Hai...my team had been nominated for the exams..."

Manami nodded and turned around. "Then I look forward to seeing you there Naruto-san..." said the girl while she kept eye contact with Naruto with the corner of her eyes. They broke eye contact and the girl walked away with her two older siblings. Naruto's eyes trailed along the shapely bottom of the girl, he rarely lets his perverse thoughts out in the open when other people would see him, but the girl ahead of him just gave him a very peculiar feeling.

There was just something about her red hair than made him become attracted to her...

Naruto turned around to the Sandaime's grandson and smiled at the boy. "You three should go home now...there are still many more foreign Shinobi around, it is best that you are surrounded by familiar people." The three kids nodded and quickly ran to the direction of their homes, leaving Naruto and Sasuke alone in the open. Naruto looked at Sasuke and gestured to the direction of the Uchiha compound, so the two started to head towards their destination once again in silence.

At the corner of his eyes Naruto caught a reflective surface on top of a tree behind them...and he just smirked at the bad skills of the people that were spying on them...

* * *

As usual, the personal team under the direct command of Naruto were inside the Uchiha compound training and discussing about the future fruitation of their plans. Naruto had organized a set system of training for each of his close guards, and all of them had been steadily been improving at an impressive rate, Neji was already at the level of a normal Jounin. The impressive result was not because of any harsh or crucial training, but because of the experience Naruto offers his team.

As all his close team members were all under his complete hypnosis, Naruto merely let them be trapped inside a illusionary world and he would organize missions of difficulties inside the illusion itself and have his team complete them. The Uzumaki follows their every move through Kyoka Suigetsu, and because of his meticulous mind, Naruto made the missions very life-like and critical. Through this sort of training, Sasuke had awakened his Sharingan, as Sai and Neji improved leaps and bounds.

"Katon: Gyokakyu no Jutsu!" cried out Sasuke as a molten ball of flames shot towards the ground at high speeds.

Sai narrowed his eyes at the giant fireball coming his way and quickly used a Shunshin no Jutsu to escape certain death. Appearing on top of a tree, Sai pulled out a scroll and used his well trained painting skills to quickly paint a few verocious lions on sheets of white paper. "Ninpo: Chōjū Giga!" Sai had used chakra infused unk to paint the lions, so as his brush left the paper the lions emerged from paper and grown to life size versions of themselves.

Sasuke had landed on the ground and used his Sharingan to analyse the patterns of the lions pathway. Once the mighty beasts reached his perimeter, Sasuke jumped into the air and delivered a devastating kick directly at the head of the first lion, using his momentum, the Uchiha flipped back and landed on his right hand. Using his left to reach into his pouch, Sasuke shot a few shuriken at the second lion, making the ink beasts explode into a spray of ink. The third lion was very close to Sasuke and it almost caught the young man with it's massive jaws, but the man sudden gather a ball of red chakra in his hand and aimed his palm at the lion.

"Katon: Shakkaho!" the ball of condensed fire blasted into the third lion, instantly destroy any reminants of the ink Jutsu. With a smirk, Sasuke flipped himself and landed of his feet a few meters away from Sai. "Not bad Sai, your lions have gotten faster than before...but that is not going to be enough to beat me!" boasted Sasuke with his smirk. The Uchiha flashed through many handsigns before yellow lightning began to gather around his right arm. "Raiton: Raikoho!" a blast of lightning shot towards Sai at blinding speeds.

The pale young man's eyes widened before he quickly unsealed one of his pre-drawn scrolls and unleashed a giant eagle to escape, he soared into the sky and gazed down at the devastaing damage of Sasuke's Jutsu. Sasuke was not using his full power so it wouldn't have been lethal, but if that blast struck Sai, he would be in the hospital for at least a month.

The Uchiha pin-pointed Sai with his Sharingan and aimed his finger at the flying man in the sky. "Raiton Byakurai!" A narrow blast of pale lightning shot towards Sai at great speeds and it almost ripped the wing of the ink eagle. The Uchiha continued his assult by firing many more Byakurai repeatedly...

Naruto was standing at the edge of the training field with Neji besides him with his Byakugan activated. "Both of their chakra networks have grown stronger...especially Sasuke's." said Neji as he checked his friend's chakra reserves.

Naruto nodded with a serious look on his face. "Not bad...Sai had gotten much better with his ink beasts, and Sasuke had mastered the Shakkaho to a proficient level."

Neji nodded at his leader's words before he looked at him with his head bowed down. "Uzumaki-taicho...with the strength we have gathered for the past few years, the plan should go smoothly during the Chunin exams." reported Neji with confidence.

The Uzumaki smirked and looked at Neji directly, making the man a little nervous. "I know that Neji, our Ne forces are stronger than the ANBU controlled by the Hokage, and because of my control over most of the powerful Shinobi in Konoha, we will be able to breeze through our mission."

Neji nodded and bowed further. "Hai Taicho, but would any of the foreign Ninja become a threat or a problem to us?" asked the Hyuga curiously.

Naruto sighed. "There is a high chance that some of the foreign Ninja would make it to the finals of the Chunin exams, so it is almost certain that some other leader of other Shinobi villages would be here...at the worst situation it would be the Kazekage." The Chunin exams include all allied nations of Konoha, and Suna is the only one of the four major villages that is allied with Konoha and had an official Kage.

The Hyuga genius agreed and crossed his arms. "As long as the Kazekage falls under the influence of Kyoka Suigetsu...he will not even be a challenge for you Uzumaki-taicho."

Naruto smirked and looked at his subordinate. "That you are right Neji..." said the leader with amusment in his voice, his entertainment was not of satisfaction of his own strength, but the complete lack of power from some of the most powerful Ninja in the world. "Though there is one Suna Kunoichi that is quite interesting..." muttered Naruto with a sense of curiosity in his voice.

"Do you mean Sabaku no Manami, Uzumaki-taicho?" asked Sasuke as he had Sai over his shoulder as the pale man was knocked out by him by the end of the spar.

Naruto and Neji looked over at Sasuke, and the former had a smirk on his face. "I should have known that you would have noticed my interest in her..."

The Uchiha smirked back at his leader and chuckled lightly. "I know that face of your's when I see it Uzumaki-taicho...though I was surprised, she was quite different compared to your other female companions." said Sasuke as he dropped Sai onto a bench.

The Uzumaki chuckled a little as well. "That may be...but she was quite alluring." said Naruto as he thought back to the sexy Suna kunoichi that he would like to find out more about. "But that aside...we should aintain our focus on the activation of our plan, between now to the exams, we must show no difference."

Sasuke and Neji bowed. "Hai Uzumaki-taicho!"

* * *

Kurenai was not having a good day, she just endured a very long Jounin meeting that took up almost three hours of her day. The red eyed beauty sighed and combed her hair with her fingers to calm her nerves, the worst part of her day was that she had to sit besides the most annoying man she knew throughout tha whole meeting, Sarutobi Asuma. Not only did the man smell like smoke, he was constantly shifting closer to her during the meeting, and no matter how many time she glares at him, he would only smile back like an idiot.

Kurenai cannot wait for the next few months to pass, as she would be gone from Konoha and would be spending her days with her lover without having to hide their relationship from everybody. Naruto had told Kurenai and Anko about his plans a year ago, and the two girls had ultimately accepted his offer of following him. Kurenai did not particularly love Konoha, she merely became a Kunoichi because she had an interest in Genjutsu, so she would not give up her love for Naruto in order to remain loyal to Konoha.

Anko had a much easier time deciding on her loyalty than Kurenai, the snake mistress was treated horriblily for the last decade because of the betrayal of her former Sensei. Ever since she met Naruto she had found happiness again, the Uzumaki might not be a romantic or affectionate boyfriend, but the girls know that he has genuine feelings for them and would protect them if need me, and that is all that they need for reassurance and security.

The only problem was telling Hana, as the girl was the heiress of one of the major clans in Konoha and might choose Konoha over Naruto. The Uzumaki hadn't told the Inuzuka yet because he was not sure of her loyalty, and her choosing Konoha could result in her telling people or he would have to kill her himself...both situations are ones that Naruto would like to avoid.

"Kurenai-san!" cried the voice of a man from behind the beauty and she looked back to see the bane of her existence.

The Genjutsu mistress looked at the Sarutobi with a bored look. "What is it Asuma-san?" asked the girl with an annoyed look.

Asuma was oblivious to the girl's sour disposition so he continued to blabber on. "I-I was wondering...if you would like to join me for dinner later tonight?" asked the man as he scratched the back of his head.

Kurenai sighed inwardly but managed to force out a small smile at the man. "Sorry Asuma-san, but I am having a girls night with Anko-chan and Hana-chan." said Kurenai as she felt her patience fade out rapidly...she cursed the density of the man, why would he think that she would date a man that is almost ten years older than her. Not to mention that Naruto was miles more handsome that Asuma...and could probably kill the Sarutobi effortlessly.

Asuma pressed on at the woman. "Come on Kurenai-san...you had a girl's night out last week, you should come to dinner with me." tried to persuade the man.

Kurenai was about to reject him again, but she was saved when she heard the voice of the man she loves. "Kurenai-sensei, Asuma-sensei...have you seen Kakashi-sensei any where?" asked Naruto as he walked up to the two Jounin. Kurenai wanted nothing more than to hug Naruto and kissed him deeply, she haven't seen that man in a few days and had missed him dearly. She marvelled at how handsome Naruto looked in his outfil, it was like the Jounin uniform but was black in color, and the under shirt was like a second skin, so it showed off Naruto's rippling muscles all along his body...

Asuma sighed in annoyance at the interuption but answered nonetheless. "I think he went home after meeting Naruto-kun...you should be able to find him there."

Naruto smiled at the man and nodded in thanks. "Thank you Asuma-sensei...good day."

Asume didn't care about when the young man would leave so he turned back at Kurenai with a smile. "So Kurenai-chan. wi-" The man was surprised when his love interest was not anywhere in sight, he turned around to see if Naruto saw where she went, but to his further surprise Naruto was gone as well. "...What the hell?"

Kurenai was giggling cutely under the layers of Naruto's illusions as Asuma was darting his head left and right to look for her. She felt someone wrap their arms around her waist and pulled her close, she smiled lovingly when she felt her lover's chest against his back.

"Hey Naruto-kun...I missed you." said Kurenai as she enjoyed Naruto's warmth.

Naruto smiled a little before he just Shunshin to travel back to his own apartment at high speeds. Kurenai was surprised but did not fight against his movements, and the next time she opened her eyes, she was at the home of her love.

"I missed you too Kurenai-chan..." whispered Naruto to her ear as he licked her earlobe and fondled her left breast with his right hand, his left was still secured around her waist.

Kurenai moaned and reached her hand back to brush through some of Naruto's hair. "Wow...Naru-kun, you are really horny today." stated Kurenai as he felt Naruto rub her nipples through her mesh under-shirt.

Naruto trailed kissed along her neck and grinded himself against her. "That is one reason Kurenai-chan...I also hate it when that pathetic man tries to hit on you..." whispered Naruto as he lossened his pants.

Kurenai shook her head and bit her lips. "You know that you are the only man for me Naru-kun...I love you more than anything..." moaned out the woman as she felt her panties drench in her juices.

Naruto chuckled against Kurenai's neck and licked up her skin. "Of couse I know that...I am just annoyed at that man." said Naruto as he began to take off Kurenai clothes. "...You know, this outfit of yours in really hard to take off..."

Kurenai giggled and turned around to face her man. "Well, just think of it as unwrapping a present..." whispered Kurenai sexily as she dragged Naruto into his bedroom and pulled him down on top of her as he laid on his bed, desperately trying to make up for the few nights of no sex with him...

* * *

The End!

This is the eighth chapter of Genjutsu Legend and the official introduction of Fem Gaara, who I have named Manami. I would have chose a name that was shared more similarities to Gaara, but Japanese female names that start with "G" is scarce, and Gaia just sounds to masculine to be the name for Gaara in this story.

On a side note, Kurenai, Anko and Hana have been made younger to fit the atmostphere of the story, so all of them are eighteen years old, only three years older then Naruto.

The next chapter will be the start of the Chunin exams, and it will be quite action packed and very fun to write.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I WILL UPDATE FASTER IF I GET MORE REVIEWS!**


	9. Phase One

I Don't Own Naruto!

Genjutsu Legend Chapter 9

* * *

The Green Leaf was the Hotel that most of the foreign Ninja were staying, and each individual village occupied a floor of the building. Sunagakure no Sato had the most number of Ninja out of the visitors, so the had full access to the two top floors of the Hotel, and the team of the Kazekage's children was staying at the suite of the building.

Standing next to a large window of the suite, Manami was staring out at the night lights of Konoha and tried to use the cold air to calm her nerves. The young woman crossed her arms around her chest and felt her own heartbeat heavily inside her chest, she closed her eyes and sighed in fustration. Ever since a few hours ago, the image of the handsome blonde man had been stuck inside her head. Manami had never felt so peculiar before, the moment she stared into the blue eyes of Uzumaki Naruto she had been captivated...

The reason may be because of the fact that his eyes contained no malice or hatred against her...and to some extent, his eyes were like her own. Just like people say, the eyes are the window to the soul, and Manami saw the well hidden pain that was inside Naruto's heart, and it struck her heavily as she had never seen anyone that shared her pain. It was also curious to Manami that the blonde man's demeanor was not anything like her own, he seem to accept the hatred of the people around him instead of fighting back.

The Sabaku girl sighed as she brushed a strand of stray hair away from her face, she had no idea why, but she felt attracted to Naruto, not only because of his eyes, but because he was one of the most handsome men she had ever laid eyes on. They he sounded when he wanted to know her name was the first time in a long time that she felt needed and wanted, his tone was filled with desire and his eyes was staring into her very soul.

"A-Are you alright M-Manami-chan?" asked Temari with a slightly uncomfortable look on her face. "You seem a little fustrated...is everything alright?"

Manami looked over at her older sister and sighed, "Everything is fine Temari..." said the girl with annoyance in her voice, she hated people that talked to her but was also afraid of her...if they don't want to talk then they should just be quiet.

Temari nodded and slowly walked away...as an older sister she was quite worried about Manami, she knew that the blonde man they met eariler was the cause behind her sister's confusion...because the girl never had any normal interaction with anybody, the blonde man must have been very interesting to Manami in order for the red haired beauty to act so out of character...

Manami was considered one of the most beautiful women in Sunagakure, and despite her reputation as a maniac, some of the men in the village had fostered crushes on her...but sadly for all of them, they literally ended up being crushed instead...Ever since the death of Manami's uncle, she had been alone, neither her siblings nor her father had spoke to her causally once.

When she got older and more powerful, she began to use her powers to fight back at those who had wronged her, and because of that, most people in the village was afraid of her...

Manami sighed and rested her head on against the side of the wall. _'Who are you Uzumaki Naruto...why do I feel like this when I think about you...?'_

* * *

"Is everything ready for the next few weeks Danzo-san?" asked Naruto seriously as the old man trailed behind him. The Uzumaki leader was wearing his white Haori over a white Kimono with a thick purple sash, and his blade was once again strapped to his waist.

The old war hawk nodded at his leader. "Hai Uzumaki-sama, everything and everyone is ready, and most of the equipment and material is already on it's way to Uzushio no Kuni according to Gato." said the man with his head slightly down.

Naruto looked over the other side of his shoulder to Sasuke. "Once we take our leave, Haku and Zabuza will be under your command...you will be the one to teach them, and assign them their missions." ordered the Uzumaki leader.

The Uchiha bowed his head. "Hai Uzumaki-taicho!" saluted the young man with a smirk, with the power of one of the ex-seven Ninja Swordsman, and a Hyoton user, he would be one step closer to killing Itachi.

Danzo bowed his head to get his leader's attention. "Uzumaki-sama, what should we do to the Hyuga clan once our mission is over...they would be completely under our mercy?" asked the man with his eyes closed and is face void of any emotions.

Naruto closed his eyes in thought. "Kill the entire main family and leave some of the branch family alive...we will be in possession of the Caged Bird Seal, so they will be under our control" said the man as he turned a corner and headed towards his main office, he looked through the corner of his eyes at his oldest subordinate. 'Danzo-san, I need you to go assign the position of each of our troops around the village, I have already posted a map in the meeting room..." commanded Naruto.

The old man nodded. "Hai Uzumaki-sama!" replied the man as he vanished via Shunshin.

Sasuke looked at his leader and smirked a little. "Do you not trust Danzo, Uzumaki-taicho...he seems loyal enough, and I must say that he is much more polite than me..." said the Uchiha as he followed Naruto into his main office.

Naruto walked behind his large desk and sat down as the Uchiha sat across from him. "Danzo-san is an old man...one that has been inside the system far longer than we have, so I must take into account that he won't be loyal for someone as young as me for long..." stated the Uzumaki as he poured a couple of glasses of sake.

The Uchiha accepted the drink with both hands and a nod in respect. "As logical as that sounds Uzumaki-taicho, you are much more powerful than Danzo...not to mention that you have control over the Hogyoku." said Sasuke as he took a slip of the fine quality sake.

Naruto smirked. "I am aware of that, but real power in this world is not brute force of chakra...it is a man's ability to lie and deceit, and Danzo-san is a man that has those traits in spades."

Sasuke shrugged and sipped from his glass again. "I will be sure to keep a close eye on him Taicho,, if he shows a hint of betrayal...I will kill him in a heartbeat." said the Uchiha as he activated his Sharingan.

The Uzumaki chuckled. "Give it a while Sasuke...it will take another few years before you would be more powerful than Danzo...what you need to focus on now are the Chunin Exams." said the leader as he pulled out several scrolls from his desk and tossed them to the Uchiha. "These are some seals that I drew up, I want you to give a copy to both Neji and Sai...during the time that you will not be able to reach me, write into the scroll, and what you write will be transfered to each of the other scrolls in real time..."

Sasuke stared at the three scrolls in his hand with shock. "That is amazing Taicho...your skills in Fuinjutsu is truly frightening." said the Uchiha as he looked at his leader.

Naruto smirked as he took of his haori and relaxed on his chair. "Now lets have a drink...we both need to relax our nerves for tomorrow's mission." said Naruto as he refilled both glasses with sake.

Sasuke chuckled and picked up his glass and raised it to his leader. "To your success Uzumaki-taicho!" stated the young man as he drank the glass whole.

Naruto chuckled back and nodded. "Here, here!" he said as he also drank his glass whole.

* * *

According to the instructions of the Chunin Exams, all participating members of the exma must report to room 300 by eleven o'clock, and that was where Team Seven was heading towards. Naruto had not been back to the academy that he had spent the most of his life at since his graduation, just being back inside the so-called school made him sick. The Academy was the very place that the pathetic village of Konoha spreads their so-called truth to the young generation of the village, and poisen their minds with propaganda.

Looking around him, Naruto saw many people that orginated from different villages all hoping to become a Chunin after the exams, and he just smiled at their pathetic dreams of being a Ninja that would die for their village. Most of the world was blind to the fact that villages are used to stabilize power evenly among the Elemental Nations, and the people controlling the villages would use that power to spread their philosophy to the others of his village so he and his follower would always have his power. Most of the Ninja in a village are used as tools and fodder, the really valuble inside a Ninja village is the blind control it's leader has over his people.

Naruto sighed and wondered why most people cannot think outside of the box...but he was thankful of that, because if he wasn't smarter than most people, he would have not been able to control so many with so little effort.

"Why is there so many people here?" asked Hinata as the group arrived at a door that was guarded by two other Genin.

Sasuke saw that the sigh above of the room wrote 300, but they only used two flights of stairs so it had to be a trick. "This is so stupid...lets go Hinata, Naruto." said the Uchiha as Team Seven walked around the crowd and towards the stairwell.

The Uzumaki and Hyuga nodded and followed their teammate to the otherside of the hallway, Naruto sensed Neji and his team behing them still lingering around the fake door, presummabiliy that they were trying to act weak and feeble to the other people. Sighing inwardly, Naruto continued his way through one more flight of stairs to the third floor of the academy. As they walked out of the stairwell they came across a large room that used to be for training, and they needed to go through it to go to room 300.

"Hey Uchiha-san!" said someone from above Team Seven, and they looked up to see Neji's teammate Lee staring down at them.

Sasuke sighed and looked up at the weird looking young man annoyed. "What do you want?" asked the Uchiha with his condesending voice.

Lee jumped down to their level and pointed his fist at Sasuke. "Uchiha Sasuke-kun...I challenge you to a fight!" cried the man passionately.

Sasuke just wished that he could be like his leader and act like a weakling so he wouldn't be bothered so much. "Stop annoying me you loser...I'll fight you in the Chunin Exams." said Sasuke as he walked around the weird man.

"Are you afraid of losing Uchiha-san...I guess the Uchiha clan is not was powerful as history says." taunted the other Genin to Sasuke.

The Uchiha was about to fire a Jutsu at Lee, but Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Don't worry about this Sasuke-kun..." said Naruto as he looked over at Lee. "I will take care of this guy..." Naruto had always been interested in Lee, he was a man that was born without a proper chakra network, so he was forced to focus on Taijutsu. Normally Naruto would not be interested in such weaklings, but since Lee had trained under Konoha best Taijutsu expert, it would be a high chance that the man would actually be pretty good. But if was not good at all...Naruto could use him for something else...

The Uchiha looked over at his leader with his fake condesention. "Sure...do whatever you want dobe."

Lee shook his head when Naruto stepped up to him, and raised his hand. "Sorry Naruto-san, you are not the one I want to fight!"

Naruto smiled kindly at the man, "I am sorry too Lee, but you aren't going to fight with Sasuke-kun until after you have beaten me..." said the Uzumaki as he got into a combat stance.

Lee sighed and nodded. "Fine then Naruto-san...I'm sorry for this." said the spandex man as he charged at Naruto with high speeds and swiped a kick at the blonde man's face. But much to his surprise, Naruto caught his kick with his bare hands and he still had that same smiled on his face.

"That was good kick Lee, but not good enough!" cried Naruto as he used his grip around Lee's ankle to pull him towards him and delivered a hard punch to the Genin's face, sending him backwards a few meters. Naruto followed up with another puch to the stomach as he jumped after Lee, sending the Genin to the ground. To finish him, Naruto jumped into the air and used gravity to power his fall, he bent his knee in mid-air and crashed both his knees into Lee's body.

The Spandex Genin cried out in pain as most of the muscles in his body were strained and some of his ribs were fractured. Naruto grabbed Lee by the collar and threw him to the wall, making a large dent on impact. The Uzumaki walked up to the barely conscious young man with a smirk.

"If only you were stronger Lee...than I wouldn't have had to do this." said Naruto as he walked up to Lee and gathered chakra in his hand. "Sleep well Lee...Inemuri!" muttered Naruto as he waved his hand over Lee's face, the last thing Naruto saw before he activated his Jutsu was the man trying to say something.

Sasuke looked around and saw that Hinata was still normal and looked worried, so he knew that Naruto had used a Genjutsu. "What are you doing Taicho...why did you do that to him?" asked the Uchiha in shock, this was not a part of the plan.

Naruto made a Kage Bunshin and used henge to transform it into Lee. "I need more people on our side during the exams...so this is the perfect setup." said Naruto as he made Hinata and Gai who was watching from above, that he lost to Lee and the latter couldn't fight Sasuke because they needed to head to the meeting area in a few minutes.

Sasuke then smirked. "I see, you are thinking that we don't have enough people inside when we are taking the exam, so you plan to use one of your clones to take his place during the exams." said the Uchiha as he crossed his arms and looked at Hinata and Gai acting out in Naruto's illusion.

Naruto nodded and made a Kage Bunshin, then used the Henge no Jutsu to transform the clone into Lee. "The clone will tell Neji everything, and I will use Kyoka Suigetsu to complete the illusion."

Sasuke nodded and ran his hand through his hair. "So what are we going to do with Lee...he's not dead yet." muttered the Uchiha as he looked at the burned body of the older Genin.

The Uzumaki chuckled and started to walk away. "I don't really care, just fix him a little and call one of the Ne members to keep him locked up." said Naruto as Sasuke rubbed his forehead and sent a signal to one of his subordinates.

* * *

The main room of the Chunin Exams was amost filled to the brim with hundreds of Genin, and all of them were nervous and tense, the entire atmostphere in the room was filled with palpable tension. To sooth their own anxiety, most of the Genin glared at whoever came into the room and tried to make themselves feel superior. The more confident of Ninja sat further back into the room and ignored the rest, just waiting for the exams to start.

Team Seven walked into the room and like the others before them, all of the Ninja in their range glared at them in the hope of intimidating them, which worked on Hinata as the girl scooted closer to Naruto. Sasuke maintained his arrogant demeanor and smirked at some of the Ninja glaring at him, and flicked his hair at then, making most of them glare back more. While all this was happening, Naruto was scanning the area within the room, and he let a small smile come onto his lips as he found a very vibrant shade of red from within the crowd.

Sasuke looked over at his leader and saw the Uzumaki looking over at the far corner of the room, at the Suna Kunoichi that they met a few days ago. The Uchiha sighed as he saw the look of desire of his leader's face, and he knew that their will be one more Ninja on their side during the exams...

Naruto ignored everybody that was in between him and Manami as he stared into her light blue eyes...there was just something about the sexy girl that attracted him. Her eyes reminded him of himself when he was much younger, it was void of any emotions and life, it was as if she no longer found the will to live.

Despite all the talent and power Naruto had possessed his whole life, he was still subjected to loneliness and pain...

Boredom...

Pointless Days...

Silence...

Were all tortures of loneliness, and Naruto had endured them is entire life. There was no worst feeling than having to purpose in life, not only did he have no equal in terms of power, he also had nobody to share with. Of course Naruto did not consider his fate as sad or unfortunate, he did not want to have his existence dependant on others, so he decided that his fate and life is his own, and instead of changing himself to fit into the world, he would take control of the world and remodel it to his image...

Afterall...those with power shouldn't think about how the world currently is...but what the ideal world should be...

Time seem to have stopped to let the two lonely soul gaze into each other for a brief second more, but their moment was interupted when someone jumped onto Naruto's back from behind.

"NARUTO-KUN YOU'RE LATE!" shrieked the annoying voice of Yamanaka Ino, she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck as he legs tanled around his waist. The Uzumaki forced his urge to throw the annoying bitch into a wall down, and looked back to smile at her...From his periferal, Naruto was surprised to see Manami look a little irritated.

"Hey Ino-chan, long time no see", said Naruto as the blonde girl smiled at him, which only made him more annoyed. Hinata from behind the hugging pair glared at the Yamanaka girl and almost activated her Byakugan, ever since her academy days she had always hated Ino, as the girl was always stealing the attention of Naruto from her and the Hyuga girl could never be as bold as the Yamanaka. The Hyuga heiress gripped her fists tightly as she suppressed the urge to lash out at the other girl...

Sasuke scoffed at the situation and sighed inwardly, he really felt bad for his leader. The Uzumaki had to keep up his facade for a few more hours and he still had to endure the annoyances of his fan-girls. If it was Sasuke in his position, the Uchiha would have just thrown the girl into a wall, and walked away feeling satisfied.

"Do you have to jump on Naruto-kun everytime you see him Ino-pig!" cried another equally annoying voice from behind the group, and the looked back to see the rest of team ten, and team eight walking towards them. Sakura glared at Ino as she shook her fists in front of her face. "Can't you see that you are annoying him?"

Ino stuck her tongue out at Sakura and Hinata, but her teammates were also getting annoyed. "Ino, please get off of Naruto, I told you that we should at least try to look intimidating..." muttered Shikamaru lazily as he rubbed his temples to rid himself of his headache.

Ino finally got off of Naruto, although reluctantly, but most people around them were glad that the commotion was over. "Hey guys, long time no see." said Naruto with his kind smile in place.

Kiba smirked and walked up to Naruto. "Yo Naruto, how've you been man?" asked the Inuzuka heir excited.

Naruto smiled back and nodded his head. "I've been fine Kiba, just a bit nervous about the exams..." muttered the young man sheepishly.

The Inuzuka chuckled as he pumped his chest out. "Well I am not nervous at all, our team trained so hard under Kurenai-sensei we are many time stronger than before!" boasted the dog boy.

Many of the other Ninja a little distance from them glared at Kiba, all irritated at the boy's hubris, and Shino tried to calm him down. "Kiba...stop boasting, we do not need ny sort of unneeded attention from the other participants." scolded the Aburame heir.

Sasuke chuckled and smirked afterwards. "Yeah you mutt, just keep your bark nice and quite alright." teased the Uchiha as he looked away from the livid Kiba.

The Inuzuka glared at the Uchiha as his dog growled at Sasuke as well. "Shut the fuck up Uchiha, or I will kick your ass!" cried the dog boy with anger.

Sasuke just shrugged him off and closed his eyes as he crossed his arms. "Don't kid youself doggy, it would be another few decades before you could even challenge me." said the Uchiha with his condesending voice. The atmostphere around the group of rookies were becoming increasingly tense, and the people in the room were becoming increasingly angry and irritated.

"You lot should really quiet down...the Chunin exams are serious, please do not act like children." said someone from behind the group.

Naruto looked back to see a man with glasses looking at them, and from what he saw the man was a few years older than him. He has onyx eyes and ash-grey hair, which was kept in a ponytail that extends to his upper back, with his bangs framing either side of his forehead. He wore a dark purple shirt with a high collar, a white under-shirt, fingerless gloves with armoured plates on the back of the hand, a white cloth waistband worn at an angle, dark purple pants, blue sandals, and a shuriken holster on his right leg.

Sasuke looked at the man dubiously. "And who are you?" asked the Uchiha as he sensed his leader look at the man himself.

The grey haired man smiled at the group as he pushed his glasses up. "I am Yakushi Kabuto...it is nice to meet the group of Genin that just made themselves a target for almost all the other teams in the exams." said the man.

Naruto pretended to be surprised and intimidated when he saw almost all the other Genin in the room glaring at their direction, the Uzumaki chuckled inwardly, to think that he actually had to act like he was in fear of the weaklings around him, if he wanted to, he could destroy everybody in the room with complete ease.

Kabuto sighed at the group of younger Genin. "This is the Chunin exams, and everybody in it is stressed out as it is...we don't need rookies llike you all to make a fool out of yourselves right in front of everyone."

Sasuke scoffed at the man. "Then why the hell are you here Kabuto...aren't you in the spotlight as well?" stated the Uchiha with a smirk.

Kabuto chuckled and shook his head. "What would you all know, you're just rookies..." said the man as he pushed up his glasses again. Kabuto looked at Sasuke intently and smirked. "I see...you are Uchiha Sasuke" stated the man. "The only survivor of the Uchiha clan in Konoha, and the rookie of the year of his graduating class...I think you have been on 25 D-ranked missions and a cancelled C-ranked mission...and I think you have already awakened your Sharingan..."

The Uchiha narrowed his eyes at Kabuto. "How do you know so much about me...?" asked Sasuke as he was suspicious of the man knowing about Naruto as well.

Kabuto smirked. "Well you see, I like to keep tabs on all the Ninja I research about, and you were one of the most interesting ones Sasuke-kun..." said the man as he pulled out a deck of cards. "I keep all the information I recieve into cards, and separated them individually." stated the man as he pulled out Sasuke's card and it had the exact information he just said before.

The Uchiha looked at the man intently. "So you have the information of many Ninja in that deck?" asked Sasuke curiously.

Kabuto nodded with a proud smile. "Hai Sasuke-kun...is there anyone that you are interested in?" asked the man while he held the deck of cards.

Naruto chuckled and placed his hand in Sasuke's shoulder. "Don't believe this guy Sasuke...he's up to something here..." said the Uzumaki as he looked at Kabuto with narrowed eyes.

The Yakushi man smiled at Naruto and pulled out a card from the deck. "You are Uzumaki Naruto...an avergae Ninja that took longer than average to graduate from the academy, your teammates are Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuga Hinata...all your skills are farly well rounded, but none of them are spectacular..." said the man with a hint of condesension.

Ino glared at the man along with Hinata and Sakura. "Shut up you asshole, you look older than Naruto-kun and you are still taking the exams." cried Sakura as she resisted the urge to punch the older man.

Kabuto smiled and nodded. "Guilty...this is my seventh attempt at the Chunin exams."

Kiba sighed and shook his head. "You failed the last seven times and you still have the nerve to make fun of Naruto, do you have any shame at all?" asked the Inuzuka, pissed at the man for mocking his friend.

Naruto placed his hand on Kiba's shoulder and smiled at the younger man. "It's alright Kiba..." said Naruto before he looked at the Yakushi. "Kabuto-san...since you have taken the exam so many times, you must know it quite well."

Kabuto nodded at the blonde man with a smile. "That is true Naruto-kun...all the exams I have taken are relatively similar..." said the man before he looked over at one corner of the room. "Though there is a new village attending this year...Otogakure no Sato...it's a relatively new village so don't worry so much about them." Kabuto took out a card and channneled his chakra into it, and it showed a map of the elemental nations and it indicated the nations participating in the exams. "Konoha, Suna, Ame, Taki, Kusa and Oto are all villages that sent Ninja to the exams...but some are more threatening than others."

Naruto saw from the corner of his eyes that three shadows were speeding towards him and Kabuto, he pretended to not notice and focused on Kabuto speaking, all the while he was smirking inside to see the man in front of him get pummeled for his words. The Uzumaki acted surprised when he was pushed out of the way by one of the shadows and jumped away from the area, all the while he was looking at Kabuto to observe how he would react, and he was surprised at way he saw...

Instead of being caught off guard, Naruto noticed that Kabuto had caught sight of the people trying to ambush him, but he deliberately let himself get hit. Kabuto was knocked back after the first hit, but dodged the second hit bu jumping back.

Kabuto held his cheek as he smirked at the man in front of him. "What i-" Kabuto's sentence was cut off when his glasses suddenly cracked and he was forced back again then fell to the ground.

The Oto Ninja looked at Kabuto and sneered. "I am Kinuta Dosu...and I am an Oto Ninja." Dosu had bandages covering most of his face, leaving only his left eye uncovered. He also wore a large poncho with long sleeves, a snake patterned scarf around his neck, a straw raincoat protruding from the back of his scarf, and a large amplifier on his right arm for most of his attacks.

"Tsuchi Kin..." said a girl with very long black hair, almost reaching down to the ground, tied by a violet ribbon right near the end, and black eyes, she was wearing a green jacket and grey pants.

"Abumi Zaku" sneered a man with spiky, dark hair and dark eyes. He wore a beige shirt with two black stripes and three prints of the kanji for death down the front. His forehead protector had an attached happuri under the cloth rather than connected to the metal plate.

Dosu walked up to the fallen Kabuto and glared down at him. "If I ever hear you mock our village and comrades again, I will kill you." said the man as he lifted the fallen grey haired man as his female teammate tied him up with her Ninja wire.

The people around them looked at the scene with interest and some of fear, Kabuto glared at the Oto Shinobi as he suppressed the man throughout his body. Dosu chuckled as Kin grinned, but soon their expressions changed to surprised when their Ninja wire was cut off by someone's katana...

Dosu turned his head and suddenly found a fist embedded in his face, and he was sent flying into the crowd of people, making people move away from him. Kin glared at the man that punched her teammate, but she found herself looked into a pair of Sharingan, and before she knew it she met the same fate as Dosu. Zaku growled at Sasuke for attackiing his teammates and aimed his arm to the Uchiha, but before he could do anything, a katana slashed across his forearm...the man cried out in pain as he backed away from the area by jumping a few meters away.

Everybody in the room looked at Naruto who was holding a katana in his hands, and all of them though the katana was a very well crafted weapon. The Uzumaki looked back Kabuto who was still looking at his blade, and walked up to him. "Are you alright Kabuto-san?" asked Naruto as he offered his hand to the man.

The grey haired man nodded with a smile before using Naruto's hand to get up. "Thank you Naruto-san..." said the man as he looked at the Uzumaki with surprise on his face, the blonde haired man was much more than what Kabuto expected, they way he attacked Dosu was so fast he didn't even see him move.

Sasuke walked up to Dosu and Kin to glare down at them with his Sharingan. "Who do you two think you are...the Chunin exams have not started and if I see you try that again I will kill you two with no remorse..." muttered the Uchiha with killer intent lacing his voice, making the two Oto Genin shiver in fright. The other rookie genins all looked at Sasuke and Naruto in shock, from what they just saw the two had become much stronger since a few months ago.

"HEY YOU LOT, STOP THE COMMOTION RIGHT NOW!" cried a man from in front of the room, along with a group of Chunin behind him. The man was tall and broad, he was wearing a black trench coat as well as a bandana on his head. He looked at Naruto and pointed at him. "Hey you, put that katana away!" cried the man as he saw the blade in Naruto's hand.

Naruto nodded with a smile. "Hai..." said the young man as he sheathed his blade...

The oppressive man stepped a little and looked at all the Chunin-hopefuls. "I am Morino Ibiki, the proctor of the first part of the exam!" announced the proctor as he smirked at the many people in the room. "Please follow me to commence the start of the Chunin Exams!"

* * *

Since it was the first part of the exam, the numbers of people were quite high, almost two hundred in total. Each person that walked into th examination room would recieve a piece of paper that would have a number on it, and that number would align with a desk within the room. The two sides, and the back of the room were monitered by rows of Chunin, and the proctor along with few other Chunin stood at the front.

Naruto looked down a the number 69 in his hand and walked to his disignated desk, sitting down in his chair he looked a few rows under him to see Sasuke, and a few seats to the right of him to see Neji. Naruto crossed his arms and leaned back against his chakra as he placed his legs on top of his desk, everyone in the room had already been exposed to Kyoka Suigetsu, and he made everyone perceive him as just as normal Genin taking the test.

Ibiki stood and cleared his throat to attract everybody's attention. "This is the first phase of the Chunin Exams...and it is a written test." started the man as he crossed his arms. "You will all start with ten points, one question wrong are three points deducted, and each time you cheat two points will be deducted..."

Naruto shook his head and closed his eyes, he couldn't believe that the test would be so idiotic, looking over at Sasuke and Neji, Naruto saw that they both have already started to copy the answers off of some guys in front of them.

"This is ridiculous..." muttered Naruto, making his two subordinates smirk a little. The Uzumaki got up from his seat and walked around the room, looking at the people writting the test he saw some of them sweating and fidgeting, shaking his head Naruto smacked one of them on the back of the head, making the man hit the man next to him.

One of the Chunin on the left side of the room pointed at the two men. "Hey you two...that was the last call for you two, OUT!" cried the Chunin as the two man was forced out as they denied their last attempt to cheat.

Chuckling to himself Naruto walked up the flights of stairs and everytime he passed people that sweated or looked nervous, he would prank them by pushing their tests to the ground, make them fall out of their chair, and even making them fly a few rows forward...Sasuke and Neji forced themselves from laughing, they both like the whimsical side of Naruto, their leader might have great power and ambitions, but he does occasionally have a funny bone.

Naruto reached the top of the room and he smiled a little when he saw Manami finished the test. The sexy girl was just sitting in her chair with her arms crossed, making her generous bust more pronounced. The Uzumaki walked up to her and sat on her desk as he stared into her eyes...

"You are so beautiful Sabaku no Manami..." muttered Naruto as he stroked the side of the girl's face, his fingers sunk into the smooth and soft cheek of the girl that interested him to no end. He looked into her light blue eyes that were the same shade as the sky…

Naruto tucked a stray strand of hair behind Manami's ear, and the girl was shocked to see her own hair move for no reason, there was no wind in the room, and her sand did not react...so she had no logical explaination.

Naruto smirked a little at the cute expression of Manami's face and leaned his head forward to plant a light kiss on her lips...

"Soon Manami-chan...you will be mine..."

* * *

The End!

That was ninth chapter of Genjutsu Legend, and I hope you all liked it. If any of you were wondering why Manami's sand did not react to Naruto's touch, my explaination is because the sand reacts upon killer intent, which is why sometimes in the manga, people like Naruto, Temari or Kankuro could touch Gaara.

**Please Review if you want me to update faster! :P**


	10. The Snake in the Leaves

I Don't Own Naruto!

Genjutsu Legend Chapter 10

* * *

Naruto was sitting back in his desk with a smirk on his face, he was content with looking at Manami, but as soon as the written exam was finished, one of his lovely girls came in through the window. Anko broke through the window with a banner wrapped around her, and as soon as she landed she spreaded the banner with several Kunais and announced her entrance. Naruto's eyes trailed along the large breasts and plump ass of his lover, he had not been with Anko for a few nights and he had missed it.

"I am the proctor of the second plase of the exam, Mitarashi Anko!" cried the sexy woman as she pumped her fists in the air.

Naruto inwardly laughed at his fun lover, Anko had always been a very fun woman to be with, her bubbily personality and fun loving attitude always cheered him up whenever he needed it. The Uzumaki kept his eyes on his lover as she scanned the area of the Chunin hopefuls, and her eyes lingered along the blue eyes of her lover, for just that brief moment her michevious and predatory eyes became warm and affectionate.

"All of you will report to training ground 44 in one hour, anyone who doesn't make it in time will be disqualified!" cried Anko authoritively as the Genin quickly filed out of the room.

Sasuke and Neji nodded at their leader as the walked out of the room, knowing that Naruto had already planted an illusion within the crowd, they walked out of the room. Naruto smiled at Anko as the woman stalked up to him as she suck on her own fingertip while she smiled at him sexily...

"Why aren't you with your team Genin...?" asked the beautiful girl as she sat down onto Naruto's lap, she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her forehead against his.

Naruto smiled and pulled Anko closer to him around the waist and kissed her lightly on her lips, Anko added more pressure into the kiss as Naruto licked her bottom lip. Anko opened her mouth and entangled her tongue the her man, moaning into the kiss as she grinded her ass on Naruto's lap. Naruto smirked against the kiss as his hands reached around to spank Anko's ass, his lips trailed down her jaw, neck, shoulder and breasts.

"How can I let my sexy proctor here all alone when she looks so horny..." whispered Naruto softy.

Anko held onto Naruto head as he licked and sucked her nipples through her mesh shirt, she moaned as she felt her pussy moisten and her juices flow down her thighs to Naruto's lap. "N-Naruto-koi...I need you..." muttered Anko with a flushed face and quick breathing.

Naruto lightly bit Anko's hardened nipples as he pulled away from her, the Uzumaki looked into Anko's eyes and he rolled her nipples around his fingers. "Are you sure about this baby...we are right in the middle of the Chunin Exams..." asked Naruto huskily close her ear, his breath lingered on her skin as a shiver shot down her spine.

Anko's breath hitched, "Like I care about that, I want you right now Naru-kun!" said Anko huskily as she rubbed her whole body against Naruto.

Naruto smirked and licked Anko's ear a little. "What happened to you and Kurenai-chan...both of you have become so horny whenever you see me." teased the Uzumaki as he begun to let his control over her five senses take over her mind with pleasure.

Anko felt her loins burn with desire and lust. "That is all your fault Naruto-koi, you made us love sex so much!" cried Anko as she felt her pleasure rising. "Whenever I see you I remember all the times we had sex and how great it felt each time..." muttered the girl as she held on to her lover's frame. "I need you Naruto-koi..."

Naruto smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips. "How can I say no to my beautiful Anko-chan..." whispered the man against Anko's lips and his tongue flicked against the tip of her own. Naruto smiled when he heard Anko moan as he rubbed his erected member against her wet core, out of all his girls, Anko was the one with the cutest moans. The Uzumaki wrapped his lips around Anko's large nipples as he enjoyed the sweet taste of her skin. Naruto's fingers sunk into the soft flesh of her ass as he massaged the plump part of the woman on his lap.

"Please don't tease me anymore Naruto-koi..." said Anko affectionately as she stared into her lover's blue eyes that were filled with more emotion that usual.

The Uzumaki flipped Anko and laid her on top of his desk and ripped off her skirt. He rubbed his engorged sex organ against her pussy, and spreaded her juices around her thighs. "I love your soft and warm pussy Anko-chan..." said Naruto as he thrusted into her fully, completely filling her insides.

Anko moaned as she felt her first orgasm hit her heavily as her body shook. "Oh Kami-sama!" cried Anko as she snapped her eyes close and held onto her desk. "I love you Naruto-koi!"

Naruto smiled at her reaction and words, "You are so tight Anko-chan." muttered Naruto as he spanked Anko's ass cheeks and watched them jiggle. Naruto's hips moved faster as he thrusted faster and faster into his lover, the desk under Anko was shaking violently as the lovers on top made love very intensely. Initially, Naruto saw his girls as mere sex toys to relieve stress, but in the recent few years, he had found that he had fostered feelings for each of them.

Anko, Kurenai and Hana each has great love for him, and genuinely care for him no matter what. Naruto had been a stranger to affection his entire life, and was not use to people being nice to him without giving anything in return, for the first time in his life, he had people love him unconditionally. Anko was the first woman he had ever been with, and she had shared a similar life compared to him, although her pain was at a less extent, Naruto felt like he could relate to her emotionally.

Kurenai was the first person that was genuinely nice to him, she was the only person to help him during his academy days, even though he didn't need it, he appreciated the goodwill behind the gesture. No matter how powerful and influencial Naruto had become, he would always remember the wonderful things his girls did for him without asking for anything in return. When Naruto took over their five senses, his objective was just to make them have sex with him, but after a while he found that he started to enjoy their company not only because of their beauty, but also for their affection for him...it made him feel good.

Naruto flipped Anko onto her back on the desk and leaned down to kiss her passionately on her lips; the girl moaned as her tongue fought against her lover's as they engaged in a dance of passion. Anko ran her fingers through Naruto's hair and hugged his head close to her, "I love you Naruto-koi..."

Naruto frowned a little at her words, he knew that he had feelings for all his girls, especially for Anko and Kurenai, but he didn't know if he really loved them. The Uzumaki pulled back to look into Anko's eyes and saw nothing but love and affection in them...

"Anko-chan...I...I-" stuttered Naruto confused as he was interupted by Anko.

"You don't need to say anything now Naruto-koi..." whispered Anko with tears in her eyes. "All I want you to know is that I love you more than anything...just stay with me okay?"

Naruto closed his eyes for a few seconds before he hugged Anko close to his body. "I'm sorry Anko-chan...I need some time to figure my feelings out, but I know that I have feelings for you Anko-chan..." he said as he kissed Anko deeply and sat down on a chair as the girl straddled his lap.

Anko smiled as she moaned, she bounced her body up and down as Naruto penetrated her repeatedly. "That's all I need to know my love..." said Anko into Naruto's ear.

Naruto kissed her again as his hand grabbed onto her large breasts, he thrusted his hips upwards to meet Anko's bounces. "I'm going to cum soon Anko-chan..." muttered Naruto as he felt a familiar stirring in his loins.

Anko cried out as she came for the second time and hugged Naruto close to her. "I want your baby Naruto-koi..." everytime Naruto shot his seed into Anko, she would want him to get her pregnant, she really wanted to have his child.

Naruto grunted as he thrusted up a far as he could and shot his seed as deep as possible into Anko, the man moaned in pleasure at each of his shots. Anko smashed her lips onto Naruto's as she felt her womb being filled to the brim, he cried into his mouth as tears flowed down her face.

Naruto held Anko close to him as they both breathed heavily, the man lightly kissed his lover's neck and his tongue trailed over the cursed seal Anko recieved from ther former teacher. Naruto felt his anger rise as he thought about the man that cursed his girl to a life of anguish, he promised himself a few years ago that if he ever came across Orochimaru, he would kill the man without a shred of hesitation.

"Do you have to go now Naruto-koi?" asked Anko as she rubbed her breasts against Naruto's chest.

Naruto smiled at Anko and pushed her breasts together as he licked her nipples lightly. "Of course I don't need to go now...Sasuke could get the finished the second part by himself." said Naruto with Anko's breasts rubbing against his face.

Anko giggled and nodded. "Alright then...you have five days at most", said the girl as she felt Naruto harden again inside of her. "You can just meet him at the tower inside the forest of death."

Naruto looked up at Anko in between her breasts. "Oh...the second phase is in the forest of death?" asked Naruto as he chuckled. "I don't want to go there...lets just go home for now." said Naruto as he trasported Anko and himself to his home via shunshin.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke had always been very envious of his leader, no only because of the man's incredible talent and seemingly boundless power, but mainly because of the Uzumaki's leisure by using Kyoka Suigetsu. Sasuke already hates Konoha, and if his leader and group weren't still inside the village, he would have left a long time ago, not only was the village pathetic, in additional to that he also had to deal with the tedious population of the village that he would like to see burn.

"Should we head to the tower now Sasuke-kun?" asked Hinata as she ran besides the Uchiha and the illusion that was Naruto.

The Uchiha looked over at the girl and sighed. "I guess..." he muttered as he placed a heaven scroll into his pouch.

The second part of the exam was just as stupid as the first in Sasuke's opinion, all the teams would be given one scroll to keep, either a heaven scroll or an earth scroll. Once a team has acquired one of both scrolls, that team could head towards the tower, once they have checked into the tower, they would have passed the second phase.

The illusion Naruto smiled over at Hinata as he ran closer to her. "Isn't it great Hinata-chan, we passed the second part of the exams!" whispered the man excitedly.

Hinata blushed but nodded at her crush. "Yeah, that turned out to be much easier than I thought." said the girl as she thought back to the very weak team that Sasuke defeated without absolute ease.

The Uchiha glared back at the girl. "Can the two of you shut the hell up, what if some random team hears you and attacks us!" muttered Sasuke quietly with his Sharingan barred into Hinata.

The Hyuga girl recoiled and looked at the illusion Naruto for comfort, and the blonde man smiled at her and held her hand for a few seconds. Hinata blushed heavily as she felt the warmth of Naruto's hand and returned the gesture by tightening her grip, as much as Hinata was afraid to admit, she had fallen in love with Naruto. The man was the nicest person she had ever met, and whenever she was near him she would feel very safe and secure. The girl was hoping that in a few years, she and Naruto could be an official couple...

As the Hyuga girl was day-dreaming about her life with Naruto, Sasuke was scanning his surrounds for anything unusual. Ever since he started the second exam, he sensed something awkward around him, like someone was constantly watching him...Sasuke didn't notice Naruto or Neji act any different so he thought he was just paranoid, but the feeling of unease had only increased since then. The Uchiha looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was just pass it's zenith, so it had been only an hour since the start of the second phase...

"Hinata..." said Sasuke suddenly, knocking Hinata out of her thoughts as she looked up at her intimidating teammate abruptly. "Use your Byakugan to check our surroundings, is there anybody around us?" asked the Uchiha seriously.

Hinata gulped a little before she nodded and activated her Kekkei Genkai. "Hai..." said the girl as she used her 360 degree vision to scan their surroundings. "No...there isn't anything within our range..." reported the girl as she channeled her chakra to extend her field of vision.

Sasuke sighed and rubbed his temples in fustration. "Okay..."

Hinata's eyes suddenly widened as her breathing hitch. "Sasuke-kun, there is a wave of chakra coming!" cried Hinata in shock.

Sasuke quickly looked in fronto of him with his Sharingan and he soon saw the wave Hinata saw, as the wave neared the leaves around them blew off violently as the trees shook. Sasuke gritted his teeth as he saw Hinata being blown away from the corner of his eyes along with Naruto's illusion. The Uchiha channeled chakra to the sole of his feet to solidify his footing, and used his arms to block some of the wind from his eyes.

Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw a giant snake emerged from behind all the debris with his jaws barred at him. The Uchiha quickly jumped put of the way and used the trees as steps and created a good distance from him and the snake.

"Not bad at all..." said a voice that was booming around the area.

Sasuke scanned his surroundings and frowned when he found nothing, looking back at the giant snake he saw that the reptile was ready to attack again, quickly flashing though some handsigns Sasuke pointed his open palm at the snake. "Katon: Soren Sokatsui!" cried the Uchiha as a huge torrent of blue flames blasted from his palm and crashed into the snake, the huge reptile hissed in pain as its hide was burnt to a crisp.

Sasuke jumped into the air and saw the snake fumbling around on the ground still alive, he growled to himself as he channeled chakra into his hands again. "Raiton: Raikoho!" cried the Uchiha as he shot a powerful blast of yellow lightning at the head of the snake, completely destroying the snake's brain as all movement ceased.

Sasuke glared into the darkness with his Sharingan, "Who the fuck are you and why are you following me!" cried out the Uchiha as he flared his chakra.

The same mysterious voice chuckled and it slowly became clear as a shadow emerged from the darkess. "You are much more powerful than I expected Sasuke-kun..." Sasuke saw the a young woman that emitted an aura of suspense and tension, she had long black hair that reached her lower back. She was wearing a Kusagakure headband under her straw hat, her eyes were predatorial as she stared at Sasuke menacingly.

The Uchiha unsealed a katana from his wrist and strapped it to his waste, not unlike his leader. "You are not a regular Genin...much less one from a village like Kusagakure..." said Sasuke as he saw the massive chakra reserves of the enemy.

The woman smirked as she fiddled with her eyelids. "You are also quite different Sasuke-kun, you are much more powerful than what a Genin should be...I find it..." said the woman as she chuckled evilly and stuck her tongue out. "Exilerating!" rasped out the woman as she flared a blast of Killer Intent as Sasuke as she glared into his eyes.

Sasuke felt his breathing hitch as sweat dripped down his face, his hands were shaking and his legs were numb, he felt like there was a boulder crushing his entire being. _"What is this...I can't move.' _though the Uchiha as he tried to reach for his blade.

The woman smirked and started to walk up to Sasuke. "You really are quite strong, seeing that you are still able to move..." muttered to woman as she licked her lips.

Sasuke glared at the woman and channled his chakra throughout his body, the Uchiha had been in situations much more difficult than this, the simulations that Naruto puts him through had made him face challenging situations rationally. As soon as Sasuke felt that his chakra had reached every corner of his body, he forced his arm to move and quickly unsheathed his blade and cut a deep gash on his left arm. Regaining the control over his body, Sasuke quickl jumped into the air and pointed his hand at the woman.

"Katon: Shakkaho!" cried the Uchiha as he fired a large ball of crimson flames at the woman, the speed of this jutsu was much faster the the previous two. Sasuke saw the woman excape his jutsu by jumping to the left, so he quickly followed and pointed his finger at her. "Raiton: Byakurai!" he cried as blasts of pale lightning shot towards the woman, and these blasts were too fast for the woman to dodge. Two streams of lightning shot through the woman, one through the shoulder and the other through her thigh.

Sasuke smirked as the woman cried out in pain, he jumped near the woman with great speeds and kicked the woman hard in the face. The woman flew back several meters and crashed into a tree, spidercracks spreaded along the tree trunk. Sasuke followed up with a legions of attacks, he punch the woman in the face to deepen the damage, kicked her right in the stomach which cracked the tree more, and finally pointed her palm at the face of the crazy bitch.

"Katon: Soren Sokatsui!" Another condensed blast of intense blue flames shot from Sasuke's hands and it tore through the woman and the tree like a hell storm. The blue flames were almost fifty feet high and it shredded through the forest with terrifying verocity, the trees in the way was reduced to ashes and the earth was scorched until it was black as night. Sasuke smirked when the fired died down and saw the destruction of his jutsu, the area in a 50 meter radius was complete destroyed.

"Was that all you had bitch...that was really pathetic." sneered Sasuke into the debris.

"The power of the Uchiha clan...how magnificent." said a raspy voice from within the debris that made Sasuke freeze. A pile of ash started to rise from the ground and Sasuke saw the woman standup in a very disgusting way with a part of her face burnt off to reveal a second face.

"W-What the fuck are you...?" muttered Sasuke as he gripped his blade harder.

The woman chuckled and started to rip off the skin of her face as if she was shedding her body like a snake. A taller and more manly body emerged from the woman, he had the same hair as before, but his eyes were slitted like snake with purple markings under them.

"I am Orochimaru...nice to meet you Sasuke-kun..."

The Uchiha's eyes widened as the man in front of him was one of the legedary Sannin, and the most wanted criminal of Konoha, even more so than his brother. Sasuke felt the immense power of the Sannin by just looking into the man's eyes, the yellow predatory eyes were enough to render Sasuke petrified. The Uchiha's eyes widened when the Sannin suddenly appeared in front of him and punch him hard in the face, knocking Sasuke back violently into a pile of ashes.

"I am here to offer you power Sasuke-kun...you have the potential to surpass Itachi, all you need is the right teacher."

Sasuke grunted in pain on the ground as his body ached. _'Why the hell does everybody that tries to recruit me beat me up first...at least Uzumaki-taicho's beating was only an illusion...' _thought Sasuke with annoyance. The Uchiha gathered his chakra around his body and created a Kage Bunshin, and in a split second the clone jumped up and used the debris around him to hide the original, the real Sasuke used the Shunshin no Jutsu to escape the area to contact his leader...

* * *

Anko was resting her head on top of her lover's chest as she drew circles lightly on his compacted abs, they had just finished their many rounds of sex, and she was feeling better than she had been for the last few days. Her hair was untied so it covered most of Naruto's chest, her breasts her flushed against his arms and they were wet and had several bite marks on them. Her pussy was still leaking some of Naruto's seed, after so many rounds, Anko was filled to the brim.

"You were amazing Naruto-koi..." whispered Anko softy as she snuggled deeper into Naruto.

The Uzumaki smiled at her words and kissed the top of her head. "Thank you Anko-chan..." he said as he shifted his body to face Anko and pulled her closer to him. "That was really great...the last time I came so much was when we had that threesome with Kurenai-chan..." said Naruto as he smiled at the memory of having both of his girls at once.

Anko blushed a little at the memory, she was by no means a lesbian, but when she slept with both Naruto and Kurenai, she really enjoyed going down on her best friend and well as having the red eyed beauty finger her holes.

"Speaking about Kure-chan, we should have another threesome soon...maybe this time we can include Hana-chan." said Anko with a teasing smile as she looked at Naruto.

Naruto sighed and nodded. "I still have to talk to Hana-chan...I'm not sure if she will follow me or stay in Konoha." muttered Naruto in fustration.

Anko smiled before she kissed Naruto lightly on his lips. "I'm sure she will come with us...whenever she looks at you, her eyes shimmer just like Kure-chan and I will..."

Before Naruto could answer, the transmitter that the village gave Anko as a proctor rang, and the girl reluctantly left the warmth of the bed to answer it, as Naruto watched her ass and breasts jiggle with each step.

Anko picked up the transmitter with a sigh. "This is Anko, what is it?" she asked with annoyance.

"Anko-sama, we have an emergency at training ground 44, three of the Genins of Kusa were found dead outside the village, but we have in our records saying that the same three people had already passed the first phase and started the second. Please come here to help investigate the situation!" requested a Chunin of the other end.

Anko looked over at Naruto and sighed when she saw him nod. "Okay...I'll be there in a few minutes." she said as she turned the device off.

Naruto walked up to his lover and kissed her gently on the lips. "You should go before anyone gets suspicious...I'm going to be there in a little while to check on Sasuke." said the Uzumaki as he began to dress himself.

Anko sighed as she too gathered her clothes and started to put them on. "Okay...I'll see you at the tower, come you me room later, Kure-chan will be there too." stated Anko as she winked at her lover, she had just finished putting on a fresh set of clothes. "The three of us can have some fun..." whispered Anko to Naruto's ear before she used Shunshin to leave the apartment.

Naruto chuckled as he finished putting on his clothes. "That girl had been around me too much...now it's her turn to leave me wanting more", mused the Uzumaki as he strapped his katana to his waist. A burning sensation suddenly appeared on Naruto's arm, signalling that either Sasuke or Neji was requesting his attention. The Uzumaki unsealed a scroll from his arm and opened it, his eyes widened when he saw what Sasuke wrote.

"What the hell is Orochimaru doing here..." wondered Naruto as he sealed up the scroll again, "If he is here right now as a Genin...that means he is planning something." Naruto smirked to himself. "This is getting interesting, with a little luck I can use this to my advantage."

* * *

Sasuke just finished writting about his situation in the communicating scroll, and didn't even have time to see if his leader would reply, as his clone was cut down easily by the powerful Sannin. From the memory that he got back from his clone Sasuke knew that Orochimaru would be coming after him from the east side, so the Uchiha ran to the west in hope that he would be able to save enogh time until his leader arrives to help him.

"It is useless to run Sasuke-kun, there is no one that can help you in this forest, and both your teammates are probably dead by now." said Orochimaru's voice as it blared through the area.

Sasuke grunted as he strained his legs to move faster. "Fuck you!" cried the Uchiha as he jumped up and targeted Orochimaru with his Sharingan. "Katon: Shakkaho!" Sasuke cried out as another flaming ball of crimson flames shot at the Sannin, and the Uchiha smirked when his Jutsu was right on target.

"You can't beat me Sasuke-kun..." muttered Orochimaru as he walked out of the flames completely unharmed.

The Uchiha growled as he turned around to face the Sannin, he knew that it would be impossible to out run the Sannin, and if would die either way, he would rather die fighting than a coward. Sassuke saw Orochimaru charge at him with a smirk as he slivered on the ground, the Uchiha jumped up a little and channeled chakra to his lung, "Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu!" A dragon shaped stream of scorching flames shot towards Orochimaru on the ground, and the giant tree they were on was reduced to ashes instantly.

The Uchiha jumped backwards a few meters and threw several shuriken with ninja wire to several directions, the ninja wire twirled around the trees and weaved a web of defense. Sasuke had attached many paper bombs on the wires and they with detonate at his will. Sasuke jumped into the flames and found Orochimaru in the middle of the flames, but it did not look like he was hurt at all, the Uchiha kicked the man in the face and knocked him back from the fire.

"Orochimaru..." muttered Sasuke as he looked at the man in the eyes with his Sharingan and casted a Genjutsu on the man, he made it so that Orochimaru couldn't perceive the web of bombs behind them. "You can go fuck yourself!" finished Sasuke as he jumped at the Sannin and kneed him right in the face, sending him through the tree they were fighting on and crashed into the ground.

Sasuke jumped back behind his net of bombs and held the two ends of his ninja wires, he smirked when he saw Orochimaru get up from the ground and glared at him. The Sannin used his immense chakra to jump from the ground to Sasuke at blinding speeds, "This is over Sasuke-kun!" cried out that Sannin as a sword came out of his mouth with it's tip pointed at the Uchiha.

Sasuke waited until the man was in range and pulled on the two sides of the wires, the wires all contracted and entangled with the Sannin right in the middle. Sasuke smirked at Orochimaru who looked baffled for a split second. "You're right you bastard, this is the end..." said Sasuke as he channled chakra to his hands and used his fire manipulation to light the wires of fire, the flames travelled through the web of bombs and one by one all the bombs detonated, and at the epicenter was Orochimaru, with at least fifteen bombs attached to his body...

The Uchiha grinned when the legion of bombs exploded and destroyed a large part of the area they were in, black smoke and flames shot into the sky as the entire forest shook. The forced of the blast pushed Sasuke back and he was forced to hold on to a tree with his chakra until the aftermath was finished.

Sasuke sighed as he fell to his knees, most of his chakra was depleted and his limbs were all exhausted, his Sharingan deactivated as his breathing was quick and rapid. "Is it over...?" asked Sasuke to himself as he looked into the giant cloud of destruction.

"I have to say, that was a great plan to ensnare me Sasuke-kun..." said someone from behind Sasuke.

The Uchiha's eyes widened in horror as he felt that his body couldn't move at all. "I-Impossible..." muttered Sasuke as he saw that Orochimaru was only a little burnt.

Orochimaru smirked and licked his lips. "I really have made the right choice in you Sasuke-kun...you are truly an Uchiha worthy of the name, though you may not be as strong as Itachi, you are way pass you years in terms of strength..."

Sasuke spat on the ground. "Fuck off Orochimaru...I want nothing to do with you!" cried the Uchiha as he felt his strength slip away more.

The Sannin grinned and turned his neck left and right, as if trying to warm it up. "You think that now...but one day you will seek me out for power..." rasped out the Sannin as he stared at Sasuke menacingly. "I will leave you with this gift today..." Orochimaru's neck suddenly stretched out to massive lengths as his fangs lengthened like a python, and before Sasuke could move Orochimaru sank his fang into Sasuke's neck, channeling vile chakra through his fangs Orochimaru planted a cursed seal on the Uchiha.

Orochimaru pulled back with a smirk, but that changed when he noticed that Sasuke was not crying out in pain...but he was just standing their smirking at him. Sasuke suddenly started to chuckle and crossed his arms and leaned to one side...

"You are such a fool Orochimaru..." muttered Sasuke grinning.

Orochimaru growled at him and grabbed hold of his blade. "You brat!" he spat with annoyance in his tone. "What did you do?!" asked the Sannin as he couldn't sense any sort of Genjutsu around him.

Sasuke shook his head and smirked. "I didn't do anything..." said the Uchiha amused as he felt his wounds heal and his chakra recuperate.

"Kudakero: Kyoka Suigetsu..." said a voice from all corners of the area, making Orochimaru looked around surprised. The Sannin's reality suddenly shattered as his vision literally shattered into pieces of glass-like debris, and his eyes widened when he saw Sasuke's teammate standing next to the Uchiha holding his katana in his hands. Sasuke no longer had the curse mark on his neck and was attached with some seal on his back, and by the looks of it, the seal was healing the Uchiha.

Orochimaru looked at Naruto wearily. "So you didn't die Naruto-kun..." stated the Sannin as he reached for his blade.

Naruto merely smirked and channled wind chakra into Kyoka Suigetsu. "Orochimaru-san..." started Naruto as he raised his blade up into the air, his chakra blasted from his body like a torrent of swirling energy, the trees and ground shook under the man's incredible power. "You underestimate me!" Naruto swung his blade down and used his super strength Kenjutsu with his wind manipulation, a gargantuan blade of invisible wind cut through Orochimaru and the forest behind him...

The Sannin did not even have time to blink before he was pierced by Naruto's attack, he felt his body slowly ripping apart as blood rushed out of his body, absentmindedly thinking, Orochimaru heard great destruction behind him, as is the entire forest was behing demolished. In the corner of his eyes, Orochimaru saw the all the trees around him were cut clean in half by blades of wind, and the ground under him was split in two, creating a psuedo cannon directly underneath him.

Naruto looked into Orochimaru's eyes and smirked. "It would be beneficial for you to know that I am not here to fight you Orochimaru-san..." began Naruto, the wind around him blew, making his hair fly everywhere as he swiped his fingers through it to fix the shape. "I am here to violently kill you!" finished Naruto as he fired another giant blade of wind through the Sannin...

Orochimaru looked into the eyes of his enemy and found that he felt something he had not felt in many year...complete...utter...fear...

* * *

The End!

I am very sorry for the clffhanger, but I am already late for school and I wanted to update one chapter this morning. The next chapter will be out shortly because I personally cannot wait to write it, so please don't get your nerves up because you need to know what happens to Orochimaru! :P

I really need feedback in this chapter because I am really not sure about it, **SO PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW SO I WOULD HAVE SOME IDEA!**


	11. Continuation of the Plan

I Don't Own Naruto!

Genjutsu Legend Chapter 11

* * *

Naruto stared down at the man in front of him, the legendary Hebi-Sannin was on his knees bleeding from a wound that is vertical onn his body. The Uzumaki could see the man try to speak, but his tongue was cut in half so he could not use it properly. Orochimaru's katana was on the ground as his hands were not strong enough to hold it, luckily for the man, the two sides of his knees were balanced between the ground that was split in half because of Naruto's devastating Jutsu.

Naruto sheathed his blade as he slowly walked over to the fallen man. "Orochimaru-san...normally I would have considered recruiting you into my forces...but you had done something in the past that really pissed me off." said the Uzumaki as he looked down condesendingly at the Sannin.

Orochimaru strained his entire body to look up at the blonde man. "...U-Uzumaki...N-Narut-" The Sannin was interupted when Naruto kicked him square under the chin and sent him flying several meters backwards.

Sasuke chuckled as his leader dominated the Sannin, the Uzumaki's power was even greater than a legendary Ninja like Orochimaru. Naruto used Shunshin to appear behind Orochimaru and stepped on the man's face. "What is this...is this the full extent of the power of a Sannin?" asked the man as he smirked down at the fallen snake.

To the Uzumaki's surprise the Sannin under his feet started to laugh, it was not normal happy laughter, it sounded psychotic and derranged. The snake man used the corner of his eyes to look at Naruto. "You are certainly a surprise Naruto-kun..." said the man clearly and Naruto saw that the man's normal mouth was not moving. The Uzumaki's eyes widened when Orochimaru's skin started to peel off of his body and quickly dodged when another copy of Orochimaru's blade extended from his mouth.

Naruto watched on as the snake Sannin shed his skin and emerge in a second body that only had a shallow gash along his face. The man smirked at Naruto as held his blade tightly in his hand. "I never expected this from a man like you, my spies had informed me that you are only a weakling..." said the man as he crossed his arms.

Naruto smirked and placed his hand of his blade. "Now this more like it...you appeared too weak to be a Sannin." said the man as he leaned on one side.

Orochimaru sighed and brushed his hair out of his face. "You stopped me from planting my seal in the Uchiha...I can't allow that to be unpunished Naruto-kun..." said the man as he suddenly disappeared.

Naruto shook his head and smirked before he unsheathed his blade and blocked a strike from Orochimaru on his right, the Uzumaki looked into the surprised eyes of the Sannin and sighed. "I told you once already Orochimaru, you are underestimating me." said Naruto as he felt Orochimaru try to overpower him.

The Sannin jumped back and smirked. "You are really powerful for a man of your age..." said the man as he looked at the man in front of him.

Naruto merely chuckled and held his blade over his shoulder. "Just because I blocked your strike you think I am powerful for my age..." said the man amused. "I am merely using a fraction of my power when fighting you, a man that is four decades older than I am, and you think I am powerful?" stated the Uzumaki as he let out a laught, "That is so pathetic."

Orochimaru growled and charged at Naruto again, his blade clashed against the Zanpakuto as sparks came about with each slash. Orochimaru had been training himself in Kenjutsu for many years, and had thought he had perfected his style, but he was proven wrong when Naruto started to figure out his movements and effortlessly parry all his attacks. The Sannin Kenjutsu style was based on it's sneakiness, and sudden attacks, but if Naruto's speed is one step ahead of Orochimaru, it would be impossible for the old man to strike successfully.

Naruto smirked as he read Orochimaru's movements like a book, the snake's Kenjutsu really lacked creativity and spontaneity, after a while, anyone that was a Kenjutsu master and was faster than Orochimaru could easily fend his sword strikes. The Uzumaki decided to speed up his attacks, even if Orochimaru parried the first strike, he was not fast enough to stop the second, so everytime Naruto attacked, he would pierce Orochimaru's body.

The Uzumaki sighed in disappointment and kicked the Sannin right in the chest to knock him away. "This is really pathetic Orochimaru, you are so slow..." chuckled Naruto as he continued his barrage of attacks. Naruto slashed at the area that Orochimaru was recovering and forced the man to get up faster, he slashed the Sannin across the chest and shaved off a part of his shoulder, making the old man cry out in pain.

"This is impossible!" cried Orochimaru desperately, the Uzumaki was so fast he doesn't have enough time to form handsigns, all of his Ninjutsu were useless.

The Uzumaki chuckled. "You are a so-called S-ranked Ninja...this is so sad."

With series of bursts of speed, Naruto slashed Orochimaru all over his body, in a split second, Naruto pushed the Sannin up into the air and slashed him downwards from the right shoulder, then kicked him higher into the air helplessly and followed up with another series of slashes across his back. Naruto dodged the blood that was shooting out of the Sannin and jumped into the air until he was hovering above the snake man.

Naruto channeled chakra into his hands and placed it on Orochimaru's chest. "Futon: Tenran!" called out the Uzumaki as the Sannin was sent barrelling to the ground at blinding speeds, the condensed with shot the old man with incredible force, and it's spin made the Sannin crash into the ground like a human tornado.

Sasuke was chuckling the whole time his leader was fighting the man that almost killed him, he was enjoying seeing the infamous Orochimaru being flung around in battle by a man that was decades younger than him. The Uchiha knew that following Naruto was the correct choice, his leader and good friend was a man with unlimited power, and could actually succeed in his seemingly impossible goals. Sasuke had more faith in Naruto at that point than he had ever before...

Naruto landed next to his close friend and subordinate and smirked. "Are you enjoying the show Sasuke?" asked the leader as the Uchiha chuckled.

"Of course I am Uzumaki-taicho, that man almost killed me before you arrived, there is nothing better than to see him get his ass handed to him." said Sasuke as he leaned back against a tree.

Naruto chuckled and shook his head. "You have been hanging around be too much Sasuke, you've become more sadistic..." said the Uzumaki amused as he waited for Orochimaru to get up. The Sannin groaned as he slowly forced himself to stand and glared at Naruto with anger.

The man coughed as some blood came out of his mouth, despite his durable body, all those attacks were very devastating to him. "You brat...you will pay for this!" cried the man as he felt his strength slip away gradually.

The Uzumaki and Uchiha chuckled as they walked up to the man. "So _this _is the full extent of a Sannin's power", joked Sasuke as he laughed at the fallen man. "To be honest, I didn't see much differnece before and after Orochimaru became serious."

The Sannin glared at the Uchiha before he channeled his chakra to his blade and made it glow a light blue. "A weakling like you shouldn't talk so much just because your leader is here..." sneered Orochimaru at Sasuke as he jumped back several meters and focused on Naruto.

The Uzumaki chuckled, "Why are you putting so much distance between us?" asked the blonde mann as he looked at Orochimaru's glowing blade. "If you want to make sure your blade hits me, then you should get close and strike.: suggested Naruto with a smirk as he sheathed his own blade. "Or is it that you're afraid of letting even a part of me out of your field of vision by getting close? If that's the case, then it's a foolish thought. Distance only has meaning in a fight between equals. With you and I, distance holds no meaning at all." said Naruto as he looked into the Sannin's eyes.

"Watch... "

Orochimaru's eyes widened as he saw Naruto suddenly appear before him...

"If I do this, my hand is almost instantly at your heart." mutter Naruto as he placed his full palm flat against where Orochimaru's heart would be. "Rikujōkōrō-Fuin!" A spark of golden energy gathered in Naruto's palm before it wrapped themselves around Orochimaru's midsection and arms in the form of six golden thin beams of light, completely immobilizing the man.

Orochimaru tried to force his chakra to break the seal, but it was too strong for his weakened state. "What is this?!" cried the man in anger and desperation.

Naruto ignored the man's cries and slammed his heel onto the man, sending him crashing into the ground and forming a crater, he jumped down in front of the Sannin along with his subordinate. "Sasuke...figure out why Orochimaru-san is in Konoha..." commanded the man without moving his gaze from Orochimaru.

The Uchiha smirked and nodded. "Hai Uzumaki-taicho!" saluted the young man as he knelt down in front of the Sannin and looked into the snake-like eyes with his Sharingan. Orochimaru's eyes dazed as he stopped moving and yelling, and slowly his eyes turned into a mirrored Sharingan. Sasuke smirked and held Orochimaru's head by the hair. "Tell me why you are doing in Konoha?" asked the Uchiha close to the snake Sannin.

"I am here to destroy Konoha during the Chunin Exams..." said the man in a drone, he was completely hypnotised by Sasuke.

The Uchiha and Uzumaki expected as much, so they needed more. "How do you plan to do that?" asked the Uchiha again.

Orochimaru breathed in evenly before answering. "I have control over the Suna Ninja in Konoha during the exams because I have killed the Kazekage, and I plan to use it's Junchuriki to start the war in the middle of the village, and have my forces attack from the outside. I was going to disguise myself as the Kazekage and kill the Sandaime Hokage myself..."

Naruto smirked with his hands crossed. "Are you strong enough to defeat the Sandaime Hokage?" asked the blonde man amused.

Orochimaru nodded. "Yes, I have skills that are better than the Sandaime, and as back up I have prepared the use of Edo Tensei no Jutsu to have the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage help me."

Naruto's eyes widened at the news and looked at Sasuke for a while. "This can help us a lot..." said Naruto as he closed his eyes to think. Sasuke looked at his leader seriously and saw the man was deep in thought, as he waited he thought about the situation himself, of his leader could take control of Orochimaru and his forces, their plan would run much more smoothly.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Orochimaru. "How do you use the Edo Tensei no Jutsu...if you have the scroll or Jutsu-Shiki of it, give it to me..." asked the Uzumaki as the Uchiha's eyes widened.

Orochimaru raised his sleeve and channeled some chakra into his arm until a large scroll emerged from a seal, Naruto's eyes widened as he reached for the scroll. The Uzumaki had heard about the legendary Jutsu of the Nidaime Hokage, the Kinjutsu that was able to bring back the souls of past people and channel them into living bodies as catalysts, and allows the user to completely control the reanimated people. Naruto marvelled at the usefulness of the Jutsu under his hands...with the control over many past warriors, the Bijuu and the Hogyoku...Naruto could easily accomplish his goals.

Naruto looked at Orochimaru again. "Tell me your plan...your subordinates...tell me everything relevent to the Konoha invasion you were planning?!" demanded the Uzumaki seriously, his chakra slightly flaring around him.

The snake Sannin told Naruto everything, he told him about his spies...Kabuto, his army in Oto, his allies in Suna...As Orochimaru was explaining all his plans, Naruto was thinking about what he should do to assimulate Orochimaru's forces into his own. Normally, he would have just recruited Orochimaru and command him as a subordinate, but he had decided that they man was too slippery to allow inside his forces, the man just be better for him dead...

Uchiha Sasuke looked at his leader and started to see what his leader was planning, the young Sharingan user smirked at the thought of having Orochimaru's forces under their control. "Uzumaki-taicho how are you going to play this?" asked Sasuke curiously, he knew that his leader already had thought up a plan.

Naruto stood and smirked. "This is really interesting...because of Orochimaru, we have gained control of one of the most powerful Jutsu in the world, as well as Suna and their Junchuriki..." stated the Uzumaki as he stuck his hands into his pocket. "Orochimaru...who is the Junchuriki of Sunagakure?" asked the man with interest, he had never met another Junchuriki before.

Orochimaru looked up at Naruto with his dazed eyes. "Her name is Sabaku no Manami."

Naruto's eyes widened a little as Sasuke looked shocked, the Uchiha had no idea that the girl his leader was smitting on was the Junchuriki. Naruto stared at the snake Sannin with no emotions in his eyes, he had suspected something unusual about the red haired beauty, but he never thought that she would be a Junchuriki like him. That would explain the pain he saw in her eyes, the pain of loneliness and isolation...her status as a Junchuriki explains it all.

The Uzumaki's thoughts were interupted when he felt a familiar chakra signature coming their way, his eyes soften when he saw his lover speeding towards him, he could only imagine what Anko was feeling at the moment. Naruto walked forward a little and faced the direction Anko was coming and smiled at her when she saw him.

"Hey Anko-chan..." muttered Naruto as he saw the shocked look on his girl's face.

Anko trekked forward to her lover in shock as she saw her former sensei lying dazed before her...her shoulder were trembling as she gritted her teeth, for many years she had wanted to see her traitorous Sensei brought to his knee...defeated and discarded...

Naruto grabbed hold of Anko's arm as she passed him and held her gently as she walked up to Orochimaru...Sasuke stepped back a little to give his leader some space. The Uzumaki glared at Orochimaru as Anko neared him, one of the main reasons that Naruto would not recruit the Sannin was because of his crimes against his lover...

The Mitarashi woman walked up to her sensei with fury in her eyes, she raised her fists in front of her and sent a hard punch to the Sannin's face, sending him barrelling against the ground. Naruto relased his hold on Anko and let her have her time...

The woman sped over to the fallen snake and kicked him in the chest, feeling relief when she heard his bone break under her strike. She lifted the man by the collar and flung him into the air, she jumped up and attacked the man from all directions, her punches destroyed the Sannin's jaw, teeth, scalp, chest, arms and legs...she poured her chakra into her strike to increase it's strength, and she felt better after each punch. Orochimaru fell to the ground in a bloody mess as the girl was finished with her...throughout the whole thing Anko was silent, she did not mutter a single word, but Naruto could see the anger and hatred in her eyes as she justified herself.

Naruto walked over to Anko and wrapped his arms around her waist, he pulled her close to his chest and wiped her tears away with his fingers. "It's over Anko-chan...he's finished." said the Uzumaki softy as he kissed Anko's cheek and tightened his hug with her. Anko let her whimpers come out as her defenses fell, she never hides her feelings from Naruto...she turned around and hugged the man she loves as close to her as possible, after so many tenuous years, she had finally got rid of Orochimaru...

Naruto kissed the girl gently before he pulled away from they hug...there was still one more thing he needed to do for Anko. The Uzumaki walked up to Orochimaru, Anko and Sasuke looked on as the man lifted the Sannin up and held him by the neck. Orochimaru was free from Sasuke's Genjutsu and could see the people in front of him, his eyes trailed to Anko and they widened for a split second. Naruto shook his head in disappointment as he felt that the Sannin's chakra had depleted to almost nothing...

"Orochimaru..." started Naruto as he unsealed the Hogyoku from his palm. "This is the end for you..." finished the Uzumaki as he activated the Hogyoku and its power broke down Orochimaru's body, the Snake's eyes widened in fright as he felt his existence being erased, he didn't feel any pain, but he saw his own legs break down in particles of chakra, then his torso...his arms...and the last thing he saw before he entire being was gone, was the emotionless, powerful, blue eyes of Naruto staring into his very soul...

Naruto could feel the Sannin's power seep into the Hogyoku, and he must admit that the man had powerful chakra, which were also vile as a snake's venom. The assimulation of the snake Sannin had granted the Hogyoku another form of chakra, which could help Anko's annoying little problem. The Uzumaki turned to face the shocked faces of Anko and Sasuke...he smiled at his lover affectionately as he used the Hogyoku to disperse the cursed seal on Anko's neck.

The woman's eyes widened as she felt the constant pain of her seal fade away...she looked down a little and saw purple chakra seeping away from her body and into the Hogyoku in Naruto's hands. The Uzumaki smirked as his assumption was correct, he couldn't get rid of the cursed seal before because the Hogyoku hadn't ever had a taste of the vile chakra in the seal as Orochimaru's chakra was very peculiar, but since the assimulation of the Sannin, the Hogyoku can easily rid Anko of the seal.

Anko had tears flowing down her eyes as she lost the feeling of her seal...she was finally free from her past, everything that marked her time with Orochimaru was destroyed by her lover...

Naruto looked over at Sasuke. "Continue the second part of the plan...you and Neji will continue your tasks and I will work on Orochimaru's forces, I am counting on you to tell Neji and the others everything." said the Uzumaki to his subordinate. "I will contact you via the communication scroll, and you will do the same if you ever need to contact me."

The Uchiha bowed seriously. "Hai Uzumaki-taicho!" cried the young man as he used Shunshin to continue their plan...

After the Uchiha left, Naruto walked up to Anko again to hug her close to him, his hands were around her waist as his chin was rested in her head, Anko snuggled her face into Naruto's chest and enjoyed the warmth and joy she was feeling at the moment.

The Uzumaki silently used his technique Shunpo, to travel to the tower, the wind in their hair blowing against their bodies soothed their tensed minds...

Naruto walked into a room that Anko was assigned to live in and laid his girl down on the bed, he gently removed her trench coat and skirt, leaving her only in her mesh body suit. Naruto unzipped the mesh behind her back and stripped it off of her body...the girl was psychologically exhausted and she had fell asleep in Naruto's arms.

Naruto ran his fingers through Anko's hair and kissed her softy on the lips. "Just rest for now Anko-chan...I will be back in a few hours." said Naruto as he covered his lover with a soft blanket and left the room silently...

* * *

Sasuke was running at a leisure pace as his wounds were just recently healed and his chakra wasn't completely refilled yet...the last hour felt like it was a day because of all the things that happened. In that time Sasuke was reminded of how powerful his leader is, as a member of the Legendary Sannin fell under his great power, Naruto didn't even look winded afterthe fight. The Uchiha sighed as he enjoyed the wond running through his hair, he was relieved that they had control over Orochimaru's army because now they would easily trample Konoha with their force.

The Uchiha stopped his jumps when he caught sight of a familiar chakra color with his Sharingan, and he jumped down to meet with the person. "Hinata..." he muttered seriously.

The Hyuga girl jumped and cried out in fright when her teammate suddenly appeared behind her. She had been trying to look for Sasuke and Naruto for the last hour, but their was too much power and chakra clashing at the point for her to pass throught...Hinata was extremely worried about Naruto as she saw that he was blown away with her but after that he was nowhere in sight. When the chakra died down within the clashing point, Hinata searched the area, but to her further worry she found nothing.

The Hyuga girl had her hand over her chest. "D-Don't scare me like that Sasuke-kun..." whimpered the girl still in shock.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the weakling and turned around. "Come on...let's get out of here before other teams arrive." said the Uchiha as he jumped up to the nearest tree.

Hinata called out after him and quickly followed his movements. "Wait Sasuke-kun, have you seen Naruto-kun anywhere?" asked the girl as she tried to keep up with her teammate.

Sasuke sighed and shook his head. "No...ever since the dope was blown away I haven't seen him..." said the Uchiha with no tone of sadness or worry. "But I'm sure that he's fine, he might be just waiting for us at the tower because of the massive clashing chakras during the fight."

Hinata's eyes widened and turned to Sasuke. "Did you beat that woman Sasuke-kun?" asked the girl seriously.

The Uchiha smirked and looked back at the Hyuga heiress. "Of course I did...who did you think that chakra belonged to Hinata?" stated Sasuke as he sped up a little.

The Hyuga heiress looked at the Uchiha with shock and awe, she never knew that he was so strong. "That is amazing Sasuke-kun...you will definitely make Chunin after this!" said Hinata with a smile.

Sasuke merely shrugged. "That is to be expected..." he said with a hint of a smirk. "Let's go, we need to hurry to the tower."

Hinata nodded silently as she followed suit, praying in her heart that Naruto would be okay...

* * *

The Hogyoku is something that is very hard to control, but if accommplished, it would grant's its owner significant powers. After the orb had absorbed the chakra of a human being, it will recognize that person's chakra from it's core, and would be able to reproduce the very same chakra from it, as each person's chakra is unique. Naruto was the creator of the Hogyoku so he would be the one to know the most about it, and could control it the best...

The Uzumaki was zipping the through the forest of the death at blinding speeds, the wind made by his movements created shockwaves throughout the forest, knocking several trees over at each step he take. Naruto was looking for Yakushi Kabuto, and his team...based on the information he got from Orochimaru, Kabuto and his team were spies, along with all the other teams from Otogakure, so he must find all of them before the end of the five days.

It was very useful to Naruto that his subordinate Neji has the Byakugan, and after his order via the communications scroll, the Hyuga genius had told him where Kabuto was...Apprently his team was just outside of the tower.

The Uzumaki landed on one of the trees above the fake Konoha team and smirked, it was time to put his new acquired skill to the test...

Naruto channeled chakra from the Hogyoku and had it produce a fix amount of Orochimaru's chakra, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu..." whispered the blond man as a copy of Orochimaru appeared beside him, only that the consciousness of the clone was a copy of himself, the chakra of Orochimaru allowed him to make a clone that looked and had the same aura as the Sannin. The clone smirked before it jumped down and snatched Kabuto away with great speeds...the clone did it's best to simulate Orochimaru's movements after fighting him.

Kabuto didn't have a chance of escape while his teammates were shocked at his sudden disappearence, they didn't see what happened with their leader...

* * *

The Orochimaru clone went into the tower steathily and snuck into one of the underground rooms. He threw Kabuto to the ground and stood above him with a menacing aura. "Kabuto..." muttered the clone in a raspy voice.

The grey haired man looked up at his leader and quickly bowed his head and went on his knees, he rarely saw his leader act so menacingly unless he did something wrong, so he was particularly polite and careful, he did not want to risk any danger at the epicenter of Konoha.

"Hai Orochimaru-sama!" saluted the man confidently.

The clone smirked inwardly and crossed his arms. "There has been a change of plans...contact all our men, including the Suna forces...I need to speak with them at the Kikyo Castle as soon as possible..." said the snake copy seriously, his slitted eyes emotionless.

Kabuto was curious of what happened but he figured that he would find out at the meeting. "Hai Orochimaru-sama! I will have all of them there tonight..." said the grey haired man before he raised his eyes to look at his leader. "Should I be there to act as the Kazekage for the Suna forces?"

The clone smirked at the man. "That's fine Kabuto...we won't need a decoy Kazekage tonight..." said the fake Orochimaru as he turned his back and walked away. "Make sure you will have everybody by tonight..." said the man before he left the came way he came in...leaving the spy to trek out of the tower by himself.

* * *

Naruto smiled when he felt the clone dispell himself and got back his memories, everything went very smoothly and if it continues, Naruto would gain control over Orochimaru's army. The Uzumaki began his way into the tower himself, and with his speed, no one would be able to perceive him. The Chunin exams have turned out to be much more benefitial for him that he ever thought, not only did he was able to rid one of his future enemies, Orochimaru, but he also gained control over another great force.

The Uzumaki smirked as he thought about how smoothly his plan would come to fruitation with the combined forces of both himself, his army and Orochimaru's forces...

Naruto's expression changed when he thought about Manami...the Junchuriki of Suna. Ever since he found out about the girl identity he had been even more curious about her than before. Naruto had sometimes wondered if the other Junchuriki were like himself at all, he doubted that they would be anywhere as strong as he is he wondered if they would have a simiar philosophy as they all have seen the true nature of most human beings.

Naruto had not once used the power of the Kyuubi inside of him, and one day he plans to assimulate his own Bijuu into his Hogyoku. As a Fuinjutsu master himself Naruot had figured out how to undo the seal on his stomach, but would take a very long time to draw up the raw seal, as his father was truly one of the greatest Fuinjutsu master to ever live. The Uzumaki sighed at the stupidity of his father...a man of such power and intellect couldn't see pass the propaganda of Konoha's higher up and actually sacraficed his own life for such pathetic people.

The Uzumaki shook his head amused as he banished his thoughts about his parents from his mind, if he didn't need them when he was a child, he wouldn't need them ever again. If Naruto was going to think about parent and child relationships, he should thinking about his own children with his beautiful girls...once he establishes his base of power and operations, it would be a good idea to start having children. The restoration of the Uzumaki clan had always been a goal inside his mind...and he would need an heir later on anyway.

Naruto was broken out of his musings when he made it back to Anko's room, he silently opened the door to not wake his lover up, but to his surprised Anko was no longer sleeping in bed. The Uzumaki smirked when he heard the shower was being used, looking down at his own body he found that he was sweaty from all the fighting of the day, so he stripped off his own clothes and walked into the bathroom.

"Mind if I join you Anko-cham?" asked Naruto from when he walked through the door.

Anko smirked when she heard his voice. "Of course I won't Naru-koi...what about you Kure-chan?" said Anko towards her best friend who was currently rubbed soap all over her large breasts.

The red eyes beauty smiled at her lover and blew him a kiss. "Of couse I wouldn't mind, I haven't showered with Naru-kun in a while." she said as she admired her boyfriend's masculine physic.

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw his other lover in the shower with Anko, but he soon smirked at the sexy image. The Uzumaki walked up to the shower and pulled both girls into his arms, with their breasts flushed against one another against his chest. Naruto kissed both of the at the same time by initiating a three-way kiss, with three tongues overlapping each other as hands roamed each body. Naruto pulled away and spanked each of his girl's ass cheeks, making them moan a little.

"I'm going to have a great time with both you naughty girls..."

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH" cried the voice of a girl, attracting many teams of Genin throughout the forest. The girl's blank lavender eyes were flooding with tears as her face was contorted in anguish and absolute fear. Her body was shaking as her breathing became faster and faster after each second, she fell to her knees as he tried to convince herself that that what was in front of her wasn't true...

"Hinata..." mumbled Sasuke as he stood behind her with a melancholic expression on his face, his hands were gripped into fists as he glared at the ground.

The Hyuga girl cried as if her whole world had been destroyed, she screams were silent from over excertion of her lungs, and her chakra was flaring around her body violently.

Sasuke turned back when he heard someone gasp behind him, he saw team nine and it was Tenten that looked on in shock. The illusion of Lee was staggering backwards as an expression of shock and sadness was etched on his face...

"What's this?" said a cold voice that Hinata recognized right away...The body of Uzumaki Naruto was stabbed againstthe tower...blood dripped down the walls as the only thing that held his body up was his own Zanpakuto...

The Hyuga heiress forced herself to her feet and glared back at her cousin with uncontrolled hatred and contempt. "Hyuga Neji..." said the normally shy girl with vemon dripping everyword. her Byakugan barred into soul of the older cousin as she stalked up to the man slowly.

Neji looked at the girl with confusion. "Hinata-sama?"

Hinata suddenly charged at Neji with her chakra flaring and her palm pulled back. "YOU DID THIS HYUGA NEJI!" cried the girl as she flung her palm directly at her cousin's heart...faster than she had ever been in her life.

* * *

The End!

This is the eleventh chapter of Genjutsu Legend, and I hope you all liked it! XD

The next chapter will show how the village would react to Naruto _death _ and what would happen to Hinata. What would the real Naruto do when he confronts the forces of Orochimaru and the Suna Ninja...what would he do to Manami when he see's her again.

Until Next Time! :P

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Death of the Uzumaki

I Don't Own Naruto!

Genjutsu Legend Chapter 12

* * *

Neji had never been so amused his entire life, the girl from the family that condemned him and his family his whole life was trying her best to kill him. His younger cousin was always a weakling that was garbage compared to himselfm and she was just wasting her strength trying to kill him with her level of power. Neji forced down a laugh as Hinata tried to strike his chest with her Juken, with a simple side step he dodged her attack entirely and jumped back to create some distance.

Neji glared at Hinata as he got into a combat stance. "What are you doing Hinata-sama?!" he cried as he pretended to look tensed.

Hinata glared at her cousin as tears flowed out of her eyes. "You killed Naruto-kun!" cried the girl as her voice broke a little bit because of her crying. Before the back Hyuga heiress attacked Neji again, Sasuke caught her arm and pulled her back, the girl looked at her teammate vilently as she trued to shake free from his grip. "Let go of me!"

Sasuke growled and locked her arm behind her back. "Stop this Hinata...why the hell would Neji kill Naruto!" asked the Uchiha as he shook his head.

Hinata sobbed again as she glared back at Neji. "He killed Naruto-kun to hide his secret from the village!" accused the girl as she shook in Sasuke's arms. Sasuke grunted as the girl stomped hard his feet and elbowed his midsection, the Uchiha accidentally released the girl quickly rushed towards Neji again and attacked him with her Juken. But before Hinata could even strike her palm, Neji appeared behind Hinata and chopped her neck with his hand, knocking the girl out instantly.

Neji smirked as Sasuke sighed and rubbed his temples. "You could've done that sooner you know...she was really annoying me." mumbled the Uchiha as Neji rolled his eyes at his friend.

Tenten walked up to her boyfriend and wrapped her arms around his. "Neji-kun, what should we do with Hinata-chan...?" asked the girl as she looked at the fallen girl with worry in her eyes.

The Hyuga genius smirked and looked over at Sasuke. "I believe that it is Sasuke's job to deliver her into the tower and tell the administration about the death of Uzumaki-taicho." replied the young man as he saw Sasuke's eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

The Uchiha mumbled as he lifted the unconscious girl over his shoulder and walked towards the entrance of the tower. "I hate you Neji...I have to take this useless lump everywhere and you just walk around with you girlfriend."

Neji smirked as he pulled Tenten closer to him around the waist. "Oh be quiet Sasuke, the next month would be much more tedious for me than you..."

Neji had told Tenten about his loyalty to Naruto, the genius wanted to bring the girl along with him when their plan was over, so he got permission from Naruto and told Tenten his secrets. The girl was shocked when he told her and avoided him for the next few days, and he had to moniter her constantly in case she told the village higher-ups about them...but after a few days the girl chose him over Konoha.

The Hyuga and his girl followed Sasuke along with the illusion Lee, into the tower...all off them had sad and regretful expression on his face, three of them fake, one of them real.

* * *

Naruto laid on his bed with a smile on his face, for the last two hours he had been making love to two of his girls, and it made his accomplished day even better. The Uzumaki was surprised that in the last half a year his view would change more than he would have expected, a few months ago he would have not thought about his girls as actually lovers, instead he would have consider them tokens and pawns. Naruto made it a point to himself that he would never feel satisfied or love as he thought those feelings were mere restraints of his potential, but lately he had found himself contradicting his own phliosophy, as his feelings and desire to protect them gave him more power.

Naruto smirked when he saw Kurenai lick her way up from his chest to his neck. "What are you thinking about Naru-kun?" asked the young woman as she suckled on his lower lips.

Naruto kissed her back and ran his fingers through her lucious hair. "Just think about my beautiful girls..." answered the man as he pulled Kurenai close to his right side and enjoyed the warmth she provided.

Anko curled up against his left side and giggled. "Are you still horny Naru-koi, we had many rounds already." said the purple haired beauty as she kissed her lover's chest.

The Uzumaki chuckled and pulled both his girls closer to him. "How are you doing Anko-chan...do you feel any different after the seal is gone?" asked the man as he looked into her light purple eyes.

Anko smiled and nodded. "That seal had been absorbing my chakra everday, so now that it's gone my chakra feels less restrained, and the stinging sensation around my neck is also gone."

Naruto nodded with a smile as Kurenai crawled on top of their lover and winked at her. "Well, I did give you a hicky a few minutes ago...but that must feel better right?" asked the red eyed beauty to her surrogate sister.

Anko smiled and kissed Kurenai deeply, both women moaned erotically as their tongues massaged each other, Anko pulled back while she sucked on Kurenai's lower lips. "Of couse it felt good Kure-chan..." whispered Anko close to the other beauty.

Naruto smirked at his two lovers and spanked them both on the ass, making both of the cry out a little from pain and pleasure from their sensative pussies. "Are you naughty girls ignoring me..." asked the man smiling.

Anko pouted at her man, "Of course not Naru-koi..." said the woman as she looked at Kurenai, who was also pouting at Naruto.

Kurenai licked Naruto's nipples and lightly nipped her way up his body, she reached his chin, lips, cheeks, eyes and forehead. "I can never ignore you Naru-kun..." said the woman as she rubbed her large breasts on Naruto's face.

Anko crawled backwards to the end of the bed and aligned Naruto's hardened penis against Kurenai's pussy, she licked both her lovers for a few seconds before she pushed Naruto inside of Kurenai. Anko smirked as the other woman moaned out loudly as her sensative pussy was fucked again, the snake mistress kissed the connect parts of Naruto and Kurenai as her fingers went in and out of her own pussy.

Naruto grunted as he sucked on Kurenai's nipples and fucked her pussy, he separated himself before he looked over at his second lover. "Anko-chan...come over here..." asked the man.

Anko smirked as she sexily crawled over to her lover and sat on his face. "Can I sit here Naruto-kun?" Naruto didn't even answer, his face dashed against her pussy and his tongue licked her insides thoroughly and swiftly. Anko moaned she she held hands with Kurenai and used her friend for support, the two women looked into each other's eyes and kissed each other deeply.

Kurenai pulled back a little. "I love you Anko-chan..." she mumbled against the other woman's lips.

Anko smiled against the kiss. "I love you too Kure-chan." she said, as Naruto smiled under the two women.

* * *

It was surprising for the Sandaime Hokage, that the death of someone like Uzumaki Naruto would bring so much sadness to the people around him, the atmostphere at the Chunin exam tower was sombre and eerie, everybody had sullen expressions on their faces. Despite being a scap-goat and outcast his whole life, Naruto's bright outlook and general kind attitude had warmed it's way into many people's hearts, such as all the friends he made in the academy.

Many of the contestants in the Chunin exams were once the classmates of Uzumaki Naruto, and their memory of the young man was a bright and young soul that had a very optimistic outlook of life. They all remember a smiling, vibrant, young man that always went out of his way to help others...that stuck up for people no matter what would happened to himself...that never let his hard life drag him down. Even some of the academy instructors were changed by the young man, their orginal grim and sour attitude towards the boy had changed dramatically since they met him...

Out of all his friends, the rookies of the current generation were the closest to the Uzumaki, especially the Hyuga heiress that had been rendered catatonic after the death of her teammate. Similar to the Hyuga girl, Yamanaka Ino, and Haruno Sakura were also living in anguish ever since the death of the man they admired. Naruto was one of the nicest and kindest person they had ever known, and neither of the expected something so tragic happen to the man...his death really showed the young Kunoichi the fragility of the lives of Shinobi.

The young men such as Inuzuka Kiba, Akimichi Chouji, and Shikamaru Nara were each huddled in a corner of an isolated area, trying to supress their sadness and anger towards whoever killed their friend. Even the ferral Inuzuka heir couldn't help put let loose a lone tear at the lost of one of his best friends, Naruto had been like an older brother of a sort to the young man, as Kiba's dad had died when the boy was very young, Naruto was one of the few older male companions he knew. The Uzumaki might have been bad at his Ninja arts, but he was a role model when it came to morrals and ethics, Naruto was an honorable Shinobi that had the respect of all his classmates.

Kiba, Shikamaru and Chouji only regretted all the times they had ignored or mocked the older Genin about his strength...they were praying in their hearts that their perished friend would forgive them for all the wrongs that they committed to him...

"How are you doing Shikamaru...?" asked Asuma as he knelt down beside his students. "Chouji..."

The lazy boy had a sombre expression on his face that did not suit his apatheic personality, his face was obviously in pain as tears tried to escape his eyes. "Naruto shouldn't have died...such a kind person shouldn't have died like that." mumbled the Nara as he looked down at the ground.

Asuma sighed and patted his student's back sympathetically...as an experienced Jounin the Sarutobi knew a lot about losing friends on the battlefield. "The pain will sooth in time...just remember that Naruto-kun would not have wanted you to mourn his death with such anguish..." said the bearded man.

Chouji sniffed and rubbed his eyes with his sleeve. "Naruto was always a happy person...he always had a smile on his face." whispered the bulky young man with a strained voice. "I can still see him practicing his caligraphy on the ground...trying to remind the others around him to be careful...he hated it whenever someone stepped on his words..." Asuma nodded and closed his eyes as well, he wasn't close to the boy but he heard from his father that Naruto was truly a remarkable young man.

Kiba stood from were he sat and punched the wall behind him in anger, his face was contorted in pain as tears escaped his eyes, Akamaru was whimpering beside his master, also effected by the sombre atmostphere.

"He should not have become a Shinobi..." mumbled Kiba softy.

Shikamaru looked up at his friend. "What...?" asked the normally lazy boy.

The Inuzuka turned to face Shikamaru and stomped his foot onto the ground angrily. "Why the fuck did Naruto become a Shinobi, he is obviously not strong enough..." cried the young man as he leaned back against the wall. "A guy like him is too kind and modest to be a Shinobi...he should've become a scholar or a doctor...that way he wouldn't have..." trailed off Kiba as he slumped down on the ground again. Chouji and Shikamaru bowed their heads deeper to hide their tears...as much as they would like to deny Kiba's claims, they knew he was correct, Naruto should have went the academic trail...

Asuma sighed and got up to his feet, "Naruto-kun's funeral will be today next week...make sure to be there on time..." said the man before he left the boys alone.

Off from a distance, Manami looked on at the Konoha Shinobi and was confused at their sadness. She had lost many teammates during missions and she had not once felt sadness over their demise, they only died because they were weak and couldn't defend themselves. The suna beauty looked into the eyes of the men and women crying over the death of their friend...she just couldn't logically explain to herself why they would be sad in the first place.

Manami looked over at the side of the tower that Uzumaki Naruto was killed, the man she met a few days ago had interested her and she had wanted to find out more about him, not only did he share similar emotionless eyes with her, he also made her feel very peculiar in her heart whenever he looked at her...

Temari walked over to her younger sister. "Do you know who killed that guy Manami-chan?" asked the older girl as she looked at the greiving Konoha Shinobi.

The red haired beauty shook her head silently. "I have no idea of what happened..." muttered the girl without looking at her sister.

Temari monitered her sister's expresssion as she memtioned Uzumaki Naruto, the older Suna girl knew that her sister was interested in the blonde man, and that alone was very surprising for her. Now that the man was dead, she wondered if her sister would feel anything different or peculiar. Temari sighed as she walked away from Manami, it would be better for them now that the man is dead, they need Manami to be in her most calm and relaxed condition until the invasion.

Baki looked at his oldest student seriously. "Temari...the preliminaries will start soon." said the man as he gathered his team and led them over to the battle arena.

* * *

The Sandaime held an emergency meeting with all the Clan Heads and the Shinobi Council, and all the attending members raced to the conference from in record time. Everyone at the meeting were shocked at the sudden death of the Junchuriki, and were all anxious to know what happened to the Kyuubi. Since the young man had died inside the village, if the Kyuubi were to suddenly manifest in the middle of Konoha, it could be the end for them.

Koharu stood from her desk and looked at Sarutobi. "Hokage-sama, what is the situation of the junchuriki's body?" asked the old lady quickly.

The elder Hokage sighed and puffed on his pipe. "The body is still maintained...but the lethal wound delivered to Naruto is located on his stomach where the his seal is...so there is a possibility that the seal had been altered."

Yamanaka Inoichi cleared his throat to get the attention of the room. "What is the seal suppose to do if the Junchuriki had perished?" asked the man seriously as his two old teammates sat next to him with sombre expressions on their faces.

Sarutobi leaned back on his chair. "The Yondaime's seal was designed to kill the beast's conscious when the Junchuriki is dead...there is no way to kill a Bijuu, but if it's conscious is destroyed, it would take it a while before it could regenerate." said the man.

Danzo looked at his oldest friend with his one eye. "I believe that the body of Uzumaki should still be able to hold the beast for a few more days until the chakra should start to leak...but once the beast regenerates, where would it re-appear."

Sarutobi sighed and shook his head. "I really have no idea...the position could be completely random."

Danzo sighed and closed his eye. "Where would the body be stored...has it been inspected by the medics yet?" asked the old war hawk.

The elderly Hokage nodded. "Yes, I have had almost all the medics in the hospital look over Naruto's body, and it appears that the beast is still inside him...but I have yet to decided on a place to hold the body."

Inuzuka Tsume looked at the Hokage from the corner of her eyes. "Hokage-sama...do we know who was it that killed Naruto?" asked the woman with a sad voice, she was the best friend of Uzumaki Kushina and she had always felt guilty about abandoning her friend's son...and now that Naruto is dead she feels even more guilty.

Sarutobi shook his head. "No...the blade that stabbed Naruto was his own Zanpakuto...which split into pieces after we took the body down."

Danzo sighed and leaned onto his part of the table. "We should't make too much of Uzumaki Naruto's death, we do not want the other villages to know that our Junchuriki is dead...that could to very wrong for Konoha..." advised the old man as he inwardly smirked.

The Hokage nodded. "Yes...we can't afford to let the other villages know, so this means we have to hide the fact of Naruto's death to the villagers...they would undoubtedly celebrate and attract the attention of the foreign Shinobi..." said the Hokage shamefully as his eyes travelled slightly to the picture of the Yondaime Hokage...some of the other members and Clan Heads saw what the Hokage was looking at and also felt guilty themselves...they all had failed Minato and Kushina...

* * *

In the busy night lights of Konoha, many people were filing into the many bars around the village, mostly tourists and Shinobi celebrating the start of the Chunin exams. Some of the Konoha Jounin invited some of the foreign Jounin to have a drink after the nerve-wrecking start of the exams, and most people were having a great time...

The Copy Ninja Hataka Kakashi sat silently in front of his fifth sake bottle, even with his mask on, one would be able to see thehint of red on his cheeks. The man's eyes were strained as his fists were tightened and shaking...he had failed his Sensei once again by letting Naruto die. Throughout his whole life everyone close to him had died, and he couldn't protect any one of their legacies...he had failed his father, his sensei, his teammates...and himself.

"Kakashi..." said Gai from behind his best friend and placed his hand in his shoulder. "How long have you been here?"

The silver haired man sighed and downed another glass. "I don't know...a couple of hours." said the man with his sake filled breath.

Gai closed his eyes sombrely and sat down next to the masked Jounin. "The preliminaries are over...Sasuke advanced to the next round, but Sakura and Ino tied each other, so neither of them advanced." said the Taijutsu master as he poured himself a drink. "Hinata didn't even get the chance to compete...she was taken home by her father..."

Kakashi nodded absentmindedly. "Okay..." muttered the man as he poured himself another glass.

Gai looked at his best friend and frowned, there was no way he could understand what the Masked Jounin was feeling as he had not lost as much people as his friend, but he could tell that the death of Naruto would cause some permanent damage to Kakashi.

"Lee-kun lost...that Suna girl Manami beated him up quite badly...he's currently sleeping in the hospital." said Gai as he sipped in his own glass. "But the medics told me that he would be fine after a little while."

Kakashi didn't reply at all and allowed himself to sit in silence with his friend drinking beside him, the drone of the people around them was drowned out as the intense emotions inside the man's head lingered around his mind. The masked jounin was one of the first one on sight once he had heard of Naruto's death, and even without his Sharingan, he would always remember the sight of his student stabbed against the wall of the tower with his own blade.

'HAHAHA, HAVE YOU SEEN THE DEMON LATELY!?" cried a drunk man from behind Kakashi and Gai to a group of his friends, he was obviously drunk as his face was red as a tomato and his footing was way out of control.

One of the man's friends chuckled and nodded. "Yeah I did, I saw him train with some Hyuga girl...both pathetic if you asked me." said the man, making his other friends laugh.

Gai cursed the men behind them as he saw Kakashi break his glass with his clenched fist...the Taijutsu master looked at the group through the corner of his eyes and sighed, _'These guys are going to die soon if they don't shut up...' _

"Hahaha, you know, I throw a rock at the demon everytime I see him...I don't know why some people stopped hating him...can't they see that he should just di-". The man would have continued if his jaw was not suddenly shattered by a devastating punch. The group of drunkards were shocked when they saw a masked Jounin knock several teeth out of their friend's mouth as blood splattered on their table. Before the could even react, the Jounin lifted the bleeding man and threw him into the air, then Kakashi kicked the man in the chest, making the man crash into the wall, causing spider cracks along impact.

Kakashi flared his chakra to the highest level and glared at the men at the table, his killer intent was so potent that even the other Jounin inside the bar was petrified. "How dare you say that about my student!" cried the Jounin as he destroyed the table with a punch. The men tried to scatter away from Kakashi but they couldn't even move because of the incredible pressure forced upon them, the Jounin lifted the closest one to him and threw him violently at another wall.

"You're dead!" cried Kakashi as kicked a man on the ground into the same wall. "You fuckin scum!" Kakashi punched the two people embedded in the wall, causing the wall to crash down under his strength and the two men to be buried under the debris. Kakashi growled at the remaining three men on the floor and was about to continue, but he was stopped by Gai by his shoulder. Kakashi glared at his friend and channel lightning chakra around his body.

"Let go of me Gai..." muttered Kakashi with a low voice.

The Taijutsu maintained his grasp and endured the lightning chakra. "Stop this Kakashi...these men are going to die soon." said the man as he looked at the fallen men.

Kakashi scoffed and pushed Gai away abruptly. "That is the point my friend..." said Kakashi as he channled lightning chakra to his hand.

Gai's eyes widened as he felt some Shinobi behind them back away, even if the others were Jounin class Shinobi, they have all heard about how powerful Hatake Kakashi is. "Kakashi! This is crazy...stop this now!" cried the man as he focused his own chakra.

Kakashi gripped his hand. "Raikiri!" cried the man as lightning surged from his hand, destroying his surroundings completely.

Gai quickly dashed behind Kakashi and locked the man's arms with his own. "Calm down Kakashi!" exclaimed Gai as he forced his knee onto Kakashi's back.

Kakashi didn't reply, but increased his chakra flow along his arm, his chakra surged even more and even Gai was beginning to lose his strength. "Damn it!" cursed the man as he felt his friend over power him. Gai was about to activate his first gate, but before it was needed, Asuma appeared beside him and grabbed Kakashi's other side.

The Sarutobi along with Gai was enough to pull the masked Jounin back, and the former punched Kakashi in the face right as they restrained him, knocking the man to the ground. "What the hell are you doing Kakashi!" cried the man as he glared at his life long friend. "Do you think Naruto would want you to behave like this!?"

Gai sighed and knelt down beside Kakashi. "I can't say I know how you feel Kakashi, but you can't act like this..." whispered the Taijutsu master as he patted his friend's shoulder. "We can't let anybody know of what happened now...we have to stall it for a while."

Kakashi brushed off Gai's hand and turned away. "I need some time alone..." whispered Kakashi softy to his friends as he left via Shunshin.

Gai sighed as he turned to Asuma. "Thank you for helping me Asuma..." said the man he looked around at the destruction.

The Sarutobi lit his smoke and rubbed the back of his head. "No problem Gai...we are both Kakashi's friend." muttered the man exhaustedly. "Now lets get these dumbasses to the hospital."

Gai grunted as he lifted one of the men over his shoulder. "I don't think these guys would ever walk again..."

Asuma nodded apolegetically to the barkeeper as they walked out, the owner didn't dare say anything to some of the most powerful Jounin the Konoha, they would just go to their insurance company. Asuma sighed as he adjusted the bodies on his shoulders. "These guys are luckly they are still alive...if we weren't there they would all have a hole where their heart use to be..."

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke sighed as he followed his leader and friends of the meeting point. "I really hate that Yoroi Akadō guy..." muttered the young man as he tried to focus his chakra better after his fight with the chakra abosrber.

Neji smirked. "You should have just ended the fight earlier, you could have turned that weakling inside out easily." said the Hyuga as he stuck his hands inside his pocket.

The Uchiha nodded and sighed. "I know...but I needed to hide my strength from most people in the arena." replied the young man as he rubbed his sore arms.

Naruto smiled to himself as he tuned his subordinates out, his plan was finally coming to a start after so many years. With the start of the Chunin exams Naruto knew that it was the perfect time of his fake death, as the village administration would hide his death from everyone in the village. If the villagers knew of his death they would undoubtedly would celebrate and that would alert the foreign Ninja about the sudden lost of an outcast. The would not take long for the foreign Ninja to find out that Konoha's Junchuriki was dead, creating a threat of the other villages attacking them.

Naruto was dressed in a long white jacket, black sash, white hakama, black tabi and white zōri, on his feet were a pair of black boots with white strips as patterns. His hair was swiped backwards on his head, leaving only one lone strand of hair lingering down his forehead, his katana was strapped to his waist as the wind carried his jacket in the air.

The Uzumaki looked over at Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke, here..." said Naruto as he unsealed the Kusanagi from his arm and threw it at the Uchiha. "Make good use of it."

The Uchiha caught the blade and smirked at the powerful sword. "Thanks Uzumaki-taicho..." replied the Uchiha with thankfullness. Sasuke looked at the blade with curiosity, he had been the only one out of the three of Naruto's guards that learnt Kenjutsu, and he had been looking for a good sword for himself. "This blade is perfect...but I need to get the stench of the snake off it."

Neji shrugged. "You know you can rename it if you want, Kusanagi is not really a good name." suggested the Hyuga.

Sasuke smirked and nodded, he brought the blade in front of his face. "I think I will call it..." muttered the man as he shrunk the blade down to the size of wakizashi. "Shinso..." finished Sasuke as he twiddled with the blade around his hands.

Naruto chuckled. "Sure... that is fine name." he said as they came up near the Kikyo Castle.

* * *

Kabuto was standing next to Baki, the leader of the Suna forces in Konoha, the two of them were surprised about the surprised meeting as Orochimaru had told them a few weeks before that he would not meet with them until after the invasion. Both Kabuto and the Suna Jounin called their troops to meet in the main large area of the castle that they controlled as the two leaders waiting on top of the balcony. It was hard for all of them to move in such large numbers at night, Kabuto had to cast a mass Genjutsu in order to sneak around more effectively.

Baki sighed as he crossed his arms. "What does Orochimaru-sama need from us Kabuto?" asked the man as he gazed at the large moon of the night.

The Oto spy shook his head as he leaned against the wall on his back. "I have no idea...I think it is serious because Orochimaru-sama acted a little different when he ordered me."

Manami was leaning against a wall below her leaders with her arms crossed and eyes closed, she didn't sleep anyway so she didn't mind having a meeting, but she didn't like some of the Oto men staring at her from a distance. The Suna beauty activated some of her sand and twirled it around as she glared at the several men oogling her, and felt better as the looked away quickly in fright. Manami sighed as she closed her eyes again, she looked up at the balcony and saw that her Jounin sensei was talking to the Oto leader...

"Temari...how much longer are we going to wait for Orochimaru?" asked the girl as her eyes barred into her sister's own.

The blonde girl shrugged and sighed. "I don't know Manami-chan, but I think it won't be long." said the girl as she checked the position of the moon.

The entire legion of Shinobi silenced when they felt a huge power surge appear inside the building, and they all looked over at the entrance of the castle to await their leader. Kabuto and Baki jumped down from above and landed in front of their troops, and they gazed into the shadows to he three humanoid shapes slowly emerge.

"Well, well, well...this is quite a welcoming..." said an unfamiliar voice to the two sub-leaders.

Baki got ready by channeling wind chakra into his hand as he Kabuto slipped a scalpel in his hand. "Who are you three?" asked Kabuto as he knew that Orochimaru was not among the three people nearing them.

"You don't recognize me Kabuto-san?" asked Naruto as he walked into the light and revealed his face to the people in front of him.

Kabuto's eyes, along with the sand team that was in the exams, widened when they saw the man that had supposedly died in the forest of death. People were further shocked when they saw that the other two people were Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuga Neji, the two most powerful Genin in Konoha. Manami's heart was once again beating out of control as she saw the blonde man again...her eyes trailed against his as they made eye contact again.

Kabuto walked a few steps near Naruto with a smirk. "I see that you are far more than what I expected..." said the man as he crossed his arms, hiding his scalpel from the others. "Did Orochimaru sen the three of you here?" asked the man as he tilted his glasses.

Neji and Sasuke scoffed as Naruto just smiled. "I'm afraid not Kabuto-san...Orochimaru no longer even exists." said the Uzumaki as the people in front of him scoffed at him.

Kabuto smiled. "Are you telling me that you have killed Orochimaru-sama?" asked the man as Baki besides him stayed emotionless.

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Yes I did..." he said plainly as he gestured to Sasuke. "Isn't that his blade?" The people looked over and saw the Uchiha holding the Kusanagi in his hand.

Kabuto's eyes widened and stalked up to the trio. "What did you three do to Orochimaru-sama?!" demanded the man as he held his scalpel at Naruto.

The Uzumaki smirked as he shook his head. "I would advise to calm down Kabuto-san...but Orochimaru is no more." stated Naruto as he crossed his arms.

Baki channeled his chakra and suddenly charged at the trio with wind chakra around his hand, "No matter what happened to Orochimaru, I can't let the three of you live." said the man calmly as he neared Naruto with his arm extended. Kabuto agreed with his partner's claim and followed suit with his chakra scalpel in his hand.

Naruto smiled at the two men. "That was a mistake..." muttered the man as he suddenly appeared behind the two Jounin. "Both of you had wide openings..."

The Oto and Suna army behind the battle eyes widened when they saw Kabuto and Baki freeze and suddenly spew blood from their sides. None of them saw what Naruto did or even see him move, but they knew that the two leaders were hurt quite badly as they all saw how deep the cuts were on their body. Sasuke then appeared in between Kabuto and Baki, and lifted them up, he threw them into the air and fired a Shakkaho at them. Neji jumped up after the two burnt and bleeding men until he was in between them.

"Hakkesho Kaiten!" cried the Hyuga as he spun around in mid air as his chakra shrouded around him, the two Jounin were caught in the grinding vortex and were forced to crash into the ground violently.

Naruto turned to face the stunned crowd of people. "I am Uzumaki Naruto...and I am your new leader." he said as he unsheathed his blade and stabbed it into the ground, making everybody in the room look at his Shikai. He immediately made everybody see his illusion self as he used Shunpo to appear next to Manami and brought her away from the castle. Looking back at his two sub-ordinates. "I leave everything to you now Sasuke...Neji."

The Uchiha and Hyuga sighed as they listened to the illusion Naruto speak to the crowd...

Sasuke crossed his arms and leaned on one side. "This is going to be a long night..." he muttered as he sighed.

* * *

The End!

That was the end of the twelth chapter of Genjutsu Legend, and I hope you all liked it.

I will update the next chapter of this story soon, I know I have said that I would focus of the story that won the poll, but I am currently stuck on one part of Uzumaki and Uchiha legend, so I would continue this story for now.

On a related note, I need you all to tell me if I should add a Fem Kyoka Suigetsu to the harem, oif you do please tell me by leaving a review below!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Filling the Void

I Don't Own Naruto!

Genjutsu Legend Chapter 13

* * *

Naruto was travelling at highs speeds through the many rooftops of Konoha, it was a dark night and the moon was the only thing lighting the roads in front of him. The white moon light shown of his hair and casted a soft mellow hint onto his handsome features. The Uzumaki was smiling slightly, his hands and arms were supporting the soft and surprisingly light body of Sabaku no Manami, he felt her eyes glue onto his face as her elegant aroma of lillies filled his nose. Naruto peered his gaze down at the girl and stared into her light blue eyes...and he found the emotions of surprise and curiosity.

Naruto smiled at the girl as he looked into her eyes. "Don't worry Manami-chan...we're almost there." whispered the man as softy as the night wind around them.

The Suna beauty stared back at the man's own blue eyes and was surprised to see no sadness or loneliness in them. Again, her heart was racing as she gazed at the first man that had ever managed to carry her in his arms. The girl had no idea why her sand was not activating and why she let her defenses down so easily around the person holding on to her...

"Where are you taking me?" mumbled the girl as she felt the warmth provided by Naruto's body.

The Uzumaki smiled down at her as he looked at her beautiful red hair gliding through the wind. "I just wanted to be alone with you Manami-chan...I have this place that I would like to show you." replied the man as he looked ahead and continued his way to his destination.

Manami felt her cheeks heat up a little as she heard that the man wanted to be alone with her, no one had really said that to her or wanted that from her. People would always refrained from being alone with her because they were all scared of her, even her own siblings. Whenever a boy wanted to ask her out or get closer to her they would always ask her when there were many people around so they would not be as imtimidated...Manami hated them for that.

Thinking back to the man holding her close to his chest, she was reminded of the times when her uncle was still alive and she would feel welcomed and wanted. Her heart ached a little when she thought back to her most precious person betraying her because of what she was, her chakra flared a little as her eyes sent out killer intent. Ever since the death of her uncle, Manami had sealed up her heart from everybody, she never wanted to feel such anguish again...but no matter how bizzare or unrealistic she may think her situation with Naruto is, whenever she is with him she feels that her defenses were powerless.

Manami had only seen Naruto for three times in her life, and each time she made eye contact with him she felt like time had stopped in her perception. It was the most peculiar feeling she had ever felt, it was as if she was drawn to the man's blue eyes, she just couldn't advert her eyes away from him. In her eyes Naruto looked weak and even flaky at first, but after the strength he showed when he easily defeated Kabuto and Baki, she knew that she had gravey mistaken...

"We're here Manami-chan..." whispered Naruto close to the girl's ear as he placed her gently on her feet.

Manami looked up at the man that was at least six inches taller than her and found herself looking into her eyes again. "Why did you bring me here?" she asked with her emotionless voice, but Naruto could sense a slight curiosity in her tone. She looked around and saw that they were in the middle of some sort of training field, it was a big clearing in the middle as the treeline surrounded the edges.

Naruto smiled and led Manami over to a bench at the edge of the field and sat down with her. "Because this is a nice a quiet place where we can talk freely..." said the man as the slight wind blew his hair lightly.

Manami nodded. "You brought me here to talk...is this about the reason you sudden showed up to the meeting and randomly defeated both Kabuto and Baki?" asked the girl as she stared into Naruto's eyes.

The Uzumaki shook his head and relaxed his body on the bench. "No, I don't want to talk about anything too serious, I just want to get to know you Manami-chan." replied the man with no hesitation, his eyes never left her's for a second.

The Suna girl narrowed her eyes at the man and shifted her body to face him directly. "What do you want from me?" demanded the girl in a hardened tone, indicating that the man was on dangerous grounds.

To the girl's surprised, the man was not at all intimidated by her, in fact he just smiled and shook his head lightly. "Don't worry Manami-chan, I am not going to harm you in any way...I just want to be closer to you." he said as he reached up and brushed a strand of hair behind the girl's ear.

Manami's body froze when she felt Naruto's hand actually touch her and not react her sand, she jumped up in surprised and walked back a few steps from the man. "Who the hell are you Uzumaki Naruto?" asked the girl with a slightly raised voice, her eyes wider than normal.

Naruto leaned back onto both his hands and smiled at the girl. "You don't need to be surprised Manami-chan...I told you that I will not hurt you." he said as he stood up and walked closer to the girl.

Manami glared at him and jumped back as she shot several sand shuriken at Naruto's direction. The Uzumaki sighed as he effortlessly dodge the girl's attacks and continued to walk closer to her. The Suna girl jumped back some more and unleashed her sand from her gorde, protecting a three feet radius from her with sand. Two Kunais appeared his her hands as she glared down at Naruto, she breathing was uneven and her body was showing signs of unconscious twitching around her arms and legs, signalling nervousness and anxiety.

Naruto sighed and stopped in his tracks. "Okay...I won't come any closer, I'll just stay here and we can talk." said the man as he crossed his arms together and smiled at the girl.

Manami did not relent any of her defenses and kept her eyes on the man. "Okay...tell me what is your purpose of talking to me?" demanded the girl with a strict voice.

The Uzumaki looked at the girl with a more serious gaze as he stepped forward a little. "Let me tell you now that I am not after the Bijuu inside of you." warned Naruto as he felt chakra surge in front of him.

Manami growled at the man again as her sand swirled around her like a vortex, her eyes leered at Naruto as her oppressing chakra surged through the area. Naruto had placed chakra barriers in the area before he landed in the area, so as strong as Manami's chakra was, it wouldn't be detectable to the outside world.

"How do you know about my Kaa-sama!" cried the girl as her sand spun more violently.

Naruto scoffed as he crossed his arms. "Let me tell you Manami-chan, that thing is not your mother, that thing is just a mass of chakra with an excuse of a conscious...an abomination that should just be vanquished from the world..." sneered the Uzumaki as he ignored the torrent of sand in front of him.

Manami sent one blast of sand at the man in front of her, the sheer force of the blast was enough to rip part of the earth from the ground as it barreled towards Naruto. The girl had her hands extended as she cried out in anger and fustration, her clothes and hair blew violently around her as her power surged. Her eyes followed her attack intently as it shot towards Naruto at incredibily high speeds, she grunted as she sent two more waves of sand at the man.

The Uzumaki maintained his relaxed stature as the mass waves of sand and chakra completely buried his existence, the sand crashed against the ground and it tore open the earth with it's immense power. Trees toppled with the large tsunami of sand, the sand dug into the ground as Manami commanded it to swirl upon impact, the legion of sand acted like a giant drill and grinder on the ground. Manami moved her hands as she moved her sand upon her will, she clapped her hands together and the vortex of sand became as thin and compacted as a steel pole, crushing whatever was caught in her attack.

A hand suddenly landed on her shoulder as a voice spoke clearly behind her. "Stop this Manami-chan, I am not going to hurt you."

Mamani cried out in fright as she jumped away and quickly turned back, she saw Naruto standing there calmly without a spec of dust or sand on him. "Just die already!" cried the girl as she launched another wave of sand at the man. "Suna Tsunami!"

Naruto sighed as he let the gargantuan wave of sand tower over him, the tons of sand crashed down into the ground and literally destroy and crushed the training grounds. The earth and trees all shook as the very foundation of the landmass around them was attacked, a mini earthquake shook through the area as a deafening sound blared through the fields.

The Suna beauty panted as her adrenaline subsided, she had not been so scared in a long time, the Uzumaki ability to get through her defenses was like a nightmare for her. She had depended on her defenses ever sonce she developed them, it acted as a barrier between her and the dark world that surrounded her. It protected a space that was only her's, a space that nobody could breach, somewhere that she would be safe and somewhere that she would not feel any paranoia.

Manami's breathing suddenly hitched when she felt something wrap around her waist and pull her back, looking down she saw two arms around her midsection and she felt warmth against her back. the girl's eyes suddenly widened when she felt a warm breath against her ear...

"Relax Manami-chan..." whispered a perfectly fine Naruto as he held the girl in his arms.

Manami shivered and trembled in fear as she tried to stay as still as she could, her attack did nothing to the man and he could somehow phase through her defenses. The girl felt shivers down her back as she felt Naruto's fingers caress her stomach, his chest was rubbing against her back, and she could feel parts of his lips brush against her ear.

"Please Manami-chan...you don't need to be afraid of me...I know what you feel like." Naruto said as he pulled the girl closer against him, he really like her hair and scent. "I am the Junchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko..." whispered the man as he closed his eyes, and even so he could feel Manami stiffen in his arms.

The Suna girl was in shock, she had never met anyone that shared her fate as a Junchuriki, she knew then knew why Naruto had the same eyes as her. The instant she hear what he said, Manami felt closer and less repelent of Naruto, she felt a connection to the man because he knew what it was like to have a Bijuu condemned into their bodies. She peered over at Naruto with the corner of her eyes and saw that Naruto had closed his eyes, but even so she could feel the emotion in his voice.

Naruto rested his chin on Manami's shoulder. "I would never hurt you Manami-chan...people like us have been hurt enough in our lives." The Uzumaki loosened his grip around the girl as he parted his white hakama to reveal his torso to the girl and channeled his chakra to that area...as he expected his seal appeared on his skin.

Manami was shocked at the truth and touched by his words as she turned around in his arms and looked into his now opened eyes. "How did you do it...?" asked the girl as she maintain eye contact, her fear and paranoia mostly gone. "How did you get rid of the pain...I no longer see anything loneliness or emptiness in your eyes..."

Naruto smiled a litte and pulled the girl closer. "I merely filled the void with my own goals...I no longer care about anyone that had ever wronged me as I am a much more than what they are." said the man he focused on Manami's blue eyes. "I don't live for them, the only things that should matter to me are the things I cherish...anyone other than that are worthless to me." Naruto ran his fingers through Manami's hair and let the silky strands run pass his hand. "I can prove my own existence..."

Manami stared at Naruto as she listened to his philosophy. "That is the worst feeling...the feeling that your existence is not noticed by anyone around you, that your life and death wouldn't not effect anyone, no one in your family would care if you existed..." muttered the girl as her head fell a little.

Naruto nodded and hugged the girl to his chest. "You are the first person I have met that had shared the same baneful childhood that I had...and I just want to know you more and be closer, I would never hurt you in any way Manami-chan." whispered the man to her ear.

Manami's eyes were wide as her face was snuggled against Naruto's chest, she had never felt so warm and secure before. Just a few minutes ago she thought that the man holding her would end her existence, she never expected him to share the exact same pain as she did. Because of that simple fact, Manami felt that she could confide in Naruto, the man had done what she couldn't do, he managed to rid himself of the pain that others bestowed on him, and used his power to separate himself with the insignificant people that had wronged him before.

Naruto sighed as he used the Shunshin no Jutso to transport himself and the girl to the otherside of the training field, and sat down under the shadow of a large tree. The blond man lifted the girl into his arms and set her down onto his lap, he looked into her eyes and saw the embarassement on her face. The normally powerful red haired beauty was blushing lightly as she sat on his lap with his arms wrapped around her waist, and it looked incredibily cute to Naruto.

The Uzumaki smiled at the girl. "Can you please tell me more about youself Manami-chan?" asked the man as he lightly traced his fingers along her stomach.

Manami suddenly found it hard to maintain her eye contact with the man, for some reason she found that her position on Naruto's lap was embarassing and that her heart was racing. "Sure...Naruto-san." said the girl as the man smiled tightened his grasp around her.

* * *

Sasuke and Neji were walking through one of the many hallways inside their main base of operations located under ground, they had just finished speaking to the firces of Suna and Oto, and it had gone much better than they had originally thought. Their leader had placed everybody at the meeting under his illusion and had made all of the see, feel, smell, hear, and taste that a battle was going on. In the perception of the foreign forces, Naruto had attacked them, and anyone that couldn't survive more than three moves in the illusion were killed by Sasuke or Neji.

At the end of the tests, only about a fourth of the forces were alive, the rest were all killed and were incinerated by the combined Soren Sokatsui of Neji and Sasuke. The two young men gotten used to fighting and killing other Shinobi upon command, so they really didn't feel any remorse about killing so many people.

The Uchiha sighed as he stretched her arms to relax his nerves. "Man that mission was too tiring..." muttered Sasuke with a sigh.

The Hyuga grunted as he rubbed his temple. "I know what you mean Sasuke, those people screaming were too loud and they gave me a headache." said the genius as he tried to sooth himself.

Sasuke stretched his neck and rubbed his eyes. "So how many people did we recruit at the end?" asked the young man.

The Hyuga smirked and looked at his friend. "It was better than we anticipated, almost five hundred men passed the test...Uzumaki-taicho will be pleased."

Sasuke shook his head. "I don't know about the Suna Ninja...they are helping us now because we used their life against them, but after the invasion will they go back to Sunagakure, or follow us to Uzushiogakure?" asked the Uchiha as he looked serious.

Neji nodded. "I understand your point, if they go back to Sunagakure they will become a threat to us, so we would have to eliminate them if that scenario does come true." said the man as he sighed in exhaustion.

The Uchiha sighed. "Well that certainly sucks...I wanted to get to know that Temari girl better, she was so hot during our battle." said the young man as he thought back to the girl's burnt shirt when he was fighting her a few hours ago. The female wind user was quite powerful and gave Sasuke a slight challenge, but the Uchiha enjoyed the scenery more so than the fight. The girl was quite beautiful in the Uchiha's eyes, as she was a powerful Kunoichi that was mature for her age, and wasn't annoying like most girls his age.

Neji smirked. "Wow, the great Uchiha Sasuke had finally shown interest in a woman, I was afraid that the Uchiha clan would never be restored." teased the Hyuga to his friend.

Sasuke scoffed. "Sure, go ahead and mock, but I am willing to bet you that once we get to Uzushiogakure, the Uchiha clan would be restored before the Hyuga clan." said the young man with a smirk.

The Hyuga genius just chuckled and stuck his hands in his pocket. "So...what did you do with Baki and Kabuto in the end?" asked Neji as he placed the two sub-leaders in Sasuke's hands a few hour ago.

The Uchiha shrugged his shoulder. "Nothing special, I tossed them both into the level five prison and had some Ne members interogate them, but they are seasoned Shinobi so it would be quite sometime before they crack." answered Sasuke as he too stuck his hands inside his pockets.

Neji sighed and nodded. "Okay..." he said before he looked to the side at his friend. "Did they need any sort of medical treatment before they were thrown into prison, they were both pretty injured by our attacks?" asked the Hyuga with curiosity.

Sasuke smirked and looked over at his friend. "Baki needed a lot of treatment and almost went into comotose, but that Kabuto guy was different..." said the man with suspense. "The wounds that came from my Shakkaho and your Kaiten were all healed by the time I captured them, only Uzumaki-taicho's attack still had damaged his body..."

Neji's eyes widened a little. "Did he heal himself with medical Ninjutsu?"

Sasuke shook his head with a smirk. "No, our medics told me that Kabuto's body appears to have been altered by some permanent medical Ninjutsu, and it has the ability to regenerate dead cells at an incredible rate...wounds like the one we gave him could be healed automatically within an hour."

The Hyuga jaw dropped a little at the amazing ability. "That is amazing, we have to notify Uzumaki-taicho about this right away!" exclaimed Neji with a slightly raised voice.

Sasuke nodded with a smile. "I know, I already told one of the medic to send Taicho a detailed report, he should read it my the time he's finished with the Suna Junchuriki." said the Uchiha as he looked back in front of him at the hallway.

Neji nodded with his eyes closed. "What exactly does Uzumaki-taicho want from that Suna girl anyway, why didn't he just feed her and the Bijuu to the Hogyoku?"

The Uchiha sighed at his friend and shook his head. "Come on Neji, you've followed Uzumaki-taicho even longer than I have and I already know him better than you do..." complained Sasuke with a mocking smirk on his face, making his friend cross his arms and glare a little at him. "Uzumaki-taicho obviously wants to keep the girl as one of his lovers, so he wants to find a way to keep the girl alive after he extracts the Bijuu from her..."

The Hyuga nodded and sighed. "I see...that would be quite difficult to do."

Sasuke nodded. "Maybe for normal people, but we both know that nothing is impossible for Uzumaki-taicho." said the Uchiha as his friend couldn't help but a agree with a nod.

* * *

Naruto smiled to himself softy as he sat quietly next to Manami, he just spent the last three hours talking to Manami, and he felt more refreshed and intimate than he had for a long time. Sasuke and Anko each shared a painful past, but neither of them had endured as much pain as he did, so it was the first time Naruto had ever encountered someone that shared his pain and understood his motivation. From what he learned from Manami in their long conversation, was that the girl had a very similar childhood like his, and in some aspects she had it even worst than Naruto.

The Uzumaki had always been ignored and scorned by the people of Konoha, but rarely was he physically abused and never, had there been an officially assasination attempt from the Hokage, but Manami had been assasinated three time by her own father, and if it wasn't for her Bijuu, she would have dead a long time ago. Because of this, Naruto could understand why Manami would see the monster as her mother, as it was the only source of protection she had ever had in her life.

Manami looked at Naruto with her blue eyes that had much more emotion than they ever had. "What about you Naruto-san...have you ever killed some of the people that scorned you?" asked the girl with her soft voice.

The Uzumaki smiled at the girl and leaned back against the tree they were under. "I never had to, ever since my early childhood years, I had used my knowledge in human psychology to manipulate the people that tried to harm me...so whenever they even tried to hit or attack me, I would trick them and confuse them by talking in a specific way or act differnt than I normally did...in the end I alway managed to escape the people unscalthed."

Manami stared at the man in front of her and nodded. "I never did that...I remember that I was extremely scared of other people when I was younger, and would hide from everyone except for my family..." said the girl as her expression darkened. "But since one of my closest people betrayed me...I fought back to whoever wronged me, and killed them...and ever since then everybody, including my family had been afraid of me..." finished the girl quietly.

Naruto scoffed and crossed his arms. "Then it is their problem...they aren't your family if they didn't protect you from the others, they are completely worthless." said the Uzumaki with a tone free of hesitation. "Your father is only your father when he has done his responsibility as a parent, but from what you told me he doesn't deserve to even be consider a person."

Manami nodded and stayed silent for a few minutes, she had never considered her family close to her, she had never felt that she belonged, or even safe with her family, and she had always been afraid of her father. Lonliness was the only feeling she had felt for the last decade, she never expected her family to suddenly welcome her back into their live, or would she want them to, the entire time, the only thing Manami wanted was to prve her existence. If the people would even deny her of that, she would kill their families and friend so they would see her.

The Suna beauty looked up at Naruto. "What are you planning to do know, you have more than enough control now to leave Konoha."

Naruto nodded and smiled. "Yes, during the finals of the Chunin exams I will continue with the plan of Orochimaru, and after I acquire what I want during the invasion, I will pull out of Konoha along with my forces." said the mad as he reached for Manami's hand, the girl's whole body froze when she felt the man's hand grab her's and quickly looked up at the man's eyes. "Would you like to come with me Manami-chan?" asked the Uzumaki seriously.

Manami's eyes widened as her body flinched. "What...?"

Naruto nodded with a smile. "I don't know if any of the Suna Shinobi will come with me after the invasion, but I want you to stay with me Manami-chan..." said the man as he tightened his grip around her hands. "I take it you don't want to go back to Suna...you can have a fresh beginning we me at the village that I will build..."

The girl's eyes widened again. "Y-You are building your own village!?" asked Manami in shock.

The Uzumaki nodded with a small smile. "Yes, the construction has already started, I have all the land, resources and money needed...and in about three more years it would be finished." said the man proudly.

Manami was confused. "But what about the other villages, they would attack you because they wouldn't want a new disturbance in power..."

Naruto shook his head. "They may attack if they want, but if they do I can completely hide my village with my Genjutsu and Fuinjutsu, and even if the manage to find us, our raw power is equivalent of a major village, as I control an ANBU force that has already surpassed the one Konoha possesses." said the man as he smiled at the shocked expression on the beautiful girl's face. "It is going to me my home...and hopefully your's too..."

Manami looked up at the man that confuses her beyond belief. "Why...Why would you want me there?" asked the girl, she thought she was just a killer that instills fear into everybody around her.

Naruto smiled and held her hand tighter. "I want you to be able to have a home, a family...people like us need to stay together." said the man he chuckled a little. "I don't think of you as a monster or a killer, all I see is a strong willed girl that I would really like to get to know more about...come with me to my village Manami-chan, stay with me..."

Manami stared at Naruto, she had never heard any words of the sort from anybody she had ever knew in her entire life, and it made her feel...happy? She didn't know, but she felt that her loneliness and emptiness had decreased because of the man's words...she felt something wet on her cheeks, and when she reached up to feel her face with her hands...she found that she was crying...

Naruto sighed and pulled the girl into a hug. "Don't cry Manami-chan...I know how you feel, and I would make sure you will never feel lonely or empty ever again...you can depend on me."

Manami felt her heart ache, she didn't know why but she wanted to believe in the man holding her, she wanted his words to come true, and she wanted to go stay with him...She slowly nodded her head against his chest as her tears moistened his shirt. "Okay...I'll stay with you Naruto-san..."

Naruto smiled and ran his fingers through Manami's hair. "Thank you Manami-chan...We'll start a new life at Uzushiogakure." said the Uzumaki as he kissed the top of Manami's head.

* * *

The End!

That was the 13th chapter of Genjutsu Legend and I hope you all liked it. It was a chapter that was purely for showing the budding relationship of Naruto and Manami, I hope you all don't feel I rushed it a little to much, but you all must understand that Manami is a very fragile girl with a strong defense, so directly underneath the sand, she is just a girl that longs for a family and someone to cherish her, and Naruto had gave her that hope. He showed her that he would cherish her and care about her existence.

The next chapter will be the third round of the Chunin exams, where the action will be crazy and intense! XD

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT FASTER UPDATES! :p**


	14. Inuzuka Lover

I Don't Own Naruto!

Genjutsu Legend Chapter 14

* * *

It has been exactly a week since the supposed death of Uzumaki Naruto, and the Hokage had picked today to host the funeral of the scorned outcast of Konoha. Because the death of Naruto was hidden from the majority of the people in Konoha, only a selected few of people were told and invited to the funeral. The mournful crowd included the many friends the blond man had made during his days in the academy, and some of the teachers that had been changed by the kind and honorable young man.

Most of the Clan Heads of Konoha were present at the funeral, including the Hyuga clan, Inuzuka clan, Nara, Yamanaka and the Akimichi clan. Most of these clan heads have never talked or even met Naruto in person, but they all knew that he was the son of the late Yondaime Hokage and their beloved friend Uzumaki Kushina. All these clans ignored the existence of Naruto because of the fact that he was a Junchuriki, and deep inside them, they all felt guilty because they abandoned the orphaned son of their heroes.

Kakashi was standing behind his two student, Sasuke and Hinata, and beside his fellow Jounin, Asuma and Kurenai. The masked Jounin hadn't been seen by anyone since after the incident at the bar, and had spontaneously appeared at the funeral with his two students. People could see by the solemn look on the Copy Ninja's face, he was still very troubled over the death of his student and was definitely not in a good mood.

Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair as he looked over at his distressed teammate. "Are you alright Hinata?" asked the Uchiha softy.

The Hyuga heiress had also not been seen by any of her peers since the day of Naruto's death, and according to the information found by Neji, she had isolated herself inside her room and refused to speak or commute with anyone, including her father. It was obvious to people that Hinata had intense romantic feelings for the blond man, and because of the girl's timid nature and stressful past, people knew that she may never be the same again because of her loss of Naruto.

Hinata looked at her remaining teammates and gave a tiny smile. "I'm fine..." whispered the girl with an exhausted tone.

The Uchiha nodded and turned his gaze back to the casket of his _dead teammate_. Sasuke had always been amazed at the power of Kyoka Suigetsu, it could even create a dead body of his leader, and even the most experienced and skillful medic wouldn't see anything wrong with the illusion in their eyes. Looking over to his side, Sasuke saw the rest of their graudating class standing there, all with mournful expressions on their faces.

Ino and Sakura were openly crying as he leaned on their teammates Shikamaru and Kiba respectively, the two boys also had tear stained eyes as they gazed upon the casket of their good friend. Asuma stood behind his students and some other Genin as he also stood with his head lowered as he prayed silently the dead Junchuriki.

Off to the side, the many Clan Heads sat in a row together, and all of them had on emotionless faces. Besides the Inuzuka Clan Head, Inuzuka Tsume was an empty seat, as her daughter, Inuzuka Hana was absent from the seat. The Hyuga clan head, Hiashi stared at his daughter, for the last week he had not been able to see her at all, the girl had shut her entire world out. Much to his surprise, she had came out of her from in the morning with no tears in her eyes, her breathing was straight, and just look normal...he didn't understand.

* * *

The heiress of the Inuzuka clan was behind the clearing where the funeral was taking place, in a forest crying her eyes out as she leaned against a tree. Kurenai was beside her friend and rubbed the girl's shoulder.

"Hana-chan...please stop crying..." whispered the Genjutsu mistress as she pulled Hana from the tree and held the girl in her arms. Kurenai, Anko and Hana had known each other since they were very young girls, they were always the best of friends and did everything together. And never once, did either Anko or Kurenai seen her cry so much...

Hana cried into the crook Kurenai's neck as she used her friend as comfort, Kurenai had her arms around her friend as she tenderly rubbed her back. "I loved him Kurenai-chan...more than anything..."

Anko stood on the side watching the girl with a sad look on her face. "Hana-chan..." mumbled the snake mistress as she too walked over to her and gave the girl a hug.

Kurenai felt Hana's shoulder shake as her cries became more and more serious. "Hana-chan...come with us." said the red eyed beauty as she and Anko held onto Hana's frame.

Hana looked up at her best friends with her red eyes. "W-Where are we going...I have to go back to the funeral." muttered the girl.

Anko shook her head and hugged Hana again. "I'm sorry Hana-chan...we should have brought you there as soon as possible, but we needed to know if you really cared about him." whispered Anko to the crying girl's ear. "Come with us...lets go see him."

Before Hana could respond at all, she felt a familiar tug around her as Kurenai looked at her best friend with a nod and Anko flashed through some handsigns and transported all three of then out of the area...

* * *

The next thing Hana saw was that she was in some sort of bedroom, as there was a large bed at the center of the room. The walls were dark brown and the carpet was light brown, there were a few large windows along the sides of the room and they were covered by red drapes. Hana looked around and saw many different pieces of caligraphy that were hung on the walls, each of them looked familiar to her, and when she saw the signature at the lower left coner of each piece, her eyes once again had tears in them.

"Naruto-kun..." she mumbled as she wrapped her arms around herself to try to ease the pain in her heart. "I miss you so much...why did you leave me?"

A pair of arms suddenly wrapped themselves around Hana's waist and pulled her close to a person's chest, the girl's breathing hitched as she felt the familiar warmth against her back, she looked down to see the same pair of arms that were around her a little more than a week ago, and she looked back with the corner of her eyes to see the pair of blue eyes that she had been dreaming about for the last few years. Hana froze as she stared into the blue eyes...she thought it was an illusion, a cruel joke of her own consciouness

"I wouldn't leave you Hana-chan..." whispered the voice of Naruto near Hana's ear.

Hana's eyes were filled with tears as they rolled down her cheeks. "N-Na-Naru..." mumbled the girl incoherently.

Naruto wiped the tears off of the girl's face and turned her around to face him, he looked down at the girl that had been heart-broken because of him and felt oddly affectionate with the girl in his arms. Naruto leaned down to the girl and planted a light kiss to her lips as he stroked her cheeks gently...

"It's really me Hana-chan...I'm alive." said Naruto as he looked into the eyes of the girl.

Hana looked up at the eyes of her lover and saw that they were real, the warmth she was feeling was real, and the kiss on her lips was real. The voice she heard was the same one that she had heard from the man she loves, it was the same pair of lips that kissed her countless times in the past, and the feeling in her heart was the same one she had whenever she looked at her Naruto. Hana slowly reached with her hand towards Naruto's face, she was shaking as her eyes stayed connected with the pair of blue eyes...and finally her fingers traced the same face she had caressed for the past few years...

Hana's eyes widened as her breath hitched. "Naruto-kun...?" whispered the girl as Naruto held her hand against his face. "NARUTO-KUN!" cried te girl as she jumped up to hug Naruto as tightly as possible.

Naruto smiled as he lifted Hana from her feet and held her by the waist. "I'm sorry for hiding from you for a week Hana-chan...but I needed to know how you feel about me." said the Uzumaki as he walked over to his bed and laid Hana down onto it.

Hana shook her head. "I don't care Naruto-kun, all I want is to be with you...just don't leave me!" cried the girl as she held onto Naruto for dear life.

Naruto nodded and pulled Hana closer to him. "You'll always be with me Hana-chan..." said the blond man as he unbuttoned Hana's shirt. "As a family..." Naruto kissed from Hana's stomach up to her breasts, he reached behind her to release her bra and fondle her lower back. Naruto had missed Hana for the last week, and he wanted to make up for lost time. Hana moaned as she felt Naruto wrap his lips around her nipples, his tongue flicked her erect knob as he sucked.

"Naruto-kun..." moaned the girl as she hugged Naruto's head closer.

Naruto lifted Hana and pushed her further up the bed as he straddled her waist, he took of his shirt and unbuckled his pants, and Hana felt her desires sky rocket when she laid eyes on her lover's wonderful body. Naruto dived onto Hana and smashed his lips onto her's as he laid his body flat on top of her's. Naruto sucked on Hana's lower lips as he pulled back, he trailed his kissed down Hana's body, his licked from her throat down to her breasts, then to her stomach, and finally to her crotch.

Hana moaned as Naruto pulled her pants down, the man stuck his nose against her wet panties and dug his face around. Hana pushed his head harder against her pussy as Naruto started to lick her, the man's fingers wrapped around Hana's panty line and pulled her last article of clothing off. Naruto licked his lips as he smiled at the smooth, and bald pussy of Hana, before he leaned down to eat her out.

Hana closed her eyes as she enjoyed the sensations that she thought she would never feel again, and to her surprise, she felt two other tongue llick up her body and latch on to her nipples. She smiled when she thought that they were just two of Naruto's kage bunshin, but when she opened her eyes, she saw Kurenai and Anko, both naked, licking her body as they fingered themselves.

The Inuzuka's eyes widened as she stared at her two best friends. "K-Kurenai-chan...Anko-chan?" stuttered out the shocked girl as she looked at Naruto.

Naruto smiled at Hana as he crawled up to her fully and kissed her softy on the lips. "All three of you are my beautiful girls..." whispered the Uzumaki as he thrusted himself fully into Hana, making the girl cry out in surprise and pleasure. Naruto thrusted into Hana as fast as he could, and his hips resembled a blur as it rocked back and forth, and Hana could only moan out loudly as her loins heated up.

Kurenai fondled Hana's breasts and kissed her softy on the lips. "I'm sorry Hana-chan...we should have told you earlier, but Anko-chan and I had been with Naruto-kun for three years now." whispered the red eyes beauty as she licked the side of Hana's face.

Anko nodded against the crook of Hana's neck as she softy licked her friend. "We all love Naruto-kun, Hana-chan...more than anything." muttered the purplr haired girl as she sucked on Hana's earlobe.

Kurenai kissed Hana again with tears in her eyes. "Please don't be mad at us Hana-chan...we love you too..." said the girl as she stared into Hana's eyes.

Naruto smirked at the sight of his girls and spanked both Anko and Kurenai at the same time, and when they moaned he thrusted two fingers into each of their pussies. The three grils cried out in pleasure together and it sounded like a great symphony to Naruto's ears, Hana's juices were pushed out of her pussy by Naruto's penis, and the other two's juices flowed down his arms. Anko and Kurenai kissed each other right above of Hana, moaning loudly as they did so.

Hana stared at her two friends, naturally she was very surprised when she found out about their relationship with Naruto and she was angry at them for hiding it from her, but the pleasure was clouding her common sense. The Inuzuka moaned as she felt Naruto fuck her intensely as she reached up with her hands and pulled her two best friends down to her and engaged them with a threeway kiss.

Kurenai moaned as she felt both her surrogate sisters' tongue flicked and licked her own, she reached over to Anko and caressed her breasts and roll her nipples between her fingers. Anko moaned as she did the same to both Kurenai and Hana, all three girls were well endown in the chest department and Naruto really enjoyed the view.

Naruto grunted as he pulled Hana to meet his thrusts. "Hana-chan...I'm going cum inside you." muttered the man as he felt his orgasm hit, and his load shot into his lover's deepest spot. Hana moaned loudly as she felt her womb being filled to the brim by her lover's sperm, she looked up and saw Naruto look at her with lust and affection in his eyes, and that alone made her feel even better. The Inuzuka heiress' whole body shook as her intense orgasm hit, she opened her mouth and let out a silent cry.

Naruto pulled out of Hana and his dick was covered with his own seed along with Hana's juices, Anko saw it and instantly crawled down and let Naruto enter her mouth, she moaned as she sucked her lover as deep as she could. Kurenai grabbed Hana's legs and turned her over to face her, the Genjutsu mistress leaned down to her surrogate sister's pussy and gave it a slow lick, and she really enjoyed the taste.

Hana moaned as Kurenai kissed her pussy and sucked on her clit, she pinched her own nipples, closed her eyes and drooled from the pleasure. "K-Kure-chan..." muttered out the girl as she thrusted her pussy against Kurenai's face. The Inuzuka moand as she grabed Kurenai's head. "Its coming out Kure-chan...you are sucking out Naruto-kun's cum!"

Kurenai opened her mouth to accept Naruto's sperm into her mouth, she always loved they way her love tasted, and she loves it even more when it is mixed with either Anko or Hana's juices. The red eyed beauty used her fingers to spread Hana's pussy more so she could stick her tongue in more, she could feel the innards of the girl's pussy constricting and based on personal experience she knew that Hana was about to cum again.

The Genjutsu mistress looked up at Hana and winked at her. "Are you cumming Hana-chan...I want to taste you again." said the girl huskily as she rubbbed Hana's clit with her fingers.

Hana's face once again contorted into an expression of pure pleasure as she threw her head back, her pussy gushed with her juices against Kurenai's mouth, shooting her nectar directly into the other girl's mouth. "K-Kure-chan!" cried Hana as she held Kurenai against her pussy.

Naruto was looking on at the scene the whole time and it was one of the sexiest thing he had ever seen, he looking down to guide Anko's tempo on his dick and moaned a little when he felt Anko's extra long tongue wrap around his length. The Uzumaki grabbed the back of Anko's head and pulled her deeper against his dick, "That feels great Anko-chan." muttered of the man. He looked over at Hana and Kurenai and smiled at them, the former was still panting from her orgasm from Kurenai, but she still looked on at him with hunger and lust. "Come over here Kurenai-chan, Hana-chan..." growled Naruto huskily.

Kurenai crawled up to Naruto and pushed her large breasts against his chest. "Taste Hana-chan, Naruto-kun..." whispered the girl as she kissed Naruto deeply and licked his lips with her tongue.

Naruto gladly opened his mouth and ran his own tongue against his lover's, he let go of Anko and used his left hand to fondle Kurenai's large tits, pinching her nipples slightly as he kissed her passionately, he always loved kissing each of his girls. Naruto pulled away from Kurenai when he felt Hana rub up on his other side, he turned over to her and surprised her with a sudden kiss, the girl moaned as her lover ravished her mouth, more passionately than she had ever felt him do.

Naruto pulled away and leaned backwards a little as he pulled Hana and Kurenai closer to each other, and he smiled when their kips smashed together. "You two are so sexy..." muttered the man as he watched his two lovely girls swap saliva with each other, he leaned in and joined them in a three-way kiss. Kurenai and Hana pulled away after a minute as they kissed down Naruto's body until they reached his dick. Naruto moaned when he felt all three of his lovers lick and kiss his dick tenderly, each of them were taking turns sucking on him and each of them did it differently, so it was like three layers of suction.

Naruto chuckled and looked down at all three beauties. "Oh, you three are going to get your treat soon..."

Anko smirked and winked at her lover. "Come on Naru-koi...I want something to drink." grounded out the girl sexily.

Naruto moaned and threw his head back as he blasted his load at his three girls, the first shot hit Anko's lips, the second shot right into Hana's mouth, and the third landed on Kurenai's tits. The Uzumaki grunted as he felt his body lose some strength after his intense orgasm, he breathed out and sat down onto his bed, all the while watching his girls play with his seed. Hana and Anko were kissing each other to swap some of his sperm inside their mouth and Kurenai was behind Anko hugging her while fondling her tits.

Hana and Anko turned to the beautiful brunette as both started to lick the sperm off of her breasts, the Genjutsu mistress moaned as Anko licked her nipples as Hana licked around her chest. Anko and Hana finished their licking and trail up Kurenai's body to kiss her deeply on the lips.

Naruto leaned back on the bed against his hands on the bed as he enjoyed the show his girls put on. "Oh I love a show..." said the man amused as the three women looked over at him, with a sigh Naruto stood and walked over to Hana and pulled her close. The Inuzuka looked at him with the same love-filled eyes that Kurenai and Anko shares, and he smiled back at her.

Naruto kissed her softy as he stroked her cheeks. "Sorry that it took us so long to tell you this Hana-chan, but let me tell you now that your are very important to me, and I would never want to lose you..." said the man softy as Kurenai and Anko smiled. "You, Kurena-chan and Anko-chan are equally important to me, and I want all of us to be a family okay?"

Hana had tears in her eyes as he stared at Naruto, Kurenai and Anko moved towards them and also hugged Hana's sides. "I don't want to lose you Naruto-kun..." said the girl before she looked back at the two other girls. "And I can share with you two...I love you two like my real sisters..." Anko and Kurenai smiled and each kissed a side of her face as Naruto smiled at them.

The Uzumaki sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "There is one more thing that you need to know Hana-chan..." said the man as his lover looked over at him, "...and you might have a hard time accepting it."

Hana sighed and nodded. "I figured as much...why else would you fake your own death..." said the girl. "I know that I am the Inuzuka heiress and that might change things, but you are more important to me than anything..."

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Good Hana-chan..." said the man as he stretched his arms around his body and turned to a window. "Let me tell you now...I will bring the Elemental Nations to it's knees!"

* * *

The End!

This is the end of the 14th chapter of Genjutsu Legend, sorry for the shorter chapter, but this is only to show how Naruto would get Hana on his side.

The next chapter will be up soon, so be sure to look out for it! XD

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. The Beginning of the End

I Don't Own Naruto!

Genjutsu Legend Chapter 15

* * *

A large orb of crison flames crashed into the ground and caused a devastating explosion of earth and fire, the blast had a ripple effect as the groung around the impact point were forced apart like a wave. Another flaming shot came crashing into the ground and another explosion sounded through the quiet training field of the Uchiha Clan. A pair of Sharingan glared at the destroyed area as a voice cried out more attacks.

"Raiton: Raikoho!" sounded a man as a yellow blast of lightning struck the impact area, and it devastated the area even more.

A figure jumped into the dust and debris caused by the explosions with a blade in his hand, it was the size of wakizashi and its silver glow was brighter than ever. His Sharingan allowed him to see through the thick air, and it shoed him that he was the only one inside the area. Growlng to himself, the man jumped up into the air and scanned the area with his advance eyes, and he saw his intended target on the far side of the training field.

"You are too fast Uzumaki-taicho, I can't even see your movements, how am I suppose to fight you!?" cried the young man fustrated at his leader.

The memtioned Uzumaki chuckled as he ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "Fighting people faster than you will improve your speed gradually Sasuke, and i must tell you that you are getting better each time you fight me." said the man as he crossed his arms.

Sasuke sighed and tried to smooth out his breathing. "Fine..." mumbled the man before he used the Shunshin no Jutsu to decrease the distance between him and his leader. As soon as his traget was in range, Sasuke channeled chakra into his blade and swiped it across the field. "Shinso..." mumbled the Uchiha as his blade extended into great lengths and slashed through the area horizontally.

Naruto smirked as the blade came at him, and just before he was cut, he reached out with one of his hands and caught the blade with his bare hands. The Uzumaki looked at the shocked Uchiha with a smirk, "That was way too slow Sasuke..." said the man before he suddenly appeared directly in front of Sasuke and planted his fist in his stomach.

The Uchiha coughed up all the air in his lungs as he staggered backwards with his arms cradling his stomach. "Thats it Uzumaki-taicho, I give up..." muttered Sasuke as he sat down on the ground, panting for air. "I'll go back to training with Neji or Sai."

Naruto chuckled a little and walked over to his subordinate. "Don't fret Sasuke, you and Neji will still be the two most powerful candidate at the Chunin Exams, along with Manami-chan." said the Uzumaki as he crossed his arms.

The Uchiha sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "So what am I suppose to do when I fight Manami-san, should I hold back or should we actually fight." asked Sasuke as he was afraid of accidentally hurting the girl of his leader.

Naruto smirked. "You will actually fight her, don't worry, you will not hurt her that easily, Manami-chan is just as powerful as you and Neji, perhaps even more."

Sasuke shook his head. "You really know how to hurt a guy's pride Uzumaki-taicho..." muttered the man as he painfully got up and started to walk to his house.

The Uzumaki let his subordinate walk ahead of him as they headed towards the main Uchiha house. "What about you Sasuke, are you going to do anything about Temari-san...I hear from Neji that you have taken quite an interest to her?" asked Naruto amused.

Sasuke looked back and smiled at his leader. "Yeah Uzumaki-taicho, I think I will bring her with us to Uzushiogakure, she would help me restore the Uchiha clan there." said the Uchiha with a smirk on his face, he was proud of his achievement.

Naruto chuckled and nodded. "Sure Sasuke, the more the better we do need human resources to stabilize Uzushiogakure..." said the blond man as he looked up at the sky and sighed. It was only one day from the Chunin Exams, and Naruto was feeling particularly excited. Tonight was crucial in his plan, and if everything goes right, then the battle the next day would be an easy win... Naruto looked at Sasuke in front of him, "Sasuke, you should go to Kabuto and have your wounds healed, I need to go find Neji."

Sasuke nodded. "Hai Uzumaki-taicho!" saluted the man as he watched his leader disappear from view. Kabuto had been working for Naruto for the last month as the man had no other choice, he was under the hypnosis of Naruto and would die almost instantly if he defies the powerful man. Inside Naruto's forces, the Uzumaki himself reigned as supreme leader, and his word is absolute, then the next chain of command lies with his personal subordinates, namely Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuga Neji and Shiruma Danzo.

The three commanders each have their own army, and controlled several close subordinates themselves. Danzo has his close students Fu and Torune, as well as Sai some of the time, as the pale young man was also a student of Naruto. Sasuke has Temari and Kabuto under his wing as close subordinates, they are able to create a balanced battle formation if needed, as it had a skilled fire and wind user along with a spectacular medical Ninja. Neji has Haku and Zabuza under his wing as Naruto had assigned the two missing-nin to him. Originally Zabuza and Haku were to be given to Sasuke to lead, but Naruto saw that they would be more beneficial for Neji because Hyoton and silent killing will go very nicely with his Byakugan.

* * *

Naruto used Shunpo to arrive almost instantly at his underground headquarters, his long white jacket flaring behind him as his presence was instantly felt by all his subordinates. The Uzumaki had appeared right in the middle the main training area, and all the Ninja training at that moment instantly got down to their knees and gave their leader a deep bow with their foreheads touching the ground. Only a second ago, the room would be filled with sounds of clashing blades and exploding Jutsu, but it was silent the instant Naruto appeared.

Naruto looked down at his men and gave a slight nod. "Uzumaki-taicho!" cried all the man in unison, the vibrations shook the ground for that brief second.

"As you were..." said the Uzumaki as all his men stood up and continued their training. Naruto looked over to a corner and saw Neji standing with his arms crossed as he monitered his army training. The Hyuga saw his leader gesturing to him, so he instantly uncrossed his arms and used the Shunshin no Jutsu to appear next to Naruto as fast as possible.

"Do you need anything, Uzumaki-taicho?" asked Neji as he bowed his head at his leader.

Naruto smiled lightly and nodded. "Yes, I need you to return to the Hyuga compound tonight and get ready, Hinata should try to use tonight to get the Jutsu-Shiki away from the Hyuga compound." said the man as he crossed his arms. "Your responsibility is to remain at your home to let Hinata see that your are immobile, that way she would feel compelled to leave the compound with the formula."

Neji bowed deeper. "Hai Uzumaki-taicho!" saluted the man.

When Naruto faked his death, he had deliberately left a letter in Hinata's possession a few days prior without her be able to percieve it as he hid it with Kyoka Suigetsu, and a deactivated hs hypnosis a few days after his supposed death. The letter was written like it was his last words, Naruto specifically stated that if he was to die before the Chunin Exams, then the branch family of the Hyuga Clan was going to revolt during the exams. Naruto had instructed Hinata to steal the formula of the Caged Bird Seal from the main house and bring it to saftey, which is where they used to train together, as he further instructed.

Naruto smiled at the polite man, "Today is the last day that you will be caged Neji, you will be free from tomorrow onwards." said the Uzumaki as he placed a hand of his subordinate's shoulder.

Neji raised his head to looked at his leader, and his normally blank eyes showed gratitude. "Thank you Uzumaki-taicho..." muttered the man gratefully as he thought back to all the pain the Main Branch of the Hyuga had done to him.

The Uzumaki nodded before he turned around to walk away. "I will be getting ready for tomorrow...the next time I see you, it will be at the training field..."

Neji bowed deeply. "Hai Uzumaki-taicho!"

* * *

It was a dark night, the sky was cloudy so the moon was completely covered and its lights were blocked. The village was unusually silent in the ears of Hyuga Hinata, even the crickets outside of her room were seemingly gone for the night, the only sound she could hear was her own heartbeat. It was beating so fast and hard that she could feel it bumping against her chest, her breathing was quick and rapid, but she forced it down to a very low heave.

Hinata had nver even thought of doing anything of the sort, since her birth, she had followed the orders of her father and his word was law, she had never thought of doing anything against him or his teachings, and she had never done anything behind his back. But there is a first time for everything, so Hinata was dressed in a black combat suit as she stealthily travelled through the many rooftops of the Hyuga compound. In the week that she hid in her room, Hinata had spent almost every minute of it memorizing the routines of each guard by monitering them with her Byakugan.

Even though Hinata was not a powerful as most Ninja her age, her Byakugan actually has more range than most members of her clan, and because of her low Chakra reserves, she was more steathy than most people as well. The girl had figured out a window of oppurtunity during midnight, when all the guards of the house would switch shifts, which is only going to be three minutes at most. Hinata took the shortest route to her father's chambers, which is directly from her own room. Since she was a very important member of the main branch family, she was positioned close to her father's room in the most secured area.

Another flaw inside the security system is that everything passed the surrounding branch member family area is free of any security, as the main branch did not want any prying eyes of the side branch looking into their lives. This was the reason why the main branch family home was designed to be in the center of the compound, and the rest would surround them, this allowed them to use the side branch as security as well as shields.

Hinata knew about a safe that was in her father's personal bedroom, she had saw it when she was much younger and closer to her father, and she knew that it held very importent things. Hyuga Hiashi was at a Clan Head meeting at the Hokage tower and wouldn't be back until later on, so Hinata could freely browse through her dad's room.

The Hyuga heiress jumped down from the roof and landed in front of the large house that was her father's bedroom, she scanned her surroundings with her Byakugan, and when she knew no one would perceive her, she dashed into the room quickly and quietly. She ran to the corner of the room to a large desk, she knew that the safe was under the desk in a secret compartment. Hinata smiled when she found the exact same safe she had saw many years ago...

_'I will never let those people get what they want...' _thought the girl as she scanned the box with her eyes.

As she expected, the safe had a coat of chakra around it, thus blocking her Byakugan from seeing the innards of the box. But Hinata didn't need to see the things inside the safe, all she needed to do was to prevent the branch family members from stealing it, so she used her juken to strike the sides of the desk, and disconnected the safe from it's attackments. She quickly casted a shroud of chakra over the spot where the safe was, it would not fool her father or more than a day, but that was all she needed.

The safe was much lighter than she expected, it was black and was about a foot in height and width, and it fit quite nicely around her arms.

The Hyuga heiress' breathing hitched as she ran as fast as she could to her own room, she couldn't risk talking the box out in the open tonight, she must do it when most of the Hyuga members are at the stadium watching the Chunin Exams finals. The girl jumped down from the roof and landed near her own room, she quickly ran inside and ripped off her black clothes and put on her regular night clothes. Hinata hid the box under a Genjutsu and placed it next to her on her bed...

_'Hyuga Neji will pay...after the exams tomorrow I will reveal all your acts to Otou-sama...and he will kill you!'_ though Hinata as she gripped her sheets tightly with her fists.

Tears slowly flowed out of her eyes as she thought about Naruto...she had been in love with the blond man since she was a child. He was the one person that cared about her, even when her own father had disregarded her, Naruto was there to cheer her on, he was always there to care for her...

_'Naruto-kun...I miss you so much..." _cried Hinata inside her heart, she felt like a piece of her soul had been ripped out since Naruto's death. The girl gritted her teeth in anger and fustration when she thought about the fact that Naruto's killer was still unknown. Neji would alway be the most suspicious in her eyes but there was no evidence to prove anything, even her other friends and Sensei had no idea who was Naruto fighting that day.

_'I love you Naruto-kun...and I am never going to let you die for nothing, I will find whoever that killed you and kill him with my own hands!' _Swore Hinata as she held a picture of her and Naruto, it was taken the day they graduated and Naruto had his arms around her as she blushed up a storm...

* * *

Naruto was sitting on top of the Hokage Monument, staring down that the village that would most likely be destroyed the following day. He mounted his feet on the heads of his father, the Yondaime Hokage as he sighed, if his father was a not a complete fool, he could have been a real great person. The power of the Kiroi Senko was revered as one of the greatest Shinobi force to ever exist, but even a man with his power, could not defend himself from the foolish brain-washing of the so-called Will of Fire.

Naruto chuckled and shook his head. "I wonder what you think about me now...Otou-san?" asked the man to himself as he peered his gaze upon Konoha. "Will you hate me for destroying Konoha, or will you hate Konoha for mistreating your son?" The Uzumaki crossed his arms and closed his eyes, he knew what his father would think if he was still watching him the afterlife...

The blue eyes of the Uzumaki bared down at the oblivious village under him, he could see some people celebrating the finals of the Chunin Exams, apparently there was a festival for celebrating events like so. He scoffed at the pathetic low-lives under his feet, they were all dependant of stability and peace of mind, that is why they could never improve or progress. The people of the Five Great Nations were all blinded by their own pride and false sense of superiority, they want to think that their empires were to strong for anyone to topple...but they will soon know better.

"You can come out now Manami-chan...you don't need to hide back there." said Naruto without opening his eyes.

Sabaku Manami jumped down from above a tree and landed behind her leader, the girl looked the same as before, but Naruto could see that her eyes have become somewhat clearer, as if she had found a purpose in life again.

"Sorry Naruto-sama, I just wanted to see where you were." said the girl as she bowed her head a little at the man.

Naruto turned around and shook his head with a smile on his face. "There is no need to apologize Manami-chan, I really enjoy your company..." said the man kindly. "Please, come join me."

The girl looked up at the blond man and offered a small smile of her own. "Thank you, Naruto-sama." she said as she walked up to the tall man and stood beside him. Ever since that night, Manami had become quite close with Naruto, she saw him as a man that would give meaning to her in life, and a friend that had experienced the same pain she had, and a leader that was much more powerful than her.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow Manami-chan?" asked Naruto as he looked over at the girl.

The red haired beauty shook her head as she stared into her leader's blue eyes. "Not at all Naruto-sama, but then again, there is really not much for me to do." said the girl calmly.

Naruto smiled and nodded. "That is good, but don't think that you are not important tomorrow, it is your responsibility to make sure that I am able to have the full support of the Suna forces." said the man. Naruto had given Manami full command over the Suna army, and despite their reluctance towards the Junchuriki, they would rather listen to her than one of the other commanders, namely Sasuke, Neji or Danzo.

Manami looked at her leader and saw his eyes were glued upon the night lights of Konoha. "Are you alright Naruto-sama?" asked the girl.

Naruto looked over at her and smiled a little. "Yeah...just thinking about tomorrow..." said the man as he sighed. "If you had the chance Manami-chan...would you destroy Suna because of what it's people did to you?" asked the Uzumaki.

The girl was surprised at the question but thought about it nonetheless. She had never actually thought of destroying Suna before because it was the only place that she knew of, and if she lost that too, she wouldn't know what to do with her life. Despite her cold and distant family, they were the only people she could talk to, her sister was the closest thing she had to a friend...

"If I had the chance...I would destroy Suna just to rid the village of all the corrupted administration, the shadow in the background of my father that silently judges the lives of everybody in the village...they would be the ones to die first." said the girl as she maintained eye contact with Naruto. "Then I would crush most of the Shinobi of the village because of the blindness to the truth...then I would end all the people that had ever wronged me...but in the end I would leave my sister alive."

Naruto nodded. "You and I are really similar Manami-chan..." said the man as he placed a hand of the girl's shoulder. "I am going to do the same thing to Konoha tomorrow...I am killing off all the members of the council and the majority of the Hyuga Clan, the Hokage would most likely die by my hands and the village would be left in ruins...but there will be some people that I will leave alive and bring along."

Manami nodded. "You mean people like Yuhi Kurenai and Mitarashi Anko?"

Naruto smirked at Manami's knowledge of two of his girls and nodded. "Yes, they are very important to me and I would never leave them behind..."

Manami suddenly had a look of sadness of her face, she didn't was to admit it, but she was really jealous of Naruto's three girls as she herself really wanted him to pay so much attention to her. "I see..."

Naruto smiled to himself as he heard the girl's slightly jealous voice, so he steped closer to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Don't think I will leave you behind either Manami-chan, you are important to me too."

Manami blushed as she felt the warmth of Naruto's arms. "T-Thank you Naruto-sama..."

The Uzumaki smiled at her blush. "You don't have to call me Naruto-sama when we are alone, just call me Naruto-kun or just Naruto, okay?" said the man softy.

Manami looked up at her leader with a calmer blush on her face and nodded. "Okay, Naruto-kun..." whispered the girl with a sense of surreal, she had never used the "Kun" suffix before for anyone.

Naruto took a turn for serious as he stared at Manami. "So Manami-chan, you completely understand what you have to do tomorrow correct?" asked the man.

The girl nodded. "Hai, it is my responsibility to lead the Suna Ninja around the village, attacking the main point of the village that you have provided on the main map, and after those area are destroyed, I would have to come aid you in aanyway I can at the stadium."

Naruto nodded. "Remember, the points that I have listed on the map are crucial, they must be held in higher priority than any other areas of the village, and they all need to be destroyed before the end of tomorrow." said the Uzumaki as he turned his gaze back down at the village.

Manami held her hands together as she looked up at the man. "If I may ask Naruto-kun, why are those places so important that you are using all of Suna's forces to destroy?" asked the beauty softy.

Naruto smirked as he led Manami over to a bench that was intended for tourist visiting the Hokage monument. "Those places are the physical and psychological foundations of Konoha, they include the Hyuga Clan Compound, the Jounin Headquarters, the Library, the Archives, the Hokage Tower, and the assumed ANBU Headquarters as well." said the man as the girl was surprised. "Most of these places will be heavily guarded, even during an invastion, so I will aid you all with my illusions. Your whole army will be absolutely undectable by any Konoha Shinobi..."

Manami chuckled and nodded her head. "I see...are you planning to take anything from those places, or should we just raze them to the ground?"

Naruto chuckled and crossed his arms behind his head. "There is nothing in particular that I need, but if you happen to come across the Kinjutsu Scroll in the Hokage Tower, feel free to bring that along with you before buring the building..." said the man with a smirk.

Manami nodded with a smirk. "Of course Naruto-kun..."

Naruto nodded with a smile. "Is there anything else Manami-chan?"

The girl shook her head negative. "No, Naruto-kun..." said the girl before she looked down at her hands a little nervously. "But can I stay still with you here..." asked the girl as she adverted her gaze from the man's entirity.

Naruto chuckled and pulled the girl closer to his side. "Of course you can Manami-chan...you are just too cute!" said the man amused as he chuckled at the girl's blush.

* * *

It was early afternoon, and the Chunin Exam finals were well underway. The sun was scorching that particular day, the air was dryer than usual, and there were hardly any wind in the air. Most of the population were suffering from the excess amounts of alchole they had consumed the day prior, and were trying to make their way out of bed. At the epicenter of the village, was the main stadium, where the final rounds of the battling Genin were talking place.

Most of the village's Ninja were somewhere in the stadium enjoying the fights of their future successors, which included many Jounin and most of the Chunin. The other seats in the house were mainly filled with the many nobles and fuedal lords of foreign lands, they call came to the tournement to see the results of the fights, be it because they had a serious gamble of the winners, or they want to decided which village to hire the next time they needed the help of Shinobi.

It the battlefield of the stadium were to young Shinobi, one of the had midnight black hair that was shaped like a behind of a duck. His eyes were red and had three black tomoes surrounding his irises, he was panted slightly as he dashed around the field, trying to find an opening in his opponent's defense.

A few meters away from the young man was a beautiful young woman that had vibrant red hair that reached the small of her back, her eyes were a brilliant light blue that reflected the cloudless sky, and the black eye liner mader her look even more sexy. The thin clothing and gourd on her back did not hide her curvacious figure from many males in the crowd.

"Is that the best you can do Uchiha-san...?" asked the girl as she fired a legion of sand shurikens at the man.

Sasuke grunted as he dodged the projectiles by jumping into the air. "This is just the tip of the iceburg Manami-san."

Both of the young Shinobi were trying their best to fight each other without hurting each other seriously, as they had to save their strength for the cataclismic battle later on. Sasuke had deliberately held back some of his strength while he was training with Kakashi so the man wouldn't noticed him holding back some of his best attacks, even though Naruto told him that he wouldn't be able to hurt Manami that easily, he would want to save most of his power for the main battle...that and he really didn't want to accidentally injure the love-interest of his leader, and perphaps his future sister-in-law.

"Katon: Gyokayu no Jutsu!" cried the Uchiha as a fireball the size of a small house blasted from him and sped towards the young Kunoichi.

Manami sent a blast of sand to block to fireball as she ran to the side of the impact area until she caught sight of the Uchiha, she raised both her arms and pushed them forward in Sasuke's direction, and instantly after that a legion sand rose from beneath the man. Manami smirked as she had caught the Uchiha, and she proceeded to push the man upwards until he was at least fifty feet in the air.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he was carried in midair by some sand, but with his eyes he could see which area of the sand had less chakra, so he targetted that area. "Raiton: Byukarai!" cried the young man as he shot through part of the sand and lossened it grip around his legs, and with his new found freedom, Sasuke jumped down to the ground and landed on his heels.

* * *

As his friend was fighting, Neji was standing next to the illusionary Lee and his girlfriend at the highest point of the stadium. There was a smirk on his face as he watched his friend holding back a little when fighting the Suna Kunoichi, he knew that even if Sasuke used his full power, he might not be able to defeat Manami, but he was amused at the fact that Sasuke was afraid of accidentally hurting the girl because Uzumaki-taicho would punish him if he did.

Tenten sighed and walked over to her boyfriend. "How long do we still have to wait?" asked the girl as she felt her hands shake a little, the anxiety was getting to her.

Neji smiled over at his lover. "Just a little longer Tenten, we should receive the signal before the end of this fight." said the Hyuga as he looked behind him at a forest. "Do you remember what you havve to do?"

Tenten sighed again and nodded. "Yes...I need to accompany you to training ground seven and meet up with Uzumaki-taicho." replied the girl with stress.

Neji smirked, "Yes..." mumbled the man as he rubbed his headband a little. _'Just a little bit longer father...and the main Hyuga family will be destroyed!'_

* * *

As the majority of the village were enjoying the battles of the last Uchiha, a lone Kunoichi travelled through the many rooftops of Konoha. It was Hyuga Hinata, she was speeding through the village was fast as she could. Hinata had to remain in her room the whole morning, despite her father wanting her to go to the Chunin Exams final. The girl feigned sickness, and out of spite, her father just left her in the room. After two hours of anxiety, Hinata grabbed the safe and sped out of her room towards her training ground.

Hinata honestly did not know what was going to be at the training grounds, but there was this glimmer of hope in her heart that Naruto might somehow be there and reunite with her. The letter in her pouch seem to have appeared out of nowhere, but since it was from Naruto, Hinata would treasure it like gold.

The Hyuga girl had her Byakugan activated throughout the entire ten minute journey, she could tell that she was the only active person in a five mile radius, and the only people near to her were all civilians, so there was no need to worry...

The girl finally made it to the training grounds, she quickly landed on the ground and ran towards the main meeting area where she and her team would meet almost everyday. Three logs were lodged into the ground like three strong pillars, and that was the place where Naruto told her to be in the letter.

Hinata stopped when she arrived and looked around. "Naruto-kun...", she said quietly to herself as she clutched the safe within her arms.

The only thing that answered her was the blowing sounds of the wind, she scanned the area with her eyes and saw that the area was completely barren.

"What am I suppose to do with this...?" asked the girl quietly to herself as she leaned against a log for support.

Suddenly, Hinata felt someone's presence from behind her, so she instinctively jumped away and pulled out a Kunai to protect herself. Her eyes glared at the form of her potential attacker, but once her eyes made contact with the man in front of her, Hinata lost the strength to hold the Kunai...

"N-N-Naruto-kun..." muttered the girl as she saw the blond man that she had dreamed about for the last few years.

It was Uzumaki Naruto who was standing in front of Hinata, he had his usual kind smile on his face, his eyes looked as bright and blue as ever, and his body was completely healthy. Hinata's eyes drifted towards the area where Naruto was supposedly stabbed with his own blade, and she noticed that there was not a sign of injury at all. Tears formed in the girls eyes, but she quickly wiped them away so that she could see the man more clearly...

"Naruto-kun...is that really you...?"

Naruto smiled and walked up to the timid girl. "Of course it is me Hinata-chan." said the man calmly as he looked into the girl's eyes.

Hinata could feel the warmth from Naruto's body, she could see his shadow on the ground, she could see his chakra with her Byakugan...Hinata's eyes teared more as she jumped into Naruto's chest. "NARUTO-KUN!" cried the girl as she buried her face against the man's chest.

Naruto chuckled a little as she rubbed the back of her head soothingly. "It's okay Hinata-chan..."

Hinata felt safer than she had been for the last few weeks, ever since the death of Naruto she found that she couldn't feel any sort of security. She was paranoid and suspicious, most of her confidence and security stems from her admiration of Naruto. Hinata made herself believe that the Uzumaki would always be there for her, that he would always be there to save her from everything...just smelling his scent again made the girl feel better.

"This is a very important time Hinata-chan...did you bring the formula with you?" asked Naruto as he pulled back a little from their hug.

Hinata sniffed and brushed her tears away before look up at him with a smile. "Yes Naruto-kun..." said the girl as she presented him with the safe that was placed on the ground after she jumped into his arms. "This is my father's safe, and I know that the formula would be in there..."

Naruto smiled and nodded. "You are so brave for doing this Hinata-chan...you are such a great girl." said the man as he took the safe from Hinata.

The Hyuga heiress felt more tears in her eyes as she felt her happiness coming back again, Naruto was really the only person that could make her feel so happy...Hinata didn't say anything back and just leaned into Naruto's frame.

"Thank you...Hinata." said Naruto with a slightly different tone.

Hinata could feel all her despair vanish into thin air as she emersed herself in the arms of the man she loves. Just inhaling his scent, feeling his warmth, hearing his heartbeat, had made Hinata feel more alive than she had been for the last few weeks. Ever since the supposed death of Naruto, Hinata had been living in complete and utter anguish. The Hyuga heiress had even though about commiting suicide to end the pain in her heart, but she knew that she would have to finish the task Naruto had left for her first...

_'What is this...?', _thought the girl to herself as she felt a weird sensation in her chest. _'What is the wet feeling?'_

Hinata began to feel some sort of pain in her heart, but it was not emotional pain that she was use to...

She noticed that Naruto's heartbeat seem to become fainter and fainter...

Her body was becoming colder and colder...

Hinata pulled back a little from Naruto and saw that he was holding something in his hand...the object reflected some sunlight into her eyes...

"What is this?" said the girl out loud...her voice was very weak and light.

Hinata looked up at Naruto and stared into his eyes...but felt afraid, the eyes were different than normal. They were not warm of even kind...they were cold, dark, emotionless...

Hinata felt Naruto's face coming closer to her own. "Goodbye...Hyuga Hinata", said Naruto as he pulled his blade out of the girl's chest.

_'What happened...Naruto-kun?' _

The last thing Hinata saw, were the dark eyes of Naruto looking down at her...the man she was looking at was not the man she loved, he was a completely different person. Hinata didn't feel sadness, or despair...all her mind could comprehend at the moment, was...complete...utter...fear...

* * *

The End!

That was the 15th chapter of Genjutsu Legend, and I hope you all liked it. That was official start of the invasion arc, and the next chapter would include more action and revealing of Naruto and his people.

PS: Due to very popular demand and support, I will be adding one final female into Naruto's harem, Fem Kyoka Suigetsu! I will model her after CC from Code Geass, but I will tweak the personality a bit. I have a few links for some pictures of her on my profile, please check them out of you want! XD

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Overwhelmed

I Don't Own Naruto!

Genjutsu Legend Chapter 16

* * *

Naruto sighed as he laid eyes on one of the most pathetic person he had ever met in his life, dying on the ground. The Uzumaki's blade had pierced through Hyuga Hinata's heart, there was no way that the girl would survive, blood was seepng through her clothes as her chest rised up and down through inconsistent breathing. Her eyes were slowly closing, but her mind did it's best and strained itself in order to maintain her gaze at Naruto.

Naruto sighed as he looked down at the girl. "Well, with this I longer have any reason to stay in Konoha." said the man as he bent down to pick up the safe of the Hyuga clan.

Hyuga Hinata was seriously one of the most pathetic person he had ever seen, the girl had no confidence, no strength, no will, no prospects, she was only dependant on other people and would never be able to become a leader. Maybe killing her was actually just ending her misery...Naruto highly doubt that the girl would want to live after she lost him anyway.

"The Hyuga clan have such crude skill in Fuinjutsu" said Naruto as he looked at the protective seals on the safe. The Uzumaki werely placed a few own his own seals on the surface of the safe and allowed his own chakra to break down the protection of the box. Blue chakra scanned through the surface of the safe, and when all of the chakra covered the object, the lock was released.

Naruto opened the box with a smirk on his face, peering his gaze inside, all he found was a couple scrolls. The first one was beige in color and was much smaller than the other. Feeling curious, Naruto unsealed the smaller scroll and read the contents inside. In the few minutes that it took the man to read through the contents of the scroll, his thoughts were becoming more and more surpsired...

_'So Neji's father made the choice of giving his own body to Kumo...' _thought the man silently as he resealed the document. _'I shouldn't let Neji see this...' _Naruto sighed and sealed the scroll inside his own storage seal located on his arm.

Focusing at the objective at hand, Naruto turned his attention to the large scroll on the ground. The Uzumaki had always been spectacular when practicing Fuinjutsu and judging by the skills the Hyuag clan has on Fuinjutsu, Naruto would be surprised if he managed to unseal Neji very quickly. Reading through the thick documents of information, Naruto was surprised that the seal base was actually very well constructed, it was not as complex as most of the Uzumaki seals, but they were sophisticated.

_'The chakra in the Juinjutsu is directly embedded into the branch member's brain...interwining the chakra in the seal with the person's chakra network" _thought the seal master as he read through the information. _'This shouldn't be too hard to release...'_

Naruto unsealed a large sheet of paper from his storage seals and laid it down flat on the grass, the slight lift of the grass made it harder for him to draw the seals, but it shouldn't be too difficult. With a breath of exhaust, Naruto closed his eyes before he let his instinct guide his pen, the ink lightly trailed on the paper as Naruto glided across it. Many seals soon decorated the large piece of paper, from supression seals to storage seals. In the eyes of a normal Ninja, they could only see the nonsense of the paper, but in the eyes of a seal master, it was a key to unlock an existing seal.

Naruto smirk when he was finished and resealed his pen back into his seals. "Well, that was more tedious that I expected...it took a whole ten minutes." said the man amused as he rolled up the key. NAruto looked up at the sky and was that it was almost time for the signal to activate, so Neji should be arriving in his area very soon. Smirking to himself, Naruto got ready for his part in his plan...

Early in the morning, Naruto had sent Kabuto to the stadium to act as the Yondaime Kazekage, because of the fact that most of the people watching the battles were not under his hypnosis, so he had Kabuto put on a simple veil to cover his face. He had ordered Danzo and his portion of the Ne army to be on stand-by at their headquarters, which was located at the center of the village. Sasuke had his troops all located at the edge of the village at the Uchiha compound, and all of them were armed and ready. Manami and the Suna forces were all located at the stadium, their responsibility was to destroy some specific locations in Konoha, and after their mission is completed they will aid all the other troops by suppressing all of Konoha military forces.

Kabuto was forced to reveal to Naruto that Orochimaru had shared the knowledge of Edo Tensei with him, so the Uzumaki gace the medical Ninja the responsibility to handle to Sandaime Hokage. Given that the legendary Shinobi was nothing more than a spineless old man and a shadow of his former self, Naruto had confidence that Kabuto would be able to handle him.

Naruto stretched his arms out and sighed a breath of relaxation, he had been wearing suppression seals on his body for many years already, as his vast chakra would attract attention of some unwanted people. But the time has come for him to reveal his full power...

* * *

At exactly 2 o'clock in the afternoon, his forces located in the Uchiha compound unleashed the signal, creating a blast of green energy and shooting it to the sky. All of Naruto's people reacted to this instantly...

The Suna Jounin Baki immediately activated the Genjutsu, Nehan Shōja no Jutsu. A powerful genjutsu that generates a fluttering rain of sleep-inducing, illusory white feathers. Whomever sees them will experience Eden-like bliss and fall into a state of tranquil slumber. No matter how much one resists the hypnotic spell, the desire to sleep is instinctive, and there's no fighting it. The span of the Jutsu was quite vast, it covered the entire stadium, and all the civilians and weaker Shinobi all succumbed to the spell.

Kakashi and Gai instantly reacted and pulsed their chakra to rid the effects of the Genjutsu. They checked their surroundings and saw that only a few of the Jouin in the stadium managed to escape the sudden attack. Kakashi lifted his headband off of his covered eye to reveal his Sharingan, and used it to search for any attackers coming their way.

"What is this?" muttered Gai as he got into a combat stance.

Kakashi shook his head seriously. "This is an attack of Suna...all of their Ninja were able to evade the Genjutsu!" said the man as he glared at some of the Suna Ninja coming their way.

Gai also growled at the enemy as he got ready to fight the sudden enemy...But to both the Jounin's surprise, all the Suna Ninja were not coming after them...they were all jumping onto the stadium floor where Sabaku no Manami was...

Kakashi's eyes widened. "Gai, we have to stop them from going to their leader!" cried the masked Jounin as he sped towards the Suna Shinobi forces. Gai nodded and quickly followed his friend into battle. Kakashi was the first to reach a Suna Ninja, and he quickly sliced through the man's jugular to end his life. Gai stormed into the group with his supreme Taijutsu, killing three of their enemies by snapping their neck in two with his kicks.

Kakashi pulled out a Kunai and started to engage a few Suna Shinobi in battle, it was him against three others, but the masked Jounin was still slowing cutting is opponents. Blood splattered his clothes as he killed off the three men. Various wind attacks came towards Kakashi like a swarm of bees, but his Sharingan allowed him to see the normally invisible attacks, and with his superior movements, Kakashi dodged most of the attacks, some of them leaked through and sliced him around his leg and arms.

"Katon: Gyokayu no Jutsu!" cried Kakashi as he fired a large flaming ball at the Suna Shinobi.

Before the attack hit it's destination, someone called out another jutsu. "Suiton: Suijinheki!" a wall of water erupted from out of nowhere and blocked the fireball completely.

Kakashi looked over at the enemy Ninja, and was extremely shocked when he saw that Inuzuka Hana was the one holding a water sealed scroll. "H-Hana-san?" muttered the masked Jounin in shock.

"Sen'eijashu!" cried another voice from behind Kakashi, and before the man could react, many snakes wrapped themselves around his body, immobilizing him. Hana quickly jumped into action and punched Kakashi right in his face, knocking the man into a stupor. Anko pulled her snakes back and used the leverage to slam Kakashi through the many chairs of the stadium until she made a full circle.

Gai saw what was happening and was shocked. "What the hell are you two doing?!" cried the man as he sped over a quickly as he could. But before he reached Kakashi, he saw his student Lee running straight for him. "Lee, stay out of this fight!" cried the man to his pupil.

The image of Lee continued to run towards Gai, but when the boy was about to reach his sensei, he just disappeared out of thin air...

"Lee?" mumbled Gai to himself.

"Shinso..." mumbled someone behind the Taijutsu master, but when the man turned around with his arms raised, a very long blade pierced his body.

Gai stared in shock as he saw Uchiha Sasuke holding the blade that had attacked him. "W-What?" he mumbled as he held part of the blade with his two hands. Blood was flwing from the Jounin's chest and hands, his face was contorted in pain as he breathed heavily.

Sasuke smirked and looked at the man with his Sharingan. "Raiton: Chidori Nagashi!" cried the young man as he lightning surrounded his body and travelled up the blade to the impaled Gai. The Uchiha pulled back his blade when he saw that the man had passed out from electricity overshock to the heart.

Tens of meters away from Kakashi and Gai, Sarutobi Asuma had seen the betrayal of Anko, Hana and Sasuke. The man was shaking with rage as he held his wind chakra charged knifes in his hands, but as he was about to jumped towards the battle area, he found that his body wouldn't move to his command.

"What is this...Genjutsu?" mumbled the man quietly.

Asuma froze when someone held a Kunai to his neck, and he fell into further shock when he saw Kurenai glaring at him over his shoulder.

"K-Kurenai!?" exclaimed the man as he desperately tried to free himself.

The Genjutsu mistress looked emotionless as he stared at the man that had been pestering her for the last few years. "Goodbye Sarutobi Asuma..." whispered the woman before he sliced through the man's neck swiftly with her blade. Blood spilled out of the bearded Jounin as he fell to the ground, all the while his eyes were glued to the cold and repelling eyes of Kurenai...staring down at him with nothing but disdain. When he finally felt the ground after what seemed to be an eternity, Asuma felt his strength leaving his body...as his eyes dimmed.

Hana and Anko landed beside their surrogate sister. "Are you ready Kurenai-chan?" asked the Inuzuka heiress as she held a Kunai in front of her, she would have used her Ninken, but they had been trained to never betray Konoha, so that was out of the question.

Kurenai smirked at the other two women. "Yes, lets go finish this!" said the woman as she sped out of the stadium with her partners.

* * *

Manami was waiting at the center of the field for her forces, and within two minutes all of them were gathered. The girl could feel many battles going on around them, but she forced herself to be focused on her own responsibility. She focused her chakra around her body and refilled her gourd to it's maximun capacity.

"Listen up, our first target is the Hokage Tower, the offensive team will elimiinate all the protection of the structure, then the sealing tean would raid all the possesions of the tower, understand!?" cried the girl authoritively to her people.

All the Suna Shinobi heard her loud and clear. "Hai Manami-sama!" cried all of them in unison.

Manami felt oddly satisfied with her commanding prowess and had a smirk on her face, it was the first time in her life that she felt like she could actually communicate with the people of her own village. Gathering her spirit and chakra, Manami ran ahead of her people, she used the stadium walls as a shortcut and ran upwards. All of her people followed behind her up the wall as many of them sounded out a battle cry.

"DESTROY KONOHA!"

* * *

Sasuke was with Temari and the rest of his forces, which was about a third of Ne's army, creating an army of three hundred. The Uchiha was with running ahead of his troops with his Sharingan activated, he was heading towards the southern end of the village, where there was the most resistance from Konoha forces. Sasuke responsibility was to search and destroy and reminants of Konoha's army and cut them down. The Uchiha's army were especially trained for long distance fights, do they were all firing various attacks at many buildings and people around the village, causing havoc to evoke everywhere.

Temari glanced over at her boyfriend and smirked. "You are enjoying this aren't you?" asked the girl amused.

Sasuke looked back at his girl and winked at her. "What can I say, this is the village that tried to stop me from avenging my family, it wanted to suppress my power, it tried to control me into becoming nothing but an Uciha breeder...of course I am enjoying this." said the man as he jumped from one roof to another.

Temari nodded at the man before she spreaded her battle fan. "Then I will help you with this one Sasuke-kun!" cried the girl as he jumped up into the air. "Daikamaitachi no Jutsu!" exclaimed the Kazekage's daughter as she sliced throughthe air with her weapon. The surge of wind chakra made many wind current to collide with one another and created many vacuum forces that blasted towards a legion of Konoha Chunin ahead of them.

Sasuke smirked as he ran through some handsigns of his own. "Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu!" a flaming torrent of flames erupted from Sasuke's mouth, the flames carried themselves with the wind that Temari had made, and it's attack amplified several times in power and verocity. The fire and wind combo nearly wiped out all of the Chunin ahead of them, leaving only a few groaning on the ground barely alive.

Sasuke saw with his Sharingan that the Konoha forces were pretty much scattered around the village. "Attention! team one head towards the east of the village, team two head towards the west of the village, and team three remain with me!" commanded the Uchiha.

"HAI UCHIHA-TAICHO!", cried the lot as Sasuke's legion split into three armies.

Temari sped up and ran along side Sasuke. "Let hurry this up, I want to see our new home..." said the girl to her man.

Sasuke smirked and nodded. "Sure babe, I'm sure Uzumaki-taicho is almost ready."

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen was looking around the village that he had been protecting for over six decades, as it was being destroyed. The elderly Hokage couldn't believe that some of his best Jounin and Genin were actually hidden soldiers of the enemy, he would have never imagined that Yuhi Kurenai, Inuzuka Hana and Mitarashi Anko would be the enemy. He was just dicussing the defensive planning with Anko the day before, and he had no idea that he was just feeding information to the enemy.

The old man's heart was aching very badly, not only was his village being destroyed before his eyes, he saw that his second son Asuma was killed by Yuhi Kurenai...tears formed in the elder's eyes, he may have been a Shinobi for over half a century, but the loss of a son was too much for the man to hold in his tears.

The Hokage's vision had a purple hint to it as he was surrounded by a Shishienjin, a powerful encampment jutsu that was designed to hold in even the most powerful of Shinobi.

Sarutobi glared at the man that was standing a mere feet away from him, the man had his arms crossed and looked to be really relaxed. "Who are you really...you are not the Kazekage." announced the elderly Hokage as he looked at the man.

The man dressed in Kazakage robes chuckled a little before he removed his hat and veil, to reveal himself as Yakushi Kabuto. "Well Hokage-sama...you sure are perceptive." he said with a smirk. "But was I the one you were expecting to see?"

Sarutobi hid any sort of surprise under his rough demeanor. "It does not matter who you are...no matter what, you will die today by my hands!" said the old man seriously.

Kabuto chuckled and nodded. "Sure Hokage-sama, I have no doubt that a legendary man like you will have absolutely no problems dealing with a guy like me..." said the grey haired man as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "But a man like me is the least of your worries..."

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes and stepped forward a little. "Let me ask you this...who is your leader? I know that a boy like you would not be able to create an attacking force like this..."

Kabuto smirked as he pushed his glasses back up a little. "That is quite a question Hokage-sama, and I am afraid that I can't answer you..." said the man with a carefree tone. "But I can tell you now, that my leader is not Orochimaru..."

the Sandaime's eyes widened in surprise, he was sure that his old pupil was the leader of this group. Orochimaru was the only man that he could think of that could pull off such a sudden and large scale attack. The Hokage was afraid to think of the implications of this information, he would have felt more secure if it was Orochimaru that had attacked because at the least he would be able to identify the culprit. But now that Orochimaru was not the man that planned the attack, Sarutobi was at a lost of who would attack Konoha out of the blue...

Kabuto suddenly let loose a amused chuckle as he looked at the Sandaime. "It really is funny, seeing such a legendary Shinobi trying to figure out who in the world would attack his precious little village." said the man in a mocking tone.

Sarutobi glared at Kabuto. "It matters not...I will find out after I eliminate you." said the old man as he ripped off his Hokage robes to reveal some battle armor.

Kabuto smirked and waved his hands in front of his face. "Oh no...I am not the one you will be fighting..." said the man as he quickly form a handsign and planted his palm onto the ground. Sarutobi was not fast enough to stop the younger man, so he jumped backwards to prepare for an oncoming attack. Kanuto continued to smirk at the Hokage. "I told you already Hoakge-sama, I am not the one fighting you..."

Suddenly two coffins came out of the ground, each with a number on it's cover. Sarutobi's eyes widened when he figured out what Jutsu Kabuto just used, and from all his years as a Shinobi, he gathered his experience from all those years and threw two shurkien to stop one of the coffins. The projectile stopped one of the coffins from opening, and Kabuto had no choice but to release that particular part of the jutsu. The second coffin started to open, and when the lid fell to the ground, Sarutobi stared in shock at the person inside the coffin.

"Shodaime-sama..." mumbled the old man.

* * *

Neji and Tenten were both running at top speed towards the training field that Naruto had ordered them to be at during the invasion. The Hyuga could see that they have passed the area most of the battles were taking place, and wanted to speed up faster so he could hurry back and help fight. This was possibily one of the most important days of Neji's life, it was the day that he would be freed from his curse. Neji had a smile on his face as he put more gusto in his jumps.

Tenten sighed and ran faster to keep up with her boyfriend. "Stop going so fast Neji-kun!" cried the girl as she slapped his shoulder.

Neji chuckled and turned to pull his girlfriend close to him and kissed her cheeks. "This is it Baby, today is the day that I will be free!" exclaimed the man as he pulled Tenten along as they ran.

It took the young couple another few minutes before they arrived at the field, and when they arrived they found that the opening was empty. That was until Tenten saw somebody lying still on the ground on the far side of the field, and much to her shock, it was Hinata. Tenten quickly nudged her boyfriend, and when Neji saw the body of his younger cousin, he didn't know what to feel...he was indifferent. He didn't hate Hinata too much, but it was because of her that her and his father had to suffer...so if he had to say, he would say that he was glad that the girl was dead.

"Whatever...she is insignificant now." said Neji as he began to walk into the field.

Tenten adverted her gaze to hide her sadness from her boyfriend, but she knew that she would have to disregard Hinata. She held Neji's arm close to her and leaned her head on his shoulder...

Suddenly, a shadow emerged from from out of the tree line and before anyone noticed, Neji was wrapped inside a white sheet of paper. Tenten was pushed away slightly by the force, but she was still standing, with widened eyes she saw that the paper was at least three feet long and it was wrapped tightly against her boyfriend. There were some kind of writting on the paper, and she saw some blue chakra run through the sheet slowly.

"This is it Neji!" said a voice that Neji and Tenten immediately recognized.

Neji's eyes widened when he knew that it was his leader than wrapped around him. "Uzumaki-taicho!" exclaimed the man.

Naruto smiled. "Don't worry Neji, this will not take more than a few minutes." said the Uzumaki as he channled more chakra into his newly constructed key.

Neji felt foreign chakra invade his chakra network, it did not hurt him quite at all, but it did feel much warmer than normal. He closed his eyes tightly as he felt his body heat up very quickly by his leader's chakra and soon he felt the heat focused on his forehead, where his seal was. Neji suddenly felt a jolting pain shoot through his body, it was not very bad but he could feel that his seal was becoming more and more condensed and tight.

"Neji, try to relax your own chakra as much as possible, do not fight against mine." said Naruto as he started channel more chakra into the seals, and the ink began to loosen from the paper and attached themselves onto the body on Neji. The seals contracted until it was a organized square of overlapping seals and made it's way to Neji's forehead. Naruto began to pulled his push his own chakra through Neji's body and into the key, forcing the seal to unlock.

"AAHHHHHH!" cried out Neji in pain as he felt that his seal was on fire. Tenten looked on with worry, but she believed that their leader would not harm them...

Naruto grunted as he gave on final push, his chakra was forced through Neji's seal and broke it down internally. The key then easily slipped in and unlocked the chakra seal of the caged bird seal, absorbing of the residual chakra into the sheet of paper. Naruto sighed as he let Neji down from the air and left the man to kneel on the ground because of exhaustion.

Tenten quickly ran over to the Hyuga and wrapped her arms around his shoulder. "Are you okay Neji-kun?" asked the girl worried.

Neji's eyes slowly opened and the first thing he did was looked up at his leader. "Uzumaki-taicho...did it work?" he asked.

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Yes...it did."

As soon as Naruto said those words, Neji's headband fell off of his head because of the pressure it suffered the past few minutes. Neji picked up the piece of metal and held it in front of his face...and he lost his consciousness a little when he saw that his forehead was blank...the caged that locked him his whole life was finally gone...

Tenten had tears in her eyes as she kissed Neji on his cheek. "Congraulations Neji-kun..."

The Hyuga turned to his girlfriend with his own tears in his eyes and hugged her close to his body, all those years of being controlled by the main branch of the Hyuga was finally over, he was a free man that could do what he wanted. He turned back to Naruto and bowed to him until his forehead touched the ground.

"Thank you so much Uzumaki-taicho...I owe you my life." said the man with passion in his voice.

Naruto smiled and walked up to his loyal subordinate, he clapped his hands on Neji's shoulders and lifted him up. "There is no need to thank me Neji, I just did what I promised you...that is all." said the man kindly.

Suddenly Naruto felt a strong killer intent from behind him, he and his two subordinates were not currently under the effects of Kyoka Suigetsu, so normal people could actually see them perfectly. Looking back, Naruto saw the Hyuga clan head, Hyuga Hiashi glaring at him with untamed anger...and by the man's feet was the dead body of Hinata.

Tenten was shocked to see the man standing there, but stood strong for her leader. Neji just smirked at the man with his Byakugan activated, he knew that he was just as powerful as his uncle, and without the caged bird seal on him anymore, he no longer had to fear the man.

"Hey Hiashi-_jisama_, " sneered Neji with venom, purposely flaunting his clean forehead at the man.

Naruto smiled at the man as he stuck his hands in his pocket. "Well, how nice of you to join us Hiashi-san..." he said with a hint of condesention.

Hiashi felt livid, he had never been so angry in his long life. He was worried about his daughter and went back to the Hyuga estate to check on her, but to his shock his daughter was not there. He went back to his own room to change his clothes because of the heat, but then he noticed that his safe had been removed by someone. At first Hiashi was afraid that it was some Kumo Shinobi that had kidnapped his daughter along with his safe, he ran out to the village in search of Hinata, but that was when the fighting broke loose.

It was until he saw his nephew in the distance on the battlefield, he wanted to ask for his help in finding Hinata...but to think that it would lead him to his daughter's corpse.

Hiashi glared at Naruto. "Aren't you suppose to be dead...?"

Naruto smiled and nodded a little. "Yes...but I guess I guess it wasn't my time yet."

The Hyuga gripped his fists tightly and growled at Naruto. "You...You were the one that killed my daughter...she was pierced with a Katana." accused the man, having inspected his daughter wound slightly with his eyes. "Why did you kill her?" asked the man.

Naruto shrugged. "I felt sympathy for her, if I left her alive after I abandon her, she will just end up killing herself...you can say that I put her out of her misery."

Hiashi's eyes flared with untamed anger. "SHE LOVED YOU, THE WHOLE REASON SHE HAD BEEN TRAINING HERSELF TO HARD WAS BECAUSE SHE WANTED TO PLEASE YOU! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO HER!" cried the man as loud as he could.

Naruto smirked. "I wanted something that she could get me, and I used her to get it, it is as simple as that." said the Uzumaki as he crossed his arms. "Let me tell you this Hiashi-san...admiration is the emotion furthest away from understanding."

That was the last straw for Hiashi, he flared his chakra and charged at Naruto. "I WILL KILL YOU BASTARD!" shouted the man as he pulled his palm back.

Suddenly Naruto disappeared from Hiashi's vision, making the man stop suddenly with surprise...but before he saw anything, he felt someone place a finger on his chest. Looking ahead, he was shocked to see Naruto standing in front of him.

"Goodbye Hiashi-san..." whispered Naruto as Hiashi's eyes widened. "Byakurai!" a beam of pale lighting blasted through the man's chest, Naruto had aimed for the man's heart so he would have a faster death. "You can go to your daughter now Hiashi-san...you can be with her in the afterlife, maybe that is the price of neglecting her all her life...this is a chance to redeem yourself."

Like his daughter before him, Hiashi fell to the ground with blood spilling from his chest...dead.

* * *

The End!

This is the end of part one of the invasion arc, sorry for a bit of a cliffhanger, but I have an exam tomorrow that I have to study for, so too bad. :P

Well I hope you all liked his chapter of Genjutsu Legend, and I will try to update as soon as possible!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. Absolute Domination

I Don't Own Naruto!

Genjutsu Legend Chapter 17

* * *

Naruto shook his head at the fallen body of the Hyuga Clan head before he turned back to look at Neji and Tenten. The Hyuga Genius had a smirk on his face as he stared at the dead body of the man that had been opressing him his whole life, and his girlfriend just stood beside him wit her arms around his. Tenten was a loyal Konoha Kunoichi, but it was weird was romantic feelings could do to a person.

"Neji..." said the Uzumaki leader.

The Hyuga immediately straightened up. "Hai Uzumaki-taicho!" saluted the man.

"What is the situation on the battlefield?" asked Naruto as he took off his long Haori to reveal just a muscle shirt and long white pants.

Neji bowed his head a little. "Our forces are overwhelming the Konoha Ninja forces, but from what I saw, Konoha had not deployed most of it's ANBU yet."

Naruto nodded and started to walk to the edge of training field. "They must be still evacuating most of the civilians, we should use this to our advantage." said the man as he held his sheathed katana in his hands. "Take your forces and attack the dense populated area of the village, slow down the process of the evacuation."

The Hyuga instantly nodded. "Hai Uzumaki-taicho, it shall be done." said the man as he and his girlfriend used Shunshin to leave the area as quickly as possible. Neji had settled his army at an empty training field located near the Hyuga compound, and all of them were armed and ready.

Naruto flicked his Haori in the air to clean the dust on it before he put it on again, with a sigh, he used shunpo go travel to the battlefield.

* * *

The Sandaime Hokage was gradually losing his strength, as one of the most revered Shinobi to ever exist, he was still no match for the legendary power of the Shodaime Hokage. The Senju was the person that lead his forces and conquered countless lands and nations, it was him that initially founded Konoha, he defeated Uchiha Madara alone, he was the man that had control over five of the Nine Bijuu at once...There was no way that the Sandaime could defeat such a man.

Kabuto was smirking the whole time the battle was happening, he himself was safe from any of the Sandaime's attacks as he was bunkered in a safety wooden cage created by the Shodaime. The legendary powers of the Mokuton user were really not legends, the man was really the most powerful man since the Rikudo Sennin, and with highly regenerative powers and unlimited chakra, Konoha was as good as dead.

"You disappoint me Sandaime Hokage-sama..." said Kabuto with his arms crossed. "I really though that you would at least put up a decent fight against the Shodai, but you've hardly even landed a punch."

Sarutobi glared at the grey haired man but maintained his focus of the Shodaime. "I will not let Konoha perish...It was something that I wore to protect in front of both the Shodaime and Nidaime...no matter what, I will die fighting!" cried the old man to his enemy.

The Shodaime was standing on top one of his many gigantic trees of chakra, his eyes had no emotions in them, he was just a body with no conscious, but enormous power. Naruto had ordered Kabuto to keep the personalities of the reanimated Shinobi locked up, he did not want to risk any sort of sentimental threat. It was possible for the revived people to help the people fighting they were fighting by speaking about the secrets of their attacks.

Kabuto sighed and looked down condesendingly to Sarutobi. "That is indeed admirable, but I'm afraid that you don't have a choice in the matter, you will die today, no matter what...I am under strict orders you know."

Sarutobi coughed painfully as he spit of some blood. "I-I will ask once again...who is your leader!?" cried the man as he fell to his knees.

Kabuto sighed. "Does that really matter Hokage-sama?" asked the man exaspertaed. "Look around you...there is nothing you can do to save Konoha. Our forces are completely dominating the battlefield, your Ninja can not even react fast enough to defend their positions."

Sarutobi strained himself to look outside the barrier, he could see that Kabuto was not wrong. The majority of Konoha was on fire, the evacuation of civilains were painfully slow, most of the Ninja couldn't defend themselves from the much larger numbers of the enemy, and they were rapidly losing. Kabuto had summoned many giant snakes onto the battlefield before his fight with the Hokage, and they were barely damage at all...

"Don't you see Sandaime-sama, your efforts are futile, you are only prolonging your own demise." sneered the medical Ninja.

Sarutobi just smirked at his words, which made Kabuto a little confused. The elderly Hokage strained his feet and painly stood up straight. "Someone like you will never understand...all of the Ninja in this village had sworn on their lives to protect their home, and you should never underestimate that fact!" cried the old man as he gripped his bo-staff tightly.

Kabuto eyes suddenely widened in surprise when saw from the corner of his eyes, a giganatic toad use landed on one of his snakes. The very foundation of the land mass they were on shook from the severe shockwave, and the snake was dead the moment it was struck.

"That Jutsu...its Jiraiya of the Sannin..." mumbled Kabuto as he gritted his teeth.

Sarutobi smirked and chuckled. "Yes...the most powerful of the Sannin!"

* * *

Anko, Hana and Kurenai were the ones that used the snakes to bombard the many buildings around the village, but they were knocked away by an extremely powerful shock wave and crashed into the ground. Kurenai had a few cuts around her body, but was not hurt severely, but Hana and Anko were a but worse for wear, as they both suffered a broken arm and dislocated shoulder.

The Genjutsu mistress ran to her two friends and quickly appied a headling seal on the wounds. "Are you two alright?" asked the woman as she pulled the other two to the side.

Hana coughed and nodded. "Yeah...I can still run, so we don't have to remain immobile."

Kurenai nodded but turned to her other best friend. "What about you Anko-chan?"

The purple haired beauty nodded and painfully stood up to her feet. "Yeah I'm fine...but what the hell was that back there?" asked the woman as he turned back to the impact area.

Sasuke suddenly landed next to the three woman along with Temari. "That is Jiraiya of the Sannin, apparently he has returned to Konoha..." said the Uchiha with a low voice. "He summoned a giant toad to land on one of the snakes, and I assume the shockwave of impact knock away the three of you."

Kurenai nodded and stood up. "How much of your troops do you still have with you Sasuke?" asked the woman as she faced the direction of the Sannin.

Sasuke sighed. "I split my froces into three, two groups are quite the distance from here, so I have about a third of my forces..."

Anko nodded. "That would have to do...we have to stop the Sannnin from doing too much damage to our forces." she said as she jumped to a higher rooftop to get a better view.

Sasuke nodded and jumped into the air. "The Uchiha forces listen up, channel all your attacks to Jiraiya of the Sannin, we have to stop him from bombarding the other team's mission!" cried the Uchiha as the rest of his people sounded a unified response. Sasuke ran ahead to the battle area with a hundred and fifty people following behind him, they were all a fast moving unit so they covered the short amount of ground very quickly. The fire users of the army were the first to attack, followed by the wind users to boost the initial attack with more power...

Sasuke covered his eyes with his arms to block the debris of his forces' combined attack, but with his Sharingan, he could see that the giant toad was still at the same position. The Uchiha sneered as he ordered the wind users to clear the dust in the area, and he looked directly at the most powerful Sannin in Konoha.

"Jiraiya...the Gama Sennin." muttered Sasuke as he unsheathed his blade and pointed it at the man.

Jiraiya was a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair, tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil'. He also had a noticeable wart on the right side of his nose. Jiraiya wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armour that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta, a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back.

Jiraiya looked down at the young Uchiha with no emotions on his face. "So...the young Uchiha is revolting against Konoha." said the man as he looked behind the Uchiha and saw the hundred of Shinobi. "And he's gotten himself an army too..."

Gamabunta took a large breath through his pipe and closed his eyes. "It seems that war is never far from Konoha..." muttered the giant toad with a deep voice as he exhaled large amounts of smoke.

Some shadows began to emerge from behind the Sannin and it was revealed to be re-enforcements of Konoha, they included many ANBU teams and some clan heads, which included the Inuzuka clan head, as well as the Ino-Shiki-Cho trio. The Yamanaka and Nara were standing beside their gigantic teammate who was at least standing at a hundred feet tall.

Inuzuka Tsume stared at her own daughter with widened eyes. "Why would you do this Hana-chan..." muttered the woman with a softy tone.

Hana adverted her gaze from her mother. "I'm sorry Kaa-san...but I have made my choice..." whispered the girl quietly as Anko beside her placed a hand on her shoulder. Kurenai and Anko knew that choosing Naruto's side was the hardest for Hana, she was the only one of them that had to choose between her family and the man she loves. They knew that it broke Hana's heart to betray her home and mother, but she was in love with Naruto, and that was all that mattered to her.

Tsume shook her head sadly at her daughter as her Ninken looked on with sympathy. "Hana-chan..."

Inoichi growled at the group and stalked forwards with a glare on his face. "Who the hell is the leader here?!" shouted the man, he needed to know the one responsible of converting so many Konoha Ninja to revolt against the village.

Sasuke sneered at the man and crossed his arms. "Do you really expect us to answer you...my Kami you are just plain stupid."

The long blond haired man growl at the Uchiha as he shot a look to Choza. The Yamanaka jumped to the left and disappeared behind the big Akimichi, Sasuke tried to follow the man's movements with his eyes, but his Sharingan was blocked by the giant. The Uchiha looked up at the enlarged giant and saw that the man had his fist raised.

"You traitors!" cried the Akimichi clan leader as he slammed his fist towards the ground.

The devastating punch slammed into the ground, but to the Akimichi's surprise, the crater he formed was at least twenty feet off of his target, he had missed completely. Looking back at the group, he saw Sasuke smirking at him with his Sharingan activated. Before the giant could react, Sasuke sped forward with full speed and jumped on top of the toes of the giant. Chouza reacted immediately and kicked his foot out, but the Uchiha was steady with his footing and was not shook off.

Sasuke sneered at Chouza. "You lose...Shinso!" cried the Uchiha as the wakazashi in his hands glowed a bright white as it extended forward at a fast rate. The blade stabbed itself into the Akimichi's leg and ripped it's way upwards to the man's thighs. The blade came out at the Akimichi's hip as a huge amount of blood spewed from the giant wound.

Chouza let out an earth shaking cry on anguish as he shruck down to normal and fell towards the ground. Sasuke smirked as he landed on a nearby roof, but it quickly changed when a giant blade came down upon his head. With his Sharingan, Sasuke saw through the pathways of the strike and managed to escape the attck completely unscathed. Jumping down back to his group, he saw that it was Jiraiya and Gamabunta that had attacked him.

The white haired Sannin glared at the Uchiha. "Boy...where did you get that blade?" asked the man with a serious tone.

The Uchiha sighed and patted the dust off his clothes. "What is it with you people and questions...do you all seriously think that we will tell you anything?" answered Sasuke with another question.

Jiariya flared his huge chakra reserves and blasted the group with his KI. "This is no time for jokes brat, tell me where you got that blade!?" cried the Sannin.

Sasuke and his legion of troops were all effected by the Sannin's power but not to a great degree, Naruto had much more power than the man. Sasuke glared at the man with his Sharingan as he discreetly sent a signal to Temari behind him with his fingers, then the girl immediately sent more signals behind her to the rest of the troops. One by one, the signal passed on, and after ten seconds, Sasuke jumped up into the air to land on top of a nearby rooftop.

"Scatter!" cried the Uchiha as all a hundred and fifty Shinobi under him scattered with blinding speeds to all directions.

The loyal Konoha forces were forced to crowd against one another as their enemies have surrounded them in a complete circle. The Ne members each stood on their own parts of a roof and stared down at the group of people. Sasuke raised his hand, gaining the attention of everybody in his army. "Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu!" cried the Uchiha as half of his army followed his very actions and used the exact same jutsu.

The few clan heads were shocked at the sudden large scale and organized attack, and couldn't formulate a fast enough response to defend themselves. But Jiraiya was quick enough to react, "Bunta!" cried the man as the giant toad gathered up chakra in his mouth and blasted a large water bullet against the incoming fire, though it was only enough to block one side of the army's attack,, it saved all of their lives. Gamabunta had used his body to block the other side of the attack, so he was severely burned on his back.

Nara Shikaku immediately saw the opening and looked over to his uninjured teammate. "Follow my lead Inoichi!" said the man as he ran at full speed towards the side closest to Sasuke. The shadow user saw that several members of the army were on to him, so he weaved through some handsigns and gathered his chakra. "Kage Nui no Jutsu!" he cried as his own shadow broke off into many individual strands and connected with the shadows of the other men. The shadow strands emerged from the ground and stabbed through the bodies of the men.

Inoichi quickly came up afterwards and knocked the few men out with his Taijutsu. "Skikaku!" said the man as his partner nodded.

The Nara clan head ran along with sides and headed towards Sasuke. "We have to take out the leader first!" said Shikaku as he threw several Kunai at Sasuke.

The projectiles were suddenly blown away by a heavy gust of wind, and the two clan heads looked back and saw the daughter of the Yondaime Kazekage standing calmly with her battle fan opened. "You two stop here!" said Temari as he channel her chakra to her fan. "Futon: Tatsumaki!" cried the girl as a tornado ripped from her fan and stormed towards the two men.

Sasuke smirked and signalled his men to attack the remaining group under them, he watched as Shikaku look back towards his other comrades and was distracted from Temari's attack. As the Nara and Yamanaka were caught within the twiling wind of destuction, Sasuke saw the other can heads and managed to escape his lethal attack, but they all had burns on their bodies. Jiraiya though was left unscathed, Gamabunta had jumped away far enough to dodge the fire attack.

Sasuke eyes widened when he saw the toad channeling chakra...Gamabunta's mouth widened. "Suiton: Teppōdama!" cried the toad as he blasted a large ball of water towards the group.

The Uchiha looked back. "Scatter!" he cried quickly before the jutsu struck, and like a organized machine, all of the members of the army scattered apart very quickly and most of them were unscathed by the water attack. Sasuke glared at the toad Sannin, he knew that he Jiraiya kept his attacks up, they will eventually lose, the Sannin was by far the strongest Shinobi present, and could kill everybody in his army alone. Sasuke gripped his blade tightly, he couldn't defeat Orochimaru, there was no way he could beat the most powerful of the Sannin.

Tsume suddenly appeared in front of the Uchiha along with her Ninken, Sasuke quickly jumped back and aimed his blade at their direction. "Shinso!" cried the Uchiha as his blade extended very quickly at the Inuzuka leader. The woman dodged the strike narrowly, but her Ninken was stabbed in his midsection and had a deep cut on his back. Blood spilled out of the battle dog as it laid of the ground, Tsume cried out for her partner and quickly used Shunshin to escape the area.

Sasuke was about to continue his assult but he felt a huge amount of air pressure coming down onto him, so he quickly jumped away, and as he looked back he could see the giant blade of Gamabunta again.

Jiraiya was not about to kill the last Uchiha, but he would not allow him to continue his attacks on the people of Konoha. "Give up kid, you can't beat me." said the man a top of his summon.

Some cherry blossoms suddenly started to surround the Sannin, and he instantly knew that it was a Genjutsu. Jiraiya channeled his chakra and let out a burst of dense chakra, dispelling the Genjutsu easily. But as soon as he was free, he found that his arms were wrapped tightly around his body by several snakes, and he looked over to see Kurenai and Anko standing in front of him. Kurenai sped forward with a Kunai in her hand and aimed a slash on Jiraiya's throat.

"Bunta!" commanded the man, and the giant toad suddenly jumped into the air. Kurenai and Anko were instantly forced to their knees by the sudden increase of air pressure. Jiraiya took this chance to break free from the snakes with a burst of chakra. Jiraiya glared at the two traitors and ran towards them with a rasengan in each of his hands...

* * *

Manami and her troops had completely destroyed the protection of the Hokage tower, and were currently raiding it of its contents. As her sealing troops were inside of the building Manami was standing guard around the large building with her combat troops. This was only the first of her target, and so far the resistence she had met with her pathetic and she believes that Konoha had been holding back their full power, and will unleash it's strength once they had fully evacuated their general population.

Manami looked back to Baki. "Tell them to speed up the sealing process, we will be meeting up with some resistance soon." said the girl.

Baki looked on to the distance grimmly. "They are already here..." said the man as he gestured to the northern direction of the village.

Manami looked back and saw several Konoha ANBU teams coming their direction, she crossed her arms and smirked. "About time..." she mumbled as she raised her hand to gain the attention of the two hundred Suna Shinobi under her command. "Prepare for attack!"

All of the Suna Ninja gathered up their chakra and prepared for an incoming attack...

A cat masked ANBU landed on a nearby roof and waeved through some handsigns. "Raiton: Shichū Shibari!" Four giant rock pillars suddely sprung up from the ground and surrounded Manami and her people, lightning wrapped themselves around the pillars. The Jutsu trapped all of Manami's forces in the area as well as secured the Hokage monument. A second ANBU landed next to the Cat masked member and also weaved through some handsigns.

"Doton: Nentsuchi Otoshi!" Large amounts of mud began to fall from the sky towards the trapped Suna forces.

Many of the Shinobi cried out in fright as the large aount of earth fell upon them...but Manami was channeling all of her chakra into the ground. She lifted her hands into the air, "Kūsa Bōheki!" cried out the girl as her chakra surged around her. Her forces and the Konoha ANBU all looked on in shock as the ground around the Hokage tower shot up into the air and blocked the mud. Unknown to them, Manami had used her own sand in her gorde to grind the ground under the Hokage tower into sand, and it was enough in quantity to hold up against the mud, especially because of the enclosed area.

Manami gritted her teeth together as she strained her body to support the heavy load. "AAHHHH!" cried the girl as she forced the mud and sand above the four rock pillars and threw the load the the few ANBU teams. The Konoha elites were all shocked at the strength displayed by the girl but all managed to scatter the area in time to escape death, but the shockwave of the drop caused some of the ANU to crash into several buildings.

Manami fell to her knees and Baki was instantly by her side. "Are you alright Manami?" asked the girl's sensei.

Manami nodded and looked over at the ANBU teams. "Finish them now!" commanded the girl.

"HAI MANAMI-SAMA!" saluted the rest of her army as all of them channeled their chakra. "FUTON: KAZE NO YAIBA!" cried all two hundred of the Suna forces, as two hundred invisible deadly blades of wind flew towards the small group of Konoha Anbu. Despite the fact that the ANBU were more powerful than the Suna Shinobi individually, they were no match in raw power. The blades of wind slashed through the many buildings around the area as they killed off all of the ANBU members. The devastation maintained it's destruction along it's path and shreded whatever it came upon, destroying it's way all the way to the edge of the village.

Manami smirked as she stood up and looked back to her troops. "Okay...continue the raid!" commanded the girl. "We have another five minutes before we have to retreat to the south of the village!"

"HAI MANAMI-SAMA!" replied the members in unison, they all wanted to follow the order of the one person that had saved them from death.

Manami suddemly felt a huge chakra signature from behind her, and she smiled when she figured out that it was Naruto who was coming into battle...

* * *

Kurenai and Anko looked on in shock as the Sannin ran towards them with a legendary Jutsu in each of his hands. They could feel the air around them contort as the spinning ball of chakra came towards them, they didn't know what to think, and they could think about was Naruto, they wanted to spend the rest of their lives with the man they love in a new home, but it seems that they were about to die by the Sannin's hands. The each breathed a second before the ball of chakra would hit them and closed their eyes...

Kurenai and Anko could feel that their hearts were beating very fast, but after a few seconds they still couldn't feel anything different, so they slowly opened their eyes...

They both saw Jiraiya standing in front of them with his hands extended, but the Rasengans were gone and the man had a looked of shock and surprise on his face. A moment before his attack would have killed the two traitors, he felt his Jutsu lose power and his chakra being pulled away from him until his Jutsu fell apart.

"W-What is this..." muttered the man as he pulled his hands back and looked around.

"Nobody hurts Kurenai or Anko..." said someone right next to Jiraiya's ear as his eyes widened. The Sannin didn't sense the man next to him until he said somnething, and the next thing he felt was an immense pain in his stomach...looking down he could see someone's fist lodged on his midsection. It was not a normal punch, the Sannin could feel his body being lift off the back of Gamabunta and into the air. he could feel the wind blowing through his hair as he was sent flying into a nearby building...

Gamabunta was shocked at the sudden attack, so he quickly jumped over to his summoner...

Kurenai and Anko smiled at the love of their lives walked over to them and carried them away to a safe distance. Naruto landed on top of a random rooftop and placed his two girls on the ground, they were still shook up from the Sannin's massive KI and Jutsu.

"Stay here for now...I'll take care of this." said the man as he stood up and turned back after he kissed both of them on the lips.

Naruto walked over to the edge of the roof and looked down at the situation, he saw that Hana and Sasuke were both unscathed. Most of Sasuke's troops were still in top condition and a few of them were injured, but almost all of Konoha's forces had been destroyed. Naruto smiled down at his closest subordinate and gave him a nod, "Good job Sasuke..." said the blond man.

The Uchiha smirked back at his leader. "Thanks Uzumaki-taicho..." said Sasuke, he was glad that his leader had finally arrived, he was sure that they wouldn't be able to defeat Jiraiya,

Akimichi Choza looked up at the Uzumaki in shock...he didn't know if he heard right, but the Uchiha had called him "Uzumaki-taicho". The big man had seen Naruto many times before when his own son hung out with him during their academy days, never in his life would he have suspected the supposedly dead Junchuriki was the culprit behind the whole operation.

Nara Shikaku and Yamanaka Inoichi, who were lying on the ground injured both looked at Naruto with shock, even the great mind of the Nara hadn't suspected a thing with Naruto's death. Tsume, who was nursing her Ninken on top of a roof top looked at Naruto then at her own daughter. She knew that Hana had a boyfriend for the last two years, and when she connected the dots, she knew that Naruto was the man that made her daughter betray the clan and Konoha.

Jiraiya forcefully dislodged himself from the rubble he was sent into, and when he looked over at the man that attacked him, he felt his blood run cold. He had never seen the man before, but his features were very familiar, he had the same blue eyes, same blond hair...and even the similar chakra signature to his late pupil. The white, high collared Haori the man was wearing made him look similar to the Yondaime, but his hair was very different. Instead of being spiky and untamed, the man's hair was very neat and combed...

The Sannin walked back onto Gamabunta's back and decreased the distance from his attacker. "Who are you...?" asked the white haired man.

Naruto ran his hand through his hair and smirked at the Sannin. "I am the leader of this entire operation...it is a pleasure to finally meet to Jiraiya-san."

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at the man. "Okay...but what is your name?"

"I am Uzumaki Naruto." said the man proudly as he crossed his arms. "The leader of this entire operation."

Jiraiya felt his whole body run cold, he tried to stay as still as possible, but even his fingers were shaking uncontrollably. The man couldn't believe his ears, a few weeks ago he had received news from his Sensei that his Godson was killed by a mysterious killer during the Chunin Exams, and he had returned to the village to investigate the situation, but he had never even thought of this...the son of the Yondaime Hokage and the Benihime of Konoha, had plotted a revolution against Konoha through extensive means.

Jiraiya stared at the smiing blond man that looked like a perfect mix between Kushina and Minato. "You...You were the one that organized this?" muttered the Sannin. "Uzumaki Naruto?"

Naruto chuckled and nodded. "What...is it really that hard to believe?"

Jiraiya felt sick...a million thoughts flashed before his mind, he felt suddenly guilty about leaving Naruto in Konoha, left him for so many years, didn't tell him about his parents, and let him develop hatred for his home. To think that the man would fake his own death, in order to catch the village off guard...he took control over a huge army by himself, took control of the last Uchiha in the village, gained access to the Suna forces, gained power of some of the most powerful Jutsu, and even turned some of the most loyal Shinobi of the village against it.

"Why...?"

Naruto looked at the man amused. "Why not?"

Jiraiya's eyes widened in shock as he gripped his fists and anger. "Many people can betray Konoha...but not you!" cried the man as he sped towards Naruto at his full speed, making him a mere blur to most of the people around them. There was a shock was of air pressure and a surge of chakra as the Sannin charged at Naruto...

...The next second, a loud impact sounded throughout the area, there was a force back as aftershock and the dust and debris in the area were blown into the air. Sasuke used his Sharingan to looked into the impact area, and all he could see was Jiraiya standing in front of Naruto, and his leader didn't seem to have moved at all.

The dust cleared and many of the Konoha Shinobi were shocked to see that Naruto had actually caught Jiraiya's punch with his bare hands...

Naruto looked into the dark eyes of the Sannin and saw the anger and fustration in them. "You are so naive Jiraiya-san..." said Naruto as his body flashed to the right in a split second and lodged his fist in Jiraiya's stomach. Jiraiya's eyes widened as he found himself over taken by pain, that one punch had cracked several of his ribs. With a swift turn to the left, Naruto kicked Jiraiya at the side and sent the man backwards, the Sannin flew through the air and landed back on the back of Gamabunta.

Inoichi, Chouza and Shikaku gritted their teeth as they struggled to stand of their feet. They couldn't believe that the young man was so fast and powerful, even as experienced Jounin, they couldn't see when or how Naruto moved, and how much strength he would have needed to send Jiraiya-sama flying through the air.

"How is this possible...?" muttered Inoichi as he glared at Naruto. "He is suppose to be a talentless Ninja, how is it possible that he managed to do this!?"

Shikaku helped his life long friend, Chouza up on his feet as he looked up at Naruto. "It is obvious that his time in the academy was just a ruse, he acted to be a talentless Shinobi to lull others into a false sense of security."

Chouza growled. "He was already so devious so many years ago?"

The Nara sighed and closed his eyes. "I am not sure about that, but it is certain that he knew about the fact that he is a Junchuriki..."

Inoichi turned to his friend surprised. "What...how did he find out?" asked the man ass he turned his gaze make at the Uzumaki.

Shikaku shook his head. "I don't know, but that is the only reason that he needed to hide his strength from others...he needed to act harmless so his enemies would not kill him out of fear of his potential." explained the Nara, ignoring the pain in his head.

The Akimichi leader was curious. "Couldn't he have been doing that because he was an outcast...?"

The Nara shook his head again. "No, if he was trying to prove himself as an outcast, he would want to announce his power to gain the attention and approval of others...the fact that he chose to hide explains everything..."

Naruto looked down at Sasuke. "Sasuke...gather your people and regroup." commanded the Uzumaki.

The Uchiha nodded. "Hai Uzumaki-taicho!" cried the young man as he jumped up on a rooftop and signalled his people to retreat a hundred meters back and regroup formation. The hundred Shinobi instantly reacted and followed the order of their commander, within a minute all of them stood behind Sasuke and organized themselves into a perfect triangle formation. The group shook at the sudden movement of such a large group of Shinobi, and the instant they were done everything was silent.

Naruto jumped down to where Hana was standing and smiled at her. "Hey Hana-chan..." whispered Naruto as he let the girl rush to hug him. The Uzumaki knew that it was hard for Hana to fight against her mother and Konoha forces, but he had solidified his belief in her. Naruto used Shunshin to transport Hana to where Kurenai and Anko were recovering. The two other girls looked over to see their man with Hana and smled at them. Naruto ran his hand through Hana's hair and kissed her lightly. "Go with Kurenai and Anko for now babe..."

Hana nodded as tears ran loose in her eyes, she let go of her lover and walked over to her two surrogate sisters. Kurenai smiled at the Inuzuka heiress and hugged her, the three of them walked backwards to the edge of the roof, before the three of them disappeared with Shunshin.

Naruto turned back towards the Konoha forces, he was the one that stood out front compared to his troops. He faced Jiraiya and the few Clan Heads in front of him and walked forward past the ledge of the roof, and to the shock of the people observing him, he didn't fall, he suspended in the air and was actually walking on the air. Ever since he had been training with the Hogyoku, Naruto's primary wind manipulation had deverloped new heights, and it enabled him to do what most human consider to be impossible.

Naruto walked higher and higher in the air until he could see the stadium area, he smirked in that general direction as he gathered some chakra into his throat. "Kabuto...release the barrier!" said Naruto in an amplified voice that sounded through out the entire village. Reacting quickly to his command, Naruto saw the purple tinted barrier slowly desend into nothingness, revealing a condense forest with Kabuto standing on top of the trees.

Naruto looked over at the battle area and he saw the Sandaime Hokage staring at him with absolute shock in his eyes...there was even hints of guilt and devastation. The Uzumaki smiled and crossed his arms in amusement.

"Kabuto...now." said the blond man calmly.

The grey haired man nodded and bowed to his leader before he flash through some hand signs, he jumped down into the dense forest and planted his hand on the back of the Shodaime Hokage. The nest thing anybody heard throughout the village, was the loud voice of the Shodaime...

"Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan!" the small condensed forest on top of the viewing tower suddenly expanded at an inconceivable rate. The giant trees expanded rapidly and violently, it destroyed the stadium with it's roots, it raided the surrounding ten mile radius as a giant forest, and within a few seconds, the whole village was covered the thick trees and dense canopies. Almost all of the houses and buildings were destroyed by the manifestation, everything in it's path were crushed and smashed.

The only intact areas were the one where the Uzumaki forces were standing, which included all four sides of the village. Naruto along with Sasuke's forces were at the east side, Danzo and his army were in the west, Neji and his forces were in the north, and Manami and the Suna forces were at the south.

In the span of a minute, all of Konoha's forces were immobilized by the Shodaime Hokage, and there were nothing they could do about it. The fate of Konoha, and it people, was in the hands of the one man that they have detested and hated their whole lives, the Junchuriki of Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto spreaded his arms as if he was done a performance. "This...Konohagakure no Sato...is the beginning of the end!"

* * *

The End! :P

That was part two of the invasion arc of Genjutsu Legend, and the threshold before the grand reactions of the Sandaime Hokage, Kakashi, Gai, and all the others. The next chapter will surely be exciting to write, so I will definitely get on with it! XD

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. End of an Empire

I Don't Own Naruto!

Genjutsu Legend Chapter 18

* * *

The people of Konoha had always loved trees, as they were a symbol of nature, solitude, and life. The rich resources around the village had allowed them to live a paradise of forests and wild life, and they have learned to love nature as part of their home. The trees that surround them made them feel safe and secure, the large wooden pillars made them feel like they were protected from the outer dangers of the world. Many festivals in Konoha were hosted because of the forest, they were offerings of faith and love from the people to their village's namessake...

...But they never thought that it would be the same forest that will kill them.

The many homes and building of the once largest village in the Elemental Nations were crushed and grinded into pieces by the very natural protection that surrounded them. The giant roots of the trees teared through the earth and spllt the very foundation of the village. Bodies were flailing around the air as the general population were tumbled by the trees. All of the village were being grinded to pieces, that included the prosperous clan homes, the mansions of the merchants, the headquarters of the Konoha ANBU forces, the Jounin Centre, the Ninja Academy, and even the Hokage Tower.

Cries of anguish and terror sounded through the village that was now a thick forest. Most of the people in the village were buried under tons of earth and debris, and even the most elite of Ninja couldn't escape the flailing tendrils of vines and branches.

Within a few mere minutes, the most powerful Shinobi village in the Elemental Nations was destroyed...by it's own founder.

Naruto was standing on top of the highest branch of the forest looking down at the place that he had grown up being grinded to oblivion, and the only emotions he felt were amusement and exciting. His white Haori flailed in the wind as he crossed his arms across his chest, standing on his black boots at full height, Naruto saw that the only recognizable place of the village was the Hokage Monument, which was at about ground level from his vantage point.

The Uzumaki looked at the heads of the previous leaders of Konoha and smirked, he was wondering what all of them were thinking if they somehow knew about what happened to their precious village just moments before. Naruto particularly focused on the eyes of the Yondaime, they were still had their normal blank look, but he wanted to see if he would notice anything different...

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was standing a few hundred feet away from his leader with his arms crossed and an annoyed expression on his face. "Damn...I forgot one of my favorite shirts at the compound", complained the man as Temari beside him sweatdropped. "Oh well...it's too late now."

Temari sighed and shook her head at her lover. "You really know how to ruin the moment..." said the girl with a deadpanned expression.

Sasuke looked over at the sandy blond with an irritated look. "You are never going to let that go are you...so I fell asleep during sex once, let it go already!" exclaimed the Uchiha as he pointed a finger at his girl.

Temari glared at him and smacked him on the back of the head. "Shut up, try to act like a real commander in front of your troops!" cried the girl as her eyes gestured to the hundred and fifty men behind them.

The Uchiha looked back at his troops for a few seconds and saw that none of them even showed the slightest of movements, he sighed and turned back to Temari. "None of them are even listening to us, you really need to relax, how the hell are you going to last through your pregnancies if you are always so uptight?!"

Temari glared at her fiance and flared her chakra at him. "If you keep up your attitude, you will find yourself sleeping on the couch for the rest of your life...you can forget about making babies with me!"

Sasuke turned around with a huff. "Baka-Onna..." he mumbled under his breath, but a small smile grace his lips after his face was out of Temari's point of view. The quick temper and fiesty attitude of the girl was what initially attracted Sasuke to her, the Uchiha always enjoy trading some blows with his girl.

Kabuto was standing next to the Uchiha, as he had been assigned to him by Naruto. The Shodaime was still in the middle of his own created forest, he was ordered to be motionless until further order, and Kabuto himself had also been ordered to be still unti further order from Naruto. The medical man looked around him and was quite surprised at the destruction of the Shodaime...it was simpily amazing to see.

* * *

Neji's eyebrows twitched as he looked at the Uchiha babbling with his girlfriend. Despite his newly acquired happy disposition, Neji had to admit that Sasuke was the one that had changed the most since they had started to follow the leadership of Naruto. Neji had never really liked the last Uchiha when they were in the academy, both of them were only one year apart and were both considered prodigies, but their was something about the brooder than made him irritated. But all that changed once they started to train together, to be honest, the now whimsical and cunning Sasuke had become his best friend.

Tenten, who was standing beside Neji, wrapped her arms around Neji's own and laid her head on his shoulder. Tears were in her eyes as her body trembled a little, even though she was an orphan, Tenten always loved Konoha, even though she loved Neji much more, she still felt great sadness in seeing her home being destroyed.

Neji looked down at his girl and sighed. "Are you alright Ten-chan..." asked the young man as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

Tenten nodded her head against Neji's chest and stayed silent...

Neji closed his eyes and sighed silently, he expected Tenten to be sad after the destruction of Konoha, but it had to be done. "It's okay baby...only a few more days and we will be at our new home..."

* * *

Danzo and his entire army was silent, the old man for once was very confused about his own feelings. Deep down inside him, the man just wanted to protect Konoha his way, but apparently, in order to do so he had helped another man destroy the village that his friends and Sensei tried so hard to protect. No matter how wrong it felt, Danzo knew that it was too late, and he couldn't betray Naruto. The young Uzumaki was truly a terror to behold...

Danzo had met many Uzumaki's in his long life, but even the several past Uzumaki Clan Leaders could not compare to the seemingly incomprehendable depths of Naruto's power. Naruto's mother was considered to be one of the most powerful Uzumaki to ever lived, having gained an S-ranked rating in the Bingo books of all villages. Kushina and her Benihime had conquered armies and castles together, but even her power lacked when compared to her son's.

Danzo was never sure about what Naruto's Zanpakuto could do, but he was sure that it was enough to completely overpower him if he ever tried to revolt. The old war hawk looked over at the head of the Nidaime Hokage, the eyes of his late Sensei seem to look deep into his soul, it was the first time in over half a century...that Shiruma Danzo felt guilt.

Sai walked up to his surrogate father and bowed. "Danzo-sama...what shall we do next?" asked the pale skined young man.

The crippled man looked back at his apprentice. "Whatever Uzumaki-sama commands us to do..."

Sai nodded and stepped backwards a few steps. He didn't know if he sensed right, but Danzo seem to have submitted to Naruto fully. For the past two years, the old war hawk had never fully offered his loyalty to the blond Uzumaki, but it seems that the man had finally came to realize that acting against Uzumaki Naruto only means suicide. Sai looked over at his supreme leader and felt the immense power he gave off in dense waves...he wondered what the man was thinking at the moment.

* * *

Sabaku Manami was standing beside her Sensei as they watched on the scene with disbelief and awe. While she had full faith that her leader would have to no problems dealing with the forces of Konoha, but seeing the village actuallt being crushed was much more surreal that she would have expected. Deep inside her heart, she wondered if this was just an illlusion, and all this was just a screwed up Genjutsu that someone casted upon them, but all her senses told her that it was all real.

Baki stepped backwards a few feet. "Impossible...he actually did it!" muttered the man as his eyes were glued to Naruto's image.

"Not only did he succeed..." said Manami softly. "He took out most of his resistance without even lifting a finger...his plan worked out exactly as he thought it would."

Baki nodded as he though about the next steps that the Suna forces should take. He knew that Naruto had told them that he won't force them to stay loyal to him after the Konoha invasion, but he was sure that he would mean death of they actually leave. He knew that Temari and Manami would stay with the Uzumaki for sure, and if he goes back to Suna he would he known as a tool thatt was used by the enemy to fight the front lines...

The half masked man looked behind him at his thrid student. "Kankuro...what are you going to do after this?"

The face painted man looked at his Sensei with a sombre expression. "I am going to Uzushiogakure..." answered the man with a low voice.

Baki sighed and nodded. "I know that it can be tempting...but what about Sunagakure?"

Kankuro shrugged his shoulder. "What about it...Tou-sama is dead, all our forces are under Uzumaki-sama's control, and both of my sisters are going to Uzushiogakure...what else is there for me back at Suna?"

Baki closed his eyes and nodded once again. "Okay..."

Manami looked over at her Sensei through the corner of her eyes, she saw the confused and debating expression of his face...but she knew that he would join them in their new home.

* * *

In a completely different state of mind as his subordinates, Naruto had a smirk on his face. He loved the irony that presented itself in his plans, to think that the people of Konoha would be destroyed by the manifestation of trees, and by their own founder no less. It was safe to say that the so-called will of fire had been exstinguished, and any sort of hope for Konoha was abolished. The very foundation underneath the village had been altered, all of their buildings had been destroyed, and from what he could sense, 95% of the general population was killed by the Shodaime.

Naruto chuckled when he used his senses to abserve the few survivors of the attack, and he was not surprised at who he found...

A few hundred meters away from the Uzumaki was a huge lump in the middle of the forest, it was quite large, it was leveled at the same height as the Hokage Monument. A blade stabbed through the thick forest from underneath, and soon a giant toad emerged from within. Naruto could clear see the summon's severe wounds, some of the branches had pierced it's legs and arms, his left eyes was bleeding by the looks of it, and it's breathing was very quick and rapid.

On top of the toad's head was Sannin Jiraiya, but he looked to be in worst shape than his summon. His white hair seem to be soaked in blood, but Naruto couldn't tell if it was his own blood or someone else's. Part of the man's arm was facing the wrong direction, meaning that it is broken, and there seem to be a deep cut along his shoulder to his lower back. The man was glaring at Naruto with untamed hatred, his chakra was flaring violently and his eyes were enough to kill.

"YOU BASTARD!" cried Jiraiya as he stepped forward with his fists held in front of him.

Naruto merely smirked at the man and ran his hand through his hair. "I must say, it is fairly impressive that you and Gamabunta-san survived that attack..." said the Uzumaki with a sense of amusement. "Really quite commendable."

The Sannin growled at the blond man. "How...?" muttered the man while he gritted his teeth. "How can you kill all those innocent people!?" cried Jiraiya as he fell onto one knee out of exhaustion.

The Uzumaki sighed and shook his head at the man. "Jiraiya-san, for a man that had been such an infamous Shinobi for such a long time, how can you be so naive...?" asked Naruto with a sense of realism. "those who you call innocent people are just vermin prone to all sorts of propaganda...even if they were to all die, what is there to be missed at all?"

Jiraiya couldn't believe his ears, he refused to let himself believe that the man in front of him was the son of the Yondaime Hokage. "You..." whispered the white haired man as he gritted his teeth. "You can't be like this...it is impossible!" exclaimed the Sannin as he forced himself to stand, ignoring the large amount of blood dripping down his clothes.

Naruto chuckled and shook his head again. "And why is that Jiraiya-san...you seem to be having a hard time accepting the fact that I am the one that destroyed Konoha."

"THAT IS BECAUSE YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO BE A HERO TO THE VILLAGE!" cried a familiar voice from the eastern side of the village.

Naruto looked over and smiled at the sight of his Jounin Sensei glaring at him with his Sharingan. Kakashi was injured quite extensively by Kurenai and Anko, but a Ninja with his reputation was expected to have been able to escape the Shodaime's attack despite his injuries. Naruto could see the man bruises and cut along the man's body, and part of his midsection seem to be suffering from internal bleeding. The normally silver hair of the man had highlights of red, and he seem to be having a hard time breathing.

Naruto maintained his smile at the man. "Hello Kakashi-sensei...it is really a pleasure to see you again."

Kakashi coughed out some blood as he stalked foward a little. "How could you Naruto..." asked the man as his heart clenched painfully by the betrayal of the man that he had grown to view as his little brother. "You were suppose to be the one that succeeded the many legacies of your parents...you were suppose to make them proud!"

Naruto had a smirk on his face as he kept silence of the matter...

Jiraiya nodded at Kakashi's words. "You are their legacy...and yet you destroyed the one place that they gave their lives to protect!"

Naruto smiled brighter when he felt more and more chakra signatures emerge from within the thick forest. Near the south end of the area were Tsume, Shikaku and Inoichi, but there were no signs of the Akimichi leader or the Inuzuka's Ninken. Off to the west end of the area was Maito Gai, along with several other Jounin, Naruto remembered their names as Genma, Aoba and Gekko Hayate. All of them had many injuries on them, and Gai, Shikaku and Genma were the ones who were in more severe levels.

Then as the north end of the area, came a large chakra signature, this one was almost equal to the power that Jiraiya gave off...

Naruto smiled over at the direction and clapped a few times. "Ahhh, I knew that you would join us sooner or later..." said the Uzumaki as adamantium staff blasted through the forests and stabbed itself to the ground. "...Sandaime Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi did his best to climb through the many trees in his way, and with great effort, he finally made it to the top of the canopy. The elderly Hokage had followed the chakra signature of Naruto the whole time...and the absentmindedly reminded himself that it was the most powerful aura he had felt since the Shodaime Hokage. The wrinkled old man was merely a shadow of his former legendary self, his once powerful might had mostly been grinded away by the years, and what is left is merely the guilt that came with being a Shinobi.

"Uzumaki Naruto..." mumbled the elderly Hokage as he strained his feet to maintain balance on top of a large branch.

The Uzumaki leader smirked and nodded. "Yes Hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi around him saw the other commanders among Naruto's forces, and his gaze feel upon Shiruma Danzo. The other old man had been his best friend since they were only five years old, and rivals since they were Genin. Danzo was always a man that Sarutobi had to beware of, but he was also one man that he thought would alway be protecting Konoha. Danzo may not share the same values and phliosophies as himself, but he never once expected him to turn his back against Konoha and aid in it's demise.

The Sandaime stared at his life long friend. "Danzo..." whispered the man under his breath, but the Danzo heard him loud and clear. "Why...?"

The seemingly crippled man closed his eyes and maintained his eomtionless expression. "What ever do you mean Hiruzen...?"

Sarutobi had tears in his eyes as he gritted his teeth together. "Why did you betray Konoha...both you and I were ordered by Tobirama-sensei to always protect Konoha, protect our home!" exclaimed the elderly man.

Danzo shook his head and sighed. "I know that Hiruzen...Konoha is still my top priority, but I have coe to realize that Konoha had become too ignorant and weak minded." said the bandaged man. "In order for Konoha to truly prosper, rebirth is neccesary."

Jiraiya gave out a dry chuckle. "So you decided to destroy Konoha and it's people." sneered the Sannin as he glared at Danzo. "It is also safe to assume that it was you who corrupted Naruto to such a degree...did you place him in your Root program when he was a boy?" accused Jiraiya with venom in his voice.

Naruto chuckled at the man's words and Danzo just shook his head negative. "No Jiraiya..." said Danza as he stared back at the Sannin with no sign of imtimidation. "Uzumaki-san is my leader, he was the one that had taken over my entire Root program...and I have never once tried to corrupt him since his birth."

Kakashi sneered the old war hawk. "You lie..."

All the while Naruto was becoming increasingly amused by the utter denial of the Konoha reminants. "Are all of you really that pathetic?" asked the Uzumaki as all of the Konoha people glared at him as they all flared their chakra. "Do you all really need to desperately cling on to some petty possibility that Danzo-san was the one responsible of all the things that had befallen you today?" said Naruto as he walked foward a few meters to decrease his distance from his enemies.

Kakashi looked very angry, his fists were shaking violently as his chakra rised to great heights.

The Uzumaki sighed. "Is it really that difficult for all of you to accept that the son of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato..."

All of the clan heads eyes widened at his words and felt their own fingers tingle from their anxiety. They were sure that they had hid all the information possible from the young man, all the records of the Yondaime's personal life were destroyed and the only information on Kushina were her ANBU records. Sarutobi was in shock, he never even saw a sign of Naruto knowing about his true heritage, when did the boy find out? Jiraiya was another man that was catatonic about the new information, the only thing he wanted to know was how Naruto thought of his parents.

Even some of his closest subordinates were shocked at the news, Sasuke and Neji had always wondered who Naruto's parents were. They knew that he was an orphan, and that he was an Uzumaki, but they had never expected his father to be the Yondaime Hokage. Manami and the Suna forces were equally shocked, they never even thought that the son of Konoha's greatest hero would be the one that ordered them to destroy Konoha. Manami stared at her new love with passion in her eyes...they were even more similar than she had orginally thought, Naruto was also the child of his village's leader.

Inoichi held his bleeding chest as he looked at Naruto. "H-How did you know about that information?" asked the man with a reserved tone.

Naruto merely shook his head at the man. "I really am not as stupid as you all thought Inoichi-san..." said the Uzumaki as the clan heads fliched for a split second. "That much information was easy enough to deduce."

Jiraiya growled again. "Then why are you tarnishing your parent's graves by destroying the very village that they gave their lives to protect!"

Naruto crossed his arms across his chest and smirked. "By the way I look at the situation, I prefer to say that I am clearing their names by ensuring the destruction of Konoha."

Kakashi slammed his fists into the large branch he was kneeling on. "What the fuck are you talking about?!" cried the man with extreme anger and fustration.

The Uzumaki sighed at the men in front of him. "The fact that the Yondaime was willing to sacrafice his life to save this pathetic excuse of a home only shows how he was prone to the ridiculous propaganda of the village." said Naruto with a disappointed tone. "As one of the most powerful Ninja to ever live, he could have dared to find his own philosphy and values, but his mind as vulnerable enough to be twisted by the likes of the few of you..." accused the Uzumaki as he gestured to Jiraiya and the Sandaime.

Jiraiya flared his chakra and sent a blast of KI at Naruto. "What did you say...?" the man muttered with a dark and serious tone.

Naruto smirked. "You heard me, with the power the man possessed he could have had a much better life, but instead he chose to stay in this pathetic village and become it's leader. A place that not only poisened his mind, but also caused him to lose his own life...such nonsense."

Sarutobi glared at the young man and held his weapon tighter. "Don't you dare badmouth your father, he was a great man that protected his home and loved oe with his life, if it wasn't for him you would have died on the day your were born!"

The Uzumaki sighed at the old man. "I am not bad-mouthing him at all, today I had cleared up his name in my own mind." said the young man. "Although I don't think of myself as the Yondaime's legacy, I am glad to think that as his son, I have destroyed the village that had corrupted his mind."

Kakashi coughed as his blood pressure rised. "Such insolence..." he muttered with venom in his voice. "It is such a shame that Minato-sensei had a son like you."

Naruto gave out a low chuckle at the man's words. "Well I disagree...he could have wound up with a son that was like him, a fool that would give his life for a place like Konoha...a mere idiot that would actually want to be the Hokage and protect that pathetic village."

That was the last straw for Jiraiya, he could no longer allow the man to bad mouth the one man that he loved like a son. "YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARD!" cursed the man as he and Gamabunta charged at the Uzumaki. The giant toad was holding his gargantuan katana in a combat position as he gathered water chakra in his mouth, if anything, the toad boss summon was as livid as his master was. The giant blade came crashing down onto the Uzumaki at great speeds, the air in front of the strike was split into two because of it's amazing power.

Sarutobi and the others were all observing the outcome of the attack, and failed to notice that none of Naruto's subordinate even looked concerned for their leader...

Jiraiya gritted his teeth as he felt Gamabunta's blade and body come to a very sudden halt, he knew that the attack had hit it's mark, as he saw that the earth and forest around them were not effected. The Sannin's eyes widened when he saw that Gamabunta was struggling with his katana, looking forward the man noticed that the giant blade was still hovering in mid-air, it hadn't hit the ground yet. The attack had caused a lot of dust and debris to spring up into the air, and they blocked the view of everybody.

"Did you really think you could beat me with only brute strength...?" came Naruto's voice from within the dust cloud.

Gamabunta grunted as his blade was forced back...and much to his shock, he was being pushed back at a very steady pace, meaning that Naruto was not even trying to push him back. Jiraiya glared into the dust cloud as he tried to catch a glimpse of the Uzumaki, he couldn't believe that Naruto could force Gamabunta back, no human except for Tsunade should have that amount of power.

The dust cleared and revealed Naruto holding his own Katana against the giant one of the toad's, and he looked to be very relaxed. The Uzumaki had one of his hands in his pant pocket and his eyes closed, it seem that he didn't even move an inch from that attack. Jiraiya and the other Konoha forces were staring at him with shock and awe, that attack must have weighed at least a few tons, and the man blocked it with no effort at all.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked up at the Sannin and his summon with a menacing gaze. The man smirked as he flicked his wrist to knock the toad's blade backwards abruptly. Gamabunta quickly caught his blade with both of his hands and found that he had to fight against the force of the flick with a lot of effort.

"BUNTA!" cried Jiraiya loudly, forcing the Toad to quickly look back at the enemy...

Naruto was hovering a few meters above of Gamabunta with his blade and arm pointed to the sky. "This..." said the man as he swung his arm down and full cresent. "...is how you use a katana."

Jiraiya's eyes widened as he saw the giant katana of Gamabunta being cut in half by an invisible force of wind, and was further shocked when blood spewed from his summon's arm as it was sliced clean off by Naruto's attack. All the Sannin could do was suffer in silence as his life long partner let out a bone shriveling shriek of pain. The giant toad fell to his side as his right arm crashed into the thick forest underneath, Gamabunta's fall caused a sudden shake around the area as rivers of blood flowed out of his stump of an arm.

The summon disappeared in a poof of smoke, and the sudden lack of mass in the area cause a sudden influx of air to rush in the middle, pulling Jiraiya faster to the ground and the man crashed into a thick branch. spider cracks spanned across the three feet wide structure as Jiraiya laid motionlessly in the middle.

Naruto stepped to the right as he sensed someone after him from behind, through the corner of his eyes the Uzumaki saw Kakashi dash by him with his infamous Raikiri. Naruto shook his head in disappointment as he launched a kick at the white haired man's back, sending him a few meters off to the distance.

Sensing another few people around him, Naruto hovered higher into the air, looking down he saw Inoichi and Shikaku looking up at him. The Yamanaka had his hands formed into a handsign as he channel his chakra, Naruto knew what the man was going to do, so he quickly used Shunpo to appear next to the man and elbowed him in the chest. Inoichi coughed out some blood as he fell to his knees. Shikaku could not react fast enough to see his friend get attacked, all he saw what his teammate falling to the ground...most likely dead.

"Focus Nara", said a voice in front of the man.

The Jounin commander of Konoha looked up to see Naruto with his hand on his chest. Shikaku's eyes widened in shock as he tried to move away from the man, but it was too late...

"Katon: Shakkaho!" muttered Naruto as a red ball of flames gathered in his palm against Shikaku's chest. The Uzumaki sighed as he forced the jutsu against the man's chest, andshook his head as the explosion sent the man blasting into several trees, he could see that the Nara was severly burnt.

Gai took the chance and charged at Naruto at full speed, but the Uzumaki sensed him perfectly. The Taijutsu master's fist passed through an after image of his target, he his eyes widened iin shock and was further surprised when he was sent tumbling down to the ground by some random punch. The green clad man landed right beside Jiraiya on the same branch...

The Uzumaki stood on the highest branch in the area and looked down the his opponents scattered around him. He crossed his arms and sighed, "Is this truly the best you all can do, I'm surprised that Konoha lasted this long as a village if their strongest Ninja are mere weaklings."

Kakashi struggled to his feet from where he was lying. "Mind your words Naruto..." muttered the man as he stood up and glared at the Uzumaki. "We will make you eat those words!" he cried as he charged up another blast of his Raikiri. Naruto sensed a change in the man's chakra and was shocked to see the man's Sharingan eye change form, it was formed into a three bladed pinwheel...the Mangekyo Sharingan.

Gai also stood from where he was and glared at Naruto. "Kyōmon: Kai!" cried the man as his chakra surged to incredible levels, the jounin had ascended to a Kage level Shinobi like that. A blue aura surrounded the man like a torrent of flames, his skin darken because of severe blood rush, and most of the veins in his body were buldged to the maximum.

Jiraiya was also one to stand back up, and his aura was even more powerful than the two Jounin. His body took a number of toad-like traits his appearance was altered: his nose grew bigger and gained warts, he gained a goatee, and toad-like eyes. Further more, he took on a toad-like stature by using all four on the ground, and the lines on his face become much thicker, taking over each side of his face.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" cried the man and two small toads appeared on his shoulders. The one of the right was a green toad with white hair styled in somewhat of a mohawk, and had very thick eyebrows and a small goatee. The other one had a green underside with purple marking around her mouth and the back of her body. The top of her head looks as though she is wearing a hair net with hair-rollers underneath.

The two toads looked at their summoner in shock. "You summoned us Jiraiya-chan, this must be serious!" said the female toad.

Jiraya nodded grimmly. "Yes...Konoha just got destroyed!" said the man as the two toads' eye widened in shock. "And that man is the one that did it!"

The male toad stared at Naruto for a few seconds before his jaws dropped. "T-That man...is he Minato-chan's s-"

"NO!" cried Jiraiya with untamed anger, frightening his two toads. "He is just a traitor of Konoha and a person that needs to die!" cursed the Sannin as he maintained his glare at the young blond man.

A smile graced Naruto's face as he stared down at each of his powered up opponents. "Now this is more like it...prove that you are worthy to due by my hands." said the Uzumaki leader as he tightened his grip on his blade ad brought it up to a combat position. The hand that was in his pocket was now at his side defensively, and his eyes were on full alert.

Naruto's movements suddenly ceased as his eyes widened, moving his eyeballs to see, he saw many tendrills of a shadow along his body. The shadow threads wrapped themselves around Naruto's legs, they formed a wide span around his midsection and almost completely covered his arms, completely immobilizing him.

"What is this...?" muttered Naruto as he gritted his teeth and glare at the men in front of him.

"Kage Nui no Jutsu!" muttered Shikaku kneeling on the ground with blood dripping down his chin. He looked over at the Jounins and Sannin. "Hurry up, I can't hold him for long!" he cried as he felt himself rapidly losing his strength.

Kakashi was the first to move, he sped at the Uzumaki at full speed. The lightning in his hands were surging with power, the residual power flared off of the jutsu to a span of three meters, and the thick forest under him burned as he ran across it. Kakashi pinpointed on Naruto's heart with his Sharingan and used a very light version of Kamui to make sure that Naruto stayed motionless.

"RAIKIRI!" cried the man loudly as he stabbed his hand right through Naruto's heart. Blood spewed out of the Uzumaki's mouth as his whole body went numb because of the electricity. Kakashi hand came out the of Naruto's back, and the lightning chakra were still going strong. Kakashi glared at Naruto in close range with his Sharingan, "You monster...it is good that Sensei and Kushina-senpai died when they did, that way they wouldn't have to see what you turn out to be..." he sneered as he gestureed to Shikaku that he could release his hold.

Naruto glared back at Kakashi and spat in his face...

Kakashi was about to stab Naruto again but he sensed that Gai was nearing them, the masked Jounin smirked as he sneered at Naruto. "Enjoy this..."

As the Copy Ninja jumped away Naruto saw Maito Gai hovering a few meters above him, his blue aura was overpowering and the Uzumaki found it hard to breath. He placed one of his palms facing forward in front of his face with one hand and then taps it with his other hand, formed into a fist, it created a massive amount of air pressure around him. The Taijutsu master then formed a unique hand seal resembling a tiger, which launches the air pressure at Naruto in the shape of a tiger by leaving a gigantic tiger-shaped impression into the initially built-up air pressure with the hand seal. The air pressure condensed as it focused into a single point.

"Hirudora!" cried the man as all of the air pressure were release in an instant. With the shape and roar of a tiger, the lethal blast crashed onto the Uzumaki at point blank range.

Naruto was launched like a cannonball into ground, his body tore though the thick forest beneath him like it was paper, and finally crashed into the earth, creating a huge explosion of debris on impact. The foundation of the earth around them shook because of the massive force of the attack, and formed a crater the size of the Hokage Monument in the middle of the forest. The trees around the impact area were blown to pieces, their roots were ripped from the earth and their trunks were shattered.

A shadow covered the crater as Jiraiya had blocked the sun with his own body and Jutsu. A gigantic Rasengan was surging in the man's palm, it was the size of the Hokage tower and it created violent torrents of wind around it with it's incredible spin. As the man dived into the ground with his gargantuan attack, a light blue glow surrounded the area, and it was because if the brightness of Jiraiya's chakra.

"THIS IS FOR MY SON, NAMIKAZE MINATO!" cried the man as he let loose his Jutsu directly at the center of the crater. The giant vortex of chakra grinded into the ground and literally ripped the earth apart, like a drill, it powered into the ground. The ground shook as though there was an earthquake, the forest was once againt ripped apart by the surging power, and a loud, horrible, grinding noise, sounded through the area. The earth on impact were scorched by the chakra and heavy friction, and large amounts of smoke covered the impact area.

* * *

Aoba and Hayate were both in awe be the power their higher ups shown, and thought that they had defeated the man responsible for destroying their home. "Yes...they did it!" cried Aoba as he punch his fist into the air. Hayate was smiling and nodding beside him, and Genma was on the ground on all fours, tears were streaming down his face. He was very close to the Yondaime Hokage, and he felt great shame that Konoha allowed his living legacy to be the one destroying Konoha...even though he wanted Naruto dead he felt like he had failed his leader.

Aoba smirked over at Sasuke, Neji and Danzo. "Just wait...you all are the next to die!"

Sasuke just shook his head and wrapped his arms around Temari with a smirk on his face. He whispered something into Temari's ears, the girl smiled a little and punched the Uchiha lightly on his chest and kissed him softy on the lips. Neji closed his eyes and suppressed a smirk, he held onto Tenten's hand as he looked the other way...Danzo just remained emotionless, but if one was to look carefully, they would be able to see some sort of sadness in his blank eyes.

Hayate looked at the rebels worriedly. "W-Why are they..." stuttered the man as he stared at Sasuke. "...so relaxed and amused?"

Genma's eyes widened and quickly turned back to see the battle area...

* * *

Jiraiya's Rasengan finally ran out of chakra and dispersed itself. The Toad Sennin jumped back and landed back on the treelines. He was out of breath and tired, even before using Sage Mode he felt exhasuted, and after it gave his body incredible strain. His hand had severe chakra burns on them, that last Cho Odama Rasengan had taken it's toll on the man. Jiraiya stared back into the crater as tears flowed out of his eyes...

"I'm so sorry Minato...Kushina..." whispered the man to the wind. "I have failed both of you badly...this didn't have to happen if I took care of Naruto when he was younger."

The crater was almost a tenth of the size of the Konoha forest, everything inside of it was destroyed. All that remained in that area were dust, ashes and sand. Nothing, nobody could have survived that barrage of attacks...Uzumaki Naruto was dead...grinded into pieces by the Rasengan.

"Jiraiya-chan..." whispered the small female toad softy. "It is not your fault...you had to follow the movements of Orochimaru, as well as maintain your spy network for Konoha."

Jiraiya stayed silent and just turned back towards to the others. He used Shunshin to get closer to Kakashi, Gai and Shikaku, they all looked sombre and depressed, but they all knew that they still had a mission to finish.

Kakashi gripped his fists tightly as he walked up to the army of hundreds, the masked Jounin was feeling more anger than he ever had, and he wanted nothing more than to slaughter his way through the crowd...particularly his student, Uchiha Sasuke.

Gai was just as livid as his rival, it was very probably that his prized student and surrogate son had been killed during the Shodaime's attack, and he wanted revenge. Lee was like a son to him, the boy was very young and still had many more things to learn and experience...but he is dead because of the group of traitors, including Neji and Tenten.

Shikaku was more experienced that Kakashi and Gai, as well as smarter, but he was no less mindless when it came to his anger. His wife and son had most likely been killed by the rebels, one of his best friends had been left behind during the Shodaime's attack, and Inoichi was at the verge of death...he needed revenge.

Four of Konoha most powerful Ninja walked slowly up to the hundreds of Shinobi rebelling against them and stared down at them...silent tension everywhere.

Jiraiya walked forward and stared at Danzo. "Your leader is dead..." said the man seriously. "Give up now...you may have more numbers, but the few of us will be enough to take out all of you by fighting to the death!" announced the Sannin as he glared at the crowd. Kakashi, Gai and Shikaku were behind the Sannin fully, they all wanted nothing more than to kill all of the rebels, but it would be best if they could live through this event.

Danzo, Manami and Neji looked very serious and had angered expressions on their faces...but Sasuke?

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" laughed the hysterical Uchiha as he held onto Temari's frame. "Oh Kami, I...can't t-take it anymore..." he choked out as he kept on laughing.

Temari's eyebrows twitched in annoyance and she smacked her fiance on the back of his head. "You are such a jerk!" cried the girl as she pushed the man away. "Why do you have to ruin every epic moment?!"

Sasuke continued to laugh hysterically on the ground. "I'm sorry...but their face are so serious...and it makes them look so funny!" choked out Sasuke again.

The Uchiha's words made it to Neji's ears, and even the Hyuga couldn't hold it in anymore, a light chuckle came out of his lips as his body shook a little. "Sasuke...you are such a brat..." he muttered as he chuckled at the four Konoha Ninja.

Kakashi glared at the Uchiha as the latter laughed. The Uzumaki forces' behavior greatly confused the four powerful Shinobi, they looked at the laughing Uchiha, chuckling Hyuga and the two stoic Danzo and Manami...they couldn't find any sort of sense.

Jiraiya snarled at them. "What the fuck are you laughing at?!" cried the Sannin serioiusly, he was livid at the people in front of him, and they had the audacity of laughing in the best of a life and death battle.

Gai looked over at Kakashi. "What the hell is going on?" muttered the man confused as his rival was equally lost.

All the while, Shikaku was gitting his teeth in anxiety, he noticed that something was horribily wrong...

Suddenly a shrivelling cry on anguish filled the air, and the four Konoha Ninja all quickly looked back. They were in shock to see Aoba, Hayate and Genma, all stabbed. There was only the one blade, the same Katana had pierced all three of their bodies, they were slaughtered like a trio of sheep on a stake. Jiraiya punched the ground in anger as he saw the blade that was in the chests of his three men...but there was nobody holding the blade.

Kakashi, and Gai were shaking in anger, even the last few of the Jounin were killed. "Who did that?" muttered the masked Jounin with gritted teeth.

Gai gripped his fists till they were bleeding. "Genma...Hayate...Aoba."

The three Jounin pierced on the blade were suddenly flung into the air as the blade moved, they fell into the forest under them and crashed into the earth to join the rest of Konoha's casualties...

Then a voice suddenly sounded through the area...and it rendered Kakashi, Gai, Shikaku and Jiraiya catatonic...

"Kudakero: Kyoka Suigetsu…"

With a few words, the reality in the eyes of the Konoha Ninja was shattered. Uzumaki Naruto emerged to be the one holding the blade that killed the three Jounin. He still had his smirk on his face as he stood confidently, twenty feet in mid-air. Naruto was perfectly intact, his clothes and hair looked to be in place and tidy, and there was not a drop of blood on his clothes.

Kakashi's eyes were wide as his body shook in shock. "How is this possible...will killed you!"

Naruto looked disappointed and swung his blade over his shoulders. "Did you really think that you could defeat me so easily?" taunted the man with a sigh.

Gai growled and stepped forward a little. "Did you see any sort of Genjutsu, Kakashi!?"

The masked Jounin shook his head negative as he maintained his glare at Naruto. "No...I had my Sharingan on him the whole time, there was no way that Genjutsu could have worked!"

Shikaku growled and grabbed Gai and Kakashi's shoulders. "This must be the power of his Zanpakuto!" cried the Jounin commander desperately. "Someone at his level of power must have unlocked his Shikai or maybe Bankai, and he had not used it once...this must be a part of it's power."

Kakashi looked back at the Nara leader. "That must be it..." he muttered angrily. "...why did we not think of it before!?"

Jiraiya looked back at the crater and felt his blood run cold, he looked up at Naruto and sneered. "Uzumaki Naruto..." started the man as the Uzumaki looked down at him. "I know that the person we attack was not an illusion...what was that!?"

Naruto smirked and crossed his arms. "Well, that is certainly compelling..." said the man as he chuckled. "...but I'll lead you though this...who is missing from the crowd...someone that was here before you attacked me, and is not here now?"

Jiraiya felt his blood boil, his eyes darkened into darkness as his chakra grew to new heights. The two toads on his shoulders were also shaken by the sudden jolt of power and looked to be uncomfortable. "You..." whispered the Sannin under his breath. "YOU MONSTER!" cried the man as he charged at the Uzumaki at blinding speeds, a shockwave accompanied his burst, and it almost knocked away the other three Konoha Ninja.

Naruto maintained his smirk at the man as the latter charged at him. "You shouldn't attack so rashly..." said the Uzumaki as he suddenly disappeareed from Jiraiya's view. The Sannin was shocked to feel extreme pain on the left side of his body, and he looked over to see that his left arm and shoulder had been cut off. He was about to tumble to the ground, but someone caught the back of his shirt. "You are full of openings..." finished Naruto as he channel chakra into his hand. "Katon: Soren Sokatsui!" he announced, and instantly a pillar of blue flames crashed into the ground, scorching a large part of the area and reducing Jiraiya, his two summons, and a fifth of the forest to ashes.

"JIRAIYA-SAMA!" cried Shikaku.

Naruto used Shunpo to appear next to Shikaku, and before anyone was fast enough to react, he plunged his blade through the man's stomach. Kakashi was the first to react because his Sharingan caught sight of Naruto, he turned his fists towards the man, but he was quickly brushed aside by a swift kick at his chest. As the Copy Ninja was sailing through the air, Naruto appeared above him and stabbed him through his chest with his katana.

"KAKASHI!" cried a shocked Gai as he ran towards his friend and his enemy.

Naruto caught Kakashi's body by the leg and threw him over at the charging Jounin. Gai caught his friend's body, but he was shocked to see that Naruto was already in front of him. Gai looked onto the menacing eyes of the Uzumaki as he felt something slice deep across his midsection...almost cutting him in half. As Gai was about to drop Kakashi, Naruto caught the masked man...looking over at Danzo and threw him the body.

Naruto watched as the remaining Jounin and Jounin commander fall into the depths of the forest under them...he saw that all of their eyes were still looking at him.

Sasuke, Neji and Danzo had always known that their leader was among some of the strongest Shinobi to ever live, but to see him utterly destroy some of the most powerful Ninja in Konoha with abosolute no effort amazed even them. Jiraiya, Kakashi, Shikaku and Gai as a team could probably battle against an army of a thousand and come out victorious, but they were mere ants to Naruto. They all couldn't fathom the depths of the Uzumaki's power, and accepted the fact that they could propably never comprehend it.

The Suna and Oto Ninja were even more shocked at the display of power than the Konoha Shinobi. They expected the battle to last much longer tan the mere minute that it took, and that Naruto would have to use his Kyoka Suigetsu more than once. Baki was a man that had been through the Third Shinobi World War, and had fought against several Uzumaki's, but none of them wee even capable to measuring to his new leader. The blond man was simply someone that was peerless...

Manami was smiling at Naruto, as a Junchuriki herself, she assumed that the revenge on the people that had wronged him his whole life felt good. She was happy that Konoha paid it's debt to Naruto...

"Pathetic..." he muttered as he walked back towards his own army. Looking over at Danzo, Naruto shot him a knowing look, "Keep Kakashi's Sharingan...extract it and place it into safe keeping...do not use it for any other means." commanded the Uzumaki.

The bandaged man bowed deeply to his leader. "Hai Uzumaki-sama."

Naruto nodded and smiled at his forces, he walked to over to his few commanders as they all neared him. Danzo, Sasuke, Neji and Manami all bowed to Naruto as they neared. "Congratulations Uzumaki-sama/taicho."

The Uzumaki chuckled and nodded. "Yes..." he said as he breathed in a deep breath of fresh air. "This is such a good day." With a sigh of relaxation, Naruto looked over at all his commanders. "Our mission here is over...get ready to travel to Uzushiogakure!"

The four leaders bowed quickly. "HAI!" saluted the four of the in unison. They each turned back to their own group of troops and started to order different people various tasks, the distance to Uzushio would take the whole army about two days to arrive, so they had to carry quite large amounts of food and water, and all that needed to be organized.

Naruto looked over at Kabuto with a smile. "Kabuto-san...please recall the Shodaime." order the man politely.

The grey haired man nodded seriously. "Hai...Uzumaki-sama." said the man as he released the Edo Tensei Jutsu, and the Shodaime's body reduced to ashes within the forest that he had created.

The Uzumaki then looked over at the Uchiha commander. "Okay Sasuke...go ahead."

The Uchiha nodded and signalled his army to follow him. All one hundred and fifty channeled their wind and fire chakra and waeved through several handsigns. "KATON: GYOKAKYU NO JUTSU!" "FUTON: DAITOPPA!" Fire and winds mixed into a devastating inferno and lit the forest under them on fire. The flames spanned the whole radius of where Konoha use to be, and would continue to burn until the entire area of the village was scorched to ashes.

Naruto crossed arms and nodded. "Good..." he muttered softy. "Lets go!"

With that, the entire Uzumaki force left for their new home, Uzushiogakure no Sato, a village that others thought will never be reborn again...

...And left the destroyed village of Konoha, a village that others thought will never burn to ashes.

And the only witness of the burning forest and ruins...were the faces of the previous leaders of Konoha...on their monument.

* * *

The End!

Man, that was a hard chapter to write, but if you all liked it, then the work will be worth it.

This is the conclusion of the invasion arc of Genjutsu Legend, and it showed the ultimate demise of Konoha and it's people.

**_PS: on a side not, for people that didn't catch on...the replacement for Naruto during the barrage of attacks from Kakashi, Jiraiya, Shikaku and Gai...was the Sandaime Hokage. He was the one that was gone after the battle scene._**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	19. A New Home

I Don't Own Naruto!

Genjutsu Legend Chapter 19

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto had always been a person that enjoyed sleeping, which was slightly awkard considering his amibitious attitude, ever since he was seven years old he had been wanting to reach into a deep slumber. When the Uzumaki was seven years old he always felt that sleeping was a waste of time and caused him to feel insecure and vulnerable, but because of his activation of Shikai, his opinion changed...

"Naruto-koi..." whispered a soft voice into the Uzumaki's ear.

Naruto's eyes twitched a little as he woke up, he could feel that his head was resting on one of his girl's chest and it felt very warm and soft. His nose was filled with the soft aroma of jasmine flowers, and it was very refreshing and delightful. Several arms were wrapped around his shoulders and chest securely, he could feel two soft mounds against he back, and another one of his girls lighting kissing the back of his neck.

The Uzumaki opened his eyes and stared into the ruby red eyes of Kurenai. "Hey...Kurenai-chan, good morning", whispered the man softy as he leaned in a little and kissed the woman lightly on the lips.

The soft pair of arms behind his back tightened as someone rested their face on his shoulder. "Did you sleep weil Naru-kun..." asked Anko as he lightly rubbed her fiance's collarbone.

Naruto smiled and shifted his body until he was facing the purple haired beauty. "Of course I did babe..." whispered the man as he kissed her softy as well. Naruto sunk back into the bed and let his two girls lay their heads on his chest and shoulder, he really enjoyed the warmth their bodies provided him, and their amazing smells were intoxicating.

Kurenai smiled as he kissed Naruto's shoulder. "This is nice...I'm use to waking up in a hurry because I'd have to rush back to my own home."

Naruto chuckled and nodded. "Don't worry beautiful, now you can stay in bed for as long as you want." said the man as he pulled the brunette closer to him.

Anko giggled and ran her fingers along Naruto's muscular chest. "Really...then we shouldn't just lay in bed, let make use of this time", huskily whispered Anko to her two lovers as she straddled Naruto's midsection. She leaned down to give the blond man a passionate kiss and grinded her wet core against his length. As the snake mistress broke the kiss and proceeded downards, Kurenai straddled Naruto's face as she herself faced Anko. Naruto enjoyed the delicacy of Kurenai wet sex as the two women made out with each other on top of him.

* * *

The Uzumaki forces had made it to Uzushiogakure no Sato three days ago, and so far everything was operating smoothly. Tazuna and many other carpenters had finished with the main buildings of the village a few months ago, so the Shinobi forces of the village were operational. The estimated size of Uzushiogakure would be about the same size as Konoha use to be, but the Shinboi forces would be even more powerful than the old power house.

Naruto did not impliment the traditional Shinobi village style of ranking, he found that the lack of general chain of command problematic, so he used his innovation to redeem the problem. Instead of one unified force that is used to complete all tasks, Naruto divided his forces into separate squadrons, each with it's own captain. There were a total of seven Divisions in the village, and they were numbered numerically. The order of the Divisions does not list the rankings of power, they were simplily a way to organize the forces into different chains of command.

Over the years Danzo and Naruto had successful trained over six hundred Ne members, which were all the Uzushiogakure ANBU black ops at the moment. the Shinobi in the ANBU black ops were divided into three levels, the first and lowest level are the normal members on the many squads. The entired ANBU sector of the forces was renamed as the Onmitsukidō, and they were under the command of the captain of the created Division two, Shiruma Danzo and his second in command, Sai.

Division one was naturally under Naruto himself, and only the members with the most potential and actual prowess could join Division one. The principle of Naruto's force, was that the members of his Division will become role models for the other Shinobi of the village, as they were chosen to join Division one because of their exceptional talent and philosophical uniformity. The speciality of Division one will be the practice of Fuinjutsu, and Naruto had created a set of educational program dedicated to teach his Division members advance Fuinjutsu. The vice-captain of Division one is Kurenai, with Anko in third seat, and Hana in the fourth seat.

Division three was under the command of Captain Uchiha Sasuke, as he enlisted Temari as his second in command. The Uchiha's Division contained all of the Katon and Futon members of the village, and they will mainly handle fighting Shinobi from Kumogakure and Sunagakure. As Sasuke had demonstrated before, his army is capable of moving in fast and unified battle formations, so they will also be the main defense of their village in the case that they were attacked. The Uchiha was also allowed to build the local village police force, which will recruit members equally from all Divisions of the village, and they will fall under the direct command of Sasuke.

Division four was assigned to Kabuto and it specializes in medical Ninjutsu and various healing arts. Kabuto's skills as a medical Ninja had clearly been recognized by Naruto, and the leader had assigned him to train a legion of medical Ninja inside the village. The grey haired man was also left in charge of the Research and Developement Insitute of the village, which was dedicated to invent and create new technology to aid the militaristic prowess of the village.

Division five was given to the command of Sabaku no Manami, and it was in charge of demolition and annihilation of foreign forces, her second in command was Baki. This particular army was capable of obliterating enemy fortresses or castles with their power, and with the sand of Manami, they will be one of the most deadly force in the elemental nations. Division five was mainly occupied with former Suna Shinobi, as Naruto thought that they would rather follow the command of Manami, than to serve under an unfamiliar captain.

Momochi Haku was given command of Division six, and he had enlisted Zabuza as his second in command. Their army specializes in Suiton and Raition Ninjutsu, and will mainly be fighting against Shinobi from Kirigakure, and Iwagakure.

Hyuga Neji was enlisted as the captain of Division seven with Tenten as his second in command, and he and his forces was in charge of foreign affaires. Since they were a new village that was created by the demise of Konohagakure, they needed to communicate with the leader of other villages. As a Hyuga, Neji was a diplomatic man, and will be capable of handling treaties or alliances with the other villages. Naruto had also ordered Neji to create a spy network of their own.

* * *

After the morning fun with two of his girls, Naruto headed towards his main barracks to meet with his subordinates. The barracks of Division one, along with all the others, were ordered by Naruto to be built like a grand building, and Tazuna had definitely done a good job. The towering wooden structures and the ever spanning borderlines made the new village look like a threshold of a new era.

Naruto was wearing his usual outfit, but now his white Haori had the kanji for the number "1" on it's back, identifying him as the commander of Division one, as well as the Uzukage. Kyoka Suigetsu was secured by his belt as it's brilliance shown brightly in the sunlight.

"Ohayo Uzumaki-taicho!" said someone from behind the leader.

Naruto peered his gaze backwards and saw Uchiha Sasuke walking up to him. "Ohayo Sasuke-kun, how are you this morning?" asked the leader kindly. The Uchiha was wearing a black version of the Konoha Jounin uniform under his white Haori, which had the Kanji for three on it.

Sasuke smirked at his leader and friend. "Quite good actually, ever since we arrived, my sleeping had gotten a lot better."

The Uzumaki chuckled and nodded. "That is nice, I also feel more relaxed because of the fact that Konoha no longer exists." said the man as he continued his walk towards his office. Naruto could only smirk at the thought of the people of Konoha being destroyed by their own founder, and the leader of that village to be killed by his best men.

The Uchiha smirked. "Is that the only reason, just a few days ago, you have proven to everybody in the elemental nations that you are the most powerful man in Hi no Kuni!" said the young man as he looked at his leader. "Soon the Fire Daimyo will be contacting us."

"They already did..." said someone from behind the two captains.

Naruto looked back once again. "Neji-kun...how are you this morning?" The Hyuga was dressed in a similar fashion as Sasuke, but his Haori had the kanji for seven on it.

The Hyuga bowed deeply to his leader. "I am well Uzumaki-taicho, thank you..." said the man with respect before he looked back up at his leader. "Just last night, our people in scattered around Hi No Kuni had been contacted by people of the Daimyo, and they wish to know about our location so we could discuss a new alliance."

Naruto nodded as Sasuke smirked. "Wow, that was fast!" said the Uchiha amused. "We have only been here for a week and the fire at Konoha is probably still burning...and those people already want to discuss future plans with us!?"

The Uzumaki nodded. "That is good, have them tell the Daimyo our location, and I will meet with him personally." said the leader with authority. "But tell them that I will not accept any sort of replacement, it must be the Daimyo himself when we negotiate, if they can't give us that, than there is no point in talking."

Neji nodded seriously. "Hai, Uzumaki-taicho!"

Naruto smiled at his two closest subordinates. "So how are the two of you doing with restoring the Hyuga and Uchiha clans here?" asked the man kindly.

Sasuke smirked and chuckled a little. "I really like the clan home Tazuna built for me, but it is going to take me quite some time to fill all those rooms with my children." joked the young man with a smile on his face.

Neji sighed and nodded his head. "It is basically the same thing with me, Tenten is not against having children now, but it might take a while for us to have enough of them to repopulate the Hyuga clan."

Naruto looked over at them amused. "So neither of you are going to take more than one wife...one woman is enough for each of you?" asked their leader with a smirk on his face, he adored all of his girls, but he doesn't think he would like it if he only had one wife...four or five was perfect for him.

The Uchiha chuckled and ran his hand through his hair. "I have thought about it, but Temari is enough for me now...I could barely handle her, adding more to the pot will just make matters worse." said the Uchiha with a smile on his face, he truly had strong feelings for Temari, and he didn't want to hurt her.

Neji had a rare smile on his face. "Tenten is my lover, and she is enough for me." said the man with a sense of affection. "I can't see myself falling in love with any other women, so I will have to bare the slower reproduction of the Hyuga Clan."

Sasuke looked over to his smiling leader. "What about you Uzumaki-taicho, you are repopulating the main clan of the village."

Naruto smirked and placed his hands in his pockets. "Well I do have more lovers than you two, so it will be faster for me...and Anko-chan is already pregnant."

Sasuke and Neji were shocked but instantly had smiles on their faces. "Wow, that's great!" exclaimed the Uchiha with joy.

Neji nodded along with his friend. "Congratulations; Uzumaki-sama!"

The Uzumaki chuckled a little and had a smile on his face. "Thank you...I am very excited to see my son or daughter." The Uzumaki's were once a powerful people, but the few large Shinobi villages eliminated them during the Second and Third Shinobi World War, but that no longer matters, because the new Uzumaki clan will be the ones who will destroy the elemental nations and all the Shinobi villages within them.

The leader of the village along with two of the captains of the Uzushio Gotei Nanabantai, walked into the Division one barracks and all the guards that were lined up along the sides bowed to them respectfully. Naruto was walking in the middle of the three and had an aura of intimidation around him, everyone in the village knew that he was the most powerful man in the nation, and all of them will offer him the utmost respect whenever he passes them by.

Neji and Sasuke were still young, and they don't have as much respect as their leader within the minds of their own troops, but the people do know that they both have tremendous potential, and under the constant training of their leader, there was no doubt that the two captains will become some of the most powerful men that had ever lived.

As Naruto arrived at his own quarters, he found that all of the other captains were already there waiting for his arrival. "Good morning all, sorry to keep you waiting..." said the Uzumaki with a smirk on his face.

Danzo, Haku, Kabuto, and Manami all bowed to their leader and offered him their respect. After a few seconds, Danzo looked up at his leader with no emotions on his face. "Shall we begin the meeting Uzumaki-sama?" asked the man softy.

Naruto walked up to the his door and passed by the old man. "Of course we will Danzo-san...why else would we be here?" stated the man as he looked down upon the old warhawk, his eyes piercing into the man's soul. The large double opened as the Uzumaki walked up to it, and revealed a large conference room within. Naruto walked all the way to the back wall and sat down in the main seat with a sigh. All the other captains followed suit, each sitting in their own numbered chair.

Naruto leaned forward onto the table and rested his elbows on it. "So..." started the man immediately. "This is the first meeting of our new home, and is also my address to all you captains of our forces..." Naruto allowed his eyes to scan the faces of his captains before he continued. He looked over at his two closest subordinates, Sasuke and Neji, and saw that they were mostly relaxed and comfortable, but some of the others were showing nervousness. Haku was the obvious one, they boy had more experience than Sasuke and Neji, but his personality was weaker and needed to be polished...

Danzo was his usual emotionless self, but Naruto knew the man better than that. Ever since the death of the Sandaime Hokage, Naruto noticed that Danzo had changed a bit, he was no longer a problematic ant in his plans. The old man had always been one of secrets and hidden motives, but ever since the destruction of Konoha, the man had become much more intimidated by Naruto, and would listen to his every order without question.

Naruto looked over at Kabuto and chuckled a little inwardly. The man was really intelligent and had a very high EQ, even the Uzumaki himself must give him his credit. Having been one of the best men of Orochimaru, Kabuto was a powerful man, no only in his prowess as a Ninja, but also his ability to lie and deceit. He was a true Shinobi, one that can read the situation perfectly and adapt quickly to a new leader...but that just makes him less valuble to Naruto. The Uzumaki is a man that has the power to kill everyone in his village alone, and he will not tolerate any sort of insubordination...if Kabuto ever tries to defy him, the grey haired man would just find a blade piercing his heart.

The Uzumaki's eyes finally landed on Manami, one of his few precious people. The girl was putting up a serious and emotionless face, but Naruto could tell that she was a little nervous...which made her look cute in his opinion. Naruto was sure that the girl had strong feelings for him, but she was too reserved to act upon them. The man had no intention of letting the girl's infatuation slip away with time, if she was shy about it, then he would take the liberty of acting upon his own feelings.

He had already consulted with Kurenai, Anko and Hana, they were all a little angry at first, but soon realized that Manami was a girl that their lover truly had feelings for, so they ulimately accepted the unchangable fact. His lovers knew that he would take on multiple wives, but promised them that it won't be more than five, and including Manami, it was four. They all thought that the fifth place was for some girl that Naruto had not met yet, but might fall for later on...but that was not it.

Manami noticed her love interest smiling over at her and a blush automatically flared on her face, it was not a huge blush, but her fair skin pronounced it more...

"Are you okay Manami-taicho?" asked Naruto as he hid a smirk.

The red haired beauty looked over at her leader with a bit of an annoyed look. "Yes Uzumaki-sama...I am fine."

Naruto chuckled and nodded before he turned back to focus on all of the captains. "There are a few things that we need to do for the future three years." said the man seriously and gained the full attention of everyone present. "The most important issue for us right now is the lack of human resources, though I already tasked Gato to attract more civilians for us, it will still take sometime to populate our village, so I encourage all captains to encourage their troops to have children with their partner, as it will benefit the village later on."

Kabuto looked over at his leader. "Excuse me Uzumaki-sama" said the man as the Uzumaki focused on him. "That might severely slow down the training of our troops, will that be okay?" asked the man.

Naruto nodded. "That is a plausible point Yakushi-taicho, but it is a price that I am willing to pay." said the leader to the grey haired man. "If we don't populate now, it will be much harder for us to do later on...so we might as well get it over with."

Neji nodded. "Yes, it is very important that we do that now, as we need civilians to have a functioning economy within the village." said the man emotionlessly as Kabuto nodded with a smile.

Naruto nodded at the Hyuga's words. "Moving on..." said the man as all the captains refocused. "The Nanabantai is responsible for establishing trade networks and alliances with the other villages, we must promote our position as the new major Shinobi village of Hi no Kuni, one that has replaced Konoha!"

Neji nodded at his leader's words. "Understood Uzumaki-taicho, I have already contacted Kiri and Kumo, we should have a reply from them soon."

The Uzumaki nodded at the man apprasingly. "Then there is the village infrastructure, which is left on the shoulders of the Sanbantai" said the man as he looked over at Sasuke. "As you are also in command of the new police force, you will use it to create order and peace within the village...make sure to punish those who did wrong, and reward those to do good, the oldest system in the book."

Sasuke smirked and nodded. "You got it Uzumaki-taicho!" saluted the man with a smile.

The leader focused on everybody. "Then there is a task for all of the captains in the room." said the leader as all the captains perked up at his words. "All of you will do your best to achieve the highest possible height of power individually in the next three years, it is crucial that we become as strong as we can for the future!"

"HAI UZUMAKI-TAICHO/SAMA!"

Danzo looked over at his leader. "Are you expecting the other villages to attack us Uzumaki-sama?" asked the old warhawk.

Naruto sighed and leaned back against his chair. "That is definitely one of the biggest threats, but it is not what I am really worried about." stated the man as the other captains paid full attention. "There is a certain group that have attracted my attention...they are called the Akatsuki."

Danzo's eye widened a little at the mentioned name. "You mean...?"

The Uzumaki nodded at the man. "From what I have heard about them, they are a band of S-ranked missing-nin that comes from all corners of the world, and they all work under one person."

Kabuto nodded. "That is true, Orochimaru use to be one of them." said the man as others fell into shock.

Naruto looked over at the captain of Division 4 seriously. "Tell us what you know Yakushi-taicho."

The grey haired man nodded. "From what I have learned about them was that there are about nine of them, and all of them are extremely dangerous people." started the man as he looked at his leader. "All of them are S-ranked Ninja in the Bingo Books, and the few that I know of are Hoshigaki Kisame..." Haku's eyes widened at that, Zabuza had told him about the powerful man, he was once called the no tailed Bijuu. "Sasori of the Red Sand." Manami was shocked at the name, Sasori was one of the most wanted criminals in Suna, and he was reknowned as the greates puppeteer to ever exist.

Kabuto looked over at Sasuke. "...and Uchiha Itachi!"

Sasuke's eyes widened as his fists clenched, his Sharingan activated unconsciously as he glared at his fellow captain. "Are you sure about that Kabuto?..." asked the man with an edge in his voice.

The grey haired man nodded seriously. "Absolutely...he once defeated Orochimaru and casted him aside, he was the reason Orochimaru left Akatsuki, he was no match for Itachi."

All the captains grew wary of the infamous Uchiha, the man who killed off most of the Uchiha clan had always been one of the most terrifying man in the Ninja world, and most of the villages in the elemental nations have a flee on sight order on him. Sasuke felt anger grow in his heart, he wanted nothing more than to tear the man apart, but he was not strong enough yet...

Naruto cleared his throat to rid the crowd of the nervousness. "I know that the Akatsuki is a feared bunch, but we are no weaker than them...and if we spend the next three years training, we will be fine..." said the man confidently. He himself was not intimidated by the Akatsuki, he himself was most likely more powerful than each of them, but if they were to team up than they would be a problem. That was why he needed his own people to become stronger as well, Sasuke, Neji and Haku had a lot of potential, and he intended to exploit them.

The Uzumaki scanned the faces of the captains and saw that most of them were fine. "Okay...this is the end of the meeting, you are all free to return to your own barracks."

One by one the captains got off of their seats and left the barracks of Division One, all except Danzo. Naruto allowed the man to stay and maintained his gaze of Sasuke. The Uchiha on his side had the potential to become just as powerful as his brother, and with the Uzumaki's training, he was confident that Sasuke will be more powerful than Itachi in a few years. If Sasuke really wanted to kill his brother than Naruto would help him, as the Uchiha's loyalty was quite important, and killing Itachi will not be very hard for him and Kyoka Suigetsu...the stronger Itachi's eyes were, the more vulnerable he was to the Uzumaki's power.

Naruto looked over at the old man and sighed. "I suppose you have something to tell me about Uchiha Itachi?"

Danzo opened his eye and nodded at his leader. "Yes...Uzumaki-sama."

For the next hour, Danzo told Naruto everything he knew about the Uchiha Clan massacre, and the Uzumaki was quite surprised about it. It seems that the old Sandaime was not as weak as he thought, at least he was able to stop the Uchiha clan from revolting. It surprised him that Itachi was willing to kill his own family just to protect the peace of Konoha, the Uchiha was just another man like the Yondaime, a powerful Ninja prone to Konoha's propaganda.

Judging on the actions of Uchiha Itachi, he should be coming for Sasuke soon. Konoha was already destroyed, so there was no longer a need for the man to be with the Akatsuki...but Naruto was not about to allow Sasuke to leave that easily. The best solution would be for Itachi to join up with them, but if that fails to happen, then Naruto have to kill off the Uchiha.

The Uzumaki looked back at the old man. "If Itachi comes for Sasuke...I will give him a chance to join us, but if he disagrees, I will kill him." said the man as he stood up and looked out the window of the room, turning his back against Danzo.

The old warhawk sighed. "Are you sure that is a good idea...Itachi could just fake his loyalty to Uzushio and spy on us from within."

Naruto chuckled. "If I let him join us, I would have him under my hypnosis constantly...everything he eats, hears, sees, touches, and even smells, will be controlled by my. There is nothing his Sharingan can do to escape my illusion...if he joins us, he will be nothing but my puppet."

Danzo sighed inwardly, he knew that his leader would not feel that Itachi was a threat, but the old man was beginning to see that Itachi would be a match for the Uzumaki. Itachi's sharingan would actually cost him the battle, and even if the Uchiha abandons his eyes sight while fighting his leader, he would be no match against the perfect skill of the Uzumaki.

Naruto looked back at Danzo. "You are dismissed Danzo-san...feel free to go back and train, we will need your power in the near future..."

The old man nodded. "Hai...Uzumaki-sama!" saluted the man as he disappeared with a Shunshin.

* * *

Naruto used shunpo to arrive back in his personal quarter in a few seconds, and he could sense that all his girls were inside his home. Smilling to himself, Naruto opened the door, and he saw Anko being surrounded by Kurenai and Hana on a large couch, and all of them had bright smiles on their faces. The new living quarter of the Uzukage was very spacious, it was a house that had ten thousand square feet of area, and it had everything the man needed to train with or have leisure with.

"Hey my beauties, how are you all?" asked the man as he walked into his home.

The three lovely ladies turned and smiled at their lover. Hana walked up to him and kissed him tenderly on the lips. "Hey Naruto-kun, I missed you..." said the girl, she had to look over some listings on the Division one members as well as set up a vetenarian clinic in the village, so she could sleep with Naruto the night before.

Naruto smiled and pulled the girl closer. "I missed you too Hana-chan, I'll make it up to you tonight." said the man as he and Hana walked up to the other two girls.

Kurenai winked at her lover and blew him a kiss. "Hey handsome, are you hungry at all?"

The Uzumaki chuckled. "I'm fine Kurenai-chan, I just want to spend some time with you all." he said as he sat down on the couch beside Anko. He kissed Kurenai softy and smiled at her before he turned his attention to Anko. The woman was basically glowing from happiness, and always had a permanent smile on her face. "Hey..." whispered Naruto softly. "How is the beautiful mother of my child?" asked the man with a brigh smile.

Kurenai and Hana both smiled and gather around their family. Anko smiled up at her lover. "I'm great Naru-koi...better than I have ever been." said the woman as she leaned upwards to kiss Naruto.

Naruto nodded at he words and sat down fully on the couch with a sigh. Anko laid her head on his shoulder, Hana hugged the arm on his other side, and Kurenai sat on his lap. "Are you alright honey, you seem really tired." asked Kurenai lovingly.

Naruto smiled at all his girls. "I am tired...there is a lot of things to think about, but coming home to you three makes my stress go away."

The girls smiled at him and giggled. "We love you so much Naruto-koi." whispered Anko to his ear as Naruto just let his angels hug him and make him warm.

Hana leaned against Naruto's arm. "Lets go in the room Naru-kun, we can all use some sleep." whispered the woman softly as she signaled to her sisters. Kurenai and Hana channeled their chakra and used Shunshin to transport everyone into their bedroom and onto their large bed. The three girls slowly removed Naruto's clothes until he was down to his boxers, they all snuggled up to him and rested softy on their bed. Naruto felt happy with his lovers, and the warmness of the bed slowly made him drift off into deep slumber...

* * *

Naruto opened his eye and saw that he was in a very familiar place. He was in the middle of a giant field. It was truly a sight to behold; the field was filled to the brim with long green grass that was as soft as hair to touch. The fresh scent of nature welcomed itself into Naruto's nose.

Naruto looked into the sky and was even more delighted because the sky was decorated with many glistening stars and a brilliant moon that caster a silver glow onto everything under it.

Looking into the distance, Naruto saw many trees that created a perimeter around the area. A soft breeze of night wind made the leaves sound a melody throughout the field. The pink leaves of the Sakura trees reflect a soft pink glow to each other's branches, making the entire tree glow a magnificent pink.

"Now where is she?..." asked Naruto to himself.

As Naruto ran down the ever expanding terrain, he was constantly bombarded with many amazing scenery that amazed him. He passed by many caves hollow inside a gigantic mountain that literally had crystals embedded within its wall. There were so many inside, the moonlight could actually reflect back out of the cave with various colors due to the crystals.

After a few minutes of running Naruto was greeted with glowing fish swimming peacefully in a river that was constantly flowing besides him. Not having the patience to observe the strange marine life, the Uzumaki sped on towards his direction.

After another few minutes of travel Naruto still did not slow down at all to view the endless view of beautiful scenery, it was nothing new to him.

He noticed that river besides him continued to grow in width and dept, than after a few minutes, the rive expanded into an ocean. Naruto felt the cool ocean breeze hit his face and the sand under his feet and the salty smell of the ocean waterfill his nose. Naruto slowly fell into a sitting position, the view and atmosphere was just too relaxing for Naruto to be standing. He looked at the horizon and noticed that the sun was rising; a dim light cascaded over the surface of the ocean and gently lit up Naruto's face.

"Hey Naruto...back again so soon?" asked a melodic voice from behind the man.

The Uzumaki looked back at the owner of the voice with a soft smile on his face. "Do you not want me here or something...I thought you always miss me?"

A young woman with waist length bright green hair walked on the water as she neared Naruto. She had bright golden eyes that looked very innocent, and her beatiful face would make even the most beautiful angel jealous. She wore a sleeveless black uniform with a high collar, gold trim, and a silver symbol on the chest. The lower end of the uniform splits off into four long pieces that nearly extend to the floor. A long, adorned red sash is also worn around her waist. She was also wearing long black gloves with gold trim kept on with red bands on the upper arms as well as long white and gold high-heeled boots.

The girl sat down next to Naruto and rested her head on his shoulder as she hugged his arm close. "I will always miss you Naruto..."

Naruto turned to the girl and kissed her softy on the lips. "I know that Kyoka-chan..." whispered the man lovingly against the girl's lips.

The couple spent the next hour sitting in silence and watched the sunrise. The girl would occasionally rub her face against Naruto's arm and caress his thighs with her small hand. Naruto would take in her delicate scent that he had always adored, and run his fingers through her long silky hair.

"Are you here now because of training?" asked the girl softly as the sun was fully risen.

Naruto nodded gently. "Yes...I am ready." said the man as he brushed her hair with his fingers.

The girl pulled away from his arm and straddled his lap and looked into his blue eyes. "You know that this will be the most difficult thing you have ever done?"

The Uzumaki smiled and nodded. "Yes I know that, but this is something I need to do..." he said as he pulled the girl closer to him and planted a softy kiss on her lips. The girl responded to the kiss and began to lick Naruto's bottom lips, the man opened his mouth and accepted the prying tongue of the girl. His own tongue moved against the girl's as the danced together in sync, his fingers were lightly caressing her back as she ran her fingers through his hair.

The girl was the one pulled back first and she looked directly into Naruto's eyes. "I love you Naruto, and you know that...but I will not hold back against you because of that."

The man smiled and nodded. "I know my love...but that will not stop me, you know me better than anyone, so you don't have to say anymore."

Kyoka Suigetsu sighed as she got off of her lover's lap and straightened out her clothes. "Okay then Naruto, you will now train for your Bankai!"

* * *

The End!

This is the end of Genjutsu Legend! XD

There will be a sequel to this, that I can promise you, but this will be the last chapter on this particular section of the story. I love this story personally, and I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did.

As you all read in this chapter, Anko is pregnant, and her child will be revealed in the sequel of the story, which will be out soon. There sequel will be action packed, as it will display the battles between Naruto and the Akatsuki, the changed plans of Obito, and perhaps some remnant of Konoha.

I have already decided on the powers of Naruto's Bankai, and all that will be revealed later on.

I am still deciding on the gender and character of Naruto and Anko's child, so please offer your suggestions of you want...

I will see you all later, you've been awesome!

**PLEASE REVIEW, THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS SECTION FOR GOODNESS SAKE, LOL!**


End file.
